PokéMuyo! Geminar's Savior
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are on a new land, full of mechanoids and royalty. Can Ash be the knight of shining Mechanoid armor for the Holy Land?
1. Another Fallen Swan

_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon or Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar_

* * *

_**PokéMuyo! Geminar's Savior  
**Chapter 1: Another Fallen Swan_

* * *

A land above the trees. Packs of white twin-tail hand-size creatures flew from branch to branch. They seemed to be on the hunt for something. There was a place where a lot of women were cleaning up a destructive mess after a fiasco of some sort with a teenage boy wearing a sleeveless white shirt and brown cargo shorts. All had vehicles which had legs instead of wheels, some designed like red spiders. The short, tanned raven-haired was getting help from a teenage redhead and a purple-haired young girl, both wearing black robes. The redhead's hairstyle was spiky in the back while the purple-haired wore pigtails. "Oh… I'm so sorry about that," the redhead whimpered. "Actually, we're all sorry about it. If Lithia didn't barge into Wahanly's shop..."

"Oh, don't beat yourself up, Miss Chiaia," the raven-haired eased. "I'm sure even Miss Mexiah feels as bad."

"I highly doubt that, Kenshi," the purple-haired shrugged. "But, at least the Mechanoids I'm loaning have a learning curve implied." Kenshi giggled to the realization. "After all, you're the only male who was part of it and we all did act out of line." The raven-haired, Kenshi, shrugged to the purple-haired's discussion.

"Yeah, I suppose so, Wahanly," he sighed. He turned to find a grown pink-haired woman controlling a mechanical giant while she was exposed. She wore a ponytail to go with a maroon business suit. She worked on a stone bridge between towers.

"Hey, Wahanly!" she called down. "Is the bridge in need of some new design!? I understand the Holy Land were in discussion over some refurbishing to stabilize the bridges!"

"No, just stick with the design for now, Mexiah!" called back Wahanly. "We can't rest until the repairs are done, and it's not only around the Holy Land!" Chiaia remembered more members of the cleanup crew working on the mess.

"Yeah, Aura's checking the damages to the forest, thanks to one of your mechanoids," she reminded.

"That, you can blame Lithia and her hatred of Kenshi," Wahanly referred to.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted an auburn-haired with glasses. She had her hair in a ponytail. Like Chiaia and Wahanly, she wore the same robe. "Honestly, they can't be defending that wild animal…"

"Especially since you're the one who took the mechanoid to chase Kenshi around?" a blond girl blamed. Turning, the auburn-haired turn to a blond girl with parts of her hair wrapped. She wore a red robe while her blue eyes narrowed while sneering at her. "Miss Lithia, how long are you gonna badger our new attendant? Or is that your stand as Student Council's President?" Lithia steamed in anger. By the blond was a brunette girl about the blond's height. Her hair had a white ribbon on the back of her hair.

"Lashara, no need to patronize Miss Lithia like that," she teased.

"Don't be defending her when we have Kenshi's help, Maria," Lashara replied. They turned to another mechanoid where a white-haired teen girl faced the two girls.

"Princess, the scaffolding is repaired," she responded.

"Thank you, Yukine," Maria acknowledged. Yukine bobbed a nod before returning with her mechanoid. Lithia seemed irate.

"Excuse me, but aren't you gonna give us a hand!?" she snapped. "You're a part of this fracas as we all are!"

"Actually, _you're_ the cause of it all, not us," Lashara grinned. "You broke into Wahanly's shop, stole the mechanoid and chased after Kenshi and Mexiah. We just all had no choice but to stop you from the rampage."

"Not often do I agree with my cousin," Maria smirked. "But I'm gonna check on a few things."

"Of course," Yukine allowed as Maria entered the massive castle-like building. Lithia whined about Lashara's and Maria's lack of participation as more girls came outside to see the repairs in progress.

"Kenshi!" the girls cooed. Kenshi looked down to the girls.

"Hey, how are the repairs coming?" a blue-haired girl asked.

"The academy should be restructured by tonight!" he replied. "The forest may take a little longer but Aura is making sure."

"Right, isn't her tribe close to where you were attacked?" a chestnut brunette questioned. "Seriously, Miss Lithia isn't worth your time." The other girls laughed. Inside the forest within view of the rook-like towers, a white-haired, tanned woman in the same robe found broken tree limbs and exposed bark.

"I'd say Miss Lithia doesn't know how to control her own rage," she assessed. "I mean… she makes some of the dark elf's brutes look harmless with this destruction." She continued her journey as her long, pointy ears listened for something out of the ordinary. "I can bet my father's gonna give the Holy Land Academy a huge bill for all of this." Suddenly, she heard coughs and moans. Looking some more, she found a red baseball cap with a blue circle inside a semicircle in the black front above the bill. _'What's that? Some sort of helmet?'_ She picked it up before turning to a raven-haired boy in a black vest over a white t-shirt and denim pants. His sweat-coated face and labored breathing seemed to indicate to the young woman that he was in trouble. In the boy's arms was a large yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail and brown streaks on its back. The large, pointy ears that were black at the tip, the red circles that were its cheeks… the boy and the mouse were pale. She gasped and ran to the two. "Hey, are you okay?" She heard the boy's labored breathing under the zigzags, saw the paled looks of the boy and mouse.

"I… need he… help," he struggled while trying to breathe. "Pik… Pikachu…" He struggled to stand and the woman helped him stay upright.

"Hang on! I'll get you back to the academy!" As she stabilized the boy, she studied the condition. 'Again with the Ahou Sickness… at least my tribe found more and delivered it.' She brought the boy from the damaged forest to the large building and many young women flocked to her.

"Miss Aura!" a beige-haired girl called out. The girls began to flood over to the tanned woman and boy and mouse. "What's that? Another from the Highlands?"

"Can I see him?" a raven-haired girl asked.

"Is something wrong, Miss Aura?" a teal-haired girl wondered. The girls continued to ask questions when Aura needed to get the boy attention inside.

"Well, if he's not in the Nurse's Office soon," she addressed. "He and his mouse will die."

"Is it Ahou Sickness?" a blond guessed. "Like with Kenshi?"

"That's right!" confirmed Aura. The girls realized the crisis at hand as the boy offered his mouse.

"Pika… chu," he weakly named. "Please… h-h- help… him…" He collapsed where Aura and another girl caught him. The blond grabbed the mouse and felt aid was needed.

"I got the mouse, Miss Aura!" she allowed.

"Okay!" allowed Aura as a few girls brought out a stretcher. They loaded the boy onto the stretcher and carried him inside. There, Kenshi, Chiaia, Wahanly, Lashara, Lithia and Mexiah heard the commotion with a few of the rodents from the forest chasing around the ladies.

"Okay, what's going on?" wondered Chiaia. Aura slowed down to see Kenshi and the girls.

"Kenshi, it seems to be someone else from the Highlands!" she reported.

"Wait, you mean it's Tenchi?" guessed Kenshi. They followed the group into the Nurse's Office where the girls soon removed the boy from the stretcher and onto the bed. Aura excuses the girls so that she'll concentrate on healing the two. Kenshi and the girls soon entered. Kenshi examined the boy. "Okay, that's definitely not Tenchi. Heck, who's he in the first place?"

"So, he's _not_ from the Highlands like you?"

"Not the Highlands where I'm from, at least." Wahanly suddenly noticed a red rectangular device dangling from the edge of the bed.

"What's this?" she wondered as she snatched it. Opening it up, she found a folded device with two screens and a few buttons. "Okay, how to turn it on…" Chiaia saw Wahanly with the device and gasped.

"Put that down!" she called out. "You don't know what it is, right!?"

"What's wrong? I can access it and find out about the boy."

"Maybe, but it would be better if the two were okay before you fiddled with something like that." Aura brought out a syringe with herbs and plants tucked away as the boy began to stir, despite the breathing getting worse.

"What's… that?" he weakly asked.

"Save what strength you have," Aura advised. "I'm giving you and… Pikachu, was it?" The boy nodded, his chocolate brown eyes attracting Lashara.

"Who do we have here?" she whispered. Aura pierced Pikachu's arm and injected the herbs into it.

"This dosage should be enough for Pikachu to stabilize its lungs to breathe through the Ahou among the Holy Land," she explained. Pikachu winced but that's it. "There… It may take a little while for the medicine to kick in but he'll be fine. It's now your turn. Kenshi, if you could…"

"Sure, Miss Aura," Kenshi complied. Meanwhile, an elderly rotund lilac-haired woman came to the doorway.

"What seems to be going on?" she asked, her glasses being adjusted. All turned to the woman.

"Oh, Headmistress!" gasped Lashara.

"I see you're in here instead of fixing the Academy. Did anyone get hurt?"

"Not us, per say," Aura declined. "But we found a boy and mouse… Pikachu struggling in the forest. I brought them in here as they're suffering the same illness Kenshi suffered."

"Oh, dear…" Headmistress hushed. "And this boy, is he not related to Kenshi?"

"Nope," Kenshi refused. "Never met him or his mouse." Headmistress seemed puzzled.

"Unusual, but then again, you're one who's been rather unique since coming onto the Holy Land." In an IV-like bag, more herbs and plants were attached to a tube and to the boy's arm after Aura pricked him. He winced and soon the herbs began to drain from the bag. "Also, I'm glad your Dark Elf tribe found more of the medicine for Ahou Sickness after Kenshi's episode."

"My tribe's been rather on-point with some of the journeys they've explored," Aura sneered. Chiaia petted Pikachu as it began to calm its breathing.

"Sounds like Pikachu'll be fine," she reported. That's when Mexiah brushed the boy's hair back.

"Such an adorable young man, perhaps for Lashara or Maria," she considered. She took his hand and gently gripped it. "I want you to squeeze my hand if you feel any pain." The boy still had difficulty breathing and gripped Mexiah's hand. After about an hour, the IV bag emptied. The boy's breathing soon slowed down and softened, nearly back to normal breathing. Wahanly pulled a stethoscope from the desk and opened his vest. She placed the hammer on his chest and listened. She heard his heart slow its beating enough.

"He'll be okay," she assured. "Thanks, Aura."

"Yeah, the medicine came to help us," Kenshi praised.

"Well, I didn't wanna let anyone from the Highlands die before we knew who they were," Aura promised. Mexiah retrieved a pair of blankets and draped them onto the boy and Pikachu who began to wake up.

("I'm okay?") it squeaked as it looked up to Mexiah.

"You'll need to rest up, okay?" she advised. "You two were in dire straits and a good rest will assure you'll be fine." Pikachu bobbed its head, a sight of Mexiah wearing a tiara with a plus sign on it.

("Okay, Nurse Joy,") it replied before going back to sleep. As they left, Lashara watched the rest leave.

"Come on, Lashara," the Headmistress called out. "Let the boy rest."

"Okay…" she sighed. She looked back to the boy. "This young man… This can only be a sigh that a love has come for us. Perhaps, we've been blessed, not just with Kenshi… but you as well." She began to lean in, her puckering lips aiming for his. The tip of her nose began to rub on his as she closed in. Just before she could touch, merely a piece of paper between their lips, Aura pulled Lashara away and out.

"You heard the Headmistress!" she scorned. "We leave him alone!"

"Come on!" she protested. "Not even a kiss goodnight!?" As the boy began to sleep with Pikachu on another bed, what excitement would come their way in the Holy Land?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(With the start of 2020, there's a new poll out. Check it out and see which you consider.)


	2. Welcome to the Academy!

_Chapter 2: Welcome to the Academy!_

* * *

It wasn't long since a boy and a Pikachu found themselves near the Holy Land Academy as they suffered from Ahou Sickness. The sunlight shone through the window which woke the two. They breathed in and out. "Hey, we can breathe again!" the boy noticed. Pikachu also noticed with some breathing and moving around.

("What were we given?") he squeaked. The boy checked his arm which had a bandage where his IV-bag was attached to.

"What were we given?" As he looked around, a woodland critter was spotted looking through the window. "Is that… a Pokémon?" Getting out of the bed, he reached the window and opened it. The critter entered and leaped onto the boy's head, its bushy tail brushing him with a bit of tickling. "Easy!" The critter nuzzled the boy's cheek, realizing the boy wouldn't harm it. "You're awfully friendly!"

("And I thought I was.") Meanwhile the Holy Land students began talking gossip about the boy that Aura found.

"So, you know that boy Aura brought in?" one girl asked.

"Yeah, I saw him and Aura carrying his helmet," another girl pointed out.

"Was that really a helmet?" one more girl questioned. "Aura held it with one hand… and it's flimsy!"

"I'm sure there's a reason for it," the first girl shrugged.

"Though, come on," yet another girl urged. "He's as cute as Kenshi, and that mouse… OOOOOHH!"

"You're going crazy after _that_!?" the second girl blinked.

"Can you blame me?" the fourth girl replied. "I can't tell which is cuter: the mouse or the Koro?"

"Well, I hope they're okay," the third girl sighed. "Heard they contracted Ahou Sickness like Kenshi did." Back in the Nurse's Office, the boy fed a pellet to the critter in his lap.

"Seems you like Pokémon Food, huh?" he giggled.

("Think we can bring one home to Mom?") wondered Pikachu. Finishing the pellet, the critter hopped back onto the boy's shoulder opposite of Pikachu's perch.

"Reminds me of Bayleef when she was a Chikorita," he thought back. Just then, the door opened and Chiaia was the first to see the boy.

"Oh, you're finally up," she greeted. She walked in wearing a gray jacket over a lilac blouse, a denim skirt, white stockings and boots. Kenshi, Wahanly and Lashara came in after her. Wahanly wore a beige jumpsuit and Lashara donned a red robe and stilettos.

"Talk about recovery," Wahanly awed. "You and Pikachu didn't look so good when you were brought in from the forest." The boy and Pikachu gawked to learning about Pikachu's name.

"Wait, how do you know Pikachu?" he asked. Chiaia came to Pikachu and petted his head.

"You told us," she replied. "You two were suffering from Ahou Sickness. Those from the Highlands wouldn't have the organs to survive without the herbs provided by Aura's Dark Elf tribe."

"You did scare us when you two emerged with Miss Aura," Kenshi shuttered. The boy sighed to what he and Pikachu put them through.

"Sorry about that," he apologized. "Any chance are one of you… Aura?" Wahanly shook her head.

"None of us are Dark Elves," she denied.

"I guess," the boy admitted. "Then again, I've never seen a Dark Elf before."

"And apparently a Koro until just now," Kenshi joked. The boy blinked before turning to the critter.

"So, you're a Koro?" he realized. The critter squeaked before nuzzling the boy's cheek. Lashara reaches the boy with a smug.

"Though, someone as cute as a Koro or Pikachu is worthy of us in Holy Land Academy," she cooed. "May we ask for your name?" The boy shuttered to Lashara's advances.

"I'm Ash Ketchum," he gulped. Lashara sneered to learning Ash's name.

"Ash, huh?" she smiled.

"Just like you said, he's not a Misaki," Chiaia sighed.

"Yep, not much of a surprise," Kenshi nodded. Wahanly decided to introduce herself.

"Anyway, I'm Wahanly Shume, Wahan for short" she introduced herself. "He's Kenshi Misaki." Kenshi bowed to Ash.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ash!" greeted Kenshi, offering a hand. Ash accepted and shook his with his own hand.

"Anyway, I'm Chiaia Flan," Chiaia named herself. "And allow me the privilege of introducing you to Lashara Aaso Earth XXVIII, Empress of the Shitoreiyu Empire." Her hand pointing to Lashara, Ash and Pikachu gawked to her title.

"Whoa!" he gasped. "You're an empress!?"

("At your age!?") gasped Pikachu.

"That's right," Lashara confirmed. Ash and Pikachu looked to each other and the Koro hung on as the boy and mouse knelt to the empress.

"We had no idea that we were in the presence of royalty, your highness!" begged Ash.

("Please forgive us for not knowing sooner!") pleaded Pikachu. Lashara giggled to Ash and Pikachu's pleas for help as she placed her hands on both.

"Come now," she eased. "There's no need to kneel so intrusively. Just because we're so young, doesn't mean we don't know how to take control of the situation." Ash and Pikachu began to stand when Lashara cupped the boy's chin. "Also, we think we may have an agreement among one another." She completed her introduction with a kiss to his cheek. This surprised the other girls and Pikachu.

("She moves fast,") Pikachu shuttered. Ash looked shocked to the kiss.

"Well, let me show you around the Holy Land Academy," Kenshi offered. Ash and Pikachu accepted with nods and beginning to move around would aid their recovery.

"Sure," Ash replied. "Any chance we come across Aura?"

"Maybe… I'm sure you'd want to thank her for the herbal medicine to recover from the Ahou Sickness." Ash and Pikachu blinked to the name.

"Ahou?"

("What's that?") wondered Pikachu. They left the girls as they saw the Koro dash after Ash.

"You know," Wahanly chuckled. "I believe Ash'll fit in just nicely." Chiaia sighed, palming her forehead.

"We've already got one rascal with Kenshi," she groaned. "Besides, what could Ash do that won't remind us of… him?" Wahanly palmed Chiaia's back a little hard.

"Now, don't get all snippy because Ash looks like a slightly younger Kenshi. I mean… he seems like a nice young man." To Chiaia, Wahanly's revising her concern.

"That's exactly my point! Outside, he and Pikachu seem harmless… but inside, that's gotta be a different story!" She turned to Lashara by the bed Ash and Pikachu slept in last night in a spaced out gaze. "Uh… La… shara?" Spotting no movement, Wahanly tried her voice.

"Swan to Lashara!" They saw Lashara face begin to blush.

"He…" she swooned. "He is… He's our…" The two others shared perplexing looks to each other and to Lashara.

"Empress, is there… something you wanna say?" questioned Chiaia. Without warning, Lashara sprung to a seating posture.

"That's it!" she snapped with a cheer. Chiaia and Wahanly jumped in surprise. "Ash is the union that will bond us! No longer will we be the pride and lonesome pair who find ridicule in our injustice of love!" The other two blinked in confusion.

"Lone… some… pair?" repeated Wahanly. "E-Empress, it's-"

"No involvement in your backtalk!" snapped Lashara while pointing to the two. "He is the dark knight that will find the ribbon to tie us in the ritual that our families cherish since our ancestry!" The long-winded explanation left Chiaia more confused.

"Do you know what you're talking about?" she asked. Wahanly's giggle caught Chiaia's ears to which she saw the purple-haired sneer.

"I do believe that our little empress is ready to crown her emperor so suddenly," she murmured. Lashara's face became red with nervous embarrassment.

"H-H-How dare you bargain down the preconceived of minding marriage that pits us in a romantic conversation!?" she argued. Chiaia's face revealed a deadpan look.

"She's… not serious about this…" she groaned. In the hallways of the Holy Land Academy, Maria and Yukine journeyed down scores of girls socializing and talking about Ash and Pikachu who came.

"Seems the Holy Land's got a bit rowdy all of a sudden," Maria noticed.

"Indeed," Yukine agreed. "I'm sure we'll learn from Empress Lashara about the concern." Maria wasn't too comfortable about talking to Lashara on the issue.

"I suppose my cousin has a thing or two to report. After all, this _is_ within her view."

"And the Headmistress? Supposing if Empress Lashara has none?" Unknown to the two, Ash, Kenshi and Pikachu were coming down a different hallway.

"I would like to see-" Suddenly, her foot caught her heel and her body began falling forward. She yelped, about to suffer pain and Yukine gawked and rushed.

"PRINCESS!" All Maria could do was brace for pain… but suddenly, she stopped mid-flight. She sighed in relief.

"This is why I have you as my retainer, Yukine." When Maria peered up, she found Yukine, befuddling her. "Yukine? But… if you're there… who's…" She looked to find Ash holding her from the ground. Pikachu stood on Kenshi's shoulder, opposite of the Koro.

"Seems Agility does work on me," he joked as he helped Maria back to her feet. However, Maria's face became light bulb red.

"Th-Th-Th- Thank- Th-" she stuttered. Ash blinked to Maria's inability to speak.

"You okay?" he asked. Yukine came to Maria to help her stand.

"Thank you for making sure my mistress is unharmed," she praised. "I'm Yukine Mare… and this is Princess Maria Nanadan VII." Ash awed to the name.

"She's a princess?" he gasped.

("First an empress?") reminded Pikachu. ("Now a princess!?") Yukine petted Pikachu with a free hand.

"I'll make sure the princess is okay," she assured.

"Sure," Ash excused. "I'm Ash and this is Pikachu. If the princess wants to know me…"

"I'll let her know," Yukine promised with blushing cheeks as she saw Kenshi.

"Let's go see the Headmistress," he ordered. Ash turned to Kenshi and nodded.

"Coming!" he called. "I'll see you later." With that, Ash joined Kenshi and the animals and escaped. Maria recovered as Yukine breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ash…" she repeated. "He seems like a nice boy. Very polite to give us his name." She turned to Maria as she clutched her chest, her cheeks still red.

"That boy…" she cooed. "The Holy Land has blessed me with a handsome boy!" She folded her hands together in a prayer. "O Lord… Please let me be the one to claim his hand in marriage!" Yukine blinked in confusion. In another part of the Academy was the Headmistress' office where someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she called. Kenshi opened the door, allowing him, Ash and the animals to enter. "Oh… Kenshi, this must mean you've met the boy, huh?"

"We did, Headmistress," Kenshi admitted. Seeing the boy with the animals, Headmistress came from behind her desk.

"Seeing you awake, I can finally greet you in person," she welcomed.

"Of course," Ash accepted as they both shook hands.

"And I'm glad to see your mouse is doing fine." She petted Pikachu, bringing a smile to his face.

"That's Pikachu you're petting, Headmistress," Kenshi started. "This is his owner, Ash Ketchum." Headmistress nodded in confirmation to Ash's information.

"Ash… I see now… and you've already made a friend with a Koro," she listed.

"I guess that's what happens when I fed it Pokémon Food," Ash admitted. Headmistress and Kenshi giggled to the result.

"That's what you were feeding the Koro when I walked in with the empress?" questioned Kenshi.

"Yeah," Ash confirmed.

"Well, nothing wrong with someone being friends with woodland creatures," Headmistress giggled more as Lithia entered. Seeing the boys, she snapped.

"Two wild animals!?" she yelled. "They need to be removed!" Koro hissed at Lithia where Headmistress stood.

"Lithia, don't start badgering someone without knowing who they are," Headmistress scorned. "Besides, you're still on the hook for destruction of the bridges and scaffolding when you pursued Kenshi in one of Wahanly's machines." Lithia grumbled as she got chewed out. "Please, accept my apology. That is the Holy Land Academy's Student Council President, Lithia Po Cheena." That's when she turned to Ash. "Now that I've started to know you, can you tell us how you and Pikachu wound up by our Holy Land Academy?" Ash took a deep breath as Lithia exited the room.

"I was coming back home from our adventure in the Sinnoh Region with Brock and Dawn, a couple of traveling companions," he started. "After our adventure, we had different goals to fulfill. Dawn was going for a modeling agency and Brock decided to become a Pokémon Doctor. I didn't change. I still had my goal to be a Pokémon Master. We arrived in my home region of Kanto. Pikachu and I wanted to come home, have some of Mom's home cooking and plan my next adventure. That's when we saw a cave. I've always been curious so a cave didn't seem like much to go out of the way. A little ways inside, we fell through a trap door. We fell down a slide that was long and when it ended, I didn't see where we came out but we rolled for a little bit, then I guess we flew through the air and were caught by branches. We thought we were through the worst of it as we quickly recovered… only for Pikachu to start getting sick, and then I did. I quickly tried to find help but… I guess I panicked. I couldn't find anyone before someone helped me here." Kenshi and Headmistress gasped to the story.

"Oh, dear…" shuttered Headmistress.

"And you're here now," Kenshi finished. Headmistress seemed to have an idea.

"We would like to hear about your world some more," she opened. "What we can do is get you a uniform and a place to stay here at the Holy Land Academy." Ash and Pikachu nodded, knowing that the Holy Land would help them. Outside, Kenshi guided Ash to find Mexiah with a bunch of girls in training with wooden swords. One blue-haired girl spotted the boys.

"Miss Mexiah?" she called out.

"Yes, Bwoole?" wondered Mexiah.

"We have company." Seeing where Bwoole's pointing to, Mexiah turned and gasped to seeing the boys.

"Big Sis Mexiah!" called out Kenshi. Mexiah became elated and rushed over to the boys as Aura soon emerged.

"Kenshi!" she cheered before hugging Kenshi. "I was wondering when you'd find me, but please don't do it during class."

"I'm sorry, Big Sis Mexiah." That's when Pikachu's gawk caught their attention. All turned to Pikachu, including Koro who climbed onto Ash's head.

("That's not Nurse Joy!") the Pokémon squeaked.

"What's up, Pikachu?" asked Ash. Mexiah broke from Kenshi to meet Ash and Pikachu.

"You're finally awake and I can finally meet you," she greeted. Kenshi and Mexiah's class began to take notice. "We were worried that you might not accept the medicine to overcome the Ahou Sickness." Pikachu's began to squeak some more while gesturing to something he pointed to the head.

"So that's what you're upset about?" he wondered. "You thought she was Nurse Joy?" Pikachu's head bobbed while squeaking rather somberly. Mexiah giggled to the mistake.

"Is that your normal nurse?" she asked Pikachu, who nodded. "And your name is Pikachu? It's gonna take some time to get your name down."

("Take your time,") Pikachu assured. Kenshi allowed himself to introduce Ash.

"Big Sis Mexiah, this is Ash Ketchum," he informed. "He's Pikachu's owner."

"It's nice to meet you," Ash welcomed, offering a hand to shake. Mexiah took his hand but instead of shaking, she pulled him in for a hug, nearly throwing Pikachu and Koro from their perches.

"Can I call you… little brother Ash?" she cooed. Aura laughed to the scene as she made her appearance.

"I feel he'd be a better brother to me than you, Mexiah," she joked. Everyone turned to Aura, who was happy to see Ash and Pikachu standing. "So, it looks like the herbs that my tribe had to give you two seem to have worked." This hinted Ash and Pikachu to the one who helped them to the Academy.

"So, you must be Aura," Ash guessed.

"I am," Aura confirmed. "I'm Aura Shurifon of the Dark Elf Tribe." She picked Pikachu from Ash's shoulder. "Pikachu, huh? Certainly a cute one. Let me give you a little charm." She kissed Pikachu's cheek, giving out a cute squeal. The students awed Pikachu's cute squeal and gathered around, including a greenish-blond girl, a forest green-haired and a redhead who wanted to get a better look at the mouse. Pikachu began to enjoy the attention as Kenshi informed Aura and Mexiah about Ash and his story.

"My goodness!" awed Mexiah. Bwoole gave Ash a hug.

"I'm sure after you settle in," she began. "We can help you with what we do for classes. Gryino, Yeliss and Wreda can help out."

"Sure," Ash accepted. "Besides, Pikachu's not my only Pokémon."

"You have more?" the green-haired asked.

"Yeah, but I would need to ask Aura if she's got enough for them. I had them on hand to have a friend of mine see them for the last time before I went back home, or rather to here." Hearing about new Pokémon made Aura a little worried.

"You have more than Pikachu?" she asked.

"I do, but I'm concerned that they may suffer the Ahou Sickness like me and Pikachu," Ash pointed out. Aura smiled.

"I should have plenty of the medicine on hand. We can go back to the Nurse's Office where I can examine them."

"Thanks!" Ash turned to the students. "I'll see you guys later." All the girls wove to Ash.

"BYE, ASH!" they sent off. Back in the Academy, Ash rejoined Wahanly who had the device that Ash had.

"So, this is a PokéDex?" she asked as Lashara and Chiaia entered.

"Yep," Ash confirmed as Aura was giving a shot to an orange weasel with a yellow flotation ring on its neck and twin tails. "It's what I use to scan new Pokémon. Try it on Buizel." Wahanly pointed the PokéDex to Buizel as the medicine entered its arm.

"Buizel, the Sea Weasel Pokémon," it registered with a woman's voice. "Buizel's flotation ring stores air which allows it to stay afloat for any period of time."

"Wow, that's pretty cool," Wahanly awed. "Say, can I keep it for awhile?"

"Of course," Ash allowed. Aura came back to Ash.

"Your Pokémon are spectacular!" she awed. She turned to a large green tortoise with a tree on its shell and spikes around its body. "Especially your Torterra."

"Yep, Dawn wanted to give everyone her best wishes before we parted ways," Ash exclaimed. "Funny enough, Buizel belonged to Dawn before we traded Pokémon."

"That's interesting," Kenshi nodded.

"But what else would we expect from a trainer with high regard?" sneered Lashara. "It's easy to see these animals are prepared for hostility, especially around this Academy." Ash turned to Lashara with a thought.

"Who knows, Empress," he replied. "There may be a Pokémon for you with what's in the PokéDex."

"Like there's a need for us to have such a divine creature." That's when Maria entered the room and found Ash.

"There you are!" she cheered before hugging him, surprising everyone. "Yukine told me about you and I knew from the moment: You caught more than me when I stubbed my foot and fell… You also caught my heart!" Lashara's face became red. Maria held Ash's hands with her own. "May the Lord of the Holy Land judge this young man as someone blessed to love and protect!" Lashara ripped Ash and Maria away as Buizel gawked.

"Maybe I should've mentioned that Lashara and Maria are cousins," Aura sneered.

"What was that for, Lashara!?" snapped Maria.

"Ash has already been claimed by us," Lashara replied.

"Likely, but don't you already have Kenshi?"

"He is an attendant! Ash is the next Emperor once the crown is claimed."

"…By me, and he'll be my prince!" The cousins continued their argument for a long time as Kenshi escorted Ash out of there. Night fell after leaving the two to berate each other.

"Got word from the Headmistress," Kenshi began. "She said we'll be roommates until we get you to work."

"I see," Ash nodded. "Can't stay for free." The boys turned to see Pikachu and the Koro cuddling with each other. "I can tell that Pikachu's had a long day himself." That's when a thought rushed in. "I still find it hard to believe that Mexiah's your older sister." Kenshi irked at the mention.

"Well, that's because she's _not_ my older sister." Hearing Kenshi made Ash blink.

"Wait... what are you saying?"

"Mexiah wants me to call her that. I know it sounds as if we siblings but Chiaia's her younger sister and she sees me as a younger brother."

"Okay, I can get behind that."

"And besides, I already have a half-brother and six sisters. None of them go here."

"Wow, that's awesome... but not compared to Brock having five younger brothers and four younger sisters." Kenshi gawked and summed up Brocks family.

"Brock's the eldest with nine siblings!?" All Ash did was nod. "Man, ten kids... and I thought my family was huge. No doubt Brock's parents are crazy about each other."

"That's for sure. Heck, I bet when Brock returns home, he'll get wind that he'll have another sibling on the way."

"That's too terrifying for me... Anyway, you'll see what goes on. Goodnight."

"Yeah… night." The Holy Land has considered it a night but what could Ash and his Pokémon have in store?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. It MechaWorks

_Chapter 3: It MechaWorks_!

* * *

The new morning arose in the Holy Land Academy and Ash, Kenshi and Pikachu slept. As the sun rose, sweat formed on Ash's and Kenshi's faces. His eyes closed, Ash woke. "Man, I don't think I've slept in anything that warm before," he groaned. "I thought I had a light blanket on." When he looked, Ash spotted an enormous pack of Koro. Kenshi also woke to the white furry critters all over the room and on top of everyone.

"AH!" he yelped. "Where did they come from!?"

"I don't know!" The pack swarmed Ash as Pikachu and the Koro Ash was watching over woke to see the other Koro cover him, nuzzling his sweat-covered face.

"Ash!"

"STOP! THAT TICKLES! STOP!" Unable to help, Pikachu and the Koro shook their heads.

"I hate to say it but I think Ash may need a few of you guys to bring back to the HigHoly Land Academynds." Realizing who Kenshi meant, Koro blushed. After awhile to crawl out of the packs of Koro, Ash found the door to the outside where the Koro scattered back to the woods. "Those Koro know a friend at first sight. Heck, I bet Ryo-Ohki would like to have you as well." Ash blinked to the name.

"Ryo… Ohki?"

"Yeah, she's a cabbit that Sister Ryoko owns." This made Ash more confused as Chiaia arrived.

"Whoa, were you two… roughhousing?" she asked.

"Not at all, Chiaia," Kenshi denied. "We had about a few hundred Koro sleep with us." Chiaia wasn't convinced about the briefing.

"Uh… huh…" she scoffed. "Anyway, Ash's new uniform is ready and the Headmistress' attendants will escort him for cleanup. I don't know what you two were doing but a shower's needed." Learning about Ash's uniform, Pikachu became curious.

("Do I get one as well?") he questioned. Chiaia saw Pikachu's expressions and laughed.

"You want a uniform, too?" she laughed. "Oh, you little…" She grabbed as nuzzled Pikachu's cheek, much to his enjoyment.

"At least Pikachu's safe with her," Ash sighed. Kenshi patted him on the back. At the Holy Land Academy, Lashara led Ash and Pikachu down a hall while he wore a white t-shirt and his jeans. Joining them were two tall but young women: a short-haired brunette and lavender-haired.

"While you're here at the Holy Land Academy, you'll have the robe and unform to mention that you have residence here and you'll be treated as such," Lashara explained. "It is apparent as we have scouts and other attendants searching for that hole to your world. Heck, we should be more appreciated to have you around, since men are rather stagnant on the Swan, less the Holy Land Academy campus." This made Ash curious.

"You mean me, Pikachu or both?" he questioned.

"I do suppose Pikachu's been getting pretty popular around, so he's not exactly overlooked." They soon arrived at a large curtain. "Angela and Vanessa will make sure you're cleaned up after this morning's… Koro convention?" Everyone giggled to Lashara's humor.

"That's one way to put it, Empress," the lavender-haired agreed. Ash calmed down and faced the curtain.

"Shall we?" the brunette offered.

"Might as well, Angela," Ash surrendered. Pikachu jumped down from Ash's shoulder as Chiaia and Maria entered.

"The new boy being cleansed?" sneered Maria. Lashara turned to see her cousin.

"Maria, must you walk into a discussion of how Ash should be prepared?"

"Oh!? You mean what someone like Ash will look like years down the road? Besides, I've heard from Wahanly how you were the one who kissed him before I met?"

"So what? It's proof that we have a destiny together."

"On what grounds? A savior of your loneliness?" As the two argued, A&Y awed Ash's body behind the curtain.

"Oh… my… gosh!" voiced Vanessa. "I might be favoring this kid over Kenshi!"

"Sure, he's a bit younger than him but this torso!" gawked Angela. "I can see why our empress has started to fawn over him." Hearing Angela and Vanessa's mentioning, Lashara and Maria grew curious and reached their heads to the tiny opening of the curtain. Their views were blocked by Vanessa and soap suds. They hoped to get a view of his body.

"Now you know how I felt hearing about Kenshi," Chiaia sneered. Lashara and Maria gawked while Pikachu palmed his face.

("I met two Brock-like girls,") he sighed. Lashara and Maria begrudgingly surrendered. After about half an hour, Ash was in a gray uniform before the maroon robe was put on. Ash adjusted his body to get used to the robe.

"This may take awhile," he sighed. Pikachu's given a robe as well. He began to tour the Academy with Pikachu in his usual perch. The girls giggled, swooned, flirted and walked alongside Ash and Pikachu. Lithia didn't approve the attention Ash and Pikachu got.

"Leave the wild animal alone!" she demanded. "Get ready for class!" The girls whined but abandoned Ash and Pikachu and headed to classes. A brunette boy came over to Ash and Pikachu.

"Lithia has a harsh ways with boys for some reason," he shrugged as they wayched Lithia herd girls to class.

"So, I've noticed," Ash sighed while shaking his head. "Anyway, I gotta go do a few things for the Academy. I'm Ash Ketchum, and this is my partner, Pikachu."

("And you are?") asked Pikachu. Ash and the brunette shook hands.

"I'm Ceres Tyte," he named himself. "I'll see you around."

"Sure," Ash agreed. Ceres left for the class he needed to reach with a tall blond young man guiding him. The blond looked back to Ash and Pikachu but walked off without a word. In the Headmistress's Office, the Headmistress gave more detail.

"While there are boys enrolled in the Holy Land Academy," she began. "Holy Land Academy is predominantly female-enrolled." To Ash, the reasoning for the girls coming after Ash seemed clarified.

"No wonder why I've been liked so much, even from the empress and princess," he realized.

"It sounds as if a girl hasn't been nice to you back home."

"Not exactly. Pikachu and I've had a few girls travel with me… mainly after their bikes were destroyed around Pikachu."

("I shouldn't be blamed for all of them,") Pikachu complained.

"Though, they were helpful during my journeys," Ash clarified. The Headmistress nodded to the clarification.

"I see now," she confirmed. "It's not that you're not friendly to women, just sume judgmental issues that tend to iron out overtime. At least you'll be fine here with our academy." After the meeting held behind closed doors, Ash and Pikachu met up with Wahanly in a workshop filled with all sorts of heavy machinery and mechanoids.

"No… way!" he gasped. "These are Sacred Mechanoids?"

"No, they're MechaWorkers here," she corrected. "See those in the back?" Ash and Pikachu turned to where Wahanly's pointing. "_Those_ are the Sacred Mechanoids!" What she referred to was giant robotic structures with gel-like chests and tails.

"Those are _way_ bigger than anything Team Rocket dealt to us," Ash shuttered.

("How do they work!?") gawked Pikachu. Wahanly became confused.

"Team… Rocket?" she repeated.

"An organization bent on taking Pokémon like Pikachu," Ash explained. "It might be better if they don't follow me here, especially with the suffocating Ahou in the air."

"I can totally understand. By the way, the Ahou is actually the energy that powers the mechanoids."

"Okay." Ash boarded the spider mechanoid. He viewed the controls while being comfortable in the seat. "Feels like being in the front seat of a car." Wahanly chuckled, not sure what Ash meant.

"I'm not sure about a car. These MechaWorkers and Sacred Mechanoids are great to use for repairs and training provided by the Holy Land Academy." Ash giggled to the thought.

"So, do they offer a license? Like a Driver's License?" A laugh boomed from Wahanly.

"You're something, Ash!" After a minute to calm down, Wahanly continued. "If we did, Lithia's may be revoked for what she did before you arrived."

"Uh oh… What did Kenshi do?"

"Well, not Kenshi but Mexiah who constantly flirts with him. Lithia stole this MechaWorker and chased them." Hearing that made Ash and Pikachu groan. Ash gazed at the controls.

"Being that you created these, I could imagine the effort in making them run. Of course, it's what you use it for." Wahanly's face began to beam with Ash's curiosity.

"Maybe I can teach you what's here and what we use each MechaWorker for."

"Sure!" After some more time, Ash and Pikachu exited the workshop and found Mexiah's class again with wooden swords. Ash had a grayish-brown avian bird of prey with a stock of feathers in its face. There was also a large turtle with a tree on its back and spikes all around. Buizel and a red primate with white fur on the chest and gold plate-like markings around the wrists, elbows, shoulders and knees were in the tree. Most notable was the flame on its head on the primate.

"Ash, welcome!" greeted Mexiah.

"Hi, Ash!" the students welcomed. Ash and his creatures came by.

"How's class for everyone?" he asked.

"Great!" answered Mexiah. "Are these your Pokémon?"

"Yep!" He stepped aside as the Pokémon came forward. "You've already met Pikachu. Here's the rest. Staraptor?" The bird heard Ash and flew down to him. "My eye-in-the-sky, Staraptor." He came to the turtle's head. "This is Torterra. Don't mind the spikes."

("Hello!") grunted Torterra. Buizel and the primate leaped down from Torterra.

"These are two others that I have: Buizel and Infernape!" The two Pokémon greeted Mexiah and the students. "And my last one is this!" Ash threw a red/white ball up and it opened. What came out was a large blue vampire-bat with a scorpion-like tail and pincers. "Welcome Gliscor!"

("Hi there!") welcomed Gliscor. Everyone swarmed to the Pokémon and had time to pet and measure each.

"This is a pretty awesome lineup you have," Mexiah admired.

"Thanks," Ash accepted. "By the way, what's with the sword?"

"It's training for our future Sacred Mechamasters. Care to try?" The swords made Ash a little hesitant.

"I don't know… I mean, we don't carry weapons back in-"

"Don't worry… everyone here's wearing padding." Bwoole handed Ash a sword and both squared off. Ash saw Mexiah's hands were on her sword. The Pokémon and students watched after Ash positioned his hands. Mexiah charged at Ash, sword cocked back.

'_Oh no… come on, boxing instinct!' _ As Mexiah came close, Ash saw something. _'Found it!'_ Mexiah swung, but stopped. Everyone gasped as Mexiah collapsed and Ash was already across her. Bwoole's sword was held upward.

"Did… Ash win?" the blond wondered.

"I think so, Yeliss,"Bwoole believed. Mexiah soon stood up.

"Nice strike!" she complimented. "Maybe you could teach us some techniques." Ash smiled to the opportunity.

"Of course!" he accepted. The girls swarmed around him as Kenshi watched while heading to the woods.

"I think Ash can wait to come to the woods," he smiled. The day continued on until nightfall with Chiaia making dinner. Ash and Pikachu returned to Kenshi's room, empty except for his casual clothes and a note.

EXTRA CLOTHES FOR ASH

Picking it up, Ash wondered. "Kenshi didn't need to get new clothes for me," he said.

("Maybe not, but try it on,") Pikachu suggested. Ash shrugged before removing his uniform… just as a knock sounded from the door. Seeing his pants still on, Ash thought it was okay.

"Come in." The door opened, but instead of someone he knew, it was a green-haired girl in a black short dress and boots. "That's not… Grynio." The green-haired came to Ash and palmed his chest.

"I sense a power within you, young one," she sneered, her eyes barely visible through her bangs. "Perhaps, you'll rule everything here with a power that would dominate royalty." Pikachu began to spark his cheeks.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry until it's time… especially with this chest… and your fearful fast heart beating is making my heart a little attracted." She looked into Ash's eyes as they fell onto the bed. "You may be the catch of it all, and my sister'll have to accept." She buried her lips onto his and kissed furiously, the air beginning to leave his body. Just then, Chiaia came by.

"Doll!" she called out. The green-haired turned and soon ran out of the room. Chiaia wanted to chase Doll but checked on Ash, first. "Ash, you okay?" Ash soon got up and looked confused.

"What was that?" he asked. Chiaia didn't answer. Who was this new figure and why did she suddenly kiss Ash?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. Sacred Bath Time

_Chapter 4: Sacred Bath Time_

* * *

It was just hours ago when a green-haired girl named Doll made her appearance and kissed Ash before Chiaia chased her away. Donning a smaller set of Kenshi's clothes, woke up and stepped outside with his two critters… or meet up with Lashara and Chiaia. "Oh, morning," he greeted.

"Good morning, Ash," Lashara welcomed.

"How are you feeling?" wondered Chiaia. "I saw that Doll attacked you and you seem to be okay." Pikachu turned to Ash a little concerned while the Kuro climbed his head.

"I'm fine…" he assured. "It takes a little more than a sudden shoved kiss to get on my nerves." Lashara huffed in delight.

"Good, someone like you should be strong-willed," she sneered. Chiaia laughed a little to Lashara's remark. "By the way, rumors have come across the Holy Land Academy about how you defeated Mexiah within seconds." Ash nodded to the claim.

"About that, I actually took up boxing before I got Pikachu and began my Pokémon training," he clarified. Lashara and Chiaia looked befuddled.

"I, for one, have no idea what 'boxing' is," Chiaia groaned, flashing quotation symbols to the word "boxing." "Though, I bet Kenshi would have a clue about it since you two come from different Highlands." Rather than explain, Pikachu leaped off from Ash's shoulder and onto a table where he began punching the air, curling his arms back for blocking, throwing uppercuts and hooks. Kenshi came by to see Pikachu's demonstration.

"You can teach Pokémon boxing?" he awed. Everyone turned to Kenshi, surprised that he appeared out of nowhere.

"Kenshi, don't do that!" snapped Chiaia. Lashara closed in on Pikachu as he bobbed and weaved his head around.

"That's… boxing?" she guessed. "For reasons unsure, it could be recognized as part of a martial art. Kenshi would know since we've seen what he's done." Kenshi came over and petted Pikachu, stopping his movements.

"Actually, Miss Lashara…" he spoke up. "Boxing _is_ a martial art." Lashara's face morphed briefly to disbelief.

"You jest!"

"Not at all. I've been around some martial arts like karate and jujitsu. It's a discipline to one's body and mind, which not only explains myself but Ash and Pikachu as well." Lashara and Pikachu realized Kenshi's mentioning and awed.

("I should do it more often,") he squeaked. After a while, Ash, Kenshi and Pikachu reach a bath house which the girls were bathing while wearing a white bathing suit with Aura and Lithia.

"This feels nice…" sighed Maria.

"We all need this," Wahanly cooed. "Even having Ash and Kenshi helping us with the bathwater." Ash and Kenshi seemed rather calm about being with girls like them, including Aura.

"Speaking of which," she spoke up. "Seeing Ash in clothes, I'm beginning to question Kenshi's take that they're separate." Ash laughed to Aura's point.

"We do look alike this way, huh?" he noted.

"Believe me, considering the pair of wild animals," Lithia grumbled. Chiaia groaned to Lithia's belligerence. Aura decided to speak up.

"Ash, is it possible to loan me your Torterra?" she requested. "Ever since I told my tribe about your Pokémon, they became interested and wanted to see one up close." To Ash, interest around Pokémon perked his smile.

"Absolutely," he offered. "I'll let Torterra know before I give him to you."

"Thanks!" Hearing puddle steps, Ash turned to Pikachu washing his fur.

"Are you washing yourself or you like the water?" he asked. Kenshi laughed as Maria spotted something on Ash's shoulder.

"What's that, Ash?" she observed. Ash heard Maria but wondered to her questioning.

"What's what?" he asked.

"Those scars on your shoulder!" This made Kenshi come over and pull on the hole, revealing a pair of scars that ran from Ash's shoulder toward his spine.

"You see what she's talking about Kenshi?"

"I do, Ash," Kenshi confirmed. "Two huge scars parallel toward your back." The briefing made Ash recall a moment.

"That must have been when wild Zangoose attacked me shortly after getting Infernape as Chichar," he remembered. This left everyone confused.

"Could you clarify for us this?" demanded Lashara. "You say your Infernape was a Chimchar, but how does one become the other?"

"Easy, Pokémon evolve and take new forms," Ash started. "However, their ways of evolving differ sometimes. Infernape was merely a Chimchar which was a cute little Pokémon you could cuddle with. Training and battling, Chimchar evolved into Monferno, and more training later, Monferno evolved into Infernape." Chiaia, Wahanly, Mexiah, Lashara and Maria became rather awed with this information.

"So, there's a method to some Pokémon madness," Wahanly sneered with intrigue. This made Lashara curious.

"So, could Pikachu evolve?" she pointed. Pikachu gasped to the concept and turned to Lashara.

("I'm not touching that Thunder Stone!") he squeaked in protest Lashara seemed surprised to see Pikachu's defense.

"Hey, we're curious to it. No need to be defensive." Pikachu's anger began to relent after the clarification.

"About Pikachu's evolving method, it involves a Thunder Stone," he brought up. "However, he doesn't want to evolve. Also, Team Rocket took mine so…"

"Okay, but what happened to your back and the Zangoose?" asked Lashara.

"Those Zangoose were after a Seviper owned by Team Rocket. Seviper and Zangoose don't get along at all. I had Chimchar help subdue the Zangoose but one tried to blindside him and I took a Slash attack for it." Maria wanted to get a closer look.

"Come over here and we can see it better," Thinking it's okay, Ash reached the edge of the bath, turned around and knelt. Lashara and Maria reached up and felt the scar.

"Wow, that looks deep," Maria gulped.

"Did you get medicine for it?" wondered Lashara.

"Yeah, some antibiotics and gauze," Ash answered. "It'll be there for sometime." Suddenly, his foot slipped out from underneath him and he fell into the bath with Lashara and Maria.

"Ash!" gawked Chiaia and Wahanly. Ash surfaced a few seconds later.

"Man, that happened!" he winced. Lashara and Maria surrounded him as Kenshi and Pikachu started to reach the rim.

"Ash, are you good?" asked Lashara.

"I'm alright," Ash assured. That's when Lashara and Maria removed their suits, revealing small breast with Maria's pair being a little bigger than Lashara's as she pressed them to his back. Ash's face began glowing red.

"I hate to see you get hurt like that," Maria expressed.

"Yes, we can't afford to see you injured," Lashara cooed. The feeling of young breasts and skin caused blood to ooze from his nostrils. "Oh, dear… Are you embarrassed by our bodies?"

"You've got a nosebleed!" pointed Maria. The other girls came by but Lithia stood back.

"Looks like someone has a shy side emerging," Wahanly teased.

"It's cute to see someone acting innocent around concerned girls," Mexiah added as she wrapped her arms behind Ash, her large breasts cocooning around Ash's neck.

"I bet you never had young women near you like this, let alone bathing together, huh?" she pondered. This made Lithia lose it as she stood up.

"That does it!" she stormed. "I demand you get these two wild animals out of here, this instant!" She pointed to Ash, Mexiah, Lashara and Maria who looked to Lithia with some shock.

"Lithia, it's one thing to not like boys," Lashara huffed. "But to go after him for a slip on wet floors and to make sure he's alright? The nerve!"

"Besides, you have no respect for even Dagmeyr!" argued Maria. Chiaia flinched at the name. "You're afraid that your position as a top ranked Sacred MechaMaster could be in jeopardy due to this!" Lithia snarled to Maria's topic.

"Like hell I'm gonna be upstaged by a man!" she protested. Mexiah sneered while preparing to snap her fingers.

"Maybe this will," she warned as she snapped her fingers. Suddenly, Kenshi flinched before leaning down while standing.

("Kenshi?") squeaked Pikachu. Kenshi snapped up and looked to Lithia with no light in the eyes. Lithia gasped as she struggled to escape the bath, passing Chiaia and Wahanly.

"Get me outta here!" she screamed. Kenshi raced after Lithia with everyone else watching. After drying up, Ash was with Kenshi who returned to normal and with Lashara and Chiaia.

"That sister of mine," Chiaia sighed. "Nearly forgot that she hypnotized Kenshi to give anyone a 'massage'… even me." To Ash, Lithia's behavior to this "massage" didn't make sense.

"For a massage, Lithia wasn't excited for it," he pointed out as Pikachu and the Kuro snuggled by Lashara's side.

"I'm sure Miss Mexiah knows how I feel," Kenshi whimpered.

"Oh, there's a good reason to know Mexiah's intent," Lashara sighed. "By the way, you told Kenshi about you having siblings?" Ash shook his head.

"Not me, but a traveling companion," he corrected. "I'm an only child… as Misty reminds me. Brock is the friend who has nine younger siblings and at one time, he watched over all nine when his parents were away and he tended to the Pewter City Pokémon Gym. After his dad came back, he traveled with me through Kanto twice, through Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh with his goal being a great Pokémon Breeder… that was until his Happiny evolved into Chansey. He's now gonna study in becoming a Pokémon Doctor." Kenshi and Chiaia giggled to the change in career.

"So, your friend wants to aid Pokémon like Pikachu, right?" she believed. "Not a bad change."

"It _is_ a shame that you're an only boy while Kenshi has his half-brother and his sisters," Lashara sighed.

"Don't blame me!" gasped Ash. "I don't know who my dad is! I don't even know what he looks like!" The others seemed shocked to hear the information.

"No father?" repeated Kenshi. "That's gotta eat you alive not knowing who your father is, let alone what he appears as." Ash somberly nodded.

"By the way, Kenshi," Chiaia spoke up as she lifted a crystal for all to see. "Why are you digging around the Swan and unearthing these crystals?" Ash looked up to see it.

"I first spotted it after we brought Ash and Pikachu in here and I was bathing… and you interrupting my time alone. The crystal reminds me of seeing my sisters' spaceships and how they fly around in them." Everyone looked to Kenshi with astonishment.

"Wait, spaceships out of… crystals?" repeated Ash. The girls blinked before turning to Kenshi with more curiosity.

"Hold on, your sisters and spaceships?" repeated Lashara. "You mean to tell us that your sisters aren't human like you are?" Kenshi shyly laughed to the point.

"And that this is normal where you're from?" added Chiaia.

"I almost want to question if _you're_ actually human to begin with," Ash suspected.

"Now, come on!" chuckled Kenshi. "Surely, there are some odds ones in your families, right?" That's when a memory clicked in Kenshi's head. A pendulum swung with some pink hair in the back. It made Kenshi growl. "Sister Washu…! You were the one to get me that way!" Everyone blinked to Kenshi's sudden rage… and confession.

"That would explain why Mexiah had an easy time with manipulating Kenshi," Lashara studied. Chiaia saw something bounce on Kenshi and reached in. She pulled out a pendant which looked to be made of crystal.

"Was this also given by your sisters or did you make it with the crystals you dug up?" she demanded.

"It was from my sisters, I swear!" he claimed.

"Why don't I believe-" Before Chiaia could finish, a pull shattered the band on the pendant. Quickly, Chiaia changed from demanding to apologetic. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Kenshi was in tears at his pendant's band torn. "I promise! I'll fix it! Don't worry!" Kenshi knelt into the fetal position in tears.

"What a sad display of a man," Lashara downplayed.

"I cannot imagine," Ash sighed.

("You have me, partner,") Pikachu muttered. ("So don't start.") Outside the Holy Land Academy, Ash and Pikachu were with Aura and two tanned young pointy-ear men. Both had their white hair in a tuff tied on their heads while wearing gray slacks and brassier tops. Ash released Torterra to show them.

"So that's a Torterra, huh?" one said.

"This is," Ash confirmed. "He's big but he's loyal."

"Still, the Dark Elf Village will want to know about this and your other Pokémon," the other white-haired man awed. Ash nodded before turning to Torterra.

"I know they seem strange compared to Pokémon and people we met," he tried to assure. "Aura will make sure you're not hurt." Torterra roared happily to the method before it reentered a ball.

"My attendants will also see that Torterra isn't in danger," she promised. "By the way, do you have other Pokémon that are plant-based?"

"Well, not on me," Ash admitted as he handed the ball to Aura. "But there are plenty out there from Bulbasaur to Abomasnow that can be found."

"Really!? I'll keep it in mind if we find your world." With waives, Aura and the attendants headed into the woods.

"There you are!" shouted Mexiah. Ash and Pikachu turned to see Mexiah approaching. "It's a good thing you're here! We're gonna begin training and we want you to be involved." Ash and Pikachu looked to each other. After some convincing, they joined Mexiah to see the rest.

"Miss Mexiah, you found him!" cheered Bwoole. The other girls cheered as Mexiah had them together. The blond came to Ash and Pikachu, fingering Pikachu's chin.

"Ash and I will demonstrate proper combat," Mexiah instructed. "Yeliss, will you hold onto Pikachu for Ash?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the blond agreed. Pikachu's hopped on Yeliss' arms for her to hold. Ash and Mexiah held a wooden sword while the students watched.

"This time…" Mexiah warned. "It will take more than one move to decide a winner." This made Ash grin.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be fair with just a quick strike," he agreed before they swung swords, clashing in the middle. The students watched in concern while boys stepped out, including Ceres.

"It's Ash and he's training with Miss Mexiah!" he realized. The clash of swords seemed to be going Mexiah's favor as Ash struggled with footing. At one point, Mexiah leaped up and found a chance to score a hit. Ash sidestepped and held his sword in front for the next attack. Before Ash set himself, Mexiah went for the stab. In Ash's view, the sword was a boxing glove.

'_Punch to puncher,'_ he thought. In one quick motion, Ash swatted Mexiah's sword away before launching a strike, knocking her to the ground. Ash came to Mexiah and offered his hand. Mexiah grabbed it and Ash pulled him onto her feet. Bwoole and Yeliss came to Ash while the rest attended to Mexiah.

"Can you teach me some of your techniques!?" an excited Yeliss asked.

"Me, too!" joined Bwoole.

"I'd be happy to," Ash accepted as Pikachu joined his shoulder once again. "It does start with no weapon before we go sword." Mexiah watched with a bright smile as Ash had Yeliss throw a punch. Ash blocked it and began his lecture. As the girls began to train under some new guidance. Mexiah watched some more.

"So, how does Ash's additional lessons help us become great Sacred MechaMasters?" the redhead questioned.

"Wreda, sometimes the last thing you learn can become the saving grace down the road," Mexiah summarized. "Keep it in mind when we're delved into a crisis." An hour later, Yeliss and Bwoole gave Ash a kiss to each cheek before heading off to the Academy's building as Mexiah came to his side. "Thank you, Ash. Would you come with me before you go to your room?" Ash and Pikachu blinked to the offer.

"What do you mean… my room?" he asked.

"The Headmistress has offered you and your Pokémon a room to stay in while we search for your world." Ash and Pikachu awed the Headmistress' offer. In a new room, Ash and Pikachu saw a small table, a bed and a pair of drawers.

"This is your room?"

"Yeah, it seems ordinary for a bedroom." Ash entered but before he could get a good feel of what Mexiah's living space was like, Mexiah snagged Pikachu and placed him on the table before grabbing Ash by the shirt collar and tossed him onto a chair. "Now, it's about time I give the young heartthrob a new form." Ash's face flushed in serious concern. At a dining table, Kenshi and most of the girls gathered, including Yukine and Aura who explained how Torterra made friends with the Dark Elves and the Koro. Kenshi helped bring the food out with Yukine before noticing Ash and Pikachu not joining.

"Hey, has anyone seen Ash?" he brought up. "It's about time for dinner." No one, not even Lashara and Maria, knew where Ash was.

"We haven't seen him," Lashara shrugged.

"Neither have I," Maria added before turning to her attendant. "Have you, Yukine?" Yukine turned to Maria before shaking her head.

"No, princess," she sighed. "I haven't." Litha grumbled to the concern.

"Why should I care about the location of your fellow wild animal?" she snarled. That's when Wahanly recalled a moment.

"I did," she spoke up. Everyone turned to Wahanly.

"You… have?" irked Kenshi.

"Yup," Wahanly confirmed. "I saw him with Mexiah after her lessons. I think she was taking him and Pikachu to her room." That's when concerns rose.

"Her… room?" asked Chiaia. "What for?" All Wahanly did was shrug when Aura remembered the bath earlier in the day.

"No…" she lisped. Others caught on to what Aura realized and became horrified.

"She isn't…" stuttered Wahanly.

"She wouldn't!" shouted Maria while slamming her hands on the table. "Not to my Ash!" Lashara gawked to Maria's claim.

"_Your_ Ash!?" she challenged.

"Yes!" claimed Maria. "_My_ Ash!" To Chiaia, it felt as if her sister wanted to do something indecent to Ash.

"This is my sister we're talking about!" she clamored. "Of course, she would." Litha became horrified to Mexiah teaching Ash the "massage."

"I'd refuse to have another wild animal be bred by Mexiah in that fashion!" she argued.

"Then we must stop her before it's too late!" ordered Aura before everyone agreed and dashed to Mexiah's dorm. As they got closer, they heard a scream.

"Mexiah!" cried Chiaia.

"Are we too late?" irked Yukine.

"Allow me!" volunteered Lithia as she opened the door. When she did, everyone saw Ash with his pants partly undone and Mexiah with her large breasts exposed and gown also partly undone, but both were scorched with sparks crackling off of them. Lashara and Maria rushed to Ash with Maria palming his firm torso and Pikachu slapping his face.

"Ash, come back!" cried Maria.

"Don't you dare leave us!" urged Lashara as Kenshi and Chiaia got to Mexiah with Yukine covering the pink-haired topless body. Mexiah soon stirred.

"That's some electric disposition…" she groaned.

"You were trying to hypnotize Ash to do your 'massage' tactics on us, huh?" suspected Chiaia.

"I can't deny you, sister," she found out. "But when I did, I found something inside. Whatever the hell it was, I couldn't complete the process." Lithia sighed in relief while everyone else blinked to the 'something' Mexiah mentioned.

"What… something?" asked Wahanly. Mexiah was too stunned to answer. Ash soon woke to see Lashara and Maria in his face and lap.

"Good, you're coming around," Lashara sighed.

"Ash, thank goodness," Maria smiled.

"Something about Ash is… indescribable," Mexiah muttered. "I might have… triggered a memory. He looked horrified to it." The look of others appeared as Ash had something in his life that brought a nightmare to him.

"Let's let him relax in his new room," Wahanly suggested. Lithia agreed reluctantly before Kenshi and Yukine guided Ash to his new room.

"It's been exhausting," Aura hushed. "He's doing so much and this happens." Yukine opened a new door where the room looked the same as Mexiah's.

"Your new room," she announced.

"Thanks…" muttered Ash. Kenshi helped Ash into bed when Yukine had an offer.

"I do apologize but is it possible for me to watch over Pikachu tonight?" Looking up, Ash saw Yukine and believed she could be trusted.

"Sure…" Feeling Ash needed to rest everything that happened to him, Pikachu leaped onto Yukine's shoulder.

("Get well, buddy,") he squeaked.

"Anyway, you get as much rest as you need," Chiaia wished.

"Okay…" Ash muttered. Everyone else left, Lashara and Maria joined reluctantly. After tucking himself in, he fell fast asleep. Opening the door about an hour later, someone entered Ash's room and dropped a gown. It was Mexiah's gown. She slipped under the blankets and wrapped her arms around Ash.

"I'm sorry for it all," she apologized. She kissed Ash on the cheek. "I can't take over you." She fell asleep with Ash in her arms. A hectic day closed to which Mexiah showed some of her true character.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(As I post, I send my condolences to the family of Kobe Bryant and his daughter Gianna. Their lives were cut extremely short and they'll be remmebered as a blooming basketball family of stars who had the DNA for the game. They will be sorely missed by everyone.)


	5. Retain Yourself!

_Chapter 5: Retain Yourself!_

* * *

After a night of bathing and nosebleeds, Ash woke to the sun's rising and the Koro squeaking to him. The Koro nuzzled his face to his calm. Then he turned his head around and his face met something squishy. His face felt buried in something warm. It was soft but not a pillow, and the smell of warm milk had him become drowsy. His eyes began to close as someone reached to and pulled his head in. It's at that moment, Ash woke to find a bare breast, now going into high alert. Looking up, he found Mexiah in bed with him, and without a shred of cloth on her. "Good morning, little boy," she smiled before kissing his forehead.

"Me- Mexiah?" he gulped. That's when he felt moisture around his legs. No shred of cloth, not even underwear. Her lower half was drenched. Many things swirled in Ash's head.

"It's been the first time I've slept in bed with a male. Hopefully, you don't mind." Ash's mind continued to race with his heart pounding at the same rapid speed.

'_I'm in bed!? With a naked woman!? And she's so wet, I don't know what to do!?' _ Ash was in trouble as Mexiah continued her kissing barrage to his face. It seemed she wanted to treat Ash like a baby with her breast smothering his face. He's pinned and escape was impossible. _'What did I do!? What _can_ I do!?' _That's when the door was kicked open.

"SISTER!" shouted Chiaia. When she peered inside, she found Mexiah and her bare body on top of Ash's who had a pair of shorts on. Chiaia's shocked face to the scene told everyone that it was the last thing she needed to see. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Mexiah wiped her lips with her wrist.

"Good morning, Chiaia," she smiled. "Did you have a good night of sleep-"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT ME, MEXIAH! WHAT THE HELL IS _THIS_!? BANGING SOMEONE THIS YOUNG!?"

"Oh, don't be so quick to judge… After what happened last night, I wanted to make sure he was sound asleep. Besides, I couldn't leave his precious face alone and wanted to give him a little spousal love for the future."

"YEAH, RIGHT! He's a big boy! He doesn't need anyone to sleep with him, let alone to practically rape! Even Ash would tell you that he doesn't need it!" Turning to Ash, Chiaia saw his petrified face, too shocked to respond to Chiaia's call. In a flash, Chiaia grabbed a robe and forced it on Mexiah. "LET'S MOVE! OUT!"

"Are you sure you need to-"

"**OUT!**" As they reached the door, Mexiah gave one more look to Ash who seemed to be coming around and winked, even blew a kiss.

"I'll see you later, my little Koro." Mexiah's tease forced Chiaia to literally kick Mexiah out of the room before slamming the door, leaving Ash and the Koro alone. Ash tried to breathe after that.

"Too much," he muttered. "That was too much." Koro comforted Ash by swiping the sweat off Ash's face with its tail. After getting dressed, Ash and Koro reached Kenshi who had Pikachu in Lashara's dorm.

("Morning, Ash!") he greeted. Wahanly noticed Ash's disheveled look.

"Wow, Chiaia mentioned something about her sister's antics but man!" she gawked.

"First time I've seen a woman naked, let alone in bed, even less with me in it!" he complained.

"Yeah, I'm not surprised about Mexiah trying to get to you since the hypnotism failed to work," Wahanly sighed.

"But what should we expect from someone astute to men like Dagmeyr?" shrugged Lashara. "Although, curiosity begets us, but it sounds like this was the first time you've seen a woman naked. Who knows, when we become an item, more than skin will be shown." Ash billowed a frustrated sigh.

"Empress… too soon," Wahanly groaned. Lashara blinked to Wahanly's resonse.

"Too soon for what?" she replied. Kenshi stood up, thinking it's time to move on.

"Anyway, I'm gonna take Ash to do our jobs," Kenshi excused.

"Hey, swing by the workshop at some point!" requested Wahanly. As the boys left the dorm, Pikachu seemed to recall something.

("Didn't you see Misty naked back on Cinnabar Island?") he brought up. ("Back when Togepi knocked down that wall in the open air bath?") Pikachu's rambling made Ash recall a moment a little differently.

"You mean when I had to deal with Blaine?" he guessed.

("That's right!") To Ash, Pikachu's take was incorrect.

"Pikachu, Brock and I didn't see anything below Misty's shoulders. When Togepi knocked the wall down, Brock and I turned our heads around." The Koro and Kenshi became interested to the talk.

("I thought you might have.") That's when a thought came to Ash.

"Wait… are you saying _you_ saw Misty naked?" The rebuttal made Pikachu fidget a little.

("I-I wish, but she turned away…") Seeing Pikachu's reaction made Ash palm his face.

"It's funny how you know what Pikachu's saying sometimes," asked Kenshi. To Ash, there was no secret.

"When you have a strong bond with a Pokémon like Pikachu and I do, you tend to understand Pokémon more," Ash briefed. Kenshi seemed to believe Ash's statement. Hours passed when Maria and Yukine were on the field with plenty of students around.

"Holy Land Academy is massive, but the walking is getting aching," Maria complained as she removed a high-heeled boot.

"Milady, perhaps you need to order a new pair of boots," Yukine suggested. Maria twisted the skin of her aching foot as Ash and Pikachu came around, no Koro on his other shoulder.

"It's not the boots, Yukine, it's the pace. I've been on my feet all morning." Yukine turned her head to see Ash and Pikachu nearing.

"Princess?" he called. Maria and Yukine gasped and turned to Ash and Pikachu. "Are you okay?"

"I am, just some pain in my foot," Maria explained. Ash reached the bench and sat down while Pikachu jumped onto Maria's lap.

"Let me see…" He lifted Maria's leg and felt the pristine skin of her foot.

"How is it?" asked Yukine. Ash prodded her foot for about ten seconds.

"It's got some good swelling and I did find a blister." He continued his massage, rubbing his fingers on her toes. He wedged his fingers between the toes, which made Maria moan. He rubbed his thumbs around the arch, below the ankle and rubbing the palm on the soul. Maria's mind and moans echoed in pleasure.

'_His hands feel like a Koro's fur!'_ she thought. _'So soft! I can't handle it! I'm about to lose it!'_ After about five minutes, Ash verified the feel of her foot.

"Wow, that healed fast," he awed. "I must be doing something right. Who knew my hands could do that?" Maria and Yukine giggled to the result.

"Maybe you have a future in foot massaging," Maria teased. "Nevertheless, I thank you for treating my foot."

"Hey, no problem." That's when Maria had an idea.

"Say, do you know where Kenshi is at the moment?" The name made Yukine blush. Pikachu noticed and became curious.

"I heard that after taking care of the laundry, he'll be at Wahanly's workshop." Maria nodded to the information and turned to Yukine with a request.

"Yukine, would you aid Kenshi for me, please?"

"Of course, milady!" the blushing Yukine accepted. She scurried out while Ash helped Maria back to her feet, only for her massaged foot to slip and fall onto Ash.

"Are you okay?" he asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, I… might've pushed a little hard," she lied. _'Actually, I wanted to know what it feels like to be in your arms, my soon-to-be prince… and it feels heavenly! Oh, gosh… I can only wonder what you look like sleeping for me to be one with you over Lashara!'_ Pikachu rejoined on Ash's shoulder as they walked together, Maria's arm wrapped around Ash's.

"May I ask why you have my arm around yours?"

"Oh, I guess I should come clean: As a reward for tending to my aid, I want you to be my escort. I would also want to learn about your world some more since you've shown Mexiah and her class your Pokémon." The request made Ash smile.

"That, I'd be excited to explain." Pikachu hopped over to Maria's shoulder. "Where I'm from, Pokémon are everywhere. It's hard to look around and _not_ find a Pokémon."

"Oh! So, being in your world, finding a Pokémon as a pet isn't hard to look for?"

"Yep… and having one as a pet's not a bad thought. They can be pets, they can work alongside you, they can even battle for you." To Maria, there was a multitude of possibilities with Pokémon.

"Oh, really? So, you can have a Pokémon as a working partner?"

"Yeah, and it's easy to see how valuable a partner can be, right, Pikachu?"

("Always!") cheered Pikachu.

"That sounds exciting already. By the way, are the six you have the only Pokémon? The way you said it, there are many Pokémon to claim."

"You'd be on the right track," Ash confirmed. "As a matter of fact, I got more back home in Pallet Town like Noctowl, Donphan, Torkoal and Bulbasaur."

"Those are interesting names… but why can't we see them?"

"See, a Pokémon Trainer like me can have up to six Pokémon at a time. Whenever I get a new Pokémon that is more than needed, it'll get transported back to my professor's home to further study and help associate with."

"Well, that's a shame. It makes me wanna see those Pokémon as well."

"Don't worry, when Pikachu and I find our way back and invite you, I'm sure you'll meet all the Pokémon I have, even Snorlax and Bayleef." Suddenly, four young men spotted the new boy, princess and Pokémon, blocking their path.

"What do we have here?" a bleached blond young man snarled. "A princess with a new retainer? Or is this a date you have in mind from us, Princess Maria?" His tone made Maria fearful. There was another blond like Lashara, a lavender-haired and a dark blond who faced Ash with Maria tucked behind him and Pikachu on her head.

"We've heard you've slept with Mexiah, and she rarely tucks herself with any of us," the lavender-haired reminded. Looking at the boys, Ash spotted Ceres hiding in the back. Quickly, his mind believed Mexiah told Ceres which got to the men with the wooden swords.

"Perhaps she found a worthy young man to train to be a Sacred MechaMaster," the other blond sneered. "After all, he beat her twice, in the blink of an eye. Anyone that skilled shouldn't be here." Ash felt Maria shake in fear. Seeing Ceres, he had to ask.

"Hey, Ceres!" he called to the back. Ceres looked to Ash. "Did you tell these boys about me and Mexiah?" Rapidly, Ceres shook his head.

"Don't lie, pipsqueak!" the lavender-haired grinned. "You of all people are never one to hold a secret if your life depended on it!" Ceres yelped and turned his back to the scene. The information made Maria worried.

"Is it true?" she whispered.

"Well… yes and no," Ash replied. "I was in bed alone, and she jumped in my bed after going naked. I still had shorts on, the ones Kenshi gave me." Maria wanted to believe Ash, but felt some doubt forming… until he grinned. "Though, this gives me an idea."

"Oh?" Facing the men, Ash revealed a grin that Pikachu wondered.

"So, what if she _did_ sleep with me?" he sneered. "Maybe Mexiah knows a good candidate to be a Sacred MechaMaster should the need happen? Or maybe she thinks of me as possibly family like an older sister or a mom? But I think she sees no value among you four. I guess you can't help but be the small guys to someone as skilled as me." This made the bleached blond upset as he rose his sword.

"You're nothing!" he roared as he swung… only to be met by a clash of swords. He fell onto his backside as Mexiah showed up in her formal attire and sword in hand. When they saw who it was, they freaked out.

"Mi-Miss Me-Mexiah?" the lavender-haired gawked. The Headmistress also came around the back of the men.

"What is the meaning of this?" she scowled, forcing the boys to turn. They gasped.

"Headmistress!" they shouted. The click of Mexiah's heel made the boys turn back to her.

"Attacking the princess with her attendant is not allowed," Mexiah warned. "Perhaps what I have for punishment with you is severe. Do you want it?" The boys laid their swords down before walking away. Ash dashed over to Ceres.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"They heard Miss Mexiah brag about sleeping with the Highlander," Ceres confessed. Ash sighed to the claim.

"Look, don't worry about what happens to me," he reassured. Ceres nodded.

"Besides, you two look good together," he smiled. Ash turned to Maria who blushed. Headmistress giggled to the sight of Maria's face. They reached Lashara's dorm that night where Kenshi and Yukine were attending.

"Cousin, what are you doing here?" awed Lashara. "And what are you doing with Ash?"

"Oh, you should know," Maria teased. "Let me tell you about Ash: his hands are soft, strong, firm. They came in handy when my foot suffered aches and soreness to the point I couldn't walk. Then, there's talk of what his world contains." Lashara's hands slapped her desk, catching everyone's attention.

"How could you claim his before we have our chances to declare the itemizing!?" she growled. "Someday, those hands will feel real royalty!"

"Are you sure, cousin?" teased Maria as Chiaia came in with Kenshi's pendant with an elderly gray-haired woman behind. The pendant was attached by a red cord.

"Kenshi, we're good to go!" she announced. She gave the pendant back to Kenshi who smiled.

"Thanks a lot, Chiaia!" he praised. Lashara noticed Maya and believed a reason was in order for her appearance.

"Maya, what brings you?" she wondered.

"It's in regards to the pendant, Empress," the elder muttered. "For you see, the color of the cord used to repair Kenshi's pendant could not have been further foretold. The red cord is the representation of love to those around and by bequeathing the cord to Kenshi, Chiaia… you have offered your love to him." Chiaia blinked for a few seconds before…

"_**WHAT!?"**_ she gasped. Turning to Kenshi, regret filled her mind. "Kenshi, I need the pendant back!" Kenshi became defensive.

"Wait, Chiaia, it's okay!" he tried to plea. Chiaia raced after Kenshi before they exited the room with the redhead pursuing the Highlander. Seeing this and turning to a sighing Ash, Lashara and Maria had similar thoughts.

'_A red cord symbolizes love, Maya?' _sneered Lashara. _'Fascinating! Ash will become the beau to the empire and will become the dominance to everything!'_

'_A red cord is the symbol of love?' _awed Maira. _'Of course! I can create an item that will bind the two of us as my prince!'_ After the fiasco, Maria escorted Ash to a new dorm with a deluxe bed after Maya requested to watch over Pikachu. "Thank you for being my attendant today after I dismissed Yukine to pursue Kenshi. I do apologize that it was short notice."

"It's alright, Princess," he shrugged. "It was a nice day to know each other."

"Yes, and that's why I'm allowing you to spend the night with me. At least you know who's spending the night with you instead of catching you by surprise." Ash seemed a little star-struck before Maria slipped behind a curtain and came out wearing a purple, silky nightgown with sequins glittering. "Well? Do you approve?" Ash seemed flushed at the look as Maria undressed his shirt, exposing a firm and muscled chest. Maria awed the look. "I'll tell you this much: I approve _that_!" She lulled Ash back to the pillows before connecting the lips. The two became tongue-tied while their kiss proceeded. The night carried on as Maria held Ash's arm with one of her own while the other felt around his chest. The next morning, Lashara heard from Maria about the night. "I could imagine what Kenshi feels like but sleeping with a firm and muscular chest like Ash's could be considered a body of protection." Lashara steamed at the bragging.

"Princess, it's not nice not to share with family!" she stammered. "Let's go find Ash!" She left her dorm and soon found Ash outside the Holy Land Academy talking to Ceres. "There you are!" She proceeded to meet up with Ash after Ceres left.

"Take it easy today!" advised Ash. When Ceres left, Ash turned to find Lashara reaching him.

"Ash, this is a matter of importance!" she barked. "It's not fair that you spent time with the cousin! You massaged her foot, told her about your world and even slept with her!" To Ash, Lashara blamed him for Maria's desire.

"Lashara, if you wanted anything from me, I'd be happy to help."

"Good. Then, we're in agreement." She sat down and removed her laced stiletto, undoing the straps. When Ash saw the pristine foot of the empress, he gulped. "Now, you will tender this foot of its aches." She kicked her foot to Ash's face, a foot apart. However, more girls showed up, all coming to Ash.

"Hey, we heard you have the best massaging hands!" claimed Wreda.

"Is it true?" questioned Bwoole.

"We'd like to feel it as well!" wished Yeliss . Ash was surrounded and he couldn't find a way out with Lashara blinking to how Maria's care blew up. Mexiah wrapped her leg around Ash's and prodded her barefoot onto Ash's knee.

"Seems we got someone who's got some good hands," she teased. The girls began to remove their boots to reveal bare feet as they presented them to the young Highlander. Everyone wanted to see if Ash was a magic man when he realized that he had shoes. He leaped up and escaped toward the woods as the girls dressed their feet and ran after Ash. Somehow, the Holy Land Academy women's body may need to retain themselves.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Brothers in Armed Combat

_Chapter 6: Brothers in Armed Combat_

* * *

Ash, Kenshi, Pikachu and Buizel were bathing after another day of helping the Holy Land Academy, and Ash dealing with girls who wanted a foot rub from him. "I'm rather impressed with how you have been popular," Kenshi complimented.

"Believe me, it's not something I asked for," Ash sighed.

"Hey, you, me and my half-brother all together. I'd say you and Tenchi would be good friends after he met my sisters and then I came around."

"Yeah, at least…" Before he could continue…

"Is it alright if I come in?" a man asked. Everyone turned to a blond man entering the tub. To Ash, he seemed familiar, despite his hair being longer than another blond.

"I think I've seen you a few times before," he believed. The man chuckled.

"You must mean my nephew," he corrected. "I'll admit, Dagmeyr and I do look similar." Ash and the Pokémon blinked, rather confused.

"Ash, this is Ulyte Mest," Kenshi introduced. "He's Dagmeyr's uncle. He and I have been able to get along while he supervises his nephew." Ash smiled to the news.

"I see…" he accepted. "Is Dagmeyr after me for something?" Ulyte giggled to the suspicion.

"Well, he's not wanting to be behind anyone as far as Sacred Mechamaster ranks if one exists. Though, I heard you two have been getting incredibly popular with many of the Holy Land Academy's students." Ash shyly giggled.

"I'm not Brock by any stretch," he compared.

"Brock?" repeated Ulyte.

"Oh, yeah…" snapped Kenshi. "The one with the many siblings you told me."

"And that he's tried to ask every girl we meet. I have no doubt that if he joined me and Pikachu, he'd ask everyone at the school, even Lithia." To Ulyte, it's one man Lithia would not want near her.

"Sounds to me this Brock's the _real_ wild animal," he joked. "But you wouldn't have stayed with him if that was his talent."

"Of course not," he denied. "He was a great cook and great with sewing and navigating." Ulyte snickered at the added detail. That's when Ash billowed a sigh. "Of course, when we do get back, we won't be enjoying his cooking anymore. He's gone back to Pewter City and started training to become a Pokémon Doctor." This became an issue with Kenshi as he clapped his hands.

"No problem!" he smiled. "I've been able to learn some unique cooking techniques from Sasami and I can teach you somethings." This made Pikachu and Buizel rather excited.

"Problem solved!" smirked Ulyte. The next day, Ash and Kenshi were in the kitchen where the students watched in awe.

"Did I hear right?" sounded Bwoole. "Kenshi's teaching Ash how to cook?"

"It must be great to hand down practices!" awed Angela. Pikachu was on Chiaia's shoulder in viewing the two in lessons about cooking.

"Kenshi is teaching Ash the culinary arts?" studied Lashara.

"It would be nice to love someone who can cook, right?" sneered Chiaia. Kenshi helped Ash positioned the knife for cutting the carrots and peeling the potatoes. Ash learned how to cut, stir, sift, simmer and cook. Peeking a high interest, Lashara decided on entering the kitchen with Maria watching.

"Cooking lessons from you, Kenshi?" she requested.

"That's right, Empress!" replied Kenshi.

"And he's working with foods, huh? We'll take a sample when it's complete." Ash's and Kenshi's eyes widened. They turned to each other before smiling to offer samples.

"I'd be more than delighted to share!" accepted Ash. It turned out to be a part of a ruse and Maria watching, Lashara sneered to her cousin. Maria caught on to her ploy.

"Cousin…" she snarled. After feeding the student body, Ash, Kenshi, Lashara, Pikachu and the Koro journeyed around the Holy Land Academy and to the training ground.

"Coming here, I still wonder how you were able to defeat Big Sis Mexiah, let alone twice," Kenshi recalled.

"Oh, that's about what I did before I became a Pokémon Trainer and had Pikachu as my first Pokémon," Ash clarified.

"Before you got this little guy?" wondered Lashara. "It would to hear a story about that, and how you two have this huge bond. Same with the little Koro."

"Yeah, about this friend, I'm not surprised," Ash shrugged. "After all, I've had Pokémon that came to my aid like Torkoal and Bulbasaur." Suddenly, the four guys from the other day came to the two.

"Look who we found!" the bleached blond announced. Ash growled at seeing the four while Kenshi seemed oblivious. Lashara scowled.

"Hello," he greeted. "Did you come for Ash?"

"We did," the lilac-haired sighed. "Besides, this has nothing to do with you, Highlander, or the empress." The solid blond tossed a sword to Ash. Seeing it, he stabbed the ground To Lashara, Ash didn't need a sword.

"What will you do?" she spoke up. "Use Pikachu's electric attacks?"

"Empress…" spoke Ash. "Sometimes, it's not the weapon you're given." The lilac-haired charged in, swinging his sword at Ash, but soon dropped it when he felt a fist connect to his sternum. He felt the air leave his lungs and fell to the dirt. One down… Kenshi came to Ash's side and whispered something. "You sure?" Kenshi nodded as the bleached blond raced after Ash and swung. Ash shifted his body to the left. The bleached blond fell from his momentum. The other blond attacked from Ash's back, but the young one evaded with little effort, the blond flying passed the raven-haired and flew to the ground with a flip. After a minute of these four swinging and missing Ash with their swords, they tuckered out.

"That was pathetic," Lashara dismissed. "You four should have yourselves removed from any training as you are not Sacred Mechamaster worthy." The four sat up. That's all they could do.

"And to think, this is part of my boxing training," Ash shrugged. Mexiah showed up and aimed her sword at the bleached blond's head.

"Turn your swords in," she scowled, angry to the sight. "Attacking an unarmed person like that is not condoned here! You've already been reported to the Headmistress!" The boys shuttered before turning in their swords and sulking away. "There! Those four won't be a bother you anymore!" Her cheery demeanor made the others a little concerned. Looking over Mexiah's shoulder was the other blond. Meeting Ulyte, Ash felt the shorter blond's the nephew.

"Dagmeyr?" he guessed. After a while, Ash and Kenshi reached a large stone platform. "This is where they test potential Sacred Mechamasters?"

"Yep, and I watched one with Wahanly winning her bout," Kenshi explained.

"That's pretty cool! Though, do they really use Sacred Mechanoid?"

"No, they use different Mechanoids for the testing. Sacred Mechanoid are used for emergencies." They step on the platform. "Also, I want to know about your martial art." Ash shyly giggled to the offer.

"Is Boxing really a martial art?"

"If you can use it in combat or stress relief, it counts." Kenshi stripped his uniform top off, his undershirt now showing. Ash grinned and stripped his uniform top as well, the smaller undershirt appearing. Both squared off. Kenshi crossed his arm, two fingers in each hand straight and two more slightly curled. Ash balled up his fists and held them in front of his face. The charged at each other with Pikachu and Koro watching. Some of the students saw the platform being used and seeing the two "Highlanders" about to do combat and rushed inside.

"Hey, those Highland boys are about to fight!" a white-haired girl shouted. Wreda and Gryino heard the white-haired and came over.

"Highland boys?" repeated Gryino.

"Are you saying Ash and Kenshi are fighting for something?" asked Wreda. Other girls began hearing about the fight about to take place and quickly began filing out of the Holy Land Academy and to the platform which Kenshi was in the air and swinging ax kicks, but Ash shifted his body to each side to avoid the swung feet. He returned with range-finding jabs and hooks. Kenshi threw a roundhouse kick, but Ash caught it with his arm up for guard. He countered with a body jab, but all the punch got was Kenshi's shirt. Kenshi tried a Karate chop but Ash ducked it before a stomp and lunging punch, but Kenshi hopped back and avoided the strike.

'_Well, I can see that he can attack at different angles,'_ he minded. _'Now, I don't use my feet in boxing but because he uses a different style than I do… I'm always thinking on _my_ feet but this is a little different.'_ That's when Kenshi threw a kick to Ash's feet, hoping to trip him. Ash braced and grounded his leg. The leg absorbed the blow and Ash countered with an uppercut, connecting with Kenshi's jaw. He staggered back and rubbed the jaw, making sure it was in place.

"Nice shot," he complimented. "Sometimes, something so simple as boxing has some unique moves. You're good." Lashara and Maria also came to see the fight. Pikachu ran up onto Lashara's shoulder as Aura, Wahanly and Chiaia arrived.

"How long have they been fighting?" asked Aura.

"Some have said they've fought for five minutes," Chiaia reported. Both fighters started to breathe a little heavy. Both wiped sweat off their heads.

"Look at Kenshi!" alerted Wahanly. "He's sweating! He never sweats while working!"

"That's for sure!" agreed Aura. "In fact, the only time we've seen him sweat was under the Ahou Sickness! I'm positive that Ash and Kenshi are equals!" The cheers never bothered the two fighters.

"I should really look the boxing part," Ash sneered as he undid his undershirt. His top glistened of sweat as his young and muscular body made the girls squeal in delight.

"Good idea," Kenshi smiled. "It's getting a little headed on here!" He removed his undershirt, a lean and muscular bod appearing before the young women. They cheered in delight as their noses began to gush blood.

"My goodness!" gasped Aura. "We've been woefully blessed!" Lashara and Maria's noses also gushed blood with widened eyes as Pikachu looked on in concern.

"His body is what we need!" shouted Lashara.

"Yes, it does, cousin!" agreed Maria. Chiaia sighed to everyone draining blood from their noses like faucets.

"Am I the only sane one not losing it over shirtless boys?" she grumbled. Despite the long spar, sweat through their bodies and bruises forming, they continued on with their battle. After another five minutes, both held themselves up by their knees. Both gazed at the crowd of bloodied women before standing up.

"I may have the martial arts taught to me by my grandfather and half-brother," Kenshi started. "But I see that you have the instincts and speed. Maybe you can't give me some pointers?"

"Sure!" accepted Ash. "Maybe I can get a few lessons from your style as well." Both boys shook hands, resolving matters as Chiaia, Pikachu and Koro came to the platform. Lashara and Maria followed afterward to the applause from the girls.

"Well, looks like you two resolved your issues pretty fast," Chiaia smiled. The two, faces cut and bruised, glanced to Chiaia.

"Issues?" wondered Kenshi.

"Yeah, what were you two fighting about?" asked Lashara. Ash and Kenshi sighed, itching their hair.

"It was just a spar," Ash clarified. "We wanted to show our martial arts to each other." The girls blinked to the real issue.

"You… were practicing?" realized Wahanly. Lithia stormed the platform, mad at the two.

"Is this how you wild animals get your rocks off!?" she stammered. Ash and Kenshi blinked again. Maya arrived and grabbed Lithia's shoulder.

"Lithia, retain your behavior," she scolded at the shocked head of Student Council. "These two have done nothing to you. Must you explode every time when they do something?" Lithia steamed at the scolding from Maya. The boys glanced to the students who've had bloodied noses. They praised the boys and hugged them, despite getting blood on their chests. That evening, Ash and Kenshi were bathing to clean themselves of the blood, sweat and bruises they suffered or wore.

"I swear, Tenchi would like to have you as a student," Kenshi complimented.

"He would, huh?" laughed Ash. Pikachu helped wash Koro who enjoyed the water. "To think, I tried to train Pikachu in boxing since it worked in keeping me in shape. Kinda sucks that his only boxing match was against Hitmonchan, an actual boxing Pokémon." Kenshi itched his head, not sure to believe Ash's story.

"So, there's a Pokémon that specializes in boxing? What's next, an alien Pokémon?"

"Actually, there's been studies by scientists that suggest that and there's a few that travel space like Deoxys and Rayquaza." The sound of those Pokémon names made Kenshi shutter.

"I'm not sure what they are, but I should keep my mouth shut." That's when Maya entered the bath scene with a stack of clothes.

"Sounds like your world is more exciting than what Lord Kenshi has," she said. The boys seemed surprised to have a woman join their discussion.

"Miss Maya?" gawked Kenshi.

"Calm yourselves down," she assured. "I've seen enough penises for one lifetime, thank you." Pikachu laughed to the remark. "Though, I am interested in some of the stories you have, young man. I may be aged, but good stories may be something to offer my grandchildren when I get another chance to see them." Ash smiled at the offer and looked to Maya.

"I've got a lot of stories like my time returning a Lapras to his school or a Larvitar back to the preservation," he listed. About another hour, Ash, Kenshi, Pikachu and Koro leave and laugh to some of Ash's stories as they journeyed into the woods.

"Pikachu's faces that he showed me!" he cracked up. "I didn't wanna believe it but it's funny and awesome, and it gives me an idea of some of the Pokémon there."

"Yeah, and to think," Ash continued. "Brock was the one who won the Happiny egg with Croagunk painted like Politoed." Kenshi and Pikachu laughed to the detail.

"Now, about that time machine you helped find… Any chance if we find your world, you can show us to see how it works? It would be something to show Sister Washu."

"Of course. At least-" Suddenly, Ash stopped and his ears perked up.

"_I can sense you,"_ an ominous voice whispered. Ash clutched his head _"You must come to the cliff."_ Hearing the voice, Ash looked around, hand still on his head.

"Where's a cliff?" he asked to Kenshi.

"Over that way," replied Kenshi. "Why?" Seeing where Kenshi pointed, Ash rushed ahead. They reached the base of a tall cliff where Ash looked around.

"_You've here,"_ the voice called to Ash who looked. He walked over to a part of the cliff as he seemed to have found the voice.

"I think you're around here," he guessed as he palmed the cliff's face. Without warning, the spot turned blue. Then as if a tremor damaged the wall, it cracked above and below the hand.

"Ash, you might wanna step back!" warned Kenshi. Ash did as the cracks began to glow blue. As soon as a massive area was clacked blue, the wall collapsed. Debris fell from the bottom upward. More than halfway fallen, the boys discovered a Sacred Mechanoid, pure blue and covered in rock, rust and dust. Cracks on the chassis made it look incredibly old.

"You've gotta be kidding me!"

("Can it be!?") gasped Pikachu.

"A Sacred Mechanoid?" gawked Kenshi. "But what's one doing here!?"

"I don't know!" shrieked Ash. "But we need to tell Wahanly!"

"Yeah, good idea!" The boys raced back. Two hours later, Wahanly's crew with various MechaWorkers to excavate the Sacred Mechanoid. As they brought the Sacred Mechanoid out of the cliff, not even Chiaia, Aura or Lithia could hide their shock and amazement.

"Another Sacred Mechanoid?" repeated Aura.

"And this one is a pure blue," Lithia pointed out.

"And to think, it spoke to me," Ash added.

"Okay, that's just creepy," Chiaia shuttered. "Still, how did this one become hidden?"

"None of us will be sure until Wahanly runs some tests to understand the issue at hand," Aura shrugged. "It may also want me to run a few tests on Ash.." The trainer gulped to what Aura would have in mind. Still, what could this Sacred Mechanoid be about?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	7. Lithia's Lament

_Chapter 7: __Lithia's Lament_

* * *

After the discovery of an ancient Sacred Mechanoid, questions rose, especially around Ash who found and somehow communicated with it. In Ash's room, Aura was finishing up a liquid using various items. "There we go…" she sighed in relief.

"What did you make, Aura?" asked Chiaia.

"It's an invoking serum," Aura explained. "If we're to believe the Sacred Mechanoid contacted Ash, we need to establish that a connection between the two must be within Ash's system. If so, the serum will trigger the connection." To Lashara, who sat by Ash's side with Pikachu on her lap, pondered the origin of the serum.

"This must be a serum the Dark Elves had for inspection of supernatural abilities," she believed.

"Actually, it's from the Holy Land Academy's library. I had to memorize the formula and ratio of each ingredient." Kenshi and Chiaia looked on with concern.

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea," Chiaia mumbled.

"It's okay, Chiaia," Ash assured. "Aura wants to check my aura to see how powerful it is." Aura gawked to the information.

"You're saying that you possess a form of aura?" asked Aura.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact," Ash confirmed. "I was mistaken for a master named Sir Aaron by his Lucario." Information revealed, only Pikachu remained controlled.

"If this is true, we would like to see it for ourselves," Lashara advised as Aura provided the serum. It looked like white-colored syrup. Without hesitation, Ash downed the serum. He handed the empty cup back to Aura and waited. Everyone waited, hoping for a result.

"Do you… feel anything?" asked Aura. Ash peered around for a few seconds at his own body.

"No…" he responded. That's when his body emitted a faint blue glow. Everyone but Ash gasped to the sudden coloring of his body. The Koro leaped off Ash's shoulder and found himself on the ground looking up.

"Ash, is this your aura?" asked Kenshi. Ash looked to Kenshi, awfully befuddled.

"What, do I have something on me?" he questioned.

"We can see…" Lashara pointed out. "If this is your aura, what could it possibly do?" To Ash, he recalled something.

"I remember using it to save a special Riolu from a Pokémon Hunter," Ash briefed. Aura started to get an idea.

"Fascinating…" she muttered. "So, if Koro had this aura, would it contact you in that fashion if they were in danger?"

"Possibly, and I'd be there in a short time."

"Interesting…" This made Chiaia ponder.

"Now, the Sacred Mechanoid…" she addressed. "Is it possible that it detected Ash and began to communicate with him?" Even Kenshi had doubts.

"That seems far-fetched," he muttered. "We'll only know when Wahanly's got the report." It was also late and everyone returned to their rooms. The next day, Ash and Kenshi had a young green-haired woman guide them into a library with a desk facing a large table.

"Thanks for telling us about Lithia's request, Lapis," Kenshi greeted.

"You two are welcomed," she praised before leaving. Ash and the critters on his shoulders followed Kenshi to see Lithia at her desk.

"Morning, Lithia," Kenshi greeted. Lithia scoffed to Kenshi's greeting.

"The two Wild Beasts," she muttered. "After what had happened, the Student Council is still willing to allow you two into this elite club despite your small past."

"I know that I've had a bit of an issue with you, but what has Ash done to get under your skin?"

"I know a Wild Beast when I see one. It's just my luck that two have to be part of my nightmare." Ash, Kenshi, Pikachu and Koro sighed. "Nevertheless, you've been elected to Student Council." To Ash, this wasn't an item he didn't think he deserved.

"I hate to say it but why do I need to be in this Student Council?" he spoke up. "I'm not a member of the Holy Land Academy."

"Yes, I know…" mulled Lithia. "Regardless, your first assignment will have you poolside." The boys looked to each other, then to Litha. "Ash, we're still investigating the Sacred Mechanoid and how it was under the Holy Land Academy's noses."

"You'll let me know if you or Wahanly find anything?"

"Technically, we wouldn't since you're not a Sacred MechaMaster. However, since it has an eerie connection to you, we may not have a choice unless the Headmistress has her saying." Understanding, Ash nodded. In about half an hour, Ash and Kenshi were at a large pool wearing black swimming trunks. They found Ulyte in the same trunks, under an umbrella and on a deck chair.

"Ulyte?" recognized Kenshi. Ulyte opened his eyes to see the boys.

"Ash!" he realized. "Kenshi, what a surprise! I heard from Lithia that you two have been enrolled to Student Council. That's a big step for two HigHoly Landanders." Ash and Kenshi shyly giggled to the promotion.

"It's not a big deal, per say," Kenshi dismissed. "I still believe we've been getting it for nothing in particular."

"Au contraire, young Kenshi! You and Ash are exceptional in your skills that you've displayed while on the Holy Land." The boys giggled to Ulyte's mentioning. "By the way, Ash… something's missing from your person."

"Yeah, Pikachu's in Wahanly's workshop," Ash explained. "I guess she wants to know how powerful Pikachu's electricity is." Ulyte didn't seem worried.

"Whatever the case, he'll be spared from this oncoming practice." Ash and Kenshi blinked before girls filed out of a room to the pool wearing white bathing suits. Each girl dove in and swam across the length of the pool. As they emerged, the HigHoly Landanders saw their bathing suits, becoming more transparent, seeing their skin with the water dissolving the white. The boys gawked to the looks and approach of the girls as they approached. They began to flirt, asking the boys. Some of them grabbed arms of the boys, holding them to their soaked and somewhat exposed figures.

"That is enough, ladies!" shouted Lithia as she stormed passed Ash and Kenshi to reach Ulyte. "A little help, please, Mister Ulyte? Enough smirking and more task making." Ulyte giggled before getting up as Kenshi saw the same suit and erect pieces Lithia exposed.

"Oh, right!" realized Ulyte. "Sorry. Couldn't understand with all the fuss they made." Lithia didn't believe Ulyte as Maria and Yukine watched from afar.

"Are you any less nonchalant?" argued Lithia. Maria saw this and knew Ash wouldn't want this method of excitement.

"Lithia may allow Ulyte to spread rumors, but she will not make Ash one of her puppets," she protested. Yukine blushed to seeing Kenshi and his bod. At the workshop, Wahanly was installing a propeller on her latest MechaWorker.

"After the mess Lithia left for us to clean, a flying MechaWorker's the perfect thing for some hard-to-reach places!" she explained. "I call it: MechaFlyer!" Not really impressed with Wahanly's naming, Pikachu sighed.

("Needs work,") he squeaked. Wahanly itched her face.

"Yeah, a name like that needs a different name." She hopped into the pilot's seat before pressing a red button. Nothing happened. She pressed it again. Still nothing. "Something's wrong… This is suppose to start the MechaFlyer." This made Pikachu open the engine compartment to peer inside.

("Let's see…) Wahanly looked over the windshield to see Pikachu's progress. A wag of Pikachu's tail alerted the tinkering girl.

"First time in my life a mouse becomes a mechanic, and I've been here for a long time."

("Try it now!") Thinking Pikachu might have found the problem, Wahanly pressed the red button. This time, the engine activated and the new MechaWorker revved up. The propeller spun so fast, the MechaWorker took flight.

"Pikachu, you did it!" Wahanly lowered the MechaFlyer before stopping it with another press of the button. She reached Pikachu as he closed the door. "Pikachu! You little genius!" She scooped Pikachu and hugged him, overjoyed that her new MechaWorker worked. "I wouldn't have been able to get off the ground without you!" That's when she kissed Pikachu's lips. After parting lips, Pikachu fainted, but had a smug painting his face. Meanwhile, Ash raced back into the Student Council office. A chorus of girls followed afterwards, all looking for Ash. He hustled up the stairs and Litha found him.

"You should know that you need to knock before you come in, Wild Beast!" she snarled.

"Well, excuse me for putting me in a spot that a friend of mine would be in heaven if it was him," Ash snorted. "And I'm not talking about Kenshi."

"I doubt that. A boy like you needs to have some love soon enough."

"And I'm already getting it from the princess and empress."

"That's not my problem. I should also mention that it's part of your training to be a Sacred MechaMaster after the Sacred Mechanoid you and that other Wild Beast discovered."

"Excuse me, but I didn't ask to be a Sacred MechaMaster. Yes, the Sacred Mechanoid contacted me, but-"

"You know what needs to be done as you've been handpicked by the Sacred Mechanoid…" That's when Lithia stumbled and began to fall when Ash caught her before planting her face on the floor.

"Gotcha!" As Aura and Lapis came in to find Lithia on Ash's shoulder, Ash heard labored breathing from Lithia's lips.

"I knew this would happen, Lithia!" growled Aura. She helped Ash carry Lithia to the couch.

"Another fever," Lapis diagnosed. Aura patted Ash on the shoulder, free from Lithia.

"We'll let these two make sure Lithia's comfortable," she plotted. "I'll need your help with the medicine."

"Okay…" accepted Ash. They left the Student Council office and Lapis to look after Lithia. A little while later, Ash held a tray while Aura offered a cup of a syrupy substance.

"You should stop for the day, Lithia," Aura advised. "Ash was a big help with making the medicine to help you in recovery." Lithia looked to the cup on a tray, only to turn away.

"No, thank you," she denied. Aura dipped her head, mulling Lithia's denial.

"I will never understand your hatred for medicine," she argued.

"And trainers call me stubborn on occasion," Ash added.

"I don't need a wild-" Lithia started but corrected herself. "No, a little brother to chastise me." Ash, Aura and Lapis blinked to what Lithia called the boy.

"Little… brother?" repeated Lapis. Ash seemed a little stunned by Lithia's titling.

"You call him and Kenshi Wild Beasts, but now Ash is now a family to you?" questioned Aura.

"I may be seeing him as a secret weapon should the need arise that he is elected as a Sacred MechaMaster," Lithia explained. Aura and Lapis felt Lithia's illness brought on delusion.

"For someone with a frail body, she has shown immense prowess," Aura briefed.

"She constantly pushes herself way too hard, regardless of how much she piles on herself," Lapis added.

"Though, her dedication is to be admired," Ash reminded. Lithia snickered to Ash's remark.

"I didn't need that motion of appraisal but thank you…" she smiled. "Maybe a baptism is needed." To Lapis as everyone watched Lithia stand up despite her condition, she had something else to offer.

"Maybe I can bring you some tea before going back to work," she pointed. Lithia thought it would help with concentration.

"I would love that," she accepted. Lapis had gone to the kitchen with Ash following. Ash found storage.

"Here we go," he announced. He handed the canister to Lapis.

"Thank you!" she praised. Back in the Student Council, Aura and Lithia tried the tea.

"This is good!" awed Lithia. "It's… unusual in the flavor, but it's… refreshing!"

"You'll have to thank Ash for it," Lapis directed.

"This is almost willing to consider Kenshi the only Wild Beast," Lithia confessed. Ash sat by Aura for more of an explanation.

"So, about this 'baptism'," Ash opened up. "It doesn't sound the same as a priest pouring holy water onto you to be 'baptized', right?

"No, a baptism is a process where you're healed of anything, from minor fatigue to major wounds," Aura corrected. "It's a bond with the goddess that it's formed using a healer and the one in need of healing. In fact, the Holy Land is said to have been built in her namesake upon the Main Gate." Ash seemed intrigued.

"And this goddess?"

"Well, no one really knows the name of her, let alone her appearance."

"But you've all accepted her as being around?"

"For more or less." Suddenly…

"Ash?" whispered Lapis. "Miss Aura?" Ash and Aura turned to Lithia, sound asleep.

"Kenshi's tea leaves that he found worked," Ash noticed.

"Kenshi?" repeated Aura. Ash lifted a purple pouch.

"During a break from their operation: Ketchum by the Kenshi, he gave me this and said that Lithia had been going through immense stress and that the pouch he gave me would help her relax and recover." He turned to Lapis. "Make sure she gets another dose of this prior to her getting back to work and anytime she needs to take a break."

"Sure," Lapis accepted. The three left Lithia to sleep and entered the hall.

"I'd like to stay and chat some more, but I gotta get going," he excused himself. Turning, a bunch of girls came after Ash who began running. All Aura could do was sigh.

"It never ends, does it?" she muttered. After a day of evading his captors, Ash joined an equally exhausted Kenshi, Pikachu, Chiaia and Lashara.

"You two seem to be the fastest members of the Holy Land!" awed Chiaia. "How many groups have you outrun?" Ash and Kenshi looked to each other.

"Honestly, we don't know," Kenshi shrugged.

"Whatever happens to Kenshi, he should just choose a girl and stay with her," Lashara scoffed. "But if anyone gets to Ash, mark our words that we'll fight for his hand!"

"Wow, Lashara," Ash sighed. "I feel honored."

"But we shouldn't push the envelop about Kenshi, considering he's been saying things in his sleep, no thanks to Mexiah," Chiaia groaned. Kenshi seemed to want to know.

"What have I said in my sleep?" he bluntly asked. Ash reached and grabbed Kenshi's shirt.

"Best that we _don't_ know, partner!" he denied. "Pikachu had a nightmare about it and I'd rather not scar him again." Pikachu muttered something but it was mostly to himself.

"Baptisms with Ahou don't work on psychological problems," Chiaia pointed out.

"Good point," Lashara agreed. Ash felt that he would need to try this baptism for himself.

"After hearing about baptisms, I'd like to know how one works," he spoke up.

"That can be arranged, Ash," Chiaia accepted. Meantime, Maria was getting her hair done by one of her attendants when another came in. Yukine watched on.

"Princess Maria," the attendant called. "We're receiving a transmission from your homeland. It's the queen." Maria seemed a little shocked.

"My mother?" she gasped. "What could she want?" Using a little egg-like device, it projected a rather young chestnut brunette woman. "What do you want now, Mother? Did something go wrong back home?"

"Oh, Maria…" the mother giggled. "You don't need to give me that attitude! I just wanted to see how my only daughter is doing!" To Maria, it wasn't the case.

"Of course you did." The mother/queen chose to speak up.

"So, how are you doing? Did anything fun come by? Maybe a new boy from the Holy Land that you've been getting close to?" Maria's eyes widened and cheeks bled red.

"Mother! What in the Holy Land would give you that idea?"

"Uh huh… When can I see him? That face tells me this young man is something super special!" Maria couldn't believe what her mother implied.

'_Why does she have to have her stupid intuition?'_

"Well, I suppose when you're ready to tell me of your new boy toy, you can with your heart's content… and about your summer vacation coming soon." This made Maria turn to the transmission.

"Summer vacation!?" All the mother did was smirk. Back in their room, Ash and Pikachu had their Koro join in as they were getting ready to sleep after an exhausting day.

"So I heard you were kissed by Wahanly?" asked Ash, not wearing anything around his torso.

("I've never been kissed like that,") Pikachu admitted.

"Must not have been the same as when Whitney did that to you in Goldenrod City."

("I remember, but she kissed my boo-boo!") Finally, a yawn. Pikachu reached the window sill and curled up with Koro joining.

"Night, partner." Finally, Ash turned the lights off and went to bed. Not long after, the door opened. The silhouette was small, about Ash's size. It walked to Ash's bed.

"Now, to claim you as our emperor," whispered Lashara. She took off her dress, then her bra, then panties and placed them on the back of a chair. Afterwards, she pulled open the blanket and shuffled herself into bed. Finally, she's facing Ash. "Sorry, cousin… but Ash will rule with his new role… as husband." She kissed Ash on the lips, sealing his mouth, licking his tongue and allowing Ash to breathe through his nose. How long would this go? And what about the Summer Vacation being planned?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. Deflower Defile

_Chapter 8: Deflower Defile_

* * *

A new morning had arose with Pikachu and Koro waking to the sun and finding the bumps in Ash's bed a little unusual. ("What's going on here?") he questioned. When he and Koro came to the bed, they saw Ash's lips constantly smothered by Lashara's. Pikachu's face contorted at the sight. Koro squeaked to Pikachu and he ran to the critter, finding Lashara's clothes strewn. ("Don't… tell me…") Then came Ash's moan. He stirred as she woke up and found his fingers wiggling.

"Man what a dream," he groaned. "I got a feeling of being on a beach with someone. Talk about lifelike…" Suddenly, he felt something sucking his finger. Looking down, Ash found Lashara playfully sucking in his middle finger. "La… shara?" Lashara smiled to Ash.

"Good morning, handsome," she cooed before sitting up, her petite body exposed as she reached for his head and kissed him on the lips. Ash's face was priceless, face glowing red and raining sweat. That's when he felt everything from Lashara's body with their chests together as Chiaia and Maya entered.

"Empress!" shrieked Maya. "What in the Holy Goddess' name are you doing!?" Lashara sighed to the interruption.

"It's nothing more than making sure our future emperor sleeps with a smile on his face," she smiled.

"While buck naked!?" snarled Chiaia as she pulled Lashara out of bed. When Maya saw green pajama pants on Ash, she huffed a sigh.

"I feared the worst, but by the grace of the goddess…" she muttered. Chiaia dragged Lashara to the door but the empress had one more look to Ash.

"One day, there will be no clothes between the two of us and it will be a pleasure," she promised. Chiaia pulled Lashara from the room.

"Let's go!" ordered Chiaia. Ash sighed to the sight of Lashara in the Empress' new clothes.

"What's up with Lashara?" he wondered. "And Maria? I mean, they've been on me since I was introduced to them." Maya placed a hand on Ash's back.

"Son, some people are quick to mature," she assured. "You need not to follow. Now, get dressed. Hannah's got a job for you and Kenshi." Maya left before Ash rolled out of bed. In Maria's dorm, Maria had to ponder on how to explain the situation about her mother, the Queen. Yukine was in the room as well.

"The first moment I introduce Mother to Ash," she gulped. "There's no question she'll be wishing to have him as more than just a son." Yukine could tell how flustered Maria became.

"Princess, we still have time before we proceed with vacation plans to Havoniwa," she mentioned. "Besides, she'd be more after Kenshi than Ash… though, Empress Lashara has an official hold for Ketchum."

"And that's what infuriates me more. I need to do something about this infraction my cousin's committing!" Walking to the window, Maria began to ponder a plan. "My wish is that Lashara hasn't taken his virginity yet. Also, I know that Lithia's working on getting him and Kenshi worked up for her reasons. We need to take the two and bring them here." Yukine shuttered in Maria's planning. Meanwhile, Ash and Kenshi were painting a fence with a muscular brunette woman in green overalls. Her hair was tied in a scrunchy.

"My goodness," she smiled. "Have you two done fences before?"

"I have, Hannah," Ash huffed. "When you have a herd of Tauros running around everyday at my professor's ranch, it's one of the things that needs to have a close eye on." Kenshi and Hannah's eyes widened.

"Tauros?" repeated Hannah and Kenshi. Ash brought out his PokéDex and showed the two a picture of a brown bull with darker brown fur around the head. It also had three whip-like tails.

"TAUROS, THE WILD BULL POKÉMON," it registered. "TAUROS WILL RUN HEADLONG AT ITS TARGET ONCE IT'S IN ITS SIGHT. TAUROS ARE BEST KNOWN FOR THEIR VIOLENT NATURE." Hannah whistled to the information.

"Heaven forbid if these Tauros start running around in this place," she gulped. "And… you have a herd of them? About how many?"

"30," he bluntly answered. Kenshi and Hannah jumped at the amount.

"Th- 30!?" they gasped. "That's a super herd!" Ash blinked to the term they used.

"What?" he wondered. "I've encountered someone who herded Mareep, Swinub, even Pokémon have helped with herding." Hannah blinked to the thought as Kenshi had a quick summary.

"I guess Pokémon are a lot smarter than I would've wanted to understand," he chuckled.

"Perhaps, and I may wager that Pikachu's smarter than him," Hannah joked. Ash gawked hard to Hannah's jab.

"Hey, he's smart! He's also as skilled as I am!"

"And that's why you've got a herd of girls chasing the both of you. Maybe if I was 15 years younger, I would be part of the mob." She glanced to the side where the girls ducked while holding huge butterfly nets. "I bet it's exhausting with all of those women chasing you around." Ash and Kenshi looked to each other before laughing.

"We've been alright so far," Ash assured.

"I suppose so," Hannah shrugged. "If you've ever needed a break from them, you can always work with me. In the meantime, I'll let you have your cardio and escapabilities tested."

"Thanks, Miss Hannah," Kenshi accepted. "Let's go, Ash!"

"Right," Ash nodded before running off… with the score of girls trailing.

"Good luck, you two!" teased Hannah. Meanwhile, two adults watched from a shrub nearby. Both wore white uniform garbs with the redhead in a skirt and midriff with her hair like a whip and the ice-violet-haired had white pants. Both wore black boots and gloves as they saw Ash and Kenshi being chased by the girls.

"So, the twerp's getting a little girly action fallen upon him," she snorted. "I told him on Shamouti Island about this ordeal."

* * *

(_Flashback)_

"_Listen, kid," she groaned as she laid on her stomach. The ice-violet-haired and a cream-colored cat with some brown fur on its toes and tail and a gold oval coin stuck in its forehead were also on their stomachs. "If you get involved with the opposite sex, you're only asking for trouble!"_

"_Yes, and it's the kind of trouble…" the ice-violet-haired smiled. "I stay out of."_

"_Youse two don't need da opposite sex since youse got each other," the cat mewed. The other two didn't appreciate the additional comment._

"_What does that mean!?" the redhead snarled._

"_Not funny!" the ice-violet-haired snapped._

* * *

"And now, the twerp's showing us that he didn't learn from us," the redhead growled as their faces were turning blue.

"I'm more worried about us, Jessie," the ice-violet-haired changed topic. "The air around here is so dense, it's hard to breathe."

"I'm aware of that, James! We need to get the twerp's Pikachu and escape before we suffocate!" Looking back, they saw the cat who seemed to be on the brink of death.

"MEOWTH!" they gasped. James lifted Meowth's head.

"Come on, Meowth!" he called out. "Breathe! I know you can!"

"We can't lose Team Rocket's mascot!" urged Jessie.

"Maybe I can help," a woman's voice called out. Both adults looked up to a silhouette. "I've got someone inside who's getting supplies that may help you live here." Jessie and James blinked, unsure about the offer. Meantime, Ash and Kenshi were running through the woods and from Bwoole and Yeliss riding man-like mechanoids attached to giant cords as Chiaia, Wahanly, Lashara and Pikachu watched on.

"I must say, these new mechanoids you created are great for training Sacred Mechamasters," Chiaia awed.

"Yeah, those MechaFlyers Pikachu helped get working weren't the only mechanoids we worked on," Wahanly sneered. Bwoole and Yeliss seemed ready to pounce as other girls with the butterfly nets stood by.

"Attack!" shouted Bwoole. She and Yeliss raced at Ash and Kenshi, but stopped as the cords were tangled in the trees. Bwoole and Yeliss seemed to panic at the stoppage.

"Seems the mechanoids may need a bit of an extension cord," Lashara smirked.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure," Wahanly sneered. With a press of the mechanoids' controls, the cords disconnected from the mechanoids. Ash and Kenshi now felt the limits the mechanoids had was gone. "See, Pikachu and I worked on battery packs using electricity and Ahou to allow extra freedom for a period. We've managed to get at least an hour." Bwoole and Yeliss charged at Ash and Kenshi, but the boys were quick on their feet in evading the girls in the mechanoids, then came the other girls with the nets.

"While it's amusing for Kenshi to get hounded," Lashara muttered. "Ash should be left alone. He doesn't need this treatment." Ash and Kenshi continued to run in circles around the girls. Sometimes, the girls netted each other and the two on the mechanoids. When they rounded a fence, Yukine grabbed Ash and Kenshi and pulled them to the other side of the wall. Kenshi had Yukine holding him and Ash pinned to the wall as the girls raced passed the opening.

"Stay with me," Yukine whispered. "We can hide inside." Yukine and the other girl escorted Ash and Kenshi inside where Maria waited.

"Ash, Kenshi, welcome," she greeted. "I thought you two would need a break from all that running."

"We appreciate it, Princess Maria," Kenshi praised. Yukine brought tea to Ash and Kenshi.

"Here you go, you two," she offered.

"Thanks," Ash accepted. As Ash and Kenshi had tea, Yukine palmed Kenshi's shoulder. Kenshi looked up.

"Would you… come and help me?" she asked.

"Of course," Kenshi replied. They left Ash and Maria alone.

"Ash, how is it working under Lashara's roof?" she questioned. Ash seemed a bit surprised with Maria's curiosity.

"It's tough, but nothing too extreme," he briefed. "I mean, fixing fences and washing clothes after Kenshi showed me the ropes…"

"Seems you're having a great time… though I still remember you catching me falling and since, I haven't taken my eyes from you." Ash blinked to Maria's mentioning.

"You? That's… something new for me. I've never really had royalty come up to me for that kind of action."

"Oh? You've been in front of royalty before?"

"Yeah, a few times…" His mouth stopped moving as his shocked face emerged from seeing Maria's uniform become unbuttoned. Maria turned around and walked toward Ash with her unusual bust out in the open.

"Tis a shame that the princesses you met in your journeys never seemed to give you a chance. Luckily, I can change that… right here… right now." Ash tried to step back but his legs couldn't respond. Maria clasped his hands and guided them to her breasts. Ash was at a loss of what to do. "Besides, what does Lashara have that I don't? She doesn't have the grace or the figure that I have, and I can certainly make sure you have a piece of royalty under my mother's approval of you when we travel to Havoniwa." Ash blinked before remembering Maria's position.

"Your mother? As in the Queen?"

"But I want to seal any chance Lashara's got to claim you. Besides, there's no rule saying that a princess can't fall in love with a Highlander." She guided Ash's hands around her chest and to her back before she held his head and reeled it in for a kiss. Her face was so close to Ash's. Their noses made contact and her lips within reach as well.

"A-HA!" shouted Lashara. Chiaia, Aura, Wahanly and Pikachu all entered to find Ash and a topless Maria together and Kenshi holding Yukine who seemed to have fainted and her top also undone, only with a black brassier underneath. Maria shrieked in shock at Lashara's interruption. Ash's face quickly turned red so bright, it was glowing on his face. This pissed Lashara. "What in the world are you doing to Ash and Kenshi!?"

"Oh, it's quite simple, cousin," Maria sneered. "It's a coordination of our engagement before we see Mother in Havoniwa-" Lashara gawked when Aura separated Ash and Maria with Wahanly catching his collapse while Chiaia tended to Kenshi and Yukine.

"Chiaia, this isn't what it looks like!" pleaded Kenshi. Chiaia put her hand to Kenshi's face as Lashara continued.

"And how do you figure that!?" she argued.

"It's simply the truth," Maria sighed. "Your attendant, Kenshi, has deflowered my attendant, Yukine." Kenshi gawked to the meaning. "Tis only natural for them to be wed." Yukine started to recover as Kenshi had a befuddled appearance.

"Wait, what!?" he gulped.

"And as her husband," Maria continued. "He shall be serving as _my_ attendant from now on instead of yours." Lashara growled in anger.

"He shall be doing no such thing!" she snapped. "She fell and he helped her! That's all!" In denial of Lashara's claims, Maria proceeded.

"And in relation, Ash Ketchum has deflowered me," she added. "Thus, nature has decided that he and I shall be married." Ash balked to the claim as Pikachu blinked to what Maria meant.

"Wait a minute!" he stammered. Maria ignored him.

"And as _my_ husband," she added. "He shall rule by my side as we rule Havoniwa together as the future king and queen." Ash gasped to the thought of the wedding.

"Hold on!" he tried to speak up. "Don't I get a say in this!?" Lashara ignored the boy she slept with.

"He will not!" she protested. "_You_ stripped _yourself_ in an attempt to seduce him!"

"Oh, and may I bring up both massage incidents with Ash and Kenshi?" deflected Maria.

"_That_ was Mexiah's fault and you know it!"

"And how about explaining yourself when _you've_ slept with Ash in his bed naked last night?" Caught in her own complexion, Lashara feigned to answer.

("Is this how cousins behave with each other?") asked Pikachu. Aura decided to interrupt the argument.

"Girls, if you two cannot come to an agreement," she spoke up. "Why not battle it out, have some sort of competition?" Lashara didn't like the idea.

"What for!?" she reacted. "Ash and Kenshi are and will remain our attendants!"

"I will agree that Kenshi is somewhat responsible for the massage incident," Aura sided. "Ash somehow didn't fall under the same spell thanks to an unforeseen circumstance. Kenshi owes compensation to Lithia, Yukine and myself, and that is sizable on its own merit." Lashara twitched to the added circumstance.

"She doesn't need to compensate for us," Maria teased. Lashara gawked and turned to her cousin. "Princess Aura, could you please prepare some sort of… game for us?" Aura pondered a game as night fell. Ash and Kenshi walked back to the dorms with Lashara, Chiaia, Pikachu and Koro.

"Since Princess Aura is choosing the match, you'll know what game she's gonna decide on," Chiaia warned. Lashara sighed.

"We know exactly what game she's gonna have us participate in," she replied.

"Doesn't sound like you have a chance against Maria," Ash read.

"Oh, quite the contrary, future Emperor," Lashara urged. "With how much you've learned from Kenshi, we have this one in the bag."

"How so?" wondered Kenshi.

"It's a stew battle," Chiaia replied. "It's a highly competitive Shurifon game." Ash laughed to the game's idea. It bewildered Kenshi and the girls.

"What's gotten you in stiches?" questioned Lashara.

"Oh, after being with Brock and his many recipes, I've got a general idea on what to do for a battle like this," he claimed. This gave Lashara hope as she came to Ash.

"Seems taking you under our wing has become a profitable outcome if you succeed," she hoped as she wrapped her arms around Ash's torso. "Not only will we have a chance against Maria, but we could also impress Princess Aura. Will you help us?" Chiaia came forward with a rebuttal.

"Empress, Ash cannot be the one helping out," she reminded. "He and Kenshi will be the prize." Lashara blinked to the oversight. What would the plan be now?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Stewed Off!

_Chapter 9: Stewed Off_

* * *

At a posh treehouse a distance from the Holy Land Academy, Aura had her attendants bring Ash and Kenshi to her. Arriving, the attendants announced their mission. "Princess Aura, we have brought Ash and Kenshi here," they proclaimed.

"Thank you," she praised. "All we need to do now is wait for the rest of the party to arrive for this." Pikachu arrived on the shoulder of the Headmistress.

"Princess Aura, I would love to hear the explanation to this," she ordered. Aura turned to Headmistress as Lithia and Lapis arrived.

"Apparently, Empress Lashara and Princess Maria are fighting for the affections of Ash and Kenshi," Aura answered. "Though for one, it's not that direct." The attendants latched collars to Ash and Kenshi.

("You're not gonna hurt them, right?") worried Pikachu. Aura came to Pikachu's and itched his ears.

"I'll make sure they're safe from harm," she assured. "Come here." Pikachu leaped from Headmistress' shoulder to Aura's arms.

"Man, these collars make me feel like a slave," Kenshi mulled.

"Now I know what it's like being on a leash," Ash added. Before long, others arrived. Aside from Lashara and Maria, Chiaia, Wahanly and Yukine joined.

"Good… the more, the merrier…" awed Aura. After a while, Aura decided to bring up the rules. "I like to thank you all for coming to this party. You already know of the Shurifon Stew Battle… still, the rules are that you must gather ingredients from the forest to create the stew. Each dish will be judged and voted on by popularity. In this case, we have the prize to have Ash and Kenshi as their personal retainers." To Chiaia, this was an experience neither girl was familiar with.

"Excuse me, but none of us are familiar with what we should do," she spoke for the rest.

"Well, maybe I can shed some light to the contest," Ulyte offered. Everyone turned to see Ulyte entering the grounds.

"Mister Ulyte!" gawked Chiaia. Even Aura seemed a little startled at Ulyte's arrival.

"This is a surprise, Mister Ulyte," she welcomed.

"Of course," he smiled. "After all, nothing else comes to mind when food is being offered. Besides, I'd also like to be involved with the festivities as it may also benefit in the fun factor of all." Aura smiled to Ulyte's request.

"You're more than welcome to join," she accepted. "And you can be our judge for this." Ulyte seemed delighted to be involved.

"To think, I go from a journey though the forest to becoming involved in this stew battle," he laughed. "What a delicious surprise." Then, he softly pounded his hand. "Hold on! Why not allow these two to participate as well?" Everyone looked to each other rather confused. "It would seem fair that Ash and Kenshi would compete to win their freedom." Ash and Kenshi were gleeful to the suggestion. Aura's attendants freed Ash and Kenshi before being handed baskets to match the other women. Headmistress did not participate, but Pikachu was allowed to be with Ash.

"Ready!?" voiced Aura. "Go!" Four teams raced out for the ingredients: Ash and Kenshi, Lashara and Chiaia, Lithia and Lapis and Maria and Yukine. Wahanly's the only solo member. Ash and Kenshi found mushrooms near a tree.

"These look good," Ash believed. Pikachu sniffed the mushrooms, but recoiled and growled. Kenshi came to see Pikachu's reaction. "They're not good?"

"No, those are poisonous," Kenshi clarified. Then, he found more mushrooms to the side which were a different brown shade. "These ones are edible." Ash and Kenshi plucked a few from the roots.

("I could snack on one right now!") squeaked Pikachu. In another part, Lashara pulled herbs from the ground and some bulbs attached.

"We should have countered Mister Ulyte's offer and brought Ash with," she declared. "We'll shoot from the hip at the ingredients that look edible and show Mister Ulyte to judge." Chiaia stood up and cricked her back.

"If I knew what I was getting into, I would agree," she groaned. "They're more of the experts in this field."

"Physically or professionally?" Lashara's followup made Chiaia gawk.

"Good question…" In another part of the forest, Lithia and Lapis examined large plums with lime green streaks.

"What do you think?" wondered Lithia. She had a book of a purple football-shaped fruit.

"It looks like it," Lapis studied. "But rather not…" This didn't help Lithia.

"This is so frustrating…"

"But we need to take some time if we want to verify that the ingredients we'll need are good."

"Agreed…" One more part of the forest had Maria and Yukine searching a certain spot.

"Are you sure it's around here?" wondered Yukine. Maria looked ahead and gasped.

"Yukine!" she called as she ran to a stock of lavender flowers. "Are these not it?"

"They _are!"_ Satisfied, Yukine helped Maria pick a few of the flowers. Back at the dorm, one of Aura's attendants brew a cup of tea for Ulyte to enjoy. Lashara and Chiaia returned with a full basket and the Headmistress was the first to notice.

"Empress, you're back so soon," she welcomed. Ulyte placed the tea down and looked to Lashara.

"We bring back the essentials for the stew," she declared. "Hopefully, it's good to pass inspection." Ulyte was handed the basket of different herbs and fruits, one being a man-shaped carrot.

"Oh my," he awed. "This is a tremendous load."

"So, you're impressed?" wondered Lashara.

"Very!" smiled Ulyte. "This is an impressive stack of poisonous ingredients." Lashara and Chiaia gasped to the quick judging.

"Poi… son… ous!?" slowly repeated Chiaia. Ulyte pulled out each article of ingredients Lashara gathered, starting with a few blades that appeared to be blades of aloe grass.

"This one gives you diarrhea,"he started as he now picked up a thin branch with spiky leaves. "This one gives you vertigo…" Next was a red spotted mushroom. "Instant paralysis…" Lastly was the the man-shaped carrot. "And one of these carrots can take out a hundred people." Lashara's and Chiaia's faces had gone pale. They brought back ingredients that were dangerous. Meanwhile, Ash and Kenshi had their baskets filled with all sorts of fruits and herbs.

"Man, I don't know if I would've done a decent job without you or Pikachu," Ash complimented.

("I detected the bad stuff,") Pikachu squeaked.

"At least you have two pairs of noses if one doesn't work," Kenshi smiled before a giant stomp vibrated the ground. Ash and Kenshi felt the vibration as Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder for stability before they turned to a giant yellow spider mechanoid. Wahanly's inside the mechanoid's driver seat.

"Hey, Ash, Kenshi, Pikachu!" she greeted. "How do you like the new MechaWorker I'm bringing out?" Ash and Kenshi gulped to the contraption.

"Not bad, Wahanly!" complimented Kenshi.

"I think so, as well." She extended an arm out. "Now, gimme those ingredients!" This made Ash and Kenshi run with Wahanly in pursuit.

"Don't you think this is cheating!?" complained Kenshi

"Actually, it's not if I'm recovering food you two drop while I chase you!" countered Wahanly.

"I hate loopholes!" complained Ash.

("What's a loophole!?") asked Pikachu. Looking up, Ash saw a method of escape.

"Hang on!" he urged as he leaped and climbed onto a branch as Wahanly crossed. The MechaWorker caught a piece of the branch and Ash and Pikachu fell onto the back. Wahanly turned.

"Well… I guess one basket's better than none," she sneered.

"Anyway, this is my stop," Ash sneered back. "See ya!" Ash cleared off as Kenshi jumped down a ledge and proceeded onward. Wahanly's MechaWorker followed suit as Ash and Pikachu jumped in their own pursuit. Kenshi realized the part of the forest he was in.

"I have an idea," he whispered to himself. "I just hope it works." His dead-sprint led him to a lake where he raced toward. The MechaWorker was closing in, but then it hit a cord and flew end-over-end into the lake. Ash and Pikachu soon arrived to find Wahanly and her MechaWorker in the drink. "Yep… just as I planned." Wahanly emerged and spat water out.

"What the hell, Kenshi!?" she argued.

"I'll just tell them you were going through some hot flashes and you needed to cool off!" he grinned. "See ya!" Kenshi ran off as Ash and Pikachu reached the edge after putting Ash's basket down. He reached for Wahanly's hand.

"Here," he offered. Wahanly grabbed Ash's hand and was pulled out of the water.

"Thanks," she accepted. She brushed off her robe of the water as Pikachu's nose picked something up. Seeing the Pokémon running off, Ash and Wahanly chased after Pikachu as they reunited with Kenshi. He watched Pikachu passed.

"What's up with Pikachu?" asked Kenshi.

"Pikachu's picked up a scent!" replied Ash.

"I bet this is how you two interact!" guessed Wahanly.

"Let me put it as easy as possible: As a Pokémon Trainer, working with your Pokémon goes a long way! They can pick up scents and traps faster than people would and if they sense something, follow their lead!" That's when Pikachu stopped in front of a tree. By its roots was some darkened bark. Ash reached it and threw the wood down, breaking it wide open. Inside were white mushrooms with the umbrella looking like wedding veils.

"Check this out!" called out Kenshi. "Veil Mushrooms!"

"And a large amount of it!" added Wahanly. Picking one up, Ash gazed at the mushroom.

"They look pretty but they sound important," Ash believed.

"They are," Kenshi confirmed. "Veil Mushrooms are very rare and are treasured by the Dark Elves to use on special occasions." Ash and Pikachu seemed surprised by value of the Veil Mushrooms.

"Let's take a couple home," Ash suggested. They grabbed a few each and started to return. Taking a different route, Ash and Kenshi found the road back which Mexiah was walking down in a black dress with shoulder guards.

"Ash!" she called out. "Kenshi!" Ash and Kenshi had scrapes on their foreheads. Kenshi had one over his left eye and Ash over the right. They turned to Mexiah with Kenshi excited to see her.

"Big Sis Mexiah!" he replied. "What brings you here?"

"I heard something going on around here," she explained. "And what's with the baskets?"

"We're participating in the Shurifon event," Ash replied.

"Oh, the stew battle!" Mexiah chose to change the subject. "You know, you two have been through a lot, attending classes, doing odd jobs and those girls chase you around the academy nonstop! You've got to be tired right?"

"No, we're fine and able to keep going," Kenshi laughed.

"It's just with you, having Lashara and Maria constantly fighting over you," Mexiah cooed to Ash. "Love of royalty must be waning heavily on your heart!" A sigh from Ash billowed, not sure how to respond. That's when she saw scrapes on the boys. "What's this? You're both bleeding!" The boys became defensive.

"It's nothing!" gulped Kenshi. "Just a scrape to the head!" Mexiah took pity to the boys.

"I could give you two some healing Ahou, but this should work just fine," she offered as she kissed the scrapes. Ash and Kenshi breathed in relief.

"Thanks for that, Big Sis Mexiah!" praised Ash. "Let's get back, time's almost up!"

"Right!" agreed Kenshi. "See you later, Big Sis Mexiah!" Mexiah waived them off with a smile as Ash and Kenshi raced away. The kisses magically removed the scrapes from their heads. They returned to Aura's dorm where they watched Ulyte dumb a large basket in front of Lashara.

"What's going on?" asked Ash while Lashara cried in defeat.

"Lashara and Chiaia have been collecting all sorts of poisonous material," Wahanly muttered with Pikachu on her shoulder. "Even a Mandrake Carrot which could bring upon a small genocide. I guess they're more concerned about impressing you that they forgot to verify what to actually find." Ash shyly giggled to the outcome.

"This contest is unfair!" she complained loudly. "There was no way we'd find the ingredients for something you had the rules to!" Aura scoffed to Lashara's anger.

"What the Shurifon Stew Battle is," she started. "...Is a friendly competition which is suppose to help with survival instincts should anything like the Swan is under attack. While I do like Ash and maybe give him a night at my dorm, keep in mind that's how far my likeness to him is as far as I'd like to take it." Lashara calmed down a little from it. Everyone surveyed who brought what and soon began to make stew. With Kenshi's guidance, Ash created a pot of stew as did others, but some had a few ingredients if any and some were just broth. Aura also got involved while Headmistress judged the appearance for herself.

"From what I've seen, there are a handful of plain ones which wouldn't qualify. That's when she viewed the three pots with drawings of Ash, Aura and Kenshi. "However, the texture of these will gobsmack some of the finest taste buds."

"That may be," Aura sneered. "This friendly competition is reaching its end as it's a battle between me, Ash and Kenshi… and I'm not planning to lose."

"We don't back down," Ash argued. The three pots were divided into bowls for everyone to try. First was Aura. At first bite, Ash seemed pleased. "Pretty good…" Pikachu squealed in pleasure. Now came Kenshi's. One bite and lightning struck everyone. They were shocked.

"What's this!?" gawked Chiaia.

"I've never tasted anything like this before!" gasped Lapis.

"What in the world did you put in?" wondered Aura.

"Is it bad?" whined Kenshi. "I did everything I could!"

"No, it's the opposite!" smiled Aura. "This stew is so good, I can tell that everyone wants more!" Last was Ash's. One bite and an explosion of flavor erupted. Mushroom clouds bloomed over their heads.

"I thought Kenshi's was good!" gawked Headmistress.

"This!" stuttered Lashara. "This is… unbelievable!"

"My god!" hushed Lithia. "We've got the best stew available!"

"It is to expect from Ash and Kenshi that they make incredible stew with how hard they work, especially together," Maria explained.

"And while Kenshi's stew is incredible, Ash's stew's on another level!" weighed Headmistress.

"Hey, I'm happy with the loss if it means that!" smiled Kenshi. Aura came to Ash's side and rose his arm.

"Winner of the Shurifon Stew Battle: Ash Ketchum!" she announced. Everyone clapped. Lashara and Maria made it to Ash and they clasped his hands. Lashara's hands were over the knuckles and wrist while Maria's were over the thumbs and pinkies.

"Ash, you are indeed the deserving chef we'd admire!" cooed Lashara.

"We've been blessed by the goddess with a young man who'd be my husband!" claimed Maria.

"Oh... no!" denied Lashara. "You'll be heeding to our emperor when we become one."

"In your dreams, cousin!" bellowed Maria. The two argued for awhile.

"Well, I've gotten my fill, even though it came from the Wild Beast," Lithia complimented. Kenshi sighed to the outcome.

"I guess I'm still a Wild Beast," he whined. Upon that, Lithia and Lapis excused themselves.

"Ash, I'd still prefer you as a little brother, anyway!" she teased. Everyone wondered about Lithia's little flirt, but none more than why Ash's stew was better than Kenshi's.

"Well, Ash?" voiced Lashara. "Tell us your secret." Ash surrendered and produced chopped pieces of various fruits.

"I wondered about how people would feel if I chopped Berries into this," he pondered.

"Berries?" hushed Yukine.

"Yeah… Sitrus, Tomato, Oran, Pecha…" The names didn't ring any bells for anyone but Pikachu.

"They must come from your world," Wahanly believed.

"That's right," Ash confirmed. "They help Pokémon in their growth and heal them as well."

"Really?" awed Kenshi. "And here, I have what I made Lithia's medicine." He pulled out a bag and showed dead bugs and tiny lizards. Everyone freaked out.

"What the hell!?" gawked Chiaia.

"You put _that_ in her tea!?" gulped Aura.

"No!" struggled Kenshi. Ash looked to the dead bugs and lizards. "I dry them out and dilute the fluids to make it!" Ash and Pikachu shuttered in their thoughts as Kenshi pleaded his case.

"If we show this to Lithia," he whispered. "She'll be sick to her stomach."

("Literally,") Pikachu trusted. Back at the dorms, Ash and Pikachu were bathing.

"Scavenging for food isn't something that people don't normally do."

("Unless you're Team Rocket.") The Mouse Pokémon flashed a few poses. Ash quickly caught on.

"I know, right?" As he laid back down, a foot rose from the depth and the sole was in Ash's face. Ash gulped at the foot's proximity to him as the toes wiggled, alluring to the trainer as it appeared to waive. Then, the big toe and index toe clamped on Ash's nose. The nose could still breathe as it took the scent of a lily, but it didn't quell Ash's nerves. That's when Mexiah emerged like a lake monster rising out of the water. Ash saw a lot, perhaps too much of Mexiah's voluptuous and exposed body.

"I hope you don't mind, you looked rather lonely," she teased. The heat from the bath and the freaked expression of his face made Ash's nose leaked blood. Pikachu wasn't sure if Mexiah was playing or Ash was in trouble. "Oh my…" Her giggle made Ash nervous. She hooked her foot around the base of Ash's neck and pulled his head into the gap between her breasts. The milky scent didn't break Ash from his petrified state. "Seeing your innocence, I'm amazed that you have the young man's feel while you're strong to the core." With another giggle, Mexiah smothered Ash's face with kisses when he looked up. After a few moments, Mexiah laid Ash's head and back onto her large mounds. "I feel like a mother holding her son as they bathed." This made Ash picture himself with a mahogany-haired young woman in a smaller bathtub.

"Thanks for the reminder," Ash smiled. Pikachu also joined in the bath and cuddled with Ash.

"Oh, you recalled your bathing moments?"

"I do… Mom said that I was never afraid of the water, not even the ocean waves stopped me, no matter how big they got."Mexiah giggled to Ash's youth.

"I'm actually glad… I just wonder who I'm enjoying more: you or Kenshi?"

"Right? I feel the same way about Lashara and Maria."

"I guess I can't feel too jealous. You've a lot around the Holy Land that I think you deserve those two at least. Empress Lashara's got your confidence challenged and Maria's the same about your compassion. It's like… whoever you end up, you'll be in charge of it. However, you don't need to make hasty decisions until everything is settled."

"Nah, I only do that while battling."

"And besides, word is… you'll be traveling to see Princess Maria's mother, Queen Flora, soon." Ash blinked, thinking of the honor of meeting the queen. What more could Ash and Pikachu experience?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Havo Good Time!

_Chapter 10: Havo Good Time!_

* * *

In Lashara's dorm, she and Chiaia received a holographic call from Maria's mother. "Please, don't act so distant, Lashara!" she pleaded. "I'm your aunt! You should feel more welcomed for my help at anytime necessary!"

"We would rather meet Babalun on the battlefield and die heroically than ask for your assistance," Lashara scoffed.

"Well, there's so much catching up to do! Please, come and spend your summer break with me! If not, my heart will break in two! Oh, and don't worry about money, I'll happily compensate travel costs to bring you and your friends along!" That stirred Lashara to have a second thought. Chiaia snickered to Lashara's quick attention.

"Looks like Aunt Flora can read the empress like an open book, too," she teased. Flora had more.

"And you can bring Chiaia, Wahanly and even Sir Dagmeyr," she offered. That got Chiaia's attention as well.

"She certainly pulled some strings for us, didn't she?" murmured Lashara.

"And you can even bring your two attendants that your cousin chimed in," Flora mentioned. "I look forward to seeing you all real soon!" The holograph finished, but Lashara suspected Flora's intention.

"In other words, she really wants to see Ash and Kenshi," she concluded. That's when the holograph switched back on.

"I almost forgot!" reminded Flora. "If you decide to be obstinate and refuse my generous offer, I'll be forced to tell your friends embarrassing stories about what you were when you were little… especially this picture of-" CRASH! Lashara smashed the device in anger to her blackmailing.

"THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T STAND HER!" she bellowed. She boarded a ferry-style ship that flew through the air with Ash, Kenshi, Chiaia, Wahanly, Lithia, Aura, Yukine, Dagmeyr and Ash's Pokémon on board. Lounging with a grumpy face, wearing a blue dress and having Buizel lounging by her deck chair, Lashara didn't feel like being on the same boat as… well, anyone. Pikachu's with Wahanly who wore a tan vest over a white button-down shirt and dress pants. Staraptor was by the roof with an energetic Kenshi bouncing around. Infernape was with Ash as he wore most of his Trainer Garb except for the black vest. They gazed at the canyon walls in awe. Dagmeyr turned to Ash and Infernape.

"I've been wanting to chat with Ash for sometime," he explained to Chiaia, She wore a rose-colored blouse and shorts. Infernape saw Dagmeyr and Chiaia approaching.

("Company!") the Fire Monkey Pokémon hooted. Ash heard Infernape and turned to see Dagmeyr and Chiaia.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey, Ash," Dagmeyr welcomed. "I'm not disrupting anything, am I?"

"Nah, I'm just enjoying the view." Ash's response made Dagmeyr giggle.

"At least you seek a little peace and easement. Kenshi… Maybe Miss Lithia's got a point." While Ash and Dagmeyr engaged their conversation, Maria and Yukine approached Lashara. Maria wore a pale yellow dress while Yukine wore a black suit with her abdomen exposed.

"Honestly, now…" scoffed Maria. "How long are you going to sit out here like a baby and pout?" Looking up, Maria eyed Kenshi dancing on the top of the ship. "Take Kenshi for example: He's having a wonderful time."

"Of course, he's having a wonderful time!" snorted Lashara. "He_ wanted_ to come! We were dragged along kicking and screaming!" Maria teased Lashara with a laugh. "Though, you won't be laughing long if Aunt Flora gets a hold of Ash." Maria stopped laughing at the realization of Flora's intention.

"So, that's what you're worried about. Now that I think about it, Mother would take Ash away… and I dare not think of her intention proceeding."

"So we can agree that Ash is best warned about Aunt Flora?"

"Seems likely. Where is he, anyway?" They soon saw Chiaia coming as she heard the conversation.

"Ash's with Dagmeyr right now at the rear," she briefed. "It doesn't seem like there's anything wrong between them."

"We'll see for ourselves," Maria excused as she and Lashara journeyed to the rear. They eyed Ash and Dagmeyr talking and smiling together.

"I should say that you'd be better off with the empress and princess," Dagmeyr pointed out.

"Both of them?" questioned Ash. "Not one or the other?"

"Think of it like this: both of them have feelings for you."

"I get that… so much so that Jessie's now ringing in my ear about 'the opposite sex'. Seriously, if anyone likes me or loves me or hates me, I'll accept it." Dagmeyr nodded to Ash's meaning.

"So, you won't decide if Lashara and Maria like you equally? I got no reason to ask you for a different thought on making choices. Who knows, they may have better times in your world than here." Ash snickered to Dagmeyr's idea.

"Sir Dagmeyr?" voiced Maria. Ash and Dagmeyr turned to Lashara and Maria on their approach.

"Princess Maria!" awed Dagmeyr. "Empress Lashara! Did you need Ash for anything?"

"We did, as a matter of fact," Lashara answered. Dagmeyr acknowledged the royal children's need.

"Very well," he replied. "I'm gonna make sure Sir Masaki hasn't hurt himself." He departed as Infernape looked on, puzzled to the exchange between Ash and Ulyte's nephew. Maria noticed it.

"Infernape, did we disrupt something?" she asked.

("Not really,") he shrugged. Lashara confronted Ash about his time with Dagmeyr.

"What were you two talking about just now?" she questioned.

"Dagmeyr talked about his hardship being a Sacred Mecha Master," he explained. "I wanted to say that it sounds harder than being a Pokémon Trainer."

"Well, you're not wrong…" shrugged Lashara. "We can imagine having a Pokémon to own as a pet and train it for battle like you do."

"It's just that Sacred Mecha Masters have a strenuous experience which they need their entire mind and body to use Sacred Mechanoids," Maria added. As the ride continued, more ships were seen in the distance as Ash understood Dagmeyr's hardship.

"Look at all the ships!" an excited Kenshi squealed. Seeing them, Maria knew they had to be closing in on her home as they gathered port side.

"They're part of the Transport Service that deliver guests to and from resorts," she described. "But to prevent any potential accident with the twisting winds in the ravine, they travel one direction."

"So, it flies in circles, then?" guessed Ash. Suddenly, Kenshi eyed Ceres with a brunette girl around his age. Ash spotted the two as well. The ships arrived at the Transport Station where the ships connected. They proceeded into the next ship where they listened to someone. Ash and Kenshi spotted a redhead woman wearing a white cloak to Ceres and the brunette.

"I've set things up so you can spend some alone time without worrying about the guards and them discovering the villa," she promised.

"Are you sure, Cordyline?" wondered Ceres. "If so, all we have to do is get Hazuki pass the gates without notice."

"Not a problem," Cordyline smiled. "I've got you covered." Ash and Kenshi glanced to each other.

"So, she's Hazuki?" whispered Ash. "And what's she doing with Ceres?"

"What I wanna know is their plan," whispered Kenshi. Then, Cordyline began to walk away. Ash and Kenshi realized Cordyline came their way and Ash climbed quickly clear. Kenshi followed suit. Cordyline looked around, finding a Koro. In fact, a swarm of Koros covered Ash and Kenshi.

'_Damn, they're everywhere!'_ she growled. She walked out as Ash and Kenshi jumped down from their hiding spot to confront Ceres and Hazuki. The Koros scattered.

"Ash?" he noticed. "Kenshi? You overheard us?"

"Yeah, what's going on?" asked Ash. "You two were talking about getting through the gate."

"Yes," Ceres confirmed. "Hazuki and I fell in love… and that's part of the problem."

"See, I'm a mere commoner as Ceres is a Sacred Mecha Master," Hazuki informed. "It's considered taboo for a relationship to happen."

"Hazuki has a strong resistance to Ahou, and we're both far from birth into royalty or affluence," Ceres continued. "To be a Sacred Mecha Master, it's a huge leap higher than a mere commoner… the privilege, the money… they began a divide between me and Hazuki despite the long road to resolving out differences."

"They even claimed that I was after Ceres' bloodline which isn't true at all… but I believe that's what his parents are thinking at this moment!" She began to cry. Ash and Kenshi felt sympathy for Ceres and Hazuki.

"There shouldn't be a reason that you two can't enjoy each other," Ash snorted. "I want to understand about how it is that Sacred Mecha Masters like you can't choose who to be with." Ceres nodded but had a retort.

"Of course, considering that you have Empress Lashara and Princess Maria on you like moths to a flame," he snapped, causing Hazuki to giggle.

"Anyway, what's this gate that you two wanted to get across?" asked Kenshi.

"It's a gate to a ritzy resort," Ceres briefed. "But getting Hazuki pass it without being caught is incredibly difficult and with the laws that want to drive the two of us apart."

"I understand," Ash murmured. "Kenshi and I'll keep quiet about this. I wish there was more either of us can do." Ceres and Hazuki nodded to Ash's promise.

"Ash, Kenshi, thank you," Hazuki praised. Ash and Kenshi nodded before returning to the surface where everyone else was. They saw the greenery in the mountains with an enjoyable aroma wafting in the air.

"In ancient times, plants like these in the mountains allegedly covered the entire planet of Geminar," Maria informed. "However, due to drastic climate changes in the impact of advancing civilizations, most died off."

"In other words, population growth has led to these plants being removed for people to find places to call home," Ash guessed.

"Thus, a sad reality forced upon men who don't value nature enough," Lashara summarized. Maria pointed to a specific location.

"This is one of the rare parts of the world where they're still holding strong," Maria added.

"A chance for nature to return to its full strength," Ash smiled. To Lashara, hearing Ash's experience made her realize what he saw.

"No one told us you're a conservationist!" she cooed. Ash giggled out of confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean," he muttered. "It's basically what Pikachu and I saw during our travels over our world. It can be heartbreaking to watch as people destroy Pokémon's homes for selfish reasons like Diglett's lands for a dam or a preservation site. There are places that have been ruined for Pokémon to live in."

"Now, we understand your world a little better," Yukine awed when Lashara and Maria looked up and gawked. Without a word in, they sprinted to the front of the ship with more dismay. Balloons and banners of Flora in a black swimsuit and pantyhose under a red robe.

"Maria, do those gigantic flags mean what we think they mean?" a scared Lashara shuttered.

"I'm afraid your educated guess is probably accurate!" an equally scared Maria gulped. Ash and Kenshi came to the front to see the occasion as they found Flora waiving over on a platform.

"That's… her!?" asked Ash. Quickly, Lashara and Maria dragged Ash away while Chiaia evacuated Kenshi.

"You won't see her!" demanded Lashara. After the stop, Flora was on board meeting with the girls and Pikachu who seemed comfortable in her arms.

"I know you must be tired from your long journey," she addressed. "So, once you've found your rooms, feel free to rest and relax until dinnertime or have a look around, get some sightseeing done-" That's when she noticed something not right. "Hold on… unless I'm mistaken, two of you are missing."

"Oh, Ash and Kenshi are occupied at the moment," scoffed Lashara. "We hate to disappoint but they're aiding Wahanly with our cargo." Flora gasped to the "news."

"Oh, my!" she whimpered. "That's too bad! I'm dying to see those boys Maria and Yukine are so fond of! And especially with this adorable mouse that I would be more than overjoyed to have as a pet!"

("Not that I'm upset, exactly,") Pikachu teased. In the cargo bay, Wahanly was in her MechaWorker as Ash and Kenshi carried a few crates around.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," she voiced. "Have either of you seen Ceres around?" Kenshi gasped, recalling the promise with Ceres and Hazuki. Luckily, Ash picked up on it.

"He's taking care of a few personal things," he replied. "Why, something in here of his?"

"Oh, I was just thinking how commoners who become Sacred Mecha Masters get separated from their peaceful lives and loved ones… it happens a lot! It's really sad, huh?"

"Not really," Ash denied. Wahanly blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You can take the person from their commoner land, but the heart will remember if you keep it pure. Ceres can't lose sight despite him being a Sacred Mecha Master."

"Maybe… or maybe he's on a secret mission." Now, Ash gulped. "Now, if he is, I won't say anything about it." Ash and Kenshi felt appreciated, but Kenshi leaped into the cockpit and hugged Wahanly.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" he cheered. He released her and hopped off the MechaWorker. "Well, see ya!" Kenshi left the room and Ash and Wahanly as Flora arrived, now wearing a white dress with a pink torso section and lavender skirt.

"A-ha!" she sounded as she hugged Ash tightly in her arms. "My goodness! I see why my daughter's got a huge admiration to you!" Pikachu crawled up the MechaWorker to Wahanly.

"You led Flora to your trainer?" she suspected.

("She was so nice!") whined Pikachu. ("I thought she deserved seeing Ash!") Flora pelted Ash's face with kisses.

"I can love you like a son, especially when you marry Maria," she cheered. "After all, you and Ash must be quite the pair for her to want a threesome!" Wahanly and Pikachu collapsed at the mistake.

"Queen Flora, _that's _Ash!" she corrected. Flora looked up to Wahanly and Pikachu hopping off the MechaWorker.

"Oh, Wahanly! It's good to see you after a long time!"

"It is!" Looking down, Flora faced Ash.

"So, this is Ash, the one with the cute creatures. Was the other one here just now?"

"You missed him." Flora seemed a little upset at missing Kenshi.

"But he was here so he couldn't have gone far." With the kisses overwhelming him, Ash fainted. Pikachu and the women made sure Ash would be okay. Seeing Ash stir a little while later, Flora had a suggestion. "Your MechaWorker… You've been working hard on it."

"You've noticed… I just made upgrades to improve its energy, speed and output." This made Flora sneer and Ash and Pikachu worried.

"Can you even drive this MechaWorker?" he asked. All Flora did was smile before taking the MechaWorker out for a spin outside in the beautiful wilderness with Pikachu onboard. Ash, Wahanly and two maids, a raven-haired and a blond, looked on.

"I can't believe this…" gulped Wahanly.

"I'll say…" nodded Ash. "The upgrades are showing!"

("I'm more impressed with her driving!") squeaked Pikachu. Flora parked the MechaWorker by the small crowd.

"She's very well made," she complimented as she jumped out of the cockpit. "Powerful, sturdy… and she doesn't make me nauseous at all!" The compliments made Wahanly grin.

"It can stand up against a high-ranking Sacred Mecha Master," she added to the detail. "Even if she's piloting a Sacred Mechanoid." Flora wondered to the MechaWorker's operation.

"How long can it remain operational outside the draft?" she questioned.

"By my calcuations, about ten minutes," Wahanly speculated.

"So a short stint?" guessed Ash.

"More or less," Wahanly shrugged. Flora smiled to the MechaWorker.

"It's wonderful," she praised. "I shouldn't have expected less from Naua's pupil." Wahanly had glee on her face. "Okay, let's join the others. Spending some time to know and be with Kenshi's the other thing I'm looking forward to. Ash shouldn't be the only boy I should know, let alone want as a son of mine." Nervous sweat flowed from Ash and Pikachu.

("She's something else…") shuttered Pikachu.

"I'm getting a sense to what Maria got from her," Ash whispered.

("Same here,") At a villa, Ash, Kenshi, Lashara and Pikachu spotted a room full of futons and pillows line up among each other. Besides Pikachu, each wore white bathrobes.

"Okay, what's this?" asked Kenshi.

"This is the traditional Havoniwa Welcoming Ceremony," Lashara titled.

"Welcoming Ceremony?" repeated Ash.

"I know, it looks more like a setup for a huge pillow fight," Kenshi believed. To Lashara, Kenshi had been involved in events like this.

"So, you've been in these before?" she guessed. Kenshi sighed, worried about the outcome. That's when the lights turned off. Ash braced for what's to come.

"Welcome all," Flora greeted as a spotlight flashed on her, also wearing a bathrobe. "I'd like to thank everyone for traveling so far to be here on this fine summer night. Never fear… I've prepared a more than modest party for your entertainment and enjoyment… but first… as is our tradition, we will now hold the Welcoming Ceremony!" Pikachu disembarked Ash's shoulder in an attempt to stay on the sideline. "Remember, in this battle of pillows, every single one of us stands here as equals, ready to fight! The rules are simple: dodge pillows, then throw them at others!" She approached the raven-haired maid, also in a white bathrobe. "Then, just grab your opponent's sash and give it a pull!" Demonstrating, Flora pulled the sash and spun her maid around like a top. While her robe stayed on, she became dizzy and fell. Ash gulped to the rules Flora set up. "If someone manages to steal your sash, you're out of the game!" Pikachu gulped to Flora's objectives.

("There's gotta be better ways to see girls,") he mulled.

"And for the record," Lashara spoke up. "It is considered good manners to say a certain phrase before you pull someone's sash." Ash saw Kenshi quiver.

"Hey, Kenshi, you good?" he asked.

"It's not 'Ready or Not,' is it?" he frightfully asked. Lashara gasped to Kenshi's knowledge.

"We didn't expect you to know this game!" she awed.

"I think he's played it before with his sisters," Ash pondered.

"That would make sense," Lashara sighed. Flora had more.

"Whoever's left standing will be able to marry whoever their heart desires!" she added. "Or other prizes like money, but they'll also receive a hug and a kiss… from yours truly!" _'Please, Goddess… let it be either Sir Dagmeyr, Kenshi or Ash.' _Lashara and Maria realized their mission.

"We'll need to defeat that woman if we want to preserve Ash for ourselves," Lashara schemed.

"Agreed," Maria accepted. Flora brought out a giant confetti cannon.

"Let's begin!" Everyone wearing the bathrobes were part of the contest and pillows began to fly. Dagmeyr scoffed to the contest.

"This shall be mere child's play," he muttered before Chiaia clocked him on the side of the head, knocking him out. As soon as Chiaia saw this, she wanted to take back the throw.

"I-I'm sorry!" she cried before observing Dagmeyr's body. Infatuated, she began pulling the sash to Lashara's humor.

"So, that's why Chiaia's been looking forward to this!" she muttered. Maria got to her side.

"Lashara, winner shall be the one to be with Ash together," she declared.

"You're on!" snapped Lashara. Both squared off, ready to throw down. They charged with pillows in hand at each other… before pulling up, turning to Flora and flinging the pillows at her.

"Oh?" she noticed before ducking… and the pillows hitting Yukine, flooring her. Flora caught the pillows on the rebound. "You dare defy me, do you? Both of you are so naughty…" Lashara and Maria gasped to Flora's reflexes.

"Great, that old hag saw right through our plan!" complained Lashara.

"I guess those years were honed exceptionally well!" awed Maria.

"It's time for you two…" she grinned. "To be punished." The battle waged on and Kenshi snagged sashes left and right with Ash watching in awe. Lithia saw an opportunity.

"Time to take the little brother away!" she cheered before another pillow clipped her throwing arm. She threw and missed Ash by a foot… but it got Pikachu.

("AH!") he yelped. Ash heard his partner.

"Pikachu!" he cried out. Grabbing the pillow, Ash saw Pikachu shake the impact off. "Are you okay?"

("I think I…") Pikachu tried to speak before he began to sneeze. Ash growled before turning to the crowd, those who had their sashes removed watched helplessly.

"Payback time!" he roared before throwing pillows out. One pillow clipped Lithia on the chin and she fell. Before hitting the ground, Ash slipped in and swiped the sash. More girls came after Ash, but the speed he had was too much as he stripped their sashes. In about ten minutes, all but three people had their sashes removed. So, it's between Ash, Kenshi and Flora.

"Looks like it's just between you two and me," she sneered. "I'll admit, I'm truly impressed you two made it this far." Ash and Kenshi prepared for Flora's game. Aura and Lithia were a little concerned.

"Do Ash and Kenshi even stand a chance against her?" gulped Lithia.

"They may be strong," Aura started. "But Queen Flora has won the Holy Land tournament and is a master Martial Artist. It's likely she'll destroy those two." Flora grinned as Kenshi threw a pillow, but she batted it away with another pillow. When she looked again, Ash was gone as he sped passed her. In his hand was her sash. She was eliminated. The women gasped to how quick the two beat Flora that easily.

"No way!" gaped Lithia.

"Ash is faster than I wanted to believe!" awed Aura. "Those two can be unbeatable!" Flora let out a cry as she crumpled to her knees while holding her robe up. She looked back and saw Ash and Kenshi face each other, taking open-handed poses while holding pillows.

"Ash, don't lose to Kenshi!" pleaded Lashara.

"Kenshi, you're better skilled!" shouted Wahanly. That's when Flora sprung back up, her robe open with nothing underneath it. No bra, no underwear, it's all in the open.

"We have our winners!" she judged as she rose arms of both Ash and Kenshi. "Put your hands together for our victors, Ash and Kenshi!" Instead of applauding, everyone collapsed. Lashara and Maria were not happy with the result.

"Hold up!" snapped Lashara. "What do you mean they're the winners!? They haven't had their sashes removed!"

"I was not a competitor in the game so they win," Flora weighed.

"Wait, doesn't that negate _our_ disqualifications!?" protested Maria

"Well, obviously, I had to crush any potential threats," Flora sneered before hugging and kissing Ash and Kenshi. They felt humiliated. Later that night, Ash, Kenshi and Pikachu were in an open air bath where Ash and Pikachu relaxed and Kenshi swam.

"Flora's… definitely an interesting woman," he thought. "She can be a bit wild… but Mom was wild in her youth, so it kinda fits."

("Surprised you recovered so fast after that,") Pikachu awed. ("But, I see your point.") Suddenly, arms draped around Ash's shoulders. Ash gawked to the sight.

"Not again…" he muttered. The arms pulled Ash to Flora who wore a blue midriff.

"So, you come from a family of risk-takers, huh?" she cooed. "After all, you do seem to be one who doesn't take the mild route." Ash laughed to Flora's suspicion.

"It's hard to stay still in general with me," he admitted.

"Yep… I believe it!" she smiled as she brought out scrubbing gloves. "Don't worry, I see that you've got some discoloring in the back. I'm a mother, so you can understand." Lashara and Maria found the boys and Flora about to scrub Ash's back.

"That leech!" growled Lashara. "Trying to get on top of Ash like that! She should know her place!"

"Lashara, do you have Mexiah's whistle?" asked Maria. Lashara pulled out a whistle. "Let me clear Ash before you blow on it."

"Understood!" nodded Lashara. Maria came out where the bathers glanced.

"Ash, over here!" she called. "I got something to show you!" Ash became interested as he waded his way to the edge where Maria handed him a towel.

"Oh, come on!" complained Flora. "I was trying to be a mother like I was to you!"

"Yeah, right!" denied Maria. "Lashara and I know your scheme! Besides…" She snapped her fingers to which a high-pitched whistle was heard. Kenshi became entranced as Maria pulled Ash out while covering any unmentionables.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Something between family," Maria assured as Lashara emerged with a laugh.

"Kenshi's massage is gonna paralyze you completely!" she warned as she flipped a bathrobe behind her back to Ash to wear. "This is payback for the Welcoming Ceremony that you cheated on!" Flora chuckled to Lashara's scheme.

"Oh, that would be a travesty!" she mocked. "I can't have that… not if I have anything to say!" Ash and Pikachu didn't look as a sudden shriek echoed throughout the area. The next morning, Ash and Pikachu were watching over Lashara and Maria who looked like they didn't get any sleep. Yukine and the maids also looked to have been up all night.

"We surrender… whined Lashara.

"It would seem our plan to get back at Mother has backfired incredibly," Maria murmured. "It was painful for our eyes to watch."

"If Kenshi was a virgin before, Aunt Flora has taken it away!" added Lashara. "She looked to have been in a land of pleasure and we've been forced to all watch."

"And to think, we've been wanting to do that with Ash all this time without thinking how scary one can be," Maria cried. Ash and Pikachu were sympathetic to the two royal girls.

"There's still time for us to grow," Ash reminded. "If I remember from my travels with Pikachu, things shouldn't be rushed. I can understand that you two like me and that I don't mind." Then, he saw bruises among Lashara's feet. "Here, let me get that for you." He lifted Lashara's foot to his knee and began rubbing the bruises down. Lashara's face became red.

"Th- Thank you, Ash," she shuttered in awe. He turned to Maria.

"Hey, lemme see your feet as well," he wanted. "After what happened, I think I can offer some comfort to you." Maria giggled before walking to Ash with a slight limp.

"Of course," she accepted. Yukine and the maids smiled at how Ash took care of Lashara and Maria. This trip already had highs and lows but the vacation was early. What else could go on?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	11. Vacation Invasion

_Chapter 11: Vacation Invasion_

* * *

It's the next morning after Lashara and Maria's botched attempt to shame Queen Flora with Kenshi's "massage." After getting a foot massage by Ash, the three slept together with Lashara and Maria unconsciously playing footsies with Ash's toes. Flora's maids giggled at the three slept soundly. Meanwhile, Kenshi had Pikachu while out collecting herbs and food from the nearby forest. "I thought the forest near the Holy Land Academy had plenty to offer," Kenshi awed.

("We're saving money with all of this!") squeaked Pikachu. As they began to go elsewhere for anything edible, Pikachu's ears perked up. Kenshi turned to see Pikachu's risen ears.

"Pikachu, what's up?" The two ran to find Hazuki in pink pajamas and running from burly men. She tripped to which the men grinned.

"I hate working for what I want," the muscular pepper-haired man said as he brought out a hunting knife.

"She's kinda pretty, huh?" the dirty blond man pointed out. "Too bad… Don't you think?" The muscular man approached a terrified Hazuki.

"We'll be getting the sign soon," he reminded as he neared Hazuki with the knife. "If you wanna play, get yourself a girl for yourself." Out of nowhere. Pikachu flew passed the muscular man with a glowing tail. Pikachu landed with his tail reverting back to yellow. The dirty blond pointed to the knife, causing the muscular man to look… and see the blade chopped off. "What the hell!?" Just then, Kenshi jumped onto the man, slamming him into the ground.

"Hazuki!" gawked Kenshi. The dirty blond charged at Kenshi with his own knife. However, Kenshi caught his arm and gripped it so tight, the dirty blond couldn't hold on. "Thunderbolt!"

("Gotcha!") squeaked Pikachu. Kenshi kicked away the dirty blond before Pikachu peppered him with a blast of electricity. He fell quickly.

"Kenshi?" gulped Hazuki. "What's that?"

"He's a friend," Kenshi assured. "Excuse me a minute." Hazuki watched Pikachu closely as he got to her side. Kenshi roped and hung the two attackers who recovered… for the most part. Kenshi had Hazuki and Pikachu on his back and shoulder as he ran towards the resort.

"We need to get back!" she warned. "Cordyline is the ringleader of a gang of bandits and they're at the villa Ceres and I stayed at and they're gonna attack the resort!" This concerned Kenshi.

"Ceres still around!?" he asked.

"He gave himself up so I can escape!" she confessed. "Kenshi, all of your friends are in danger! We need to warn them!"

"Don't worry!" advised Kenshi. "Pikachu's partner can do a lot without either of us!" Meanwhile at the resort, Ash, Lashara and Maria were enjoying some morning tea.

"After that massage you gave us last night," Maria pointed out. "I realize that having you as a potential husband and prince was a grand idea."

"Perhaps, but you still need to convince us at how you're the likely candidate," Lashara advised. "By the way, what happened to Pikachu?"

"One of Flora's maids said that Kenshi wanted to watch over Pikachu to apologize for the-" he tried to inform but an explosion from outside alerted the three. "What's that!?" He bolted to the window where a few explosions erupted. Lashara and Maria felt the rippling blasts.

"What's going on!?" ordered Lashara.

"I don't know!" shrugged Maria. "We need to head to the Control Room!"

"Right!" agreed Ash. He, Lashara and Maria headed into the Control Room where Yukine and a few maids awaited. Maids were on a control panel and viewing a few monitors.

"Status report!" ordered Maria. Chiaia, Wahanly and Lithia entered, also wanting to know the ordeal.

"Empress, are you alright?" asked Chiaia. She held a sword while the others didn't come armed.

"What is going on here!?" wondered Wahanly. Ash, Lashara and Maria turned to the girls coming in.

"Looks like an invasion," Ash guessed.

"We should remain calm," Lashara assured. "We cannot succeed if we show panic." Everyone came to the maids.

"A gang of bandits have infiltrated the resort's defenses!" one maid relayed. "They appear to riding air bikes over." A bleach blond maid shrieked.

"It turns out someone broke into the guard post, and it seems they hijacked one of our Sacred Mechanoids!" she added. The girls gasped in shock as Ash believed a reason.

"So, among the bandits is a Sacred MechaMaster," he assumed.

"Aside from that, they're coming our way," Lashara warned as the Sacred Mechanoid hovered above the water while carrying a giant ax and avoiding shots from the turret guns. It destroyed one of the guns with a swing of its ax as flying motorcycles flew behind it.

"The defenses have been penetrated!" the first maid gasp. "Part of the interception system's been destroyed! We're wide open!" Now, the group of girls began to show fear.

"There must be something we can do!" urged Lashara. "Maria, do you have any other Sacred Mechanoids, like a brand-new model hidden in the basement or something to that effect?"

"This is a resort!" snapped Maria. "Of course, we don't! Why would we keep Sacred Mechanoids here!?"

"Ladies!" shouted Ash. Lashara and Maria turned to Ash who held a Pokéball. "Did you forget who I brought?" Suddenly, an explosion ripped the control room. From his flying motorcycle, a brunette man with a small goatee and a headband arrived. He wore a tan open shirt and blue slacks.

"Hey, I hit the jackpot!" he sneered as Chiaia and Yukine drew out their swords. "Stop right there! Drop your weapons, put your hands behind your heads and lay down face-first or I'll shoot." Everyone froze.

"We should do as he says," Lashara advised.

"It's not our fight that we can win," Ash warned as he flipped a thumb up.

"See, I knew you kids know when you're beat," the headband man sneered while Staraptor flew from behind.

"Speaking of being beat," Ash sneered, "Close Combat!" Staraptor thrashed at the headband man for a few seconds before he shooed the Predator Pokémon. Then a flash of yellow appeared as it passed him.

"That's foul!" he shouted as he pointed a gun… well, half a gun. He saw it and panicked "What the hell!" Then, Hazuki's screams from above was heard. The headband man looked up, only to be stomped on the back of his head and onto the flying vehicle by Kenshi and Hazuki. Pikachu's tail was aglow as he recovered from the fall. Kenshi looked to the headband man who was unconscious.

"That's one unlucky dude," he realized as he also spotted the destroyed gun. "Good thing Wahanly told me of Pikachu's moves. Iron Tail is unreal." Ash and the girls gawked to Kenshi holding Hazuki on his back.

"Kenshi, why is Hazuki with you?" he asked. Lashara and Maria turned to Ash, knowing about Hazuki.

"Wait, you know that girl?"wondered Lashara. Ash nodded before looking up.

"That gang of bandits had a leader and they seem to be going after the Sacred MechaMasters at the villa around the mountains," Kenshi informed. "Meaning, they're after Ceres and Sir Dagmeyr!" That alerted Chiaia in learning Dagmeyr's predicament.

"Dagmeyr!?" she yelped before running out.

"Yukine, follow Chiaia!" ordered Maria as Kenshi hopped down from the still airborne air bike.

"Yes, miss," Yukine replied before chasing Chiaia. Looking around, Ash saw no trace of a sertain Dark Elf.

"Where could Aura be?" he asked.

"My mother as well," Maria added. Lithia scoffed to the danger.

"Perhaps you should send the Wild Beast and Little Brother to retrieve them," she suggested.

"Agreed," Lashara accepted. "Aura's closer but with you two running, Aunt Flora and Aura can be split between." Ash knew Lashara meant that one could get Aura and the other, Flora.

"Good idea," he acknowledged. "Staraptor, stay with the girls, including Hazuki. We'll be back."

("I've got faith in you!") he cawed. Pikachu hopped on Ash's shoulder and the two dashed out.

"Let's go, Kenshi!" he urged. Kenshi followed Ash and Pikachu out the door as Wahanly boarded the air bike.

"I'll hop on this!" she urged as she also brought out a pair of binoculars. "Maybe I can find out what's going on!"

"Please, just don't do anything rash!" groaned Lashara.

"Relax, I'll be fine!" reassured Wahanly as she flew off. The turret guns fired at anything moving, including Ash and Kenshi. They came across a stone cottage with a pair of staircases above the front door.

"That's Princess Aura's cottage!" alerted Kenshi.

"Okay, you go on ahead!" noted Ash. The two split as Ash and Pikachu entered the cottage. Ash knocked on the door to a bedroom where Aura had wrapped herself in a blanket. "Aura!? Are you okay!?"

("We're here for you!") hollered Pikachu. Thinking of her safety, Ash opened the door to find the Dark Elf curled up. Ash and Pikachu became worried as the Mouse Pokémon leaped into her lap. She allowed the blanket to drop, revealing herself in a white nightgown with a pink ribbon.

"Pikachu?" she gasped before turning to Ash as he approached. "Ash?"

"Aura, are you okay?" asked Ash. Aura bit her lip, trying to find her words.

"I know you're here to rescue me, but… I'm just not myself."

"What's wrong? Tell me and I can help you. The sooner, the better with these bandits attacking the resort." Feeling pressured, Aura opted to confess,

"It's the time of day and I feel rather strange. Kenshi… did he tell you?" Ash and Pikachu shook their heads as two guys burst through the window: one in white with a white bandanna and one in black with the sleeves ripped off.

"Stop right there!" they shouted. Ash and Pikachu wouldn't comply.

"Thunderbolt!" The signal told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt once more. The blast of electricity stopped the two before Ash clocked them across their chins. Both crumpled to the ground. Aura cringed at seeing the boy and Pokémon defend her. Ash returned to her side. "If you want, I can carry you back to safety." Rather than accept Ash's offer, Aura lunged at Ash to hug.

"I'm afraid!" she yelped. "I know you want to help!" Ash patted her exposed shoulder. "You… saw my body… didn't you?"

"I'm more worried about your health than your body," he admitted. That's when more men broke in from the door and window. Ash flung another blanket on the guy at the door before making a lunging charge, elbowing him in the chest so hard, he keeled over and dropped the knife before dealing an uppercut to the chin. That bandit fell, knocked out. Then, Aura kicked another bandit in the neck. He went down as Aura stood tall.

"There." She turned to Ash and Pikachu who seemed a little surprised. "Sorry about before. It's a period of weakness I have daily. Please, dismiss what you've seen and what I've said, otherwise, you'll need to take responsibility for it all."

"Right now, my responsibility is making sure you're okay." Hearing Ash take responsibility made Aura grin. They and Pikachu boarded another air bike from one of the bandits with Ash taking the handlebars and flying while Pikachu was in front and Aura holding Ash's waists behind. Aura was now wearing a purple vest over a white gown.

"Do children your age use air bikes!? If so, it makes sense on how skilled you are in controlling one!"

"Well, the closest I've used is a jet-ski! Those skim over water! I just have a feel for it!" They caught up to Wahanly being chased by the Sacred Mechanoid.

"Steady the air bike! I'll man the gun!"

"You got it!" Aura leaned onto Ash and overlapped his hands with hers.

"Steady…" Finally lined up, Aura thumbed the buttons down which fired a cannon round from the front. The round smashed into the Sacred Mechanoid's back. Wahanly looked back and eyed the three on the other air bike.

"Ash!" she shouted. "Aura! Am I glad to see you two and Pikachu, especially since I needed backup!" Regrouped, Ash, Aura, Wahanly and Pikachu aimed the air bikes at the Sacred Mechanoid. "We can't give this Sacred MechaMaster an open target!"

"Right!" agreed Ash. "We need time for Kenshi to get Flora back! How much ammo's left!?"

("Not much!") alerted Pikachu. Ash looked at where Pikachu indicated and found a gauge that was mostly black. Aura saw the display as well.

"We can limit the gunfire or call for a retreat," she pondered. Suddenly, screams could be heard. Passionate screams echoed from a fixed direction. Ash, Aura and Pikachu turned to the sound. "That's gotta be Queen Flora!" In Wahanly's MechaWorker, Kenshi drove while a wild Flora bounced around his lap. She wore a black silky nightgown with her abdomen exposed.

"Queen Flora!"complained Kenshi. "I can't see!" The MechaWorker jumped and landed on the Sacred Mechanoid before being thrown off. The MechaWorker landed and Kenshi and Flora calmed down. "Good, I can see again."

"And I had a fun ride with you. Kenshi Dear," Flora teased. The Sacred Mechanoid sneaked behind the MechaWorker.

"Kenshi, behind you!" warned Aura as Ash positioned the air bike. Ash caught Aura's thumb close to the button.

"Not yet," he muttered. Aura gawked before the MechaWorker flung forward. The ax swing missed and now lifted it for a shot as if the ax was a rifle. To Ash, this was the moment. "Now!" Aura pressed the button where a round struck the knee of the Sacred Mechanoid, crippling the mech. It also shot from the rifle but the knee shot changed the trajectory to fly harmlessly clear.

"That should buy time for Kenshi to clear out of there with Queen Flora!" realized Aura. The Sacred Mechanoid lifted the ax which fired a flare that exploded. Everyone cleared from the rain of embers as the Sacred Mechanoid opened and Cordyline exited, landing on another air bike.

"Hey, I know her!" reminded Ash. Aura and Pikachu blinked to what Ash knew. As Cordyline rode, she leaned to the side and vomited. With both sides falling back, Flora's visitors gathered at a table. Flora was bouncing on Kenshi.

"Looks like those bandits pulled a fast one," Maria groaned.

"Yes, indeed," Flora cooed. "He pulled a fast one all over me!" Trying to ignore the hot and bothered queen, Lashara continued.

"We cannot believe this," she mulled. "They completely had their way with us."

"Yes, and I loved every minute of it!" squealed Flora. "It was just delightful! Oh, I can just wish I can find the same excitement with Ash! Oh, that's so dreamy!" Maria groaned and seethed.

"You can wait until I claim Ash's virginity before you ruin the same womb I emerged from!" she snapped. Everyone was aghast, shocked at the princess and her wish. They all looked at Maria with blank stares, even Pikachu who was on Lithia's shoulder.

"Well, talk about priorities…" gulped Aura. Lashara came over to Maria and slapped her across the face.

"What in the world makes you deserving of Ash's virginity in the first place!?" she stormed. "You're not the only one who wants to ride the New Emperor's Staff!" While Maria recovered, Pikachu grew curious.

("What does… virginity mean?") he gulped. Lithia wasn't sure on an answer.

"It's… something that people will lose when they… love someone," she tried to simplify. It just left Pikachu more confused. Aura focused on the situation using a holographic map.

"We think they took this escape route," she believed as a pink arrow streaked along a map. Where the arrow stopped, Flora pointed to its resting spot.

"So, you think they're here?" she questioned. Kenshi also had a finger on the map near Flora's.

"That's right," Kenshi confirmed.

"Why's that?" the queen asked.

"Those bandits didn't seem too bright," Kenshi briefed. Ash cupped his chin as Pikachu could tell of Ash's scheme.

"What are you getting at?" wondered Lashara.

"They didn't act like the escaping type," Kenshi added. "But more of finding a rendezvous point to gather."

"In short, they're choosing emotions over logic," Flora guessed. Kenshi bobbed his head.

"Then we can come up with a quick response once we find the camp and determine where these kidnappers have the Sacred MechaMasters," Ash surveyed.

"Ash, are you sure about a plan so flippantly?" questioned Maria.

"Kenshi's got a point in how they executed the attack on the resort," Ash informed. "Kenshi, you've got the quieter steps. Think you can do it?" A nod from Kenshi was enough to convince Ash. Hazuki came to Ash with Staraptor on her head.

"Ash, thank you for making sure I'm okay," she praised as she allowed Staraptor to perch on her arm. "Your Staraptor helped me in keeping calm while I worry about Ceres."

"Trust me, Staraptor and Pikachu have helped plenty of people around," Ash assured. "Right now, let us rescue Ceres and Dagmeyr from these kidnappers." Hazuki bowed before Lashara and Maria approached.

"So, what can you tell us about Hazuki and why you're helping out?" demanded Lashara. Hazuki fidgeted in knowing about the promise being exposed. Ash nodded, willing to help out.

"That woman who jumped out of the Sacred Mechanoid is Cordyline," he started. "She helped Hazuki sneak into the same villa as Dagmeyr and Ceres. My thoughts are that Cordyline are after the Sacred MechaMasters at the villa and leaving Hazuki to the mercy of those kidnappers." Lashara and Maria's eyes lit open to the fear behind it.

"Has this happened to you?" wondered Maria.

"Knowing how many times Pikachu's been taken from me, it's a risk I try not to take or imagine," Ash assured. Everyone boarded a flying trailer truck haling a few cargo boxes. Wahanly's at the wheel. Hazuki had Buizel in her lap.

"Everyone, listen up!" voiced Wahanly. "We'll be leaving the draft soon. We can't go any farther in this!" Aura stood up.

("What is it?") asked Buizel.

"In that case," she spoke. "Kenshi and I'll scout the area like we've got arranged."

"Take it easy, Aura," Ash wished.

"I'm begging you," Hazuki pleaded. "Save Ceres."

"Hazuki, we'll do it," Ash hushed. "All you need to do is let us do the work."

"I know, but…" Everyone knew of Hazuki's concern. Chiaia stood up.

"I'm going with you!" she offered. Ash and Aura were ready to decline.

"I would prefer you stay with everyone else," Aura refused.

"Besides, I'll need you in my planning to rescue Ceres and Dagmeyr," Ash informed. "We don't want emotions battling emotions, that'll get you destroyed." Chiaia gawked to Ash having a plan.

"Wait, when did you have a plan?" asked Lashara.

"When it comes to being a Pokémon Trainer, strategy becomes second nature," he sneered. Lashara and Maria awed Ash's background of his career.

"Okay, Ash," Aura complied. "Let us know of your plan when we return. Kenshi, come." Kenshi stood and joined Aura out.

'_Oh, Dagmeyr…'_ prayed Chiaia. The truck pulled over where Wahanly drew a map on the dirt using a stick.

"According to the map, this is the layout of the location without the trees," she started.

"The plan is a surprise strike from the far exit," Ash plotted.

"To what you're saying, Ash…" spoke up Chiaia as she took Wahanly's stick. She pointed to the pathway by her feet. "You think it's best to start not here…" Then to the opening on the other side by Ash's feet. "But here?"

"Close," Ash corrected. He pointed to the side of the entrance near him. "Right here."

"That still leaves the entrance back here as a means to escape," Wahanly pointed out as Aura returned.

"How's the strategy?" she asked.

"We may understand it when Ash completes his explanation," Chiaia sighed. "What about you?"

"Right now, they're stockpiling every weapon they have," Aura relayed. Kenshi also returned.

"Just as we thought," he confirmed. "They've got the prisoners in two containers, and they're about ready to ship them out."

"Alright," Ash nodded. "Wahan, how's the MechaWorker?"

"Ready to go," Wahanly sneered. "Thanks to Pikachu's electricity, it's got a bonus two minutes."

"Great…" grinned Ash. "Kenshi, you take the MechaWorker as a means to distract. Aura, Wahan, the cargo truck's yours. Chiaia and I will disarm the air bikes." Lashara and Maria watched Ash took control of the situation.

"Ash seems to know the ordeal," Lashara whispered.

"We may be wanting him for his mind and his workload," Maria quietly shrilled. "I can't wait to further smother in love with him and not act like Mother."

"Oh? And what of your talk of "taking Ash's virginity'?"

"Give it time when he becomes my prince." Doubting, Lashara's smug wanted to challenge Maria's wish. At the checkpoint, the bandits had gathered to check a few things as well as rest. That's when Kenshi came down onto the area with the MechaWorker.

"Hey, how's it going!" he greeted with the MechaWorker's claws opened. Other bandits ran from the truck, a perfect opportunity for Wahanly and Aura to jump into the driver's seat. Cordyline and more bandits came out from the ruckus. They gasped at seeing Kenshi and the MechaWorker.

"It's… that brat!" she gawked. Ash and Chiaia reached the air bikes.

"Okay, Pikachu," Chiaia urged. "Use Iron Tail!" With a glowing tail, Pikachu slashed the air bike's front as Chiaia sliced the other gun off. After his fun, Kenshi chose to make his exit.

"Sorry, but this is where we leave!" he apologized. With Cordyline and the bandits stunned, Kenshi and the crew wheeled out with the trailer truck and Ash on top of the cargo glaring down at Cordyline with a grin. Rather impressed, Cordyline smiled.

"Maybe having Dagmeyr was a little soon," she sneered. "He's got some spunk for a small body." At the new rendezvous point, Ash, Chiaia and Pikachu met up with Dagmeyr who didn't seem harmed.

"Dagmeyr, did they hurt you?" gulped Chiaia. Dagmeyr scoffed to Chiaia's worry.

"See for yourself," he shrugged. "Actually, all things considered, I was treated very well."

"I'll say," Ash observed. "Everyone may have been scared but none look hurt for starters."

"You did arrive a lot soon than I expected," Dagmeyr smiled.

"That's thanks to Ash and Kenshi," Lashara pointed out as she arrived. Dagmeyr found the empress and bowed.

"I'm terribly sorry to have worried you," he apologized.

"At least you're okay," Lashara sighed. "We'll be meeting with Aunt Flora soon so try to relax until then." Dagmeyr bobbed a nod as Lashara made it to Ash. "To think, a Pokémon Trainer's mind is as dangerous when it works. That being said, the empire may be ours to dominate." She kissed Ash on the lips, making Ash's face become red and Chiaia gulp.

"Lashara, not in front of the other guys!" she gawked. Dagmeyr giggled to the scene.

"I'm starting to think Lashara's voting herself into your family, Ash!" he teased. Outside, Ceres was reunited with Hazuki as they held their hands together.

"I'm glad you're okay, Ceres," Hazuki sighed.

"So am I," Ceres smiled. Back outside, Ash and Pikachu looked on with the group on a new mess.

"So now about Ceres and Hazuki since all they wanted was time together," Ash muttered.

("They look like a great match,") Pikachu squeaked.

"Of course, this has the makings of a diplomatic nightmare," Aura pointed out.

"It does?" blinked Ash.

"We _are_ talking about a Sacred MechaMaster and a commoner," Lithia added.

"That will be enough," Lashara halted. Everyone turned to the empress. "We may bring the two back with us, but the girl won't get off easy and Ceres will be placed in a precarious position."

"So, even if we do return them to the Academy, there may be consequences for the two," Ash realized. "I do think it's a bit extreme. Makes me wish I could take them back to the Pokémon World."

"I know what you mean, Ash," Wahanly murmured.

"So, we can say we found two missing kids around here, and bring them back," Lashara suggested. "That way, Ceres and Hazuki can avoid penalties."

"Right, and since Ceres was kidnapped, we can say that Hazuki came to us for help when they needed it," Kenshi concluded.

"I don't know if it will pass," Aura doubted. "Though, it's out only choice given the circumstances." Everyone agreed to what was needed as Ash and Pikachu came to Ceres and Hazuki.

"We'll do what we can to get you two off the hook," Ash promised.

"Ash, thank you for your help," Ceres praised.

"Also, we'll inform Queen Flora and request you two to stay at her resort for emotional relaxation," Ash added. Hazuki hugged Ash for his trouble.

"You have no idea how grateful we are to you and your friends," she cried.

("Just stay safe, okay?") wished Pikachu. Hazuki leaned up and kissed Pikachu's reddish cheek. He gawked and became as red as his cheeks. After that, everyone flew off and left Ceres and Hazuki as the group planned to return to the Academy. Ash and Pikachu have experienced a resistance as well as new royalty. What could be next for the trainer?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	12. Lan-Ding Suspicion

_Chapter 12: Lan-Ding Suspicion_

* * *

Holy Land Academy returned to session as the uniforms were back on. In Wahanly's workshop, Wahanly and Ash were working on the MechaWorker that proved sufficient in the rescue of the Sacred MechaMasters, including Ceres and Dagmeyr. "Things seem to be returning to its boring self," she groaned. "Still, we did have quite an adventure back in Havoniwa." Ash nodded to Wahanly's claim.

"That's for sure," he replied.

"And I heard about Ceres wanting Pikachu after he heard about them comforting Hazuki. Seems the Pokémon have gotten their interests." To Ash, his thought about bringing Ceres and Hazuki to his world began to fuel his belief.

"Perhaps I can bring them to my world to have a Pokémon of their own. Nothing wrong with a Sacred MechaMaster having a Pokémon. Probably a lot safer to have around than a Sacred Mechanoid."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to bring that up for sometime and I wanted to tell you while in Havoniwa. With all the hubbub, that became rather impossible."

"It's just us right now so…"

"I've been running diagnostics on the Sacred Mechanoid you and Kenshi found and the results so far have been… interesting to say the least. On paper, the diagnostics appear not much of a difference between that and the other Sacred Mechanoids. Honestly, some of the outputs that I've seen are unlike those that came to my workshop before." Ash wondered about her findings.

"What do you mean?"

"All Sacred Mechanoids that I've examined have top-of-the-line energy reactors which are located on the back and the forearms." Ash looked to a Sacred Mechanoid to find rings on the forearms.

"You mean those rings?"

"Yep, those are the energy reactors. Anyway, the Sacred Mechanoid you found had those reactors but they're located in some strange areas: the base of the neck, the forearms as mentioned, but also on the lower back and on the inner knees. You ask me, whoever created this Sacred Mechanoid might have done it in a preliminary run." Ash looked to the Sacred Mechanoid he and Kenshi uncovered, wondering about Wahanly's discovery.

"Interesting…"

"That's for sure… and I can only imagine how the Sacred MechaMaster will perform." She closed the lid of the MechaWorker. "Okay, that should take care of the hardware upgrade I wanted to install. We should head to the Student Council Office."

"Oh yeah… a special referendum that Lashara talked about." The two exited the workshop but a voice rang out.

"_Trouble is near…"_ it echoed. Ash turned around to the voice, eyeing the Sacred Mechanoid.

"Did you hear that?" he asked. Wahanly looked to Ash and around the workshop.

"Only you…" Around the Holy Land Academy, a tanned lavender-haired teen girl wandered around when she spotted Ceres and Pikachu approaching Ash and Wahanly.

"Ash, thanks for letting me watch over Pikachu," Ceres praised as Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder.

"Anytime, Ceres," he welcomed.

"Are you two on your way to the Student Council's voting?" asked Ceres.

"We are," Wahanly confirmed. The lavender-haired wondered about Ash and Pikachu.

'_Who are they?'_ she thought. _'I mean, the rodent's as cute as the Koro… and is he a younger brother of that kid in the Mechanoid? Maybe I can have him while Mother has Dagmeyr.'_ That's when Ash spotted the purple-haired.

"Who's she?" he asked. Looking over, Pikachu, Wahanly and Ceres glanced to the woman in a similar uniform but wore laced heels.

"What did I tell you, Lan?" a brunette girl scolded. "stay with me when touring the Holy Land Academy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Emera" the purple-haired apologized. "That boy and mouse caught my eye that I wanted to see for myself!" Emera looked to Ash and Pikachu and became curious to it as well.

"I heard he and his mouse are from the Highlands," she recalled. "He's currently freelance, but it's possible he's one of Empress Lashara's and Princess Maria's attendants working to maintain civility. Then again, it's not really my business."

"But you can admit that the mouse is as cute as a Koro."

"True enough." After meeting with Ceres, Ash and Pikachu attended the Student Council office. Dagmeyr, Aura, Lashara and Maria were among the people attending with Lithia at the front.

"Sir Dagmeyr, I heard you have a proposal that you wanted to share before we discuss the new referendums?" she asked.

"Of course," Dagmeyr agreed. "I've been in discussion with my uncle, Sir Ulyte Mest, about an activity, not to just to ease any tension among the Holy Lands, but to create funds in the referendums you have us listen to and vote upon."

"And what would this 'activity' be?" questioned Aura.

"What we can hold is a competitive sports tournament which Ash inspired the idea with his history," Dagmeyr claimed. Others in the Student Council seemed skeptical.

"A competitive sports tournament?" repeated Lithia.

"Yes, it gives us the opportunity to test the results of our training and promotes friendship among fellow Sacred MechaMasters from different lands," he assessed. "But if I'm gonna be honest with you, this tournament's real purpose… is to halt dormroom humdrums known as boredom." This made the girls laugh. Aura looked at the documents Dagmeyr provided.

"How interesting!" she awed. "The last event is a long distance obstacle race. Sounds like a lot of fun."

"I happily agree," Dagmeyr smirked. "We can hold preliminary rounds during class so that it doesn't burden their studies."

"Yes, and we may know a way to further increase excitement and raise funds even more," Lashara sneered. Maria read her cousin's intention.

"Gambling, right?" she guessed. "And you plan to be the bookie for the race when it occurs?"

"Well, naturally!" shrugged Lashara.

"Naturally unnecessary if you ask me," Maria denied. "You should know with the Holy Land Academy's budget, we can hold the festivities without fear of running the academy into debt."

"Perhaps, but it's not like the academy's gonna pay people from being bored," Lashara countered. Lithia had more.

"We should be vigilant about this if we do pass this proposal," she added. "If we deter cheaters and maintain order, I can offer my consent for this to pass. Now, I don't think we'll need to conduct a vote, but to be on the fair side, does anyone have an opposition to hold the event?" Ash and Pikachu looked around, noting no one raising a hand or clearing a throat.

("I guess everyone wants it,") Pikachu muttered. Lithia also believed in no opposition.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the move to hold the tournament is rendered," she concluded as she stamped the paper. That night, Ash and Pikachu were with Kenshi as they returned to their dorms.

"Man, being in a sports tournament will be interesting to be in, wouldn't you say?" asked Kenshi.

"I know, but I'm rather worried about it," Ash admitted. Kenshi stopped before turning around.

"What's wrong?" Taking a deep breath, Ash decided to come out.

"Something's bugging me about Dagmeyr when we rescued him and Ceres from those bandits." This made Kenshi look to Ash.

"Huh? Dagmeyr?"

"Yeah, when we got the Sacred MechaMasters out of there, Dagmeyr seemed… too pleased with our rescue. Ceres, I can understand since he believed he would be taken away from Hazuki for good… but Dagmeyr…" To Kenshi, Ash believed Dagmeyr didn't want to be saved.

"You think Dagmeyr wanted to stay behind?"

"I don't know. He looked too calm for being kidnapped and held. Also, the bandits didn't launch a counterattack."

"Good point, it _did _feel strange. Maybe let's keep it between us for right now and stay vigilant."

"Right, we shouldn't say anything to Chiaia." The boys retreated to their dorms as Pikachu seemed concerned with the suspicion. The next day, the Holy Land Academy was abuzz. All sorts of activities were on display: flower vases, sword combat and even races. As the day headed in the mid-afternoon, a bracket was set up with Ulyte and Mexiah watching. Some of the girls were excited for qualifying, some were upset that they failed.

"Well, if you ask me," Ulyte studied. "I'd say things are going smoothly.

"_Too_ smoothly in my opinion," Mexiah sighed. "Besides, everyone's wanting to see the obstacle race as everything else is mundane and boring." Ulyte picked up and opened a book.

"It appears to duplicate the traditional Shurifon Race. It also seems as Ash, Princess Aura, Kenshi and Sir Dagmeyr are involved with it."

"So, that's why…" Her sneer plotted something. Nearby at an arena, stone pillars were being lowered into the ground. Lashara and Maria looked bored out of their minds.

"This is overwhelmingly awful," Lashara moaned.

"The life of a councilwoman certainly isn't an easy one," Maria muttered. "I've never felt this exhausted." Lithia overheard the girls as Pikachu looked on from her shoulder.

"Again, only those who _actually_ work should be talking like that!" she scowled. Ash watched Kenshi clean a giant black Sacred Mechanoid on top of Wahanly's MechaWorker.

"Man, that can't be a Sacred Mechanoid," he guessed. Wahanly looked down to Ash as Kenshi continued to wipe the surface.

"One thing for sure, it's dirty as heck," he detailed.

"And you'd be mostly right," Wahanly answered to Ash. "This is actually a Sacred MechaLord: the only one in existence."

"Whoa, that's incredible!" gasped Ash. "And only one of these exist?"

"Yep, think of it like the god of Sacred Mechanoids," Wahanly summarized. "You can understand if the church is… _super protective_ of it. Not to mention, no one's allowed to pilot it."

"Still, with its immense size, I can see this as power incarnate," Kenshi simplified. Ash awed the Sacred MechaLord before wiping his forehead of sweat. A raven-haired girl saw the heavy loading Ash performed.

"Hey, great job on helping out," she praised.

"Thanks… uh," Ash stumbled. "I don't think I got your name."

"Don't worry. Anyway, someone wanted me to give you some tea to help recover." She handed the tea to Ash.

"Thanks a lot."

"By the way, don't you think you're overdoing your body at least a little? I mean, those had to be about 60, 65 pounds at least."

"Not really. I've lifted and carried some Pokémon that were heavier." Lan seemed puzzled to what Ash referred to. Ash took a quick swig, enjoying the taste. "Someone really put some effort into this…" That's when he felt groggy and stumbled. His body began to shut down as Mexiah reached for his falling body.

"Whoa, easy there," she teased. "Oh my, you've got some tired body parts. Glad Kenshi's powder came in handy." Grynio came to Mexiah who had a plan for Ash.

"Miss Mexiah?" she called.

"Ash is gonna need plenty of love," she instructed. "Go and make sure he gets it."

"Of course, Miss Mexiah!" agreed Grynio. Mexiah's class swooped in and hoisted Ash out of the arena. In an hour, Ash began to stir while waist deep in warm bathwater. His eyes beginning to open, Wreda was there.

"Hey, Ash…" she welcomed. "Did you have a nice nap?" Ash blinked before seeing Wreda's slim figure in full display, including her breasts which were small but bigger than Lashara's.

"What!?" he jumped before stumbling into Bwoole, his back feeling a slightly bigger set of large breasts to the tall girl.

"Easy, tiger!" she teased. Ash gulped at the sandwiched breasts of Bwoole between her chest and his back. Ash began to peer, seeing Yeliss and her petite set and Gryino and her breasts just a tad bigger than Yeliss'.

"What's going on!?" he freaked. "How am I in the bath!?" That's when he found himself surrounded by a lot of girls, four of them he knew but the rest were new to him.

"We came here to feel better about not advancing in our tournaments," Gryino admitted.

"And we decided to freshen you up for the obstacle race that you, Kenshi and Sir Dagmeyr are gonna be in," Yeliss added. Every girl in the tub, completely naked and varying in sizes of breasts, came to Ash, hands on about anything not underwater. Ash could scream, but his mouth had a hand over it. Before Ash could be dunked and piled, a huge cloud of steam billowed. After a little while, the cloud dispersed… but Ash disappeared.

"What!?" screamed one girl.

"Where'd he go!?" gasped Wreda.

"Are we drowning him!?" gulped Bwoole. A hand over his mouth and a towel draped over his waist, Ash couldn't move while Lan held his bare torso to her clothes apron-like uniform.

"Man, those girls are nuts for you," she grunted. "And I thought Sir Dagmeyr's the chick magnet." After hustling Ash, face covered in saliva from the constant kisses from the girls, to the changing room, Lan had a good look to Ash as he got dressed.

"Thanks for helping me out," Ash praised.

"No problem," Lan sighed. "After all, you need to be in top shape if you're in that obstacle race."

"That's true." Ash clasped his head from the exhaustion. "What was in that tea?" Lan became curious.

"Someone spiked your tea?"

"I-I'm not real sure… One minute, I'm helping with the events and the next… well, you saw." Lan giggled to the sight she saved Ash from.

"Right… Anyway, get yourself ready for the race. I'll see you on the course, as well as Sir Dagmeyr.." She left to let Ash finish getting dressed.

'_How does _she _know that I'll be in the race?' _Meanwhile, Lashara saw the bookie business as a success.

"This is going great!" she sneered. "We can see the earnings coming our way!" She spotted a sheet with names on it. When she studied the names, her eyes bulged out and she seethed. "What the hell!?" Ash and Kenshi's names were on the top of the list.

ASH KETCHUM 3:1  
KENSHI MASAKI 3:1

One of Lashara's bookies came to clarify the reason. "I do apologize, Empress!" she yelped. "But considering Ash and Kenshi's abilities that we've seen, it only makes sense that half of the people are voting for only those two."

"This is unacceptable!" snapped Lashara. "If either of those two win the race, this will all go to crap!" Her yelling made the other bookies scared. "There must be a way to slow Ash and Kenshi to make this work!" Meanwhile, the three who were suffering sometime ago were in the trees watching the activities.

"All these activities can be rather tiring to many participating," Jessie argued.

"And to think, the best event is the obstacle race which is coming soon," James added. "Though, what's an obstacle race without obstacles?"

"A pretty boring one," Meowth sighed. "But not so much… Look who's running with da Tauros?" The talking cat handed a sheet to Jessie who read the list.

"Let's see…" she started. "Dagmeyr Mest, that's the one our savior has an eye on… Kenshi Masaki, don't know who-" She stopped when she found a name that opened her eyes. "The twerp!"

"Really!?" gawked James. Jessie scrunched the paper with a wicked grin.

"This is the perfect chance to get Pikachu!" she cheered. The three huddled to learn of a plan. Night fell and Ash and Pikachu were heading back to their room.

"Knowing what's about to happen, it may be best if we got rest," Ash suggested.

("You need the rest,") Pikachu countered.

"Right, I heard that Maya wanted to watch you as I raced." When they entered the door, Ash and Pikachu were shocked to find Lashara and Maria.

"Evening, future Emperor," Lashara teased.

"Or future prince," Maria smiled.

"L-Lashara?" stuttered Ash. "Maria?"

("What's going on!?") questioned Pikachu. Lashara and Maria came to Ash and Pikachu while wearing silky nightgowns: Lashara in green and Maria in black. They also wore stiletto heels.

"We heard about Mexiah's plan to keep you for her own," Lashara said. Seeing Mexiah's class in the bathwater with him, it made sense.

"I'm a little young for Mexiah anyway," he shrugged.

"Perhaps, but we have permission to make sure you're ready to go for the obstacle race tomorrow," Maria promised. The cousins grabbed Ash's hands and held them together.

"You know, I want to take you back home with me and live a little more free than the royal business with how much care you two have given," he smiled.

"Oh, you didn't mind when we were naked with you?" thought Lashara.

"Or how much we appreciated your skills and hard work?" added Maria.

"Not really…" huffed Ash. "But from all the girls I've come across, you two have made me open my eyes about taking care of you two and if I can't bring one-"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Lashara hushed. "It's bedtime."

"We all need our rest for tomorrow's conclusion," Maria pointed out. That's when Lashara and Maria threw Ash onto the bed while Pikachu leaped clear. The cousins removed their heels and began smothering Ash in kisses while Ash's Koro looked on and quivered to what Lashara and Maria were doing. Then, a blood-curdling scream billowed from Kenshi, but it was from a great distance. Ash sat up at the sound.

"Kenshi?" he guessed.

"Don't worry about Kenshi," Maria advised.

"It's us until the morning," Lashara smirked. They wrestled Ash back down and threw the blankets on top. What scheme did Lashara and Maria have and who would win the race tomorrow?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	13. Running the Swan

_Chapter 13: Running the Swan_

* * *

The day of the Competitive Sports Tournament commenced. In Ash's dorm, Pikachu and Ash's adopted Koro had joined Ash, Lashara and Maria in bed. Ash soon woke to the sun starting to come from the horizon. He sat up, making Koro wake. He squeaked up to Ash who turned to the little critter. "Sorry," he whispered. Koro didn't mind. Lashara and Maria woke a little before they reached up and grabbed Ash's head around the chin. The two royal cousins dragged Ash back down to the pillow.

"Five more minutes…" they moaned. Ash wasn't going to struggle. He let the cousins cuddle with him for a little longer. The Academy was seeing a flock of people coming from everywhere as the Competitive Sports Tournament was about to start. Stages were set, giant suits of slim armor were prepared, money began exchanging hands… Lithia waited in the stadium main seats.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Competitive Sports Tournament will now begin!" she announced. The response was a chorus of cheers. Lashara entered the booking room and looked to a sheet. Her face became red with anger.

"This isn't right!" she snapped. "Everyone's voting for either Ash or Kenshi!" On the sheet, both Ash and Kenshi's odds were at three-to-two.

"Empress, if either one of those two win, we won't lose much," one bookie informed.

"All we'd have are the entry fees," the other bookie pointed out. "But that doesn't really amount to too much." At one building, Aura wore a martial arts robe as she threw another competitor to the ground, over her shoulder. The opponent wasn't moving.

"Winner: Aura Shurifon!" someone judged. Another building displayed Maria in a kimono dancing with paper fans. The elegant dance enticed the cheers of plenty. Ash, Yukine and Pikachu were in the front row, enjoying the view.

"Talk about a brunette Misty," Ash whispered. Maria leaned down and softly stroked Ash's chin with the fan. A tease played.

"Perhaps, I can make a dance to please you the most," she cooed. Ash's cheeks bled red, rather sheepish to the flirt. Giant mechanical suits of armor, smaller than Sacred Mechanoid, battled on the stone field Ash and Kenshi sparred. Ash and Pikachu watched in awe about the giant mechs.

"I can only imagine being in one of those, let alone a Sacred Mechanoid," Ash wondered.

("At least one of us,") Pikachu squeaked. One girl came to Ash's side.

"Hey, have you seen Kenshi around?" she asked. Ash blinked and he and Pikachu looked around. The Mouse Pokémon crawled up onto Ash's head to get a better look.

("No sign,") Pikachu sighed. Ash turned to the white-haired girl.

"Sorry, we haven't," he shrugged. Another girl came up to the other girl.

"You're looking for Kenshi?" she questioned. Ash and Pikachu looked to a chestnut brunette girl. "I heard Mexiah had invited him to her room. Don't know why but…" Ash and Pikachu expected the worse.

"Thanks!" he praised. "We'll go check on him!" He ran off with Pikachu in tow when Lithia found the pair running.

"Ash!" she called out. Ash and Pikachu turned to Lithia as she reached them.

"Lithia, what's up?" he asked.

"You still have to prepare for the race," she advised. "I want to bring Pikachu and all your Pokémon to the Control Room." Ash realized why.

"Right, I don't need my Pokémon to race." Pikachu leaped from Ash's head to Lithia's shoulder. That's when Ash realized the status of some of his Pokémon. "Oh yeah, I should mention that Infernape's at the Judo Tournament and Torterra's right over there." He pointed to the far side of field where Torterra had girls and Koros climb onto him to get a better view of the battles.

"Well, as long as they don't run interference in the obstacle race…" Ash handed Lithia his Pokéballs. "I'm sure my Pokémon won't mind watching the race."

"Of course. Go and get ready." Ash nodded before rushing off to find Kenshi. He entered the room where Kenshi looked mortified and disheveled.

"Kenshi, what happened!?" he called as he reached and shook Kenshi. "Hey, we got a job to do!" This stirred Kenshi from his slumber as Lashara arrived. Seeing Ash helping Kenshi, she gasped.

'_NOOOOO!' _she shrieked in her mind. _'Our plan! Ash is right there!' _After straightened Kenshi out of Mexiah's dorm.

"We gotta get ready for the obstacle race," Ash informed. Kenshi gawked and looked outside.

"Alright!" he realized. "Let's hurry!" Ash and Kenshi raced to where they needed to change for the race. Lashara collapsed, her plan ruined before she could execute it. In the control room, Pikachu, Staraptor and Buizel stood by Lithia as they viewed the monitors.

"How's the course looking?" she asked. All viewed different shots of the course, one including Chiaia, Wahanly, Yukine, Mexiah and Emera wearing red strapless swimsuits and heels. Lan also came into the picture, wearing the same thing.

"Why do I have to dress like this!?" she complained.

"Because we know you want to wander everywhere," Emera snapped. Lan scoffed to the accusation. At the control room, Lapis verified the location.

"The checkpoints are all set and the race is ready to go," she reported.

"Good," Lithia acknowledged. "Pikachu, allow me to prepare." Pikachu jumped from Lithia's shoulder to Lapis' lap. This caused Lapis to giggle while Lithia undid her robe, revealing the same swimsuit as the other girls. "Let's get ready to start the race!" That's when she saw Pikachu and Buizel admiring her swimsuit. This made her uncomfortable. "Seriously, I don't need beasts like them to go wild!" At the stadium, girls prepared to begin the race behind crossed golden swords held by two Sacred Mechanoids. All the girls wore white t-shirts and black shorts. In the crowd was Dagmeyr. He wore a white tank-top to go with the shorts. Ash and Kenshi arrived, also wearing the same gear as Ash did some last minute stretches. On a flying platform, Lithia prepared a green flag. Ash reached Dagmeyr, trying to hide his suspicions about him.

"Good luck!" he greeted. Dagmeyr turned to Ash and smiled back.

"You too!" he replied. Aura was also spotted in the crowd. All the runners prepared for the race. Finally, Lithia waived the flag.

"Begin!" she shouted. The Sacred Mechanoids lifted the gold swords and the race was on.

"It may not matter if we don't get the earnings," Lashara muttered. "But if Ash wins, it may bolster our beliefs of the young man he is." Ash and Kenshi were far ahead of the crowd as they left everyone else in the dust. The girls in the swimsuits held up signs.

DASH IT, ASH!  
KEEP RUNNING, KENSHI!

"Go, Kenshi!" shouted some of the girls.

"You can do it, Ash!" other girls cheered on. Going through the forest, running by the mountains, across streams… Ash and Kenshi retained pace among each other. Back in the forest, the women couldn't move. Their legs gave out. Even Dagmeyr couldn't move for long. Ash and Kenshi blew passed Dagmeyr who leaned onto a tree.

"Those two are… something else," he gasped. Despite his sudden fatigue, Dagmeyr escaped the forest where Chiaia and Emera waited for him with towels.

"Dagmeyr!" gasped Chiaia. He grabbed Chiaia's towel and began wiping sweat from himself.

"Thanks, Chiaia," he muttered. Emera looked upset that Dagmeyr didn't grab the towel she offered, much to Lan's amusement. Ash and Kenshi soon came upon Aura who still looked to have stamina to spare.

'_Those two are coming,' _she realized. Finally, it's a three-way race: Ash, Aura and Kenshi. In the control room, Lapis had a report.

"Lady Lithia, Sir Dagmeyr has retired from the race," she informed.

("What about Ash?") asked Buizel.

"As of now, only three runners remain," Lapis added. "Princess Aura, Ash Ketchum and Kenshi Masaki."

("He's still running!") cheered Pikachu. They found a screen which had all three running alongside each other. An hour had passed since the start of the race.

"Those three have completed the course three times already," Lapis informed.

"Then let's bring them home to end it all," Lithia ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" agreed Lapis. Lithia gazed at Ash in awe.

"I had no idea about the Little Brother," she muttered. Back on the track, Aura shifted her eyes to Ash and Kenshi.

'_Those two have been able to keep pace with me,'_ she thought. _'Impressive… I guess it's time to take this seriously.'_ The three soon returned to the stadium where a tape ran across the gate.

"The finish line!" alerted Ash.

"We've ran the course three times!" gasped Aura. "They want to make it official!"

"Then let's finish strong!" opted Kenshi. With a nod, all three began to run toward the line with more girls in the swimsuits.

"AND HERE THEY COME DOWN THE FINAL STRAIGHTAWAY!" sounded Lithia over the sound systems. To Lashara, hope for a big payday wasn't over.

"If Aura pulls it off…" she began to sneer. They entered the stadium where all three crossed at virtually the same time.

"IT'S A PHOTO FINISH!" announced Lithia. Wahanly caught Ash as Aura collapsed and Yukine caught Kenshi.

"Hey, great race!" cheered Wahanly. "I think you pulled it off!" Ash gasped for breath as Pikachu greeted Ash.

"So, how'd I do?" he huffed.

("Awesome!") squeaked Pikachu. All watched the video replay in slow motion. The speed was down to ¼ as they viewed frame-by-frame of the close contest. It stopped as Ash's nose and Kenshi's chest touched the tape centimeters ahead of Aura.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE HAVE A TIE!" judged Lithia. The crowd cheered for the tie. Lashara mulled.

"That means the wagers are null and void!" she growled. A pedestal was brought out as Dagmeyr finally arrived. Ash and Kenshi stood on the top, Aura was on the second highest and Dagmeyr on the lowest. Lithia presented and dressed Dagmeyr with a bronze medal. Aura came next as she wore a silver medal.

"TO PRESENT THE TROPHY FOR THE COMPETITIVE SPORTS FESTIVAL'S OBSTACLE RACE," Lapis spoke over the speakers. "OUR VERY OWN LITHIA PO CHEENA! TO ASH KETCHUM AND KENSHI MASAKI, CONGRATULATIONS ON A GREAT RACE!" Lithia gave the trophy to Kenshi before giving it to Ash. They both rose the trophy to the cheers of thousands. Aura came to Kenshi as Maria came to Ash.

"That was a great race," she praised while Lashara sulked over to the podium. She offered Kenshi a hand to shake and Kenshi was quick to accept.

"Thank you, Princess Aura," he accepted.

"Well, aside from that…" Suddenly, Aura gave Kenshi a kiss to the lips, which excited the crowd.

"My goodness," Dagmeyr snickered. He now turned to Ash. "Listen, perhaps we can have training sessions for you to be a Sacred MechaMaster and not have to use a weapon. Chiaia told me of how you navigated the rescue of all of us." Ash blinked to Dagmeyr's offer.

"Without engaging into combat," he summarized. "Are you sure?"

"With your eyes and expertise, I'm sure there's a class to attend to further educate how to establish a battle." Ash wasn't sure about the offer.

"That _does_ sound like something up my alley, but I don't know." Maria hugged Ash now that he was done with Dagmeyr.

"Oh, Ash!" she cheered. "You're so awesome!" She kissed Ash on the lips while Lashara gawked to the brazen greeting.

"Okay, you're not the only one who deserves a piece of Ash," she growled before giving Ash a kiss of her own. Ash felt smitten by the cousins' kisses.

"My turn for the little winner!" cooed Mexiah before she kissed his cheek. Ash received a lot of love. After a day full of activities, it wound down and Ash was in his dorm room with his Pokémon.

"Well, the Competitive Sports Festival was a hit," he summarized. The Pokémon agreed in how the day had gone.

("You and Kenshi won, right?") questioned Gliscor. Looking to the trophy, Ash smiled at the prize.

"Kenshi insisted I have it for when we all get back home," he replied. Suddenly, Koro turned to the window and Ash saw it. "Koro, what's up?" Koro mewed to the window where a white mask was looking into the dorm room. Ash waived everyone to stay back as he opened the window. Coming in to Ash's dorm room was someone in a black robe and cloak.

"Sorry for the late intrusion," she excused. "But I thought I'd come by with a warning." To Ash, it seemed ominous.

"How so?"

"A storm is coming and you may be involved." Ash gulped to the notice.

"This doesn't sound like a weather report."

"No, but the rain of bullets and parts will cast as the precipitation over the academy."

"So I need to get prepared?"

"Yes… Do what you can. Now, if you'll excuse me…" She leaped out the window, leaving everyone befuddled. Mexiah soon entered.

"I heard noise from in here!" she warned. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, no injuries," Ash verified.

"Thank goodness," she sighed as she hugged Ash. "I thought you'd be in pain from the day you had with the festival." After a minute, Mexiah broke. "I'm glad you're okay. I'll see you later."

"Night, Mexiah," Ash said. The night, it was quiet. The next day, things seemed back to normal as students began reporting to class. Suddenly, people noticed a giant black vessel approached. Hearing the commotion outside, Ash and the Pokémon turned. "Is it… the storm that masked woman mentioned?" What was coming and how would Ash be involved?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

(This story will be on a minor standby as I will be finishing my Castle of Illusion story. On top of that, this is the last chance to vote for the next story.)


	14. Arrival of the Sacred Mechamasters

_Chapter 14: Arrival of the Sacred Mechamasters_

* * *

Flying fortresses began to fly over the Academy. The students became worried about the fortresses that hovered over the lands. In Ash's dorm, Koro began nuzzling frantically to Ash's face. It squeaked in hysterics in trying to wake the trainer. Koro glanced to Pikachu and an idea arose. It turned around and shoved its tails into Ash's nostrils. "AH!" he gawked. This alerted Pikachu to wake up.

("Hey, there are better ways to wake us up,") he complained. Finally awake, Ash turned to the creature.

"Koro, what was that for?" he groaned. Koro leaped off and joined the Mouse Pokémon at the window. Ash reached the window and looked to find the fortress-like vessel. "What's that?" He got dressed while the creatures followed. They reached outside and looked up at the oncoming vessel. "Is it… the storm that masked woman mentioned?" Without warning, an explosion rippled through the sky and in the far back. Fiery smoke billowed into a mushroom cloud as Ash and the creatures spotted something inside: five Sacred Mechanoids in the sky emerging from said cloud. "Not good!" One girl behind Ash saw the explosion as well.

"That was the guard post!" she cried.

"Great, it's an invasion!" growled Ash. The Sacred Mechanoids turned to and shot lasers into the cliff's holes with giant rifles while holding circular shields. Ash's grit devised a short stint for the student. "Follow the rest of the students into the Academy and wait for further details!"

"Okay!" she agreed before running off. The post produced turret guns as they opened fire of the Sacred Mechanoids. Ash dashed off to the Student Council Office. In Maria's dorm, a cup of tea rippled as explosions were felt around.

"What in the Swan is going on?" she asked. Yukine hustled to Maria's side. "Yukine?" Leaning to Maria's ear, Yukine whispered to the princess. Maria blinked to the information. "That's impossible…" Ash and the creatures reached the Student Council Office where Lithia and Lapis eyed the smoke billowing.

"What is it?" asked Lithia.

"There's a lot of black smoke coming up," Lapis gulped as Ash came in.

"The guard post is under attack!" he reported, surprising Lapis and Lithia. "It's an invasion from rebels!"

"Ash!?" gasped Lapis.

"Are you sure, Ash?" doubted Lithia. "If we were, we would've received a call from them."

"Unless that's the first place they struck," Ash thought. "Take out communication, everyone here's in danger. We're sitting Psyducks now!" Lithia opened her desk where a phone was and picked the receiver from the hook. A busy signal was heard.

"They wouldn't do that unless the Control Room was already attacked," she cringed. She put the phone down, but soon it rang. Lithia was quick to answer. "Hello?"

"Lithia, you haven't left the Student Council Office!?" sounded Hannah. Lithia sighed in relief.

"Hannah, what's going on?" she asked. Ash heard the name and has a request.

"Lithia, can you put Hannah on speaker?" he wondered.

"Of course," she agreed and pressed a button and hung the receiver.

"Hannah, are you alright?" questioned Ash. Hannah blinked before composing herself.

"Ash, what are you doing in the Student Council Office?" she questioned herself. "Anyway, the Shitoreiyu Empire is attacking the Holy Land with their bandits. I'm telling you, they overran the Central Control Room and Dagmeyr's calling the shots." Ash cringed and slammed fists onto the table.

"I was right all along!" he growled. Lithia and Lapis blinked to Ash while two more Sacred Mechanoids emerged from the guard post.

"Wait, you knew Sir Dagmeyr was going to attack us?" guessed Lapis.

"Not actually attacking but I felt that he's planning something to get at Chiaia and the school," Ash believed. "This was an inside job." To Lithia, this made sense as to why alarms didn't signal as she pressed the button.

"Sir Dagmeyr played us for fools!" she growled. The phone rang again. "Now what?" She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is Ash in your office?" asked Lashara.

"Yes, he's right here," Lithia confirmed before handing the receiver to Ash.

"Talk to me," he replied.

"Ash, the Headmistress has ordered the evacuation of the Academy and is issuing the Swan to takeoff!" reported Lashara. "We've sent Kenshi to help with the evacuation. We need your help as well." To Ash, Lashara sent Kenshi to Wahanly's workshop.

"You've sent Kenshi to get Wahanly?"

"Chiaia did." This made Ash take a deep breath.

"Lashara, don't tell Chiaia about Dagmeyr."

"Are you telling the empress what to do? Or is it that Maria's the chosen beau?"

"Dagmeyr's behind the invasion. Hannah confirmed this." Hearing the report, Lashara trusted Ash's word.

"Understood. Get to Kenshi. Some Sacred Mechamasters from the Shurifon Tribe have been deployed."

"Gotcha. I'll meet you guys later." Ash handed the receiver back to Lithia before running out of the room. Lashara had something else to say.

"And Ash… Please come back to us. You're the future husband we need." Lithia's eyes lit up to Lashara's confession. She stood recovered.

"I've already told him," she lied.

"Oh… thank you, Lithia." Ash and the creatures bolted to the workshop. Seeing the battle between different Sacred Mechanoids including those without shields. That's when cries of many Koros caught Ash's Koro's attention.

"Koro, what's up?" he asked. Koro ran out and found a den of Koros trapped in a net. "It can't be!" A laugh bellowed out.

"Listen, is that the twerp I hear?" started Jessie.

"We got it in our ears, loud and clear," added James.

"On the winds…"

"Past the stars…"

"And at possibly the worst time ever!" halted Ash. The trio gasped to Ash's interruption.

"Must you ruin a perfectly good motto, twerp!?" snapped Jessie. Ash was in no mood to hear of something like a motto.

"In case you're too stupid to realize, there's a battle of robots above that can crush you and not even Wobbufett's Counter can do much!" The trio scoffed to Ash's warning.

"Please, our machines are much more superior than those!" shrugged Jessie. "And while I know these aren't Pokémon, I can't help but admire their appearance!" The Koro whined in discomfort.

"We can release dese critters for Pikachu!" sneered Meowth. Ash realized the team won't listen to reason.

"Alright, if you wanna get smashed by these mechs, go ahead… but it's not like you've got a mech that can challenge those that are flying." Without warning, a blaster shot whizzed by Jessie's hair. Steamed, she ran past Ash and Pikachu to where she shook her fist at the Sacred Mechanoids.

"Hey, I'm trying to take Pikachu and leave!" she yelled. This left Ash with an opening. In a flash, he threw an uppercut into Jessie's spine. He followed up with a front kick to the back of Jessie's knee, doubling her over before Ash swung a spinning back-fist at Jessie's chin. She fell down in pain. James became a little fearful while Meowth snarled to the assault.

"Hey, what happened to no hitting other trainers, twerp!?" growled Meowth. Jessie started to stand.

"Did you forget, Meowth?" snapped Ash. "We're not in the Pokémon World, the laws don't apply… but even if they did, I'm doing what I can to save the Koro! In other words, your crimes are worse than what I did!" Jessie stood back up and became livid.

"So, that means I can kill you and no one will care about it!" she roared as she charged… only to receive a MechaWorker's arm, blasting her into the trees and knocking her out for good.

"JESSIE!" cried James and Meowth.

"Whoops, sorry!" apologized Kenshi.

"No, they're the ones who need to apologize," Ash corrected. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail to cut the net!" Pikachu complied and sliced the net without harming a hair on one Koro. With the Koro freed, Ash had an idea. "Koro, I'm gonna need your help." Ash's Koro blinked but became interested. "Guide the other Koro to help evacuate the students so that they don't get caught in the fight. Can you do that?" Ash's Koro jumped off and congregated with its fellow species before going toward the Academy.

"Wahan's coming to pick you up!"

"Thanks, Kenshi!"

"Sure! I'm gonna get Princess Aura! The Shurifon forces won't last long!"

"Be careful!" With his MechaWorker, Kenshi drove off. Ash turned to James and Meowth. "And I suggest you have two choices: stay out of the way or help with the Academy." To Meowth, there were more options.

"Like we'res gonna listen to youse after what ya did ta Jessie!" he snarled.

"Then leave," Ash gritted. "Otherwise, you won't be able to return." Wahanly rolled up with her MechaWorker and saw the ice-violet-haired and the cat.

"And I thought I've seen tacky uniforms before," she groaned as Ash boarded the MechaWorker. "Kenshi?"

"After Princess Aura," Ash reported.

"Gotcha," Wahanly accepted. The Sacred Mechanoids began to come after the MechaWorker when shots rang from the side. Ash and Pikachu looked to find the floor protruding turret guns. To Wahanly, the series of turret guns gave her a head's up. "The Headmistress must have turned on the Defense System!"

"She must be buying us time!" believed Ash. That's when he saw Lithia and Lapis at an opening and to a white circular platform. She knelt and placed something in a crevice before a handle protruded out. She twisted the handle and the platform opened, revealing a white Sacred Mechanoid. "Lithia's a Sacred Mechamaster?"

"Well, she didn't become Student Council President for nothing!" sighed Wahanly. Looking up, a rogue Sacred Mechanoid aimed a blaster at Lithia as she donned a maroon leotard. A shot rang out which blew Lithia and Lapis off their feet… but right into the MechaWorker with Wahanly catching the two.

"You two okay?" asked Ash.

"Yes, thanks to you," Lapis groaned. To Ash, the Sacred Mechanoids made him think as the voice rang out.

"_This is the storm,"_ he spoke.

"And I know what to do," Ash agreed. "Wahan, get to the workshop before you join the students."

"But of course!" agreed Wahanly. They reached the workshop where Ash and Wahanly jumped off the MechaWorker. "I'm gonna grab the armed MechaWorker! Should be up in a minute!" Seeing the old Sacred Mechanoid, Ash knew this was his moment and turned to Lithia. He undid his Pokéballs from his belt.

"Lithia, get Pikachu and my Pokémon to Empress Lashara," he requested. Pikachu and the girls gasped to Ash's offer.

"Ash, you can't!" shrieked Lapis. Ash looked to the Sacred Mechanoid and Lithia gasped to the thought.

"Wait… you mean to tell us-" she pictured.

"That voice is telling me I need to take action," Ash briefed. "As long as Pikachu's safe and all my Pokémon are out of harn's way, I'll be fine." Wahanly zoomed out with a new MechaWorker armed with rocket launchers and other weapons.

"Let's move, people!" she urged. Watching Wahanly leave, Ash felt confident in the plan. Pikachu whined that he wasn't allowed to help.

"Wahan will provide you cover. Besides, Pikachu… if you join me, you'll get badly sick. It's a risk I don't wanna take with you." Ash dashed back to the Sacred Mechanoid as Lithia sped off.

"He's got battlefield awareness and uncanny strategic senses," she listed. "I was stupid, I should've known…" Lapis and Pikachu blinked to Lithia's thoughts. Outside, Wahanly used her MechaWorker's weapons as the enemy Sacred Mechanoids tried to attack Kenshi as Aura came to Lithia's MechaWorker. "What's going on? Where's that Wild Beast!?" Aura shot a look to the cocooned Sacred Mechanoid as Kenshi palmed it. That's when a blinding light flashed. Maria and Yukine viewed the scene from afar on yet another unarmed MechaWorker.

"Was that… Kenshi?" asked Maria.

"No doubt of who," Yukine believed. Viewing from inside, Lashara saw the fortress.

"Babalun has returned and Aunt Flora made a unique appearance," she studied. An armored train fired cannons and blasters at the fortress.

"You've gotta give it to Queen Flora," Vanessa shrugged. Suddenly, Maria appeared.

"What's going on, cousin!?" she snapped as Headmistress also joined, splitting the screen.

"Would you care to explain this fiasco?" she demanded an answer.

"What pray tell do you mean?" the empress wondered.

"HIM!" shouted Maria. "HIM!" A new image appeared as Kenshi entered the cocoon. Finally, the Sacred Mechanoid emerged, a beastly white image that glistened among the smoke caused by the fighting. The Headmistress gasped to the sight.

"Can it be?" she believed. "Is he really a Light-Type?" Lashara and Maria looked confused.

"What's a Light-Type?" they questioned.

"The sacred text of the church tells us…" began the Headmistress. "'He who is garbed in light shall be the savior of the world while he who dawns the robes of darkness shall be bent on its destruction.'" To Lashara, the two types were equal.

"Light and Darkness…" she repeated. Headmistress had more.

"Both of these forces interconnect with one another: Light can take the form of Darkness and Darkness can form the shape of Light." Everyone watching was stunned, but Wahanly cackled.

"Who would've dreamed that we were in the midst of a pure white Sacred Mechanoid!?" lisped Lithia

"I'm not surprised," she grinned. "I always knew Kenshi was meant for that Sacred Mechanoid." Then came another rumble from the side Stepping though the door was the Sacred Mechanoid that was unearthed. Dagmeyr, in the Royal Blue Sacred Mechanoid, gasped to the new sight.

"Okay, that attendant's piloting the white Sacred Mechanoid," he studied. "Then… who's piloting _that_!?" The sky blue Sacred Mechanoid was larger in size compared to the other Sacred Mechanoids. That's when Headmistress realized the ordeal.

"The Legendary Sacred Mechanoid is active," she gasped. "Excalibur…" Lashara and Maria blinked to the name of the new Sacred Mechanoid.

"Excalibur?" they repeated.

"There's a legend that the first Sacred Mechanoid from so long ago was built. It was considered a godsend to those when the Sacred Mechanoid purged the evils to defend the Goddess and her domain. No tyrant would match it, no monster would best it… but it was considered uncontrollable and that no one could pilot it for ages. It was deemed Excalibur: a holy blade that only the chosen can withhold. Now, someone had been chosen… but who?" Lashara and Maria wondered to the information.

"Kenshi's controlling the pure white Sacred Mechanoid," Maria recalled.. "So, it's not him." Looking down and around, Yukine spotted Pikachu on Lithia's shoulder and had a realization.

"Where is Ash?" she questioned. Maria blinked in a perplexed confusion when Yukine pointed to Pikachu.

"If Pikachu's with Lady Lithia," Maria brought up. Finally, Lashara and Maria figured out the ordeal as did Wahanly.

"ASH IS EXCALIBUR'S SACRED MECHAMASTER!?" cried Lashara and Maria.

"Okay, I can get off Kenshi being a Sacred Mechamaster," Wahanly freaked. "But Ash is something completely different!" Hearing who's piloting Excalibur, Lashara and Maria froze in dire shock.

"Well, I never would've expected the legendary Excalibur to be operated by a child," Flora mentioned from the train. "But if this helps with taking my daughter's hand… I'm all for it." Lashara and Maria's infatuations grew more for Ash.

"We were right to claim Ash as our new emperor," Lashara smirked.

"I figured Ash was a knight in shining armor, but this makes it all worth having him close!" awed Maria. The rogue Sacred Mechanoids aimed their blasters at Excalibur which gave Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid a chance to pounce. It raced past and in the split second, tore apart the red Sacred Mechanoid. The core cracked. Seeing the destroyed Sacred Mechanoid, the green Sacred Mechanoid tried to speed away.

"DON'T KILL ME!" that Sacred Mechamaster wailed. "DON'T KILL ME!"

"COWARD!" scorned Dagmeyr. Excalibur intercepted its path. It chopped the blaster from the green Sacred Mechanoid's hands.

"Let me guess," Ash growled. From the rim of the stadium, Chiaia and Mexiah's students heard Ash's voice. "You feel confident when it comes to the helpless down here, but now that it's someone your own size, you begin to panic?"

"Wait, that's Ash!" gasped Wreda.

"Ash is a Sacred Mechamaster as well as Kenshi?" guessed Bwoole.

"Who would've thought the two boys from the Highlands were Sacred Mechamasters?" awed Yeliss. Excalibur clobbered the Sacred Mechamaster's head off.

"AHH!" screamed Dagmeyr's partner. Excalibur turned to see a lime green Sacred Mechanoid going after Wahanly and her MechaWorker. Dagmeyr in his royal blue blocked Excalibur's path.

"You've betrayed me you underhanded-" he growled before Ash cut him off.

"Tell that to Chiaia when you see her again!" he snapped back when Dagmeyr fired a beam from the hilt of the sword. Using a jet exhaust, Excalibur rotated around the beam before nailing a rolling kick, flooring Dagmeyr's Sacred Mechanoid. Shots rained from above as more destruction surrounded Kenshi and his Sacred Mechanoid. Retreating to Kenshi's side, Ash had to do something. "Kenshi, let's bring them to the playing field." The white Sacred Mechanoid and Excalibur turned to each other when they nodded. They sprinted back to the coliseum and Chiaia wasn't liking their process.

"Why are those two idiots coming here?"she growled as she turned around. That's when she felt someone missing. "Wait… where's Mexiah?" None of Mexiah's students knew. More Sacred Mechanoids entered with Dagmeyr recovering. Now the real battle would take place. How could Ash and Kenshi escape from the coliseum with a series of stone pillars erected and a fleet of Sacred Mechanoids coming after them? And what's Babalun's intentions?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	15. Babalun's Arrival

_Chapter 15: Babalun's Arrival_

* * *

In a surprising discovery, two new Sacred Mechanoids emerged with two new Sacred MechaMasters. The invasion of rogue Sacred Mechanoids seemed to be endless on the Holy Land as an inside job by Dagmeyr caused panic to the Academy. Kenshi woke the Pure White Sacred Mechanoid before Ash woke the legendary Sacred Mechanoid named Excalibur. Ash and Kenshi retreated through the entrance of the coliseum. The students became concerned. "It's a trap!" one girl gasped. "They'll be cornered like poor little Koro!" In the coliseum, pillars stood in sections and was in close to restrain movement. The Rogue Sacred Mechanoids flanked out to cover any openings. Ash and Kenshi felt cornered while the pillars restricted their movement. All of Ash and Kenshi's girls they've known were overtly worried.

"Okay…" muttered Ash to himself. "Enemy Sacred Mechanoids all around, pillars this close and Kenshi and I don't have a weapon." he closed his eyes to which he picked up movement. Swiftly, two rogue Sacred Mechanoids found Excalibur.

"Freeze!" one shouted. Excalibur didn't move. Ash kept his eyes closed. The rogues were cautious for any movement.

"Well, at least this one's listening…" the other believed as they hovered over. "Next thing we know, this Sacred MechaMaster's playing possum."

"That or maybe this Sacred Mechanoid's got some parts that aren't up to snuff."

"Only one way to find out." The Sacred Mechanoid lifted his rifle. Excalibur snapped awake and snatched the attacking Sacred Mechanoid's arm and rifle before throwing it at the other. Both rogue Sacred Mechanoids collided and fell into a heap. Seeing the pile, Ash smirked.

"So, that's what it's called, huh?" he mocked. "I'll keep that in mind!" Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid moved through the pillars with ease. No Sacred Mechanoid stood up, even Dagmeyr wondered how to corner it.

"Dammit!" he cursed. "Cordyline, be careful!" Her Sacred Mechanoid repaired from the invasion at Havoniwa, Cordyline eyed Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid with a callous sneer.

"Oh, I'm gonna treat you real nice!" she promised. Within range, two more Sacred Mechanoids appeared from behind pillars and aimed at Kenshi. Out of nowhere, Excalibur hammer-fisted one in the core, smashing it. The impact cracked the core to which it buckled and smashed, blood squirting from a few of the shattered areas. All that remained was a cry. Ash's eyes lit up. His hands began to quiver and shook precariously.

"Wha… What did I?" he stuttered. Dagmeyr came at Excalibur and Ash snapped back to his senses to which he evaded the sneak attack. The students watched from the upper tiers in awe and wonder.

"I've never seen a pure white Sacred Mechanoid before," one student gasped.

"Who's piloting that and the other Sacred Mechanoid?" another student questioned.

"Yeah, who are those Sacred MechaMasters?" one more wondered as Mexiah's students approached.

"We have the information you need," Wreda teased as she, Bwoole, Grinyo and Yeliss arrived.

"It's Ash and Kenshi," Yeliss proclaimed. "Kenshi's piloting the pure white Sacred Mechanoid while Ash is in the revived one." The students couldn't believe it's the Highlanders who were the Sacred MechaMasters.

"For real?" one chestnut brunette student awed.

"You mean Lashara's attendants?" a dark brunette asked.

"I saw Kenshi enter the white Sacred Mechanoid with my own eyes!" claimed Grinyo.

"And we heard Ash from the other with our ears," Bwoole added. The girls awed and began to admire their saviors, calling them heroes and wishing to love them. Chiaia watched while not paying attention to Mexiah's students gossiping to the marvel of their newfound favorite Sacred MechaMasters. She watched in awe as the two Highlanders circled around the pillars and rogue Sacred Mechanoids.

"Oh, wow…" she hushed. Then a flashback played in her head.

"_They're enclosed by the draft as they fight around those pillars," _Lashara recalled. _"It is terrifically difficult to move around."_

"_I__t doesn't really look all that hard to me__,"_ Kenshi doubted. Recalling the moment, Chiaia chuckled.

"What an idiot…" she muttered. Then, she remembered back in Havoniwa when Ash tried to explain the plan to rescue the Sacred MechaMasters at their resort.

"_Besides, I'll need you in my planning to rescue Ceres and Dagmeyr," _Ash informed. _"We don't want emotions battling emotions, that'll get you destroyed."_

"_Wait, when did you have a plan?" _asked Lashara.

"_When it comes to being a Pokémon Trainer, strategy becomes second nature."_ Hearing Ash's words, Chiaia understood Ash's take.

"Ash, why couldn't I have met you as an older teen instead of Dagmeyr?" she wished. Suddenly, she spotted Mexiah amd Ulyte near the monument of the Sacred MechaLord. "Mexiah!?" She dashed off around the coliseum as Mexiah had a blank stare and Ulyte admired the efforts of Ash and Kenshi.

"Many great Sacred MechaMasters were hailed as experts fought right here on this hollowed sacred ground," Ulyte briefed. "But not a single one of them was able to use moves like those two." Dagmeyr began to struggle with how to deal with Ash and Kenshi. What laid was an abundance of scattered Sacred Mechanoid parts which included limbs and cores, mostly cracked. Excalibur appeared for Dagmeyr sneered at his appearance while Ash spotted Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid behind a pillar.

"At least I know you're not a coward," he growled as he charged at Ash. Kenshi saw him pass and snagged Dagmeyr's feet with his tail and flung him into a pillar. Down, Dagmeyr looked up at Kenshi with an arm blade arisen. Without warning, a green Sacred Mechanoid barreled into Kenshi. Dagmeyr had been spared but the green Sacred Mechanoid flew right into the path of Excalibur who hoisted the green Sacred Mechanoid and threw him into a pillar as he smashed into the stone, legs and an arm sheered off. "Cliff, no!" Dagmeyr turned to Excalibur and they locked arms. "What the hell are you? Some beast like that Highlander!?"

"At least I came to defend the students and stop the rampage a coward like you started!" snarled Ash. As the armored train fired on the fortress, Maria, Yukine and Pikachu arrived.

("Queen Flora!") he squeaked. Flora turned to find her daughter, her attendant and Ash's prized Pokémon.

"Pikachu, I wasn't expecting you to join!" she cheered as she let Pikachu onto her lap. "Yukine, thank you for making sure my daughter's safe." Yukine blushed to the praise.

"Wahanly wanted me to keep Ash's Pokémon safe after they found Team Rocket in the Holy Land," Maria informed.

"I see… not that I mind at all. Pikachu's as welcomed as Ash and Kenshi." She turned back to view Ash and Kenshi's work in their Sacred Mechanoids. "What an amazing day. I never would've imagined Ash and Kenshi as Sacred MechaMasters, let alone controlling a pure white Sacred Mechanoid and an ancient relic of another. Amazing…" Maria caught sight of Flora's shaky but excited grip. "It's hard to imagine someone wielding that amount of power!" Pikachu became concerned as he saw Flora grip her face in a maniacal gaze. "I swear, one of these days, I'll make that niece of mine give me the inside scoop!" That's when Flora felt licks on her hand. She looked down on Pikachu as he gave her a sad look.

"Pikachu's worried that you'd want the power of Ash and Kenshi's Light-Type powers," Yukine believed. Flora petted Pikachu's head, assuring her that she meant it in a civil manner.

"Thanks to Ash and Kenshi, the majority of the rogue Sacred Mechanoids are inoperable," Maria reported.

"Especially with Ash wielding the Sacred Mechanoid that belonged to the first king, Arthur," Flora added. "But don't count Lord Babalun out. He's got that Koro to pull from his hat." The fortress reached a pond and admitted light in blue and magenta circles. Lightning crackled in between the circles. Meanwhile, Dagmeyr's Sacred Mechanoid seemed out of commission as more parts of destroyed and damaged Sacred Mechanoids strewn the coliseum floor. Excalibur pinned Dagmeyr's to the pillar.

"Ash, believe it or not…" he monologued. "I was a firm believer that you were a powerful kid. Now look… I'm trembling." Suddenly, his core opened and he stumbled out of his machine.

"DAGMEYR!" shouted Lan. She stopped her air bike and Dagmeyr approached. "Hop on, we gotta get outta here!"

"No, not without her!"

"It's Cordyline, she'll be fine! She knows what she's doing!" One more struggle had Cordyline's Sacred Mechanoid tangled with Kenshi's as his Sacred Mechanoid's hand gripped and smashed Cordyline's head. Ash watched and sighed, trembles still working through his body. Suddenly, he spotted Chiaia nearing the Sacred MechaLord's remains.

"What's she doing?" he asked. Suddenly…

"Mexiah!" called out Chiaia. "What is wrong with you!" Looking over, Ash spotted Mexiah on the arm of the Sacred MechaLord. "Can't you hear my voice!? Please! Will you just answer me!? Mexiah!" That's when a hologram of a grown man in a maroon military robe appeared. His goatee made his sneer an added sinister appearance and Chiaia gasped.

"It has been quite a while, Chiaia," he calmly said. Ash and Kenshi came back together and saw the new man's hologram.

"Kenshi, you know that guy?" questioned Ash.

"Nah, this is the first time for me," Kenshi shrugged. Chiaia became hesitant to the new man.

"What's going on!?" she cried out. "Tell me! What have you done to my sister!?" The goatee scowled down to Chiaia.

"You'll find out soon enough," he ordered. "Stand back." A pedestal emerged under the Sacred MechaLord and Mexiah under it. The students started to realize a problem with the events.

"Something's not right with this." Kenshi pondered,

"You mean a connection with Mexiah and the Sacred MechaLord?" guessed Ash. That's when they felt quakes and saw an object being drawn from the lake. "Uh, Kenshi?"

"Hey, don't ask me, I'm not sure what's going on!" The hologram by Mexiah cackled.

"That's right!" he chortled. "Come to life!" Just as he said that, Mexiah felt immense pain and clasped her head. She screamed in pain. Chiaia saw Mexiah's struggle.

"Let her go!" she cried out. "Let her go, Babalun!" Rather than do anything, Babalun watched.

"Hear me, Chiaia…" he started. "It's time to learn that Mexiah isn't your sister." Chiaia gasped to the news.

"What do you mean by that!?" snapped Ash. Babalun prepared to explain.

"Chiaia, your father excavated her body from the same ruins where he discovered the Sacred MechaLord," he clarified. "Your big sister was made by the ancient civilization." Disbelief painted Chiaia's face.

"That's impossible…" she stuttered.

"Is it? See for yourself." With a scream, Mexiah was cast in light and morphed. She turned into Doll.

"Big Sis Mexiah!" called out Kenshi. When the light dimmed, Doll was there. She let out a maniacal laugh.

"Mexiah and Doll are one in the same?" guessed Ash. Chiaia collapsed. Ash dashed to the side where Wahanly's MechaWorkers were stationed while Wahanly, Lithia, Aura and Lapis watched in horror.

"Guys, don't worry about Doll," he advised. "Kenshi and I can deal with this. You get the students to safety."

"But, Ash!" called out Lapis. "We can't just leave you and Kenshi to fight Mexiah."

"It's not a choice we have, Lapis," Ash assured. "And besides… uh, Wahan… what happened to Pikachu?" Wahanly blinked before preparing her admission.

"I told Maria to hold onto Pikachu and all of your Pokémon," Wahanly answered. "They're on the armor train with Queen Flora." Ash bared a sweat drop.

"Actually, that's not a bad choice. Tell you what, Lithia, get as many of the students to the armored train. I know I'm going by gut but I trust Flora in making sure the students will be protected."

"Are you sure?" wondered Aura.

"Get her out of here as well," he pointed to a distraught Chiaia. When the MechaWorkers began to move, Bablun discovered Excalibur as he returned to face Doll.

"The legendary Excalibur," he grinned. "How fitting that the Sacred Mechanoid from ancient Ashvalha has returned to face its old nemesis. The ways of old are resurrected!" The Sacred MechaLord snagged the remains of the fallen Sacred Mechanoids, including Dagmeyr's abandoned core. Once inserted, Doll proceeded to enter said core.

"SISTER!" shouted Chiaia. Doll heard and turned to a crying Chiaia, only to scoff.

"I'd hurry and get those kids out of here," she said with a smug. "Unless of course, you want them to die."

"NO WAIT! YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO THIS! MEXIAH, DON'T! PLEASE, STOP!" Doll entered the core and activated the Sacred MechaLord. Ash turned to Kenshi with an idea.

"Kenshi, take Chiaia and go," he ordered.

"Are you sure?" wondered Kenshi. "You want to fight Doll by yourself?"

"I do. Besides, I can feel the anger from this Sacred Mechanoid seeing this behemoth." Turning, Kenshi saw Chiaia and believed in Ash.

"Just don't die, alright?"

"It's me, Kenshi. You guys come before myself." Kenshi pondered Ash's decision before he chose his path.

"Okay, see you back on the Swan." Kenshi left, Ash turned and faced Doll and the Sacred MechaLord.

"I had a funny feeling as to why you chose to stay," Doll muttered. "Is Mexiah's love too much? Are you planning to free her with that sorry excuse of a Sacred Mechanoid?" Ash didn't answer. He watched from the side as only Lapis and Chiaia stood. He turned back to Doll.

"Is it really a sorry excuse when I was able to beat some of the strongest Sacred MechaMasters as a rookie?" he taunted.

"Those guys? Ha! After seeing that, I can tell that you and Kenshi are prodigal sons. You two had no formal training and here, we saw a display that a hundred years of training would not suffice to the power of Excalibur and the pure white Sacred Mechanoid… but I digress. Besides, it's much more fun with an open field. All these pillars won't let my arms stretch." Doll made the Sacred MechaLord's arms out, a strong magnetic coil of rings kept the hands from going to far as every pillar was crushed. They retracted before being flung out at Excalibur. Ash commanded Excalibur's arms and caught the hands, waves of force passing and blasting the seats where the students once stood. Excalibur stood firm, much to Babalun's interest.

"After hundreds of years, Excalibur has shown greater power," he studied. "Impressive, especially for an ancient Sacred Mechanoid." Doll commanded the Sacred MechaLord to point her arm at Excalibur… but stopped. Ash braced Excalibur for Doll's next attack, making Babalun irate. "Doll, what are you doing!? Finish that relic and return!" Doll shivered.

'_Why can't I attack Ash?'_ she minded. _'Is it Mexiah's personality? Is it my kiss to him?' _Ash also noticed Doll's inability to move as something oozed from the Sacred MechaLord. "Ash, I know you've been a great friend to Mexiah… and in all honesty, I do wish there was a way I can consider you as a little brother. Sure, I enjoyed Kenshi more, though as Mexiah… but it doesn't take away the time of us. You're strong, whether inside Excalibur or as yourself." Ash smiled to Doll's words.

"Sounds like an invite that I can't accept," he declined.

"Even as subtle as that, you've seen through my offer. You've always been a battler… as have I."

"You would be an awesome Pokémon Trainer with words like that. Who knows… when this is all over, you'd be along with Ceres and Hazuki back to my world."

"You don't say… perhaps it can be as myself now or as Mexiah back then? Would it matter?" Doll let out a sigh. "Alas, it would only be a dream." Ships had started to flee the Holy Land.

"There were some minor injuries," a man reported in the armored train to Flora. "But all 221 students that we acquired made it safe." To Flora, she had all the students needed.

"Excellent!" she praised before standing up. Pikachu crawled onto her shoulder.

("What's up, Queen?") he asked.

"Stand by!" ordered Flora. "Arm the cannon!" The engine of the train opened the hatch. Maria gawked to what Flora had planned.

"Mother, no!" she pleaded. "Ash is still there, you could kill him!" The engine car revealed a cannon rising and adjusting to the coliseum.

"Oh, don't worry," Flora assured. "Something tells me my future son-in-law will be just fine. Right, Yukine?" Maria gawked to Yukine who agreed with a nod. Maria and Pikachu gasped to what Flora wanted to do. The cannon was in position.

"The main cannon is ready to fire!" one man reported to Flora who grinned.

"Alright then, let's retreat to a safe distance," she accepted as Maria and Pikachu reached the control panel. "After firing the main cannon, have the front car self-destruct. With any luck, we can cut off anyone trying to track us!" Reaching, Maria grabbed the mic.

"Ash, can you read me!?" she yelled. Ash blinked and realized the voice.

"Maria?" he guessed. "Hey, is Pikachu with you?"

("I'm here, Ash!") squeaked Pikachu. His trainer sighed in relief.

"As long as you're safe, pal," Ash smiled.

"Listen, Ash!" barked Maria. "My mother is gonna do something incredibly stupid!" Ash's eyes widened.

"What… _exactly _is she doing, might I ask?"

"All I can say is brace yourself!" The cannon fired and soon the shot reached the coliseum with Ash in dire shock.

"Are you out of your mind!?" The shot exploded in between Ash and Doll to which Excalibur flew from the remains of the coliseum and into a cocoon. He flew out of the draft and the cocoon bounced over what remained of the Holy Land and to a the dormitory on a flying vessel where Lashara spotted it.

"Here he comes!" she announced. The cocoon somehow broke free and Excalibur reemerged before landing and Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid caught him. Excalibur and the Sacred Mechanoid rested as Lashara, Chiaia and Wahanly came to the two Mechanoids. "Hey, are you okay!?" Kenshi's core opened and he jumped out before helping Ash out of Excalibur.

"Easy there," Kenshi calmly said. Once on the ground, Ash found his footing. Ash and Kenshi looked back with the girls to the Holy Land and what it once was.

"For now, it's best that we retreat," Lashara moaned. "We are simply too weak."

"It's alright," Kenshi eased. "We weren't exactly ready for all of that going on." Ash wasn't listening as he glanced at the ruins rather distantly. He looked to his hand as he remembered watching the blood come out of the core of a Sacred Mechanoid. He crumbled and Lashara came to him.

"Anyway, we need to retreat to the Barrier Workshop," Wahanly suggested. Kenshi and Chiaia turned to Wahanly for an explanation. "It's a one-in-a-million chance that the Sacred MechaLord is ever activated… but if so, Naua said to go and see him." This astounded Chiaia.

"Wait, my dad said that?" she gulped.

"And… I can spill a few secrets to what's going on with all the Sacred Mechanoids being activated."

"Well, alright then," Kenshi accepted. Lashara propped Ash's head up.

"It's time you took up some rest," she suggested. With a sad face, Ash shook his head.

"I crushed someone to death, I just know!" he whimpered.

"We're now in war. There are only two groups to think of: those who survive and those who die. We want you to be in the sake of surviving. The goddess will forgive you when it's all over." Ash looked to Lashara who smiled. "With that Sacred Mechanoid, you'll become our savior." She hugged Ash while Kenshi wailed.

"I forgot my crystals I dug up!" he cried. "I worked so hard to do so!" This made Chiaia livid.

"Kenshi, what did I tell you about digging up crystals before?" she growled. "Why did you lie and dug more up? Answer me, you little twerp!" Rather than answer, Kenshi ran with Chiaia chasing. Back at what remained of the Holy Land, Cordyline's men celebrated the liberation. Team Rocket was also there.

"Oh, sure…" growled Jessie as her head was wrapped in bandages. "I don't know what's worse: being denied those fuzzy little critters to go with the twerp's Pikachu or getting my head bashed in like a hammer to a screw?" James and Meowth sighed greatly to her mistake.

"Jessie, you hammer _nails_, not screws," Meowth mewed.

"Though, after what we went through, we definitely got a lesson in what goes on in this world," James summarized. "The twerp's a machine master and makes us look like mere amateurs!"

"Not to mention his robot's some ancient relic, which I don't buy too much into," Jessie grumbled as Dagmeyr came forward.

"I've heard you three are highly skilled mechanics," he mentioned. Team Rocket looked up, hoping to see his point.

"We are," Meowth blurted.

"Great," Lan accepted. "Perhaps, you can create a weapon to stop the legendary Mechanoid. We hope to hit them before they get the weapons to engage." Team Rocket got a job. What awaited the students and royalty in the Barrier Workshop? And what weapon could Team Rocket have to stop Excalibur?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	16. Excalibur's Past

_Chapter 16: Excalibur's Past_

* * *

The Swan had been flying for an hour after the Holy Land was attacked by the Shitoreiyu Empire led by Babalun and Dagmeyr. Thankfully, Ash and Kenshi teamed up with Excalibur and the white Sacred Mechanoid to hold Dagmeyr's forces back to allow the students to escape the carnage. Ash and Kenshi were in the Infirmary to check in on injured students while Mexiah… or Doll's class marveled at Ash and Kenshi being Sacred MechaMasters. "So, you and Ash are really Sacred MechaMasters?" asked Grynio as Kenshi handed out the food. She proceeded to clutch his arm and hug it. "That's so nice!"

"And a really powerful pair at that!" added Wreda.

"You're so cool!" cooed Yeliss. "I really hope I get a chance to marry you!" Kenshi seemed surprised while Wreda came up.

"Either you or Ash!" she opted. "Either one will be great for a Male Sacred MechaMaster!" As the girls praised Kenshi, Ash was in a tent applying a splint to an injured student.

"From what Hannah said, you'll need to give that arm a week to properly heal before you get back to work," Ash recommended to a pepper-haired girl.

"Thanks, Ash," she praised as Ash tore the wrap off from the roll and taped it together. "You must be in high spirits knowing that you and Kenshi are Sacred MechaMasters." Ash sighed, not wanting to enjoy the prospect of his new power.

"It's not all that's cracked up to be." Seeing the grief on his face, the injured girl realized that Ash felt terrible about the struggle in the coliseum. After a little while tending to other students and Kenshi with food, Ash stepped outside. Clearly feeling the guilt of killing one of Dagmeyr's Sacred MechaMasters, he looked up to the sky and wondered. Without warning, a small ship flew from the draft and onto the clearing. Stepping off, Maria, Yukine and Pikachu spotted Ash with his favorite Pokémon and the Havoniwa's princess rushing over to him.

"Ash!" cheered Maria.

("You were awesome!") chimed Pikachu. They reached Ash as Lashara also joined in shock.

"What is that cousin doing here!?" she growled. When Pikachu saw Ash's glum face, he sensed a problem. Maria reached and palmed Ash's arm.

"What's wrong?" she asked. That's when she spotted a tear from Ash's eye.

("Dude, don't start crying,") Pikachu pleaded. Ash turned his head away.

"All that blood from the core…" he muttered. "I… I can't shake-" Lashara came to the scene and sighed.

"What did we discuss, Ash?" she snorted. "It's war with the Shitoreiyu Empire and Babalun. Lives are lost every time, there's no avoiding it." Maria gasped to Lashara's lack of tact.

"Lashara, not like that!" she warned.

"It's true," Lashara replied. "It may not be our intention but those who fight have chances to die. We had little choice." Pikachu crawled up Ash's body to the shoulder to which he tried to console.

"We understand but, hear us out, Ash," Maria started. "You don't want to take a life, but sometimes, it's the people you save that are more important. I know it's not pretty but it's the truth." This made Ash look to Pikachu and the cousins.

"You tend to forget…" teased Lashara. "We are still here… because of you." To prove their word, Lashara and Maria scooped Ash's arms and draped them onto their shoulders before hugging Ash in unison. This surprised Ash as he gazed to both Lashara and Maria.

"Lashara…" he awed. "Maria…" The cousins kept their hug firm.

"Honestly, we want you back in your world and back to your adventures," Maria wished.

"…With at least one of us," Lashara sneered. Maria gasped to Lashara's selfish desire.

"Lashara!" she snapped. Before Lashara's had a chance to react, Ash hugged both of them while tearing up.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I didn't mean to make you worry." The apology made the cousins hug back.

("Everything's okay,") Pikachu assured. Kenshi soon found the three younger ones and approached.

"Ash, there you are!" he called. Ash, Pikachu, Lashara and Maria turned to Kenshi as Ash's Koro was on his shoulder.

"Has something come up, Kenshi?" asked Lashara.

"Well, seeing you here, Princess Maria…" His nervous laugh made the others nervous. "Anyway, the Headmistress wanted to see you about your Sacred Mechanoid." Ash blinked to the news. To Lashara, news about Ash deserved her attention.

"Then we'll come along and learn about Ash's Sacred Mechanoid," she ordered. Kenshi felt that he'd be punished if he denied Lashara a chance to know..

"Alright, let's go," he agreed. "I'm actually interested myself." Following Kenshi, everyone entered the Headmistress' office where the Headmistress and Lithia waited.

"Oh, Princess Maria!" the eldest woman noticed. "Is Yukine with you as well?"

"Yes," Maria confirmed. "There are many questions about Ash's ability as a Sacred MechaMaster." After everyone found a seat, the Headmistress began.

"It seems we've received a crisis that came with a miracle with Ash and the legendary Sacred Mechanoid known as Excalibur," Ash, Kenshi and Lithia gasped to the discovery.

"Excalibur?" repeated Kenshi.

"Did the Pope confirm the findings?" asked Lithia.

"No, but I realized the design and stories behind Ashvalha's Sacred Mechanoid," Headmistress started. "Never in my wildest dreams and blessings have we realized that Excalibur rested beneath the Holy Land."

"Is that so?" pondered Lashara. "What is the tale behind Excalibur, if we may ask?"

"Yes, of course," Headmistress prepared. "Centuries ago, there was a kingdom in a far off distance called Ashvalha. Its king, Arthur, sought guidance on how to stop a convoy of opposing armies who found Ashvalha as a sanctuary kingdom. This meant that when they entered, they were protected by any law that would remove them, and they were coming in droves. The goddess heard Arthur's claims and with the discovery of Ahou Conversion, she sent forth the Sacred Mechanoid… known as Excalibur. That is the Sacred Mechanoid that you've acquired, Ash." The story made the crowd stunned.

"Whoa…" Ash awed. Kenshi cupped his chin in thought.

"Huh, that sounds awkwardly similar to another Excalibur," he brought up.

"Oh?" wondered Lashara. "How so, Kenshi?"

"Well, some of the names remain the same like King Arthur," Kenshi started. "But Excalibur was a sword that was forged by the 'Lady of the Lake' before being embedded in the infamous 'Sword in the Stone.' It was only to be removed by 'the True King' as mentioned by the wizard, Merlin. Many tried to remove Excalibur, but only Arthur was deemed worthy and helped him become King of Britain." This made everyone a little puzzled.

"So, let me get this straight, Wild Beast," Lithia studied. "Our Excalibur is an ancient Sacred Mechanoid and your Excalibur is a sword? Ha! I'm already laughing at the obscurity!"

"Speaking of obscurity," Headmistress voiced. "Ash, you've had no formal training to be a Sacred MechaMaster, yet the way you've handled yourself with Excalibur exceptionally well…" Ash crossed his arm and looked up.

"Well, I actually panicked a little since…" he started before pointing back to the Headmistress. "You pointed out, but then I had this surge enter my head and suddenly, everything inside was clear as day as to how to move Excalibur." The befuddled looks made his situation more cloudy.

"To us, it sounds like Excalibur was designed for you, little brother," Lithia teased.

"I guess so… but something else about Excalibur…" brought up Ash.

"Is there something wrong, Ash?" wondered Maria.

"About Excalibur… I've been hearing a voice while I was near it before Wahan escorted me to the warehouse during the invasion." Recalling the past, Kenshi obligated to Ash's information.

"I can vouch and say that he's been hearing the voice and that none of us could hear it ourselves," he added. The Headmistress pondered to the voice and its contact with Ash.

"Hmm…" she thought. "Could it be that the spirit of King Arthur's within Excalibur? Considering the comparisons of our Excalibur and Kenshi's Excalibur, it's no secret that Arthur felt that no one but a chosen king would pilot that Sacred Mechanoid… but why would Ash be the one unless there's a force only you would comprehend?" None of the girls had an idea, but Kenshi believed an item overlooked.

"Of course!" he snapped. "Your aura!" Ash irked to Kenshi's guess.

"My… aura?" he repeated.

"The aura that links the chosen king and the weapon is the aura that bonds the two, Kenshi explained. "Ash has an aura that bonds to about everything and brings a king's morale to the mix." It finally dawned on Lashara and Maria who believed Ash was far superior than they imagined.

"Ash is the chosen king!?" they gasped. Even Ash seemed taken aback by the result.

"This certainly got interesting," Lithia sneered. A little while later, Ash and Pikachu found Chiaia with a sword on hand and looking incredibly miserable.

"Chiaia?" he called out. Chiaia didn't respond as her mind was focused on what happened in the coliseum.

"It… still feels so surreal…" she whimpered. "Dagmeyr… Mexiah…" Pikachu leaped onto Chiaia's shoulder to console.

"Doll took me by surprise, believe me." Chiaia turned to Ash, stunned about not mentioning the other item.

"Dagmeyr and I grew up together. As soon as he completed his training to be a Sacred MechaMaster, I wanted to marry him and become a Mest." Suddenly, she turned to Ash. "But you knew that Dagmeyr back-stabbed us, didn't you?" Ash sighed, the cat out of the bag.

"Even if I did tell you, would you believe me?" That made Chiaia think a little and cry.

"You're right, I would've dismissed it. I still wonder why Dagmeyr would do so? And Mexiah?" Hearing about Mexiah, Ash had to say something.

"Listen, Mexiah isn't lost. She can be saved." She stood up and handed Pikachu back to Ash.

"And so can Dagmeyr. I will bring him back." She rushed out and left Ash and Pikachu a bit stunned. Wahanly emerged to which she smirked.

"Alright, let's see if Dagmeyr will spill the beans," she prepared. Ash and Pikachu blinked to Wahanly.

"What did you do?" asked Ash.

"I put a hologram card into Chiaia's pocket. That way, we'll know what Dagmeyr's after, especially with the Sacred MechaLord." The plan made, Ash bobbed his head in approval. "By the way, I heard you're the chosen king and that Excalibur's your weapon." Ash sighed to the concept.

"I'm not too comfortable as a king to be at this point."

"Yeah, give it a few years… but regardless…" That's when she knelt to Ash. "My liege…" Ash wasn't sure what to say, but Pikachu got a little upset.

("Not now, Wahan!") he yelled. As Ash walked to help Wahanly back to her feet, Kenshi joined Lashara and Maria inside.

"Aunt Flora wants time with Ash?" questioned Lashara.

"My mother has some equipment for Ash after she told us after seeing Ash with Excalibur," Maria explained. "Still, looking into my mother's behavior, it wouldn't surprise us if she wants to have him as a knight to protect the royal Nanadan family." Lashara grumbled to Flora's desire.

"Kind of a surprise that she's focused on Ash than she is about me," Kenshi awed.

"Which is a bit of a surprise on its own merit," Lashara added. That's when Kenshi began to think.

"But you know, I'm willing to think Queen Flora is mainly after Ash's tactics," he believed. Lashara and Maria blinked as they turned to Kenshi for a clearer explanation.

"What do you mean, Kenshi?" urged Maria.

"Well, remember when Ash plotted to free the Sacred MechaMasters back in Havoniwa?" reminded Kenshi. "Ash was able to coordinate the rescue mission and save everyone. Then, just recently in the coliseum and how he defeated some of those rogue Sacred Mechanoids." Lashara and Maria turned to each other, the expectant reason being confirmed.

"So, Aunt Flora wants to preserve Ash so that he could organize other Sacred MechaMasters for more of Babalun's buffoonery," Lashara concluded. "She's never let her tomfoolery of intuition off."

"But maybe Queen Flora has a weapon for Excalibur to use," Kenshi thought. "After all, Wahan got me a rifle and I can use Ahou to convert with Ena." Maria listened, thinking if the equipment Kenshi brought up was with Flora, Ash would want to see them. Ash was seen with Headmistress, Lapis and Yukine. She briefed the Headmistress about the plans.

"So, Ash will be with Queen Flora for the time being while I've made arrangements with the Pope," the Headmistress reviewed.

"Yes, Headmistress," Yukine agreed.

"What about you, Headmistress?" wondered Ash. The Headmistress offered a laugh.

"Ash, you need not to worry," she eased. "I will seek attendance with the Pope and discuss the ordeals with you and Kenshi. We hope to plan actions against the Shitoreiyu Empire, namely Babalun." Ash hoped to hear good news.

"We promise to give a good word to the Pope," Lapis offered. "After all, the mess with the Holy Land isn't gonna be easy to explain after all that happened." Recalling the destruction, Ash and Pikachu understood the concern.

"Tell us about it," Ash giggled. Maria came to see Ash and the women.

"Alright, Ash, Pikachu," she called. "We should get going. Mother said that the Excalibur will have additional equipment so we'll have it with us when we see her." Ash nodded as he started after the princess and her attendant. However, Lashara soon came to the group but came to Ash.

"There you are!" she growled. When she arrived, she took a deep breath. "Just to let you know, Excalibur's safely stored and will be shipped to where Aunt Flora's staying."

"Thank you, Empress," Yukine replied. To Ash, Lashara needed some company.

"If it's not too much, I can loan you Pikachu until we come back together-" he offered.

"No, though as much as Wahan wouldn't mind," Lashara refused. Then, she handed Ash what seemed like a card. It had a jewel in the middle of it. "Here. This is a hologram communicator. This way, we'll remain in touch. We suspect Aunt Flora will do something against our wishes." Ash gulped and Pikachu squeaked in concern.

"I will make sure mother does no such thing!" promised Maria.

"Will that apply to you as well?" countered Lashara.

"We've been forced into a war with Babalun," Maria reminded. "It would be reckless if I did such an act." Lashara doubted Maria's answer but she had nothing to use on her cousin, especially at the time.

"Very well, then…" she surrendered before turning to Ash and Pikachu. "Hopefully, when we see you again, you'll be helping in the fight against Babalun."

"And I'll be ready to protect you guys as well," Ash promised. "Anyway, how long will you be staying?" Lashara scoffed to the question.

"Information like that will come in an orderly manner," she expressed. "However, this information will be between us." She reached Ash's head and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds. After being adored by Lashara and Maria, Ash smiled and accepted the smooch.

"I'll make sure to come back with a better one," he urged. Lashara irked to Ash's wish, believing he'll kiss her back when they reunite. Ash's Koro rushed up and nuzzled to its keeper. "You want to come along as well?" Koro answered with more nuzzling and squeaking. "Okay, but it'll be rough." After that, Maria, Yukine and Ash boarded with Pikachu on Yukine's shoulder. They entered a ship which had a flying cargo crate behind. Once loaded, the ship departed from the Swan. Lashara watched the ship leave, hoping Ash would make good on his promise. Ash now had a new title in mind but it would wander for sometime about it… all for acquiring Excalibur. What could Flora have for Ash when the current queen and the possible future king meet?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	17. Havo Night With the Princess

_Chapter 17: Havo Night with the Princess_

* * *

Off the Swan, Ash, Maria, Yukine and Pikachu rode on a ship to where Flora's train was stationed. After learning from the Headmistress about the Sacred Mechanoid, Excalibur, Ash knew he was meant to be here to stop a threat. It just happened to be from the Shitoreiyu Empire and its leader, Babalun. Soon enough, it turned out that Queen Flora had sought Ash's attendance and left the Swan. Before long, the armored train was in sight. Flora and her maids waited as the ship made its landing. Pikachu was on Yukine's shoulder as she led Ash and Maria off the vessel. "Maria!" called out Flora as she approached the departing trio.

"We came back with Ash, as you wished," Yukine promised.

"And I thank you for it," Flora greeted. Seeing Ash, Flora hugged the trainer and shook him. "You were unbelievable! I never would've imagined my daughter's love be a Sacred MechaMaster, let alone control Excalibur!" Ash felt shaken and Maria became worried.

"Mother!" she cried. She pulled Ash away from Flora. "We just got back and we deserve more about Ash's Sacred Mechanoid."

"Oh, I know…" Flora cooed. "But with such a warrior on hand, it's one I don't want out of sight!" She hugged Ash again. That's when Ceres and Hazuki arrived.

"Ash!" called out Ceres. Ash, Maria and Flora turned to C&H and Pikachu hopped off to meet the teen girl.

("Hazuki!") he cheered as he leaped into Hazuki's arms.

"Hi, Pikachu!" she cheered as Ceres reached Ash.

"I saw it!" spoke Ceres. "Man, you and Kenshi were awesome in the Holy Land coliseum! I wish I was there!" Ash smiled to knowing who cheered him on. "By the way, we're helping the students who were injured during the raid. Most were pretty big bruises and a few had broken bones. Luckily, Queen Flora's maids are reporting that it's just the few majorly injured that are still in need of rest."

"Well, that's good," Ash huffed. "At least I know Kenshi will keep the rest of our friends safe." Hazuki came to Ash with a bit of concern.

"So, now that you're a Sacred MechaMaster, are you worried about the rules applied to it?" she questioned. Ash shook his head about the topic.

"I'm more worried about Babalun's next move," he pointed out.

"That makes sense with the current circumstances," Ceres acknowledged. Flora came to the group with an idea.

"It's getting late and my maids should have food ready to serve," she suggested. Pikachu cheered for the idea. "That sounds like someone's hungry." They began to journey to a fort which was heavily walled in with iron grates all around.

"So, can we work on some training tomorrow?" offered Ceres.

"Sure, I can use a bit of a workout," Ash agreed. Maria giggled, believing Ash would practice with another Sacred MechaMaster. Inside the fort, the teenagers and Ash learned about Excalibur.

"And Excalibur's yours?" gasped Hazuki.

"I know, right?" shrugged Ash.

"And it's our main weapon to take on the Shitoreiyu Empire," Flora concluded. "But knowing Babalun, he's got a few surprises… but so do we." The Sacred MechaMasters wondered what Flora's surprise happened to be. Night fell, and Hazuki joined Ceres and Pikachu while Maria bathed with her mother. Ash was asleep. The next morning, the card was on the table that Lashara gave Ash. The sun began to bleed through the curtains of Ash's loaned room. It had been a full day since the invasion of the Shitoreiyu Empire and the reveal of Ash being a Sacred MechaMaster and pilot to the legendary Excalibur. As he started to rise… he couldn't. He looked down, finding a draped arm.

"Maria?" he quietly guessed. When he pushed his upper body upward, the blanket revealed the queen instead of the princess. Ash's face went pale.

"So, this is what it's like sleeping with a boy," she teased. "It's been about 12 years since I felt a male body." Ash's embarrassed and pale face switched red as Flora pulled up to Ash's face, her voluptuous breasts massaging his torso. "I can only imagine what Maria may expect when you become my son-in-law." If Ash's face could be more flushed, Flora found it. Suddenly…

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Aunt Flora!" sounded Lashara. Ash and Flora turned to the hologram image of an angry Lashara.

"Seems we're not the only early birds this morning," Flora teased. "Can't I make sure Ash has the right equipment for Maria? After all, if what's been said about Ash is true-" That's when Maria stormed into Ash's room and pulled Flora from Ash, her naked body exposed which included some hair between the legs.

"WE ARE HAVING A MOTHER-DAUGHTER TALK… NOW!" she bellowed. Before being pulled out, Flora winked to Ash with a blown kiss. Maria peered through the door. "She didn't take your pants off, right?" Ash reached down and felt his shorts still on.

"They're on," he confirmed. Maria sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness…" Finally, she left.

"Maria, you don't have to pull so hard-" pleaded Flora.

"Lashara's right, I can't trust you with men around!" shouted Maria. Ash sighed in relief from Maria's rescue.

"Aunt Flora can be a handful," Lashara huffed.

"I can only imagine what it would be like for Kenshi," Ash gulped. "Anyway, how's the meeting with the pope?"

"No word yet from the Headmistress. Chiaia… well, she nearly assassinated Kenshi." Ash gasped to the brief.

"He's okay, right?"

"She didn't carry out Sir Dagmeyr's order… though, we're not sure if it _is_ an order or if we can still call him Sir." This made Ash think back to what Chiaia confessed to Ash and what Hazuki wondered yesterday.

"Now that Hazuki reminded me, I think Dagmeyr didn't want to obey the restrictions with being a Sacred MechaMaster and has preferred someone else."

"Not you, not that you need anymore love that we would give."

"I got enough with you and Maria as it is on the human scale. No offense." Lashara scoffed to Ash's shrug.

"None taken. Anyway, we'll need to retrieve Chiaia and then head to Shurifon Village." It took a second for Ash to collect a memory.

"Princess Aura's home? Any reason?"

"We'll need a coalition when we face Babalun. The king is a stern Dark Elf leader, but he's one of a few leaders we can turn to at this point."

"Okay, I'll be training with Ceres and a few others with a special weapon that's coming in today."

"Very well… We'll inform Kenshi after we retrieve Chiaia."

"Alright… Keep me posted." The hologram turned off and Ash got ready to train. After breakfast, Ash and Ceres armed themselves with a wooden sword and steel circular shields. "So, what's with these?" Ceres did a few practice swings.

"I've been told that you're getting a sword and shield for Excalibur," Ceres informed. "Anyway, let's get some practice in." Hazuki had Pikachu on her shoulder, both watching as Ash and Ceres squared off. "Ready?" With swords risen, Ash and Ceres dueled. They clashed swords and butted shields. Each thrust, each parry… Ash felt the sword and thought of a change.

"Hold on…" He switched hands with the sword and shield. Ceres blinked to the new holds.

"Isn't Ash suppose to be right-handed?" asked Hazuki.

("He normally throws right-handed,") Pikachu squeaked. Now, Ash stood with the sword in his left hand and the shield in his right.

"Ash, I don't know…" worried Ceres. Ash hoped to clear the idea.

"Allow me and Pikachu," he wanted to demonstrate. "Pikachu, let's work on this." Pikachu leaped from Hazuki's arms and entered the field. "Okay, I want you to use Iron Tail on me." Pikachu gawked to the idea.

("A-Are you sure?") he asked.

"I want to see how much I can withstand. Don't worry, I'll defend myself." Hesitant, Pikachu had to trust Ash and raced in, his tail aglow. He leaped up before swinging his tail hard and Ash braced, the shield absorbing strike. It was a struggle between Ash's shield and Pikachu's attack, but it was too much as Ash buckled and fell to the ground. Pikachu rushed to Ash's side as Ash sat back up. He petted his mouse. "Man, you've got a lot of power on that! Nice job!"

("At least you're okay.") Ceres came over and pulled Ash up to his feet.

"Might I suggest deflecting the strike?" he offered. Ash blinked but wondered to the idea.

"Deflecting?" he repeated.

"Yeah!" confirmed Ceres. "Watch!" He stepped away and turned to Pikachu. "Alright, use this Iron Tail on me!" Pikachu's hesitation grew again. When Ceres nodded, Pikachu leaped up and used Iron Tail and Ceres caught it with his shield… before swinging it down, making Pikachu flip. Luckily, he landed on his feet. "Again!" Pikachu jumped up and swung another Iron Tail, but Ceres swatted it aside and a few more times with Ceres winning each block.

"So that's deflecting… Nice…" Ash prepared his shield again as the Academy students emerged. They came to see their new Sacred MechaMaster in action as Ash deflected an onslaught of Iron Tail attacks. "Keep it up, Pikachu! You're doing great!"

("Are you sure _I'm_ doing great!?") snapped Pikachu as he was over Ash's head with one more Iron Tail from above, which Ash braced for it. Ash's shield caught the Iron Tail at the edge in which he flipped over. Ash turned to see Pikachu and smiled.

"That was an awesome move," he complimented. "I might have an idea." Ceres, Hazuki and Maria sensed Ash's thoughts.

"This must be the Pokémon Trainer speaking," Maria cooed. "It's also why you've garnered so much attention from the Holy Land students." Looking over, Ash, Ceres and Hazuki glanced to the students cooing at Ash being a Sacred MechaMaster. Flora clapped before she faced Ash and Ceres.

"Two battle-hardened Sacred MechaMasters who seem ready to help my niece against that darn Babalun," she admired. "It's wonderful." She now turned to Ash. "Excalibur's weapons have finally arrived. Let's get suited up and you'll join Yukine soon." Ash nodded. A little while later, Ash released his Pokémon to observe Excalibur lifting a pearl white shield. It had a crown-like top and a point at the bottom. Flora stood on a platform while students and maids glanced on seats in a large arena. "Ash, what you're holding is Excalibur's shield, the Shield of Hikari. It's lightweight and made from a special ore that's indestructible with Ahou encircling." Using Excalibur, Ash weighed the shield.

"It's light, alright," he studied. In a green Sacred Mechanoid, Yukine prepared a giant rifle.

"We shall make sure with a test," she issued. She aimed the rifle at Excalibur. "Ash… ready on your mark. I have several ores converted with Ena." Ash gulped at the size of Yukine's rifle. However, he wanted to be sure that it's as unbreakable as possible.

"Let's go!" Signal received, Yukine fired a round to which hit Ash's new shield in the center. The shot pushed Excalibur back a few feet. Ash's Pokémon became worried but when Excalibur began to move again, they sighed in relief. Ash looked at the shield. "I see… It's not too great with defense but it may provide a great counter to when I could get in for close combat." That's when he turned to the Pokémon with a plan. "Torterra, Buizel… I need you two to combine your Energy Ball and Water Pulse attacks at me." Torterra and Buizel blinked at the ploy. Giving in, Torterra fired a green sphere from its mouth and Buizel fired a blue sphere. Their spheres combined, creating a teal sphere to which Ash braced with the shield. When the bigger sphere hit the shield, Excalibur held its ground for as long as it could before it left the ground, knocking over the Sacred Mechanoid. It smashed into the ground hard. The Pokémon became worried again. Then, Excalibur stood up in spite of the strike.

"Are you okay?" Hearing Yukine's concern, Ash grinned and stood up.

"I may have an idea on using my Pokémon but I don't wanna risk it. Alright, let's get working on the defense. I'm ready!" Ash's confident shout made Yukine smirk. She fired her rifle which Ash watched instinctively. With a twisting motion, Excalibur deflected the shot with the shield. Ceres came with his own Sacred Mechanoid and rifle and shot Excalibur, but Ash's reflexes worked double time as he deflected every shot at him.

"His reaction time is incredible," Ceres noted. "If the legends are true, he may in fact be Ashvalha's new champion."

"Except Ashvalha's only a memory," Yukine reminded. "Or did you forget?" Ceres irked at Yukine's deadpan response.

"When it comes to jokes, you're lousy." A little while later, Ash picked up a steel rod.

"This… can't be the main weapon for Arthur, right?" he questioned.

"You mean that the Ena Sword is not to your liking?" asked Flora.

"How can it? I'm holding a rod." This puzzled Flora.

"I'm sure the Ena Sword's that. Maybe it needs Ahou for power." Flora's mentioning made Ash think.

"Ahou? Ena?" His repeating of words had Ash take a deep breath and concentrate. Everyone watching braced for the truth. Without warning, a white light emitted from the rod. The light beamed forward before stopping. When it reached, it nearly bulldozed Yukine. When Ash opened his eyes from the concentration, he nearly choked. Beams of light hooked around the hand holding the rod as it emitted two thin and flat triangular prongs. The students and Pokémon gasped at the size of the blade as it seemed to be two swords made into one on a hilt. "The… Ena Sword?" Excalibur rose the Ena Sword to the sky. "I can feel the power. It's awesome!"

"It may be but you may want to power down to like, half? From what I read, the Ena Sword is also imbued by the Ahou being converted to Ena. The more conversion at once, the quicker it is to exhaust the operational limit." Irked, Ash breathed to calm his concentration. The Ena Sword soon dropped its size to about the length of Excalibur's arm.

"I see… I burn too much Ahou into this during a fight and I'm a sitting Psyduck." Flora irked to heaing Ash mention a Pokémon.

"That's… one way to put it," she gulped.

"And with my spar with Ceres and Pikachu, I may know what to do with this. After all, the best defense is a good offense." That made Ceres snicker.

"Defense is offense…" he repeated. "That's one hell of a mindset." Maria got on the communicator with a plan.

"Anyway, let's rest up and get the Sacred Mechanoids recharged," she suggested. "I do have something for you, Ash. My mother's maids will get you prepared." Ash wondered to the occasion. After stepping off Excalibur, the maids cleaned and began to dress Ash up as Wahanly emerged on the hologram device.

"So, Excalibur's weapons are now your own, huh?" she brought up to a topless Ash. "The Ena Sword and the Shield of Hikari… Hopefully, they'll help since Babalun acquired the Shield of Gaia." Ash rubbed his arm as Pikachu marveled at the device.

"So both sides are stockpiling for a big showdown down the road," Ash huffed. "I can only imagine the Shitoreiyu Empire's offensive weapon to go with Gaia."

"Right now isn't the best time to think of what they'll have and how to counter. After all, it's you and Kenshi that'll be on the front lines." That's when she noticed Ash putting on a white dress shirt rather than the sleeveless shirt Kenshi gave him. "By the way, why are you gowning yourself?"

"The maids and Maria insisted since they wanted to have me prepared for a 'fancy dinner" as they call it." Wahanly gulped to believing the situation.

"Whoa, Princess Maria's making her move…" After donning a black tuxedo without a necktie.

"I feel as if they want to discuss my new role. By the way, are you at the Shurifon Village?"

"Yep. We're expecting to reason with King Shurifon. Lashara's disciplined Chiaia and we hope to reason with the Dark Elf kingdom."

"Alright… I'll see about coming by before you guys leave." Wahanly turned off the device from her end. A maid knocked on the door.

"Sir Ketchum?" she called out.

"I'm decent!" he replied. The maid opened the door and seen Ash switched his blazer top for a vest.

"Yes, you very are. I prefer the vest anyway." They laughed before the maid guided Ash to a new room to which candles were strewn around the perimeter, and a few of them on a table. Ash came to the table when another maid entered and spotted Ash.

"Tonight's dinner will be five minutes," she informed. "In the meantime, presenting Princess Maria Nanadan VII." She stepped aside to view Maria. She was in a white gown and heavy but silky skirt, and also wore pearl white arm-length gloves. Ash looked at Maria, mouth agape.

"Is it… too much?" she wondered in conern.

"No!" snapped Ash with embarrassed red cheeks. "No, I'm just in awe." He approached Maria before escorting her to the table and held the seat for her to gently plop into. After that, Ash walked over to his table as Maria giggled.

"I can say that I'd prefer you better in that vest than in a full tuxedo. There's some men that work the tux but I won't name them."

"I would agree, I'd see Kenshi in one, another is Brock…" That's when Maria noticed something absent.

"Um, if it's not too much to ask, where's Pikachu?"

"Before I went inside to change, Hazuki had asked if she could have Pikachu for the night. It's been awhile since I'd seen her and I believe she may still linger from the invasion back in Havoniwa, the first time around. Now that I think about it, I'd rather bring them to the Pokémon World. That way, they can live their lives without the restrictions from rules of being a Sacred MechaMaster in Ceres' case." The maids brought out the food on two plates, placing them adjacent to the mineral water glasses. They had scallops, chicken sauteed in wine, mussels cooked with garlic and cider, pesto soup and a beignet dusted with powdered sugar.

"I do believe Hazuki is willing to forgo the laws pertaining to the clause of Sacred MechaMasters and after all the work you and Kenshi did to protect them, I'm sure a discussion with the Pope will be in order. Speaking of, any word on what happened with him and the Headmistress?"

"Yeah, during the meeting, Lashara released the locks holding the Swan to pursue Chiaia to bring her back from Dagmeyr. It's also been discovered that Babalun had acquired the Shield of Gaia." Maria nearly choked to the word.

"The Shield? Of Gaia? Oh my…"

"Yeah, Wahan told me about it, but until I see it and know what to do, I won't go engaging that. Also, Chiaia said that Dagmeyr wanted to help Babalun since they're family." The news made Maria scoff.

"That won't be an issue now that you've acquired the Ena Sword. Still, for you to acquire the legendary Sacred Mechanoid and command it, word around Geminar's swiftly spreading." The name made Ash blink.

"Geminar? Well, that's the first time I heard of this world's name."

"We weren't trying to keep a secret from you about it, but now you know. Meantime, those who saw the struggle with the Shitoreiyu Empire and you and Kenshi, everyone is willing to know of Excalibur's pilot and the world's future king." Ash stopped for a few seconds and contemplated on the task.

"Maria, I… don't feel ready to be a king. I'm just a Pokémon Trainer who wants to travel the world to become a Pokémon Master. I didn't think about becoming a Sacred MechaMaster and having a Sacred Mechanoid, let alone Excalibur."

"Perhaps not now, In truth, I would want to see this world myself. Still, I can understand that you're not ready for that responsibility." Ash nodded as they finished each dish. Ash escorted Maria to his loaned room.

"Thanks for the invite. That was some top-notch food your mom's maids made."

"Thank you… though I think this is her apology to me for trying to take your virginity." Ash laughed as he unbuttoned his shirt. Maria started undoing her dress. "You know, speaking of the laws… you don't mind if someone of affluence would claim you as a potential husband according to the guidelines?" Shirt undone, Ash turned to Maria with his bare chest coming out in the open.

"If that someone loves me, I can ac- ACK!" He saw Maria with nothing on, her sizable breasts making Ash concerned and embarrassed. Aside from her hair, all that Ash saw on Maria was skin, no hair betwixt her legs. All she had left on was her stiletto heels.

"In all wishes, and before my mother has a chance with you in bed again, I would happily make love for you in bed." She tackled Ash onto the bed, her breasts rubbing on Ash's chest. She kicked off her stilettos as she wrapped her legs around Ash's waist. "I wish tonight allowed us to be like this forever. Even if you're not willing to be king, I still want to be considered your queen." She leaned in to give Ash a kiss, but he leaned back.

"Maria, I'm sorry." Maria gawked to Ash's refusal.

"It's Lashara, right?"

"No… I'd rather wait until I'm married before I go into… that. Besides, I do wanna stop Babalun and his family from taking over this world." Maria sighed in defeat.

"Very well… If not some time under the blanket, I could replace Pikachu for the night."

"That, I can get behind." The invite allowed Maria to snuggle, her naked and young body allowed to rub on Ash's skin as the two shared a kiss. Ash knew that he needed to help his other friends at Shurifon Village. He now had new weapons and a newfound relationship with the princess.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	18. Shurifon! He's our King!

_Chapter 18: Shurifon! He's Our King!_

* * *

The morning after their date, Ash and Maria slept to the morning sun. Ash didn't stay asleep for long as the warmth began to bother him. As he woke, he turned to his date from last night. Her head rested on his arm as her breasts sandwiched his wrist and hand. He smiled until he felt more from his other side, turning to find Flora back in bed with him and naked. He began going pale and he yelped, stirring Flora. "Good morning, son," she greeted. Hearing her mother, Maria snapped her eyes open and looked to find Flora.

"MOTHER!" she bellowed. "MUST YOU!?"

"Oh, come on, dear! I bet you two had the time of your lives last night!" In a fit of rage, Maria got up, got around the bed and dragged Flora away with the blanket wrapped around her. "Won't you tell me the size of his sword!?" Ash sighed to Flora's behavior and Maria's reaction as Aura emerged on the holographic image.

"Well, I'm not sure who I'm worried about more: you or Kenshi," she voiced. Ash sighed, flustered to the antics.

"Believe me, not even my own mom would sleep with me, let alone naked," he groaned. He saw his leg, which Maria had wrapper her leg around, soaking wet

"So I can imagine. By the way, I heard from Lashara about your new status as potential king with what is Excalibur. My father has been highly interested in seeing you and what you have to show." Ash sneered to the offer.

"I'll bet you've told him about my Pokémon, right?"

"I have, and especially your Torterra. Hopefully, you'll be here for my father's race with Kenshi." Ash blinked to Aura's briefing.

"A race… I'll see what I can do."

"Okay… we'll see you there." The holograph turned off. After breakfast, Ash was ready to leave. Ash wore a new gray shirt while donning his jeans once more.

"Ash, I hope you stay safe as you get back to the Swan," Flora promised. "And Ceres and Hazuki are joining you?"

"We are," Ceres confirmed. "It's been awhile since I've been with Kenshi."

"Hopefully, you guys stay safe," Hazuki wished, holding Pikachu. Flora and Maria smiled. Yukine didn't react.

"Don't worry so much," Maria cooed. "We have procedures to protect ourselves should Babalun do something." She leaned to Ash's ear and whispered something. After that, a confident Ash nodded.

"Okay," he allowed. "We'll be back." After that, Ash and Pikachu boarded with Yukine, Ceres and Hazuki into a large vessel. During the flight, Ash took note of Pikachu's comfort in Hazuki's arms. "Considering my new title, I may request to have you and Ceres join me and Pikachu back to the Pokémon World." Hazuki looked over to Ash with some awe.

"Can you?" she wondered.

"Yeah, you definitely fit better there than here." Hearing Ash's belief, Hazuki smiled. Before long, Yukine came on the speaker.

"We're approaching the Shurifon Village," she reported. Ash's Koro sensed something and squeaked relentlessly.

"Koro, what's up?" he asked. Yukine came over the system again.

"Hostile Sacred Mechanoids storming the Shurifon Kingdom!" she alerted. That made Ash stand up and picked up a receiver.

"Yukine," he called. "Ceres and I will confront the Sacred Mechanoids. You circle around and drop Hazuki with Pikachu and Koro."

"Understood," Yukine complied. The hostile Sacred Mechanoids, led by Dagmeyr, blasted away at a castle with rifles. After many shots, the castle exploded.

"Dagmeyr, the Shurifon Kingdom's destroyed!" one rogue Sacred MechaMaster reported.

"Good!" sneered Dagmeyr. "King Shurifon is gone and soon, the Holy Land will be father's!"

"Except you missed everyone!" grunted a man. All turned to see a few Sacred Mechanoids, including a brown Sacred Mechanoid with green on the shoulder guards and a long white plume from the head to the back.

"King Shurifon!?" gasped Dagmeyr. As the Sacred Mechanoids clashed, Excalibur and Ceres' Sacred Mechanoid, a yellowish-green frame, arrived. On a holographic screen inside Excalibur, Ceres appeared.

"Ash, King Shurifon is in the brown frame with the green shoulder guards," he informed.

"And I see he's battling Dagmeyr," Ash observed. That's when he found Kenshi with the girls. "Get your rifle on hand and remain on guard near the princess."

"You mean Princess Aura, right? If it's her home, why isn't she fighting for it?"

"I believe King Shurifon is competing for 'Dad of the Year'. Besides, those rogues should come after me."

"Alright… Good luck!" On that send off, Ash and Ceres split where Dagmeyr's Sacred Mechanoid shoved King Shurifon's Sacred Mechanoid into Excalibur. Ash used his shield to absorb the impact.

"You again!?" shrieked Dagmeyr. Inside King Shurifon's Sacred Mechanoid was a burly tanned man in a midriff and slacks with white hair from his head to his goatee.

"You alright?" asked Ash.

"It's nothing… Sacred MechaMaster of Excalibur," the man grinned. "These Ronin need to pay for destroying my castle!"

"And you should be put out to pasture!" roared Dagmeyr. His Sacred Mechanoid rushed in to where King Shurifon made his choice with the shield in Excalibur's hand.

"Now!" he called. His Sacred Mechanoid flew up and Excalibur smashed his shield into Dagmeyr's head as Ash's Sacred Mechanoid flipped.

"How about you get a taste of that pasture!" he punned as he delivered an ax kick, flooring the opponent. Their leader on the ground, other rogue Sacred Mechanoids rushed in. Ceres began shooting his rifle to shoo away the Ronin… except for one shot that struck a giant black shield. The other Sacred Mechanoids looked up to see a black Sacred Mechanoid. Ash cringed at the sight.

"Is that the Black Sacred Mechanoid I've heard rumors about?" gulped King Shurifon.

"Well, it's not the Sacred MechaLord," Ash hushed. The Black Sacred Mechanoid charged in with the shield as a battering ram. Excalibur and King Shurifon's Sacred Mechanoid leaped back, allowing the Black Sacred Mechanoid to crash on the ground.

"Why did I have a feeling that you'd be here, Ash?" taunted Doll. Ash cringed to seeing the shield.

"So, that's the Shield of Gaia that I was told about?" he asked. King Shurifon gasped.

"The Shield of Gaia?" he repeated. With a pair of axes in hands, King Shurifon raced after Doll and swung, only for a purple wall to suddenly emerge. It absorbed the swings without doing much to the Sacred Mechanoid or her shield. She charged and tackled King Shurifon's Sacred Mechanoid where the shield opened its mouth. Excalibur bulldozed the Black Sacred Mechanoid from King Shurifon's Sacred Mechanoid and faced her.

"Doll, you know you can't beat me," Ash warned.

"You always sound certain of what you do," Doll sneered. "Besides, no one, not even the Sacred MechaLord, could penetrate the Shield of Gaia."

"Now listen to who's certain," Ash sneered. "Maybe I can test that with this." Bringing out the Ena Sword, Doll didn't flinch to Ash's new weapon.

"Oh, the Ena Sword? Nice…" As they charged at each other, one more wanted in on the scuffle.

"DIE!" screamed Dagmeyr. Ash, Doll and King Shurifon looked up to find Dagmeyr's Sacred Mechanoid charging in.

"IDIOT!" scowled Doll. Just as Dagmeyr was about to score a hit, Kenshi and the White Sacred Mechanoid swooped in, snatched Dagmeyr's Sacred Mechanoid with the tail, spun and flung the frame into Doll's Black Sacred Mechanoid. They crashed and fell into a heap. Excalibur looked to the White Sacred Mechanoid as he landed.

"Good save, Kenshi!" praised Ash.

"Yeah, glad I beat Sir Dagmeyr to you!" huffed Kenshi. Doll's Sacred Mechanoid began to get up while Aura was on the speakers of each.

"Father, return to the Swan!" she ordered. "The villagers have all evacuated! Our job is done! Kenshi, Ash, that goes for the two of you!" Kenshi turned to Ash, ready to return to the Swan.

"Well, you heard Princess Aura!" the teenager responded.

"Let's return and situate ourselves with the next move!" urged King Shurifon.

"Right!" agreed Ash. Kenshi and King Shurifon departed but Doll had some strength left in her frame.

"We're not done, Ash…" she groaned. Ash turned to Doll's Sacred Mechanoid while Dagmeyr started rolling out of his frame. "I can tell that you want to return me to the Swan and back to Chiaia." Ash didn't react but knew it was something to close in on bringing Mexiah back to her senses. "You miss her, don't you? The sweet pinkie woman, the woman who wanted to bathe with you all the time?"

"Some of it, yes…" admitted Ash.

"Well, good luck… since it's you can't destroy the frame without destroying me." This made Ash grin.

"Sounds like a challenge… but that'll be saved for another time. Besides, I'd rather do it at your full strength rather than interference to save yourself." Excalibur flew off as Doll's frame collapsed again. Regrouped, Ash reunited with those on the Swan. Reaching Kenshi, he and Ash gave high-fives. Ceres and Hazuki also joined where Wahanly had a chance to hold Pikachu. Ash showed King Shurifon his Pokémon.

"So, these are the creatures from your world," he awed as he reached Torterra. "Especially this behemoth… I can tell their loyalty's strong with you." Torterra grunted with a grin.

"That's what you have with his Pokémon," Kenshi assured.

"Indeed…" King Shurifon believed. "Even more is their trainer is the one with the legendary Excalibur at his command. That's quite the tale of amazement."

"Thanks, your highness," Ash praised. King Shurifon came to Ash and palmed his shoulder while the girls watched.

"If I had met you before Kenshi, I might have considered you has a potential husband to my daughter." King Shurifon's comment made Ash giggle.

"Well, she's the first to help me when Pikachu and I first arrived. Still, I've got Lashara and Maria who've wanted me the most." Hearing her name mentioned, Lashara nodded. That's when another Dark Elf approached.

"Your highness!" he alerted. Everyone turned to the Dark Elf that arrived, rather out of breath. "There's been an attack on the Church!" Gasps from all around.

"Headmistress!" gawked Chiaia. Lashara had to move.

"Let's return to the Swan and make a strategy," she declared. "We can discuss our next move there." She turned to King Shurifon. "Your highness, thank you for your hospitality." King Shurifon allowed the visitors and Aura to board the Swan and depart. After the Swan left the village, Ash was outside looking over the front of the vessel. Hazuki came out with Pikachu to see.

"Ash?" she called. Ash turned to see Hazuki as Pikachu leaped from Hazuki's arms to Ash's shoulder. Ash petted Pikachu, his Pokémon back in his possession.

"What's up?" he asked. Hazuki took a deep breath.

"Thank you for keeping Ceres safe. He wouldn't have survived without your guidance." Ash and Pikachu smiled to the compliment.

"Believe me, I'd rather keep everyone safe rather than engage in battle like that." Hazuki nodded to Ash's wish.

"Anyway, I was thinking about that offer… you know, to the Pokémon World?" Ash and Pikachu became interested as Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid and a pink Sacred Mechanoid with a light pink plume emerged.

("What's up?") asked Pikachu. They wondered for a little while until Ceres appeared with the news.

"Sorry, but a church ship had been attack by Shitoreyu Forces!" he reported. Ash, Hazuki and Pikachu gasped. They saw Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid return with a pod. Those outside rushed in to get the news. They reached the medical room where Kenshi and the girls observed a young redhead woman in bed. Reaching, Wahanly turned to Ash and the rest.

"We heard a church ship was attacked," he whispered.

"Yeah, and she's the only survivor," Wahanly replied. "We'll know more about it when she wakes up." Ash looked to the woman on the bed. A little while later, Ash and Pikachu was in the bridge and pondered what to do. Soon enough, Chiaia came in after and spotted the two.

"Ash?" she called out. Ash and Pikachu turned to find the girl after Dagmeyr.

"Hey, Chiaia," he replied. "What's up?" Chiaia approached Ash and Pikachu when she gave a hug to Excalibur's Sacred MechaMaster. Ash seemed surprised.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. Ash began to think it was a mistake she made that hurt her dearly. He hugged Chiaia back.

"Let it out." After a minute, Ash allowed Chiaia a chair while she whimpered. "Talk to me… what are you sorry for?" He leaned on a railing.

"I should've believed you. I knew you were hinting to me about Dagmeyr. He destroyed that church ship before we could get a chance to save it. I was such a fool!" To Ash, Chiaia didn't believe the young Sacred Mechamaster about Dagmeyr, but began to believe after Kenshi brought back the pod with the woman.

"Dagmeyr… To think, he warned me about going back home. I now believe he sensed who I was and wanted to leave with either Lashara or Maria… or both." Ash's sense made Chiaia nod.

"He sensed your power and knew you could be stronger than him… and now look… He's helping Babalun take over everything… and I was so foolish to think I could marry him!" Pikachu hopped over and patted Chiaia in the back.

"After all, he's a Sacred MechaMaster and you're following the Holy Land's guidelines."

"Speak for yourself… _You're _a Sacred MechaMaster and you've got Empress Lashara and Princess Maria after you." Chiaia's rebuttal made Ash scoff.

"Maybe they knew I was one before I knew I was one, like it was fate for it to happen."

"Yeah, maybe…" She took a deep breath to console herself. "Anyway, we need a way to free Mexiah and stop Babalun."

"Right, and if I see Dagmeyr again, I'll let him know how you feel." Chiaia knew what Ash had in mind.

"Thanks, Ash…" That's when Ash picked Pikachu up and placed him on Chiaia's lap, surprising the two.

"Besides, I think you need Pikachu tonight more than I do." Realizing Ash's idea, Chiaia smiled.

"After all we've been through… with Dagmeyr, with Mexiah, with Doll… Thanks… it'll be for tonight."

("I won't do anything bad,") promised Pikachu. Chiaia hugged the Mouse Pokémon.

"Pikachu's grown trustful of you," Ash explained as Lashara came to the bridge.

"So, you're offering yourself to Cousin and Chiaia your Pikachu?" she urged. Everyone turned to the empress as she came to Ash. "You may have received the Ena Sword and the Shield of Hikari from Aunt Flora but what did you have to sacrifice?" Ash sighed, knowing Lashara wouldn't let him go without an explanation.

"Nearly my virginity, but not to Maria," Ash confessed. Lashara's eyes widened… and she growled.

"AUNT FLORRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she bellowed. "Why must you be on our new king like that!? It's only a blessing that you're gone! Maria, that's somewhat a different story. It's such a shame that they died in Lord Babalun's attack." Ash twitched his eye.

"Are you saying that-" he started before the redhead from the bed came to the bridge.

"I'm afraid so," she confirmed while Wahanly and Kenshi entered. Aura and Ceres entered as well. "Havoniwa's been destroyed." Ash groaned as he bowed his head. "Aside from that, it's an honor to meet the Sacred MechaMaster who controls Excalibur. Kenshi told me about it." Ash nodded when his ears picked something up.

"Didn't you warn me about the storm back at the Academy?" he pondered. The redhead shook her head.

"I have an older sister and who knows what she saw to warn you," she denied. Kenshi stood forth.

"Ash, this is Rea Second," he identified. "She was on the church ship that was shot down. It's kinda funny how she shares the name of my mother." Ash and Pikachu awed the connection.

("That's interesting,") Pikachu studied.

"At least she's not related to Jessie," Ash pointed out. "Anyway, the queen and princess are alive. It's too soon to write them off." Lashara gawked to the news. "Of course, this was after I dried my leg. I don't know if maybe Maria being with me in bed made her wet herself on my leg or she's that anxious to marry me to take my virginity… I-I'd rather not ask." Wahanly, Rea and Aura laughed to Ash's curiosity.

"Sounds to me like the latter," Aura giggled. "My father may have ordered the engagement with Kenshi and myself, but I'm reserving my desire until… it's just the two of us… alone-"

"Okay, Aura," Rea urged. "Let's save bedtime stories for another time. We're near Havoniwa." The Swan began to enter through the river canals. Wahanly sensed something off.

"Where's the Meteor Fall?" she wondered. Ash and Kenshi looked to each other before turning to Wahanly.

"What's Meteor Fall?" asked Kenshi.

"Meteor Fall is a security fortress that floats over canal entrances and drops giant boulders to invaders," Wahanly described. "So, where is it?" Everyone looked up as the Swan journeyed through the canal. After a while, the canal ended and they reached a new area. The structures, including the castle, was in rubble. Ash, Kenshi and the girls gasped to the destruction.

"Havoniwa's… gone!" hushed Chiaia. Rea and Wahanly nodded.

"But if Ash is correct, Aunt Flora and Maria are safe," Lashara groaned. To Ash, the danger hadn't passed.

"We'll need to make sure the area's abandoned," he plotted.

"I'll go, Ash," Aura spoke up. "I may be a princess to the Shurifon Kingdom, but I'm also a Sacred MechaMaster." Ash nodded before Chiaia chimed in.

"I'll go too," she offered. Kenshi also voiced up.

"I'll go, and make sure these two remain safe," he suggested.

"Alright, I'll stay inside to make sure Lashara's okay," Ash promised. Lashara sensed that Ash was there to stay with her.

"Lovely," she sneered. "It seems we were right and that you'll be the emperor to the repertoire that is the Holy Land." Ash ignored her as Kenshi and Aura boarded their Sacred Mechanoids, Aura's being a purple frame. Chiaia was entering the pink frame while wearing a bodysuit and Pikachu close by.

"I'm sorry, Pikachu, but I don't wanna risk you suffocating in the Ahou," she apologized. "Just stay with Ash and the empress. I'll be back for you." Accepting, Pikachu returned to the bridge as they took off. Another green frame joined the action.

"Hey, don't leave me out of the act!" spoke Wahanly. Kenshi turned to find the extra Sacred Mechanoid entering.

"Wahan?" he gulped.

"It's not often that I try being a Sacred MechaMaster," Wahanly said. The group set themselves where Kenshi and Chiaia were above the Swan and Aura and Wahanly stayed below. "You know, I bet Ash wanted to stay with Lashara since his time with Queen Flora."

"Yeah, now's not a good time to discuss that matter," Chiaia brushed off. That's when Pikachu's ears perked and looked up. What came to the Swan was a massive Lookout Tower-like structure It floated above the ground upon rocky stalactites. The Sacred Mechanoids and the Swan faced a beast in the sky.

"Is that… Meteor Fall?" shuttered Kenshi. Now, everyone wondered how to approach the tower that floated toward the group. Ash's leadership was about to be tested.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	19. Empress Lashara, Pokémon Trainer?

_Chapter 19: Empress Lashara, Pokémon Trainer_

* * *

The return trip to a destroyed Havoniwa brought a surprise for the Swan as its security Mechanoid, Meteor Fall, appeared above. Kenshi, Wahanly, Chiaia and Aura were in their Sacred Mechanoids while Ash occupied Lashara and Rea on the bridge. Meteor Fall opened the hatch from the underbelly. That's when a giant boulder fell from the hatch and obliterated a bridge. Ash cringed to the sight. "Now I wish I had the same intuition Flora has!" he said. "Gible would've been pretty helpful in this!" Lashara and Rea blinked to Ash's name.

"Gible?" repeated Rea.

"Gible is a Dragon-Type Pokémon that knows Draco Meteor and he had perfected it!" informed Ash. He turned to open a screen with Wahanly appearing. "Wahan, what can you tell us about Meteor Fall's capabilities?"

"Glad you asked, Ash," Wahanly smirked. "Meteor Fall is kept in the air by the suspension systems located in the four legs." The information gave Lashara a plan.

"That means you'll need to take out one of the legs to disable Meteor Fall," she concluded. "Concentrate your fire on one leg!" The Sacred Mechanoids aimed their rifles at one part of the leg but no shot seemed to be doing anything.

"Can they get closer?" asked Ash. Before anyone could reply, an explosion sounded from below. Feeling the blast, Ash and the girls reached the deck where Team Rocket stood. They lobbed bombs at the bridge.

"Come on out, twerp!" taunted Jessie.

"You don't need to use that big machine and give it to us!" urged James. Before long, Ash and the girls came out.

"So, this is your doing with the Meteor Fall, Team Rocket!?" he yelled. Jessie, James and Meowth turned to Ash, Rea and Lashara.

"About time you emerged, twerp!" scowled Jessie. "You're gonna pay for busting us up and stealing those furries like the one on your head!" Rea and Lashara looked up to find Ash's Koro on his head hissing at the team.

"After what I've heard about you siding with the Shitoreyu Empire," Rea budged in. "You got off lightly as opposed to what typically goes on here."

"What should be done is you enter the dungeon and rot in hell for all we care," Lashara scorned. Jessie scowled to Lashara's tone.

"Perhaps, I'll show you who wears the pants on this vessel!" she roared. "Seviper, go!" She threw a Pokéball up and out popped a dark-colored snake emerged. It had a gold plate over its face and red eyes, the body was in a zigzag pattern and had a red blade for a tail.

"Carnivine, toot sweet!" summoned James as he threw his own PokéBall. It opened to reveal a giant green flytrap with eyes and vines for arms. It dove after James, but he scooted to the side, avoiding the diving flytrap. Ash knew Pikachu's hiding, but had to react.

"Alright!" he irked. "You want a Pokémon Battle? You got one! Buizel, Gliscor, I choose you!" Ash released Gliscor and Buizel when Lashara came forward.

"Ash!" she alerted. Ash turned to Lashara.

"Empress?"

"We'll battle alongside you." The offer made Ash irk.

"You sure?"

"Don't question your empress!" The claim made Jessie scoff.

"Empress?" she repeated. "You're more of a spoiled princess than have a power to run an empire!"

"I wouldn't question Empress Lashara, Jessie!" warned Ash. "She's smarter than you three combined! Buizel, Lashara's commanding you! Help her out!" Behind his back, Ash slipped Lashara a note which she quickly glanced to it.

ICE PUNCH  
AQUA JET*  
SONIC BOOM  
WATER GUN*  
*ADD SPIN WHEN NECESSARY

The list gave Lashara an idea as Jessie made the first move. "Seviper, Poison Tail!" she ordered. Seviper's bladed tail began glowing purple.

"Gliscor, X Scissor!" ordered Ash. Gliscor's pincers began to glow blue before he swung, crossing his arms in an "X" which blocked Seviper's tail before pushing it back, knocking the snake down.

"Carnivine, Bullet Seed!" commanded James. Carnivine blasted a flurry of seeds.

"Marksman, Water Gun!" ordered Lashara. "That seed!" Buizel shot a stream of water that clipped the chosen seed before it was pushed into other seeds bouncing off and redirecting them. The chain reaction even pelted Carnivine with some of its own seeds. Some had hit Seviper.

"Hey, what are you doing!?" shouted Jessie. "Attack them!" Seeing the distraction, Ash took advantage.

"Gliscor, Stone Edge!" he urged. Gliscor's body developed two rings that wrapped around its body before they changed to sharpened stones. That's when Gliscor shot them at Seviper.

"Carnivine, Vine Whip those down!" called James. In a flash, Carnivine used vines as whips to knock the stones from the sky. Upset, James turned to Jessie. "And maybe you should be paying attention!"

"Hey, who asked you!?" she scowled. Distracted again, Lashara had to act.

"Aqua Jet!" she commanded. Buizel covered himself in a veil of water before streaming after Carnivine.

"Use Bite!" yelled James. Carnivine leaped at Buizel with its jaw open.

"Redirect!" ordered Lashara. Buizel flew up to avoid Carnivine's jaw.

"Use Fire Fang!" commanded Ash. Gliscor's jaw opened with flames inside. It bit Carnivine that made it cry in pain and burned up.

"Use your Bite, Seviper!" shouted Jessie. Seviper's bounced up at Gliscor before Buizel appeared above all.

"Sonic Boom!" countered Lashara as she imitated Guile of Street Fighter: flinging her arms forward swiftly and crossing them. Buizel whipped his tail fast and hard at the other Pokémon, creating a rippling wave. Gliscor cleared before the wave. Seviper and Carnivine were blasted out of the air. A few seconds, they rose but were in pain.

"We can't lose!" growled Jessie.

"Carnivine, you're stronger than them!" cheered James. Remembering the asterisks by two of the moves, Lashara turned to Ash.

"Can Gliscor spin a move like Buizel's Aqua Jet?" she asked. Ash thought before an idea popped up.

"Let's make it a team attack!" he grinned.

"Okay! Buizel, Ice Punch!" Buizel raced in with a light blue glow in his fist. It connected with Seviper's chin and cascaded ice, freezing its head.

"Seviper!" gasped Jessie. Seviper's head fell due to the weight of its head. Ash and Lashara nodded before orders were given.

"Gliscor, give Buizel a ride on your back!" started Ash. Gliscor picked up Buizel and flew into the air when Pikachu emerged and watched as Meowth put the last screw in.

"Soon, dose twerps will suffer unda all dis Ahou!" the talking Pokémon grinned. Attaching a hose, Meowth flipped the switch on the vacuum-like machine before heading behind Jessie and James. Pikachu swiftly moved in.

"Marksman, spin and use Aqua Jet!" controlled Lashara.

"Gliscor, spin and use Giga Impact!" copied Ash. In a spinning whirl, Buizel and Gliscor created a tornado that zoomed at Team Rocket when a new Pokémon emerged: a blue standing and wobbly punching bag-like creature that had squinted zigzag eyes. The two Pokémon barreled at the new creature who immediately panicked as both attacks came at it.

"Wobbuffet!" called Jessie. "Do something!" The new Pokémon ran back to Jessie. "Not this way!" The attacks blasted Team Rocket's Pokémon back to Team Rocket, bulldozing them to the ground and missing Meowth. The Pokémon were out, swirls in their eyes. He gulped to Ash and Lashara's teamwork.

"Okay, twerps!" scowled Meowth. "Let's see you handle all dis Ahou!" He pointed the hose at the trainer and empress. Ash stood in front of Lashara as Meowth pulled the handle to the hose connected to the large container… and nothing. Ash and Lashara looked pass Team Rocket and found Pikachu with a grin on his face.

"Looks like you need a hand," Lashara taunted. That's when there was an explosion from above as a new Sacred Mechanoid shot at the tower of Meteor Fall and one of the legs was destroyed. The tower fell to the ground forward as Ash realized the Sacred Mechanoid with angelic wings on the head, cape on the back and a blue/gray frame.

"Yukine!" he named. Lashara gasped to the name.

"Wait, how do you know that's Yukine's Sacred Mechanoid?" she questioned.

"I trained with her yesterday." Lashara's deadpan look was her response to Ash's briefing.

"That would make sense." Meanwhile, Meowth raced at Pikachu.

"Don't tink youse can do dat, Pikachu!" he snarled before Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid swooped in and snatched the container.

"Oh, I wonder what's in here?" he teased as Aura's and Wahanly's Sacred Mechanoids snatched Team Rocket and their Pokémon.

"Looks like these guys are not going anywhere," Wahanly sneered. Yukine emerged from her Sacred Mechanoid and fell, her outfit being black with a brassier showing. She couldn't stand without support.

"Thank you," she weakly praised. The girls placed heavy steel locks on Jessie and James while Wahanly's MechaWorker held Meowth by the scruff. Rea examined Seviper, Carnivine and Wobbuffet.

"You keep your hands off of our Pokémon!" snapped Jessie.

"As long as you're on the Swan as our prisoners," Lashara scoffed. "They'll be _our_Pokémon."

"As if!" snapped Jessie. Ash and Kenshi turned to Yukine.

"We can't thank you enough for saving us back there," Kenshi praised. Yukine blushed to Kenshi's kind words.

"I did… what I needed to to…" she shyly answered. "After all, Queen Flora had asked me to do so." Ash smiled and Chiaia and Pikachu also approached.

"So, Queen Flora's safe?" she asked.

"Yes, in the underground city," Yukine replied. "I can help escort you there." Lashara turned to Ash and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, at least we didn't need to buy a bouquet or a wreath for the city," she sneered.

"Yep," Ash nodded. After everything got situated and the Sacred Mechanoids in the workshop, the Swan left the ruins of Havoniwa and Meteor Fall before it entered a cavern. There was a steel door that opened to allow the Swan to enter. Ash and Kenshi were in awe.

"Is this the underground city?" guessed Kenshi.

"It is," Yukine confirmed. They soon came off the Swan with Wahanly carrying Team Rocket in the MechaWorker's pincers before dropping them when spear-wielding soldiers appeared and surrounded them. Yukine came over to which she reemerged with Maria, now gowned in a white strapless wedding gown.

"Welcome to Havoniwa's Underground City," she greeted. "I'm happy to see everyone is here safe and sound." Ash's face went red at seeing Maria dressed as a bride.

"Did… you get married already?" he pointed out.

"Oh, no… At least, not yet," she teased before holding Ash's hands. "Though, I cannot wait until we do." Chiaia and Pikachu snickered at seeing Ash's reddening face.

"At least Ash said that you'd be alive," Lashara grunted. "It saved us from buying a bouquet to memorialize you… but what are you doing getting ready to hitch yourself!?"

"Call it a preview of what to expect when Ash and I do become lawfully wedded," Maria laughed. While Lashara growled in anger, Aura shared in Pikachu's laughter.

"Well, someone has plans," she iterated. That's when the queen emerged, excited to see the boys.

"Ash!" she called out as she sprinted pass Maria and Yukine. "Kenshi! Oh my god, I'm so happy to see you two again!" She hugged the two bemused Sacred MechaMasters.

"Long time, no see, Queen Flora," Kenshi gulped. She broke and giggled.

"My apologies!" she snickered. "I should be calling you Sir Ash and Sir Kenshi! After all, they're now titles for being Male Sacred MechaMasters, ones I didn't think would be yours… but that can be forgiven with a threesome between all of us." Her coy made Lashara boil in anger.

"Aunt Flora!" she cried.

"That's considered statutory rape where I'm from!" bellowed Jessie. All turned to Jessie with James and Meowth gulping. Flora walked passed everyone to meet with Jessie. Neither women were happy, let alone sported a smile.

"So, you're one of the people who endangered my niece?" she scowled. Jessie didn't flinch.

"Who cares who your twerpette is! She's nothing but a whiny, spoiled brat!"

"Spoiled, maybe… but the whiny brat- or should I say whiny female dog is you. I could easily say the B-word, but children are present." Flora's lip made Jessie snarl. "It would be better before I sick my trainers to discipline you…" She forced Jessie's chin upward to her face and whispered. "Besides, you're already getting dressed in your new… 'Slut' garb. Woof… woof…" James and Meowth's eyes bulged at the idea of Jessie's suggestive new clothes. Flora brought a maid over. "Escort her to the dungeon dressing hall." She whispered something to the maid who blushed.

"Ye-Yes, your highness!" she stuttered. Maids came and carried a struggling Jessie away as Flora reached Kenshi, sunshine smile reapplied.

"Come on, Kenshi!" she cooed. "Let's go reignite our passion together!" A terrified Kenshi was helpless as everyone watched Flora drag Kenshi away.

"OH, GOOD GRIEF!" the cousins cried out. "WOULD SOMEONE STOP HER!?" James and Meowth gulped to Kenshi's fate.

"Dat queen is scary," Meowth shuttered.

"Even the twerp's mom is far nicer than she is," James compared. Ash sighed in agreement.

"Can't argue about that," he confirmed as he brought out a picture of a mahogany-haired woman in a pink long-sleeve button-down shirt over a yellow blouse and white skirt. She stood in front of a garden. Lashara and Maria came over after hearing the boys.

"Oh?" started Maria. "You never told us anything about your mother!" Interested, Lashara wondered as well.

"We are indeed curious to know about her," she opened up. "What is she like?" Ash seemed in awe about the cousins' interests.

"My mom?" he guessed. "Huh, I honestly don't know where to even begin other than her name is Delia. She's such a nice woman."

"Is she now?" doubted Lashara.

"Oh yeah!" believed Ash. "She's especially nice to those who are friends of mine… and she also loves Pikachu as much as me."

("Well, she's my mom, too!") smiled Pikachu. The squeaks from Pikachu had Maria pet the Mouse Pokémon with her gloved hand as she huffed a chuckle.

"How cute," Lashara giggled. Curious, Maria faced Ash again.

"From what you've told us, your mother isn't anything like mine?" she questioned. "She's not hedonistic, or hot and bothered by any young man?"

"Believe me, my mom is _way_ more in control of her emotions than your mom, Maria," Ash answered. "No offense." Maria waived it off with a smile.

"This claim," Lashara studied. "We would need to see for ourselves. What else could you tell us?"

"My mom also runs the best diner in Pallet Town," Ash continued. "Trust me, no one can cook like her, not even some of my other friends who can cook." Rather satisfied, Maria huffed a slight laugh.

"She sure sounds very pleasant," she approved. Eager to know with how much she wanted Ash, Lashara felt the urge to see real evidence.

"May we ask what she looks like?" she asked. With photo in hand, Ash bowed his head and offered it to the cousins.

"Right here," he pointed. Lashara and Maria looked to the photo and gasped.

"THIS IS YOUR MOTHER!?" they shrieked.

"Yup…" replied Ash as Lashara ripped the photo from his hand.

"But it can't be!" she gawked in shock. "A woman this young and beautiful _can't_ be your mother! She looks more older sister than your claim!" Maria studied the photo more with more shock.

"She's even younger than my mother!" she noticed.

"Hey, I'm being honest!" proclaimed Ash. "This _really_ is my mom and that's how she looks!" Rea took the photo and gave it her study.

"I can tell that she's about 30," she judged. Chiaia swooped in.

"Rea, we already determined that Delia's younger than Flora but don't go any farther, okay?" she warned. After handing the photo back and escorting James and Meowth away, everyone gathered in a courtroom where Maria was in her traditional blue gown. She sat in the upper platform, joining Flora and Yukine. Ash and Kenshi sat together, surrounded by the girls who've helped out and several of Flora's guardsmen.

"The situation around the Holy Land is bad enough to say the least," Lashara started.

"Yes, it is," Flora confirmed. "This is seriously unfortunate news to be certain."

"Since the church can no longer be relied on to form an alliance, we must act ourselves."

"Havoniwa is no different than any other nation in mention. First and foremost, we must protect our own boarders. The captial has been desolate and there's no guarantee Babalun won't strike again."

"We-"

"Must determine the amount of forces we are willing to dedicate an offensive strike," a gray-haired man interjected. He sat a few rows back. "Defending the boarders matter, but we cannot sit by and ignore this threat."

"We should also evacuate at-risk areas," added a brunette man in square glasses. "In addition, we can move the civilians to a safer place."

"If we do," added another gray-haired man, his twin patches of mustaches by each side of his lips and a ponytail wrapped up slightly bouncing. "We can dedicate our Sacred Mechanoids to the cause!" Each man in blue offering addition items in their countermeasure made Ash study their assessments.

"Havoniwa knows what they're doing," he gulped. "We can be trusting to a united goal."

"We elect bright minds who take each task by any angle for best results," Maria claimed.

"Yes, indeed," Flora chuckle, her giggle muffled by the fan in her face. "We're not so selfish. We don't think for ourselves and flee for our own safety." Sensing a lie from her mother, Maria snapped back.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!"she roared. Lashara felt helpless to speak on her own behalf.

"You have already reached your own resolution, haven't you?" she sighed. "You set this farce up just for you to gloat."

"Actually, it's more than rubbing your ego back at you, dear niece," Flora explained. "There's another matter on hand: ownership of Ash and Kenshi." Lashara gasped to the new topic.

"What the hell!?" she snapped. To everyone but Ash and Kenshi, they realized the ordeal.

"I see, now…" Aura studied. "It makes perfect sense."

"Indeed…" copied Rea. Lashara's demeanor dropped.

"Ash and Kenshi are vital to the Holy Land strike," Flora described. "Depending on them, our military strategy and line of authority can change dramatically. It is unclear who is allowed to give them orders in combat." Hearing enough, Ash stood up. Flora looked to Ash, realizing his voice was forthcoming. "Ash, as a Male Sacred MechaMaster, there is value within your talents and strength among your virtue. Am I mistaken?" Ash glared to the Nanadan family, ready to speak up.

"'It is _unclear_ who is allowed to give us orders in combat'?" he repeated. "Did you forget when we stopped by for a visit to your resort and how we saved the Sacred MechaMasters from Babalun's men? I'm not trying to question your smarts or your memory, your highness. I'm merely pointing out what has occurred since you, your daughter, your niece… everyone had accepted me and my Pokémon and what I've been able to do to help you. I will admit, these men around us are right on several topics. In fact, we _need_ to adopt these topics! What it _is_, may I say… we don't need to berate someone for their feelings."

"We know, Ash," Flora interjected. "This is about who would be better with you since it's between my daughter and my niece. It's not easy since both have fallen for you. Same goes with Kenshi with how the girls adore him from Princess Aura to Yukine." Ash palmed his face before continuing.

"I mean… if we choose to split by who to support, what are you offering for our training? What about our Sacred Mechanoids? Do we train other Sacred MechaMasters? There's so many questions that need answers and yet, none are being offered. What could Havoniwa offer? What could Shurifon offer? What could the Holy Land offer?" Flora began to grin at Ash's barrage of questions.

"I had a feeling that you'd be a boy with a tough nut to crack… one I still want to savor. However, I see that you aren't one who chooses blindly to the offers at face value. Furthermore, this goes into my suggestive ideals of what could be on the table. You can tell us tomorrow morning when you have a decision." Ash didn't flinch to Flora's words, but Lashara's face was of amuse at watching Ash face the queen in a debate that looked to heat up. That night and on the Swan, Ash and his Koro were on a wall in deep thought. Koro mewed curiously.

"You're worried about me as well?" asked Ash. Koro mewed more, concerned. That's when they spotted Kenshi wandering outside as well. Quickly, the two reached Kenshi. "Can't sleep, huh?" Kenshi turned to Ash, rather surprised.

"No…" he plainly said. "I've got a lot on my mind, and after that stand from you… even with what you said, it's still difficult to decide."

"Yeah, I… may have gone a little excessive to Flora, but… if no one's offering in exchange…" A pat from Kenshi told Ash that he understood. "Anyway, if you want my advice, you shouldn't think too hard on it. I've followed my heart, no matter where I go."

"And no matter what you do. I didn't mean to bring you in but thanks, Ash. I appreciated that." The boys bumped fists.

"Anytime, partner." Suddenly, Kenshi looked up and saw Lashara on a bridge and wondered if it was her. "What's up?" Kenshi pointed up to the empress in a green nightgown.

"Is that… Empress Lashara on the bridge?" The name made Ash look and find Lashara.

"I guess she couldn't sleep as well." That's when Kenshi felt the need.

"Think we should go talk to her?" This made Ash raise his hand.

"I should. It's gotta be about Flora's offer. You go ahead and get some sleep."

"Alright…" With that, Ash proceeded to meet Lashara by climbing to the bridge. Lashara turned to Ash who began to walk to her.

"Ash?" she noticed.

"You alright?" he asked. Lashara's head turned upward to the full moon.

"Do you realize the intent of your argument bringing chaos to everywhere?"

"How, by debating your aunt? I didn't like how she shortcut to force decisions to me and Kenshi."

"But that uproar… The countryside would've labeled you as an enemy for that!" Joining Lashara at the ledge, Ash nodded.

"The Mest family has attacked all of us while your aunt has me and Kenshi choosing between friends. She'd do what she wants while leaving those without a voice to suffer by their hands? You know that it's not my style." He glanced to Lashara's saddened face. "Besides, what happened to that confidence when you and Buizel were a team earlier when Team Rocket attacked?" Lashara turned her head from Ash's argument. "I know Flora's queen, but you became Empress Lashara for a reason." A scoff lisped from Lashara.

"You have no clue what you've stirred… It's not easy when it's adults who play politics, believing the matter would resolve itself. Though, you did present the argument about equipment to upend the Shitoreyu Empire." Billowing a sigh, Ash looked back to the moon.

"Playing politics… Sure, Ceres, Kenshi, Dagmeyr and I may be Male Sacred MechaMasters, but even we're entitled to our opinions and fair share. Besides, after you, Wahan, Aura, Kenshi and others got me and Pikachu and our Pokémon adjusted… I couldn't just abandon you all… it's not fair." In a swift shake, Lashara turned to Ash with sudden tears.

"Well, how do you think I feel!?" That's when they noticed an oddity that made Lashara's cheeks red.

"Uh, Lashara? That… doesn't come out from you…" Quickly, she covered her mouth.

"Wha- What's happened-" She shook her head in denial. "No! Ignore that! It- It was just a slip of the tongue!"

"Hey, Lashara, calm down!" Hearing Ash, she stopped and turned away.

"Listen, you'll never understand what we've been through."

"You and Maria?"

"Yes. We're still very young, but we never had a childhood. To become royalty, our childhood needed to be sacrificed… and for what? We didn't earn what we are, today." Her anger began to seep out. "NOTHING! WE DID NOT CHOOSE OR ASK TO BE BORN INTO THIS LIFE! Like a flower forced to bloom, we had no clue how to survive." Ash saw a tear streak down Lashara's cheek. In an act of desperation, Ash grabbed Lashara's hand.

"I understand alright." Feeling his hand, Lashara turned to Ash in front of her. "I've seen kids like you forced to grow up because their parents weren't around. Being forced to mature, that's not how we act. We're supposed to have good times in having fun, getting to know the world around and making friends. That's why you sought me, because I'm a guy who loves to make friends and would help people who struggle." Lashara's awe to Ash's words made her realize her intuition about Ash was correct. "Besides, it… actually sounded cute when you referred to yourself for the first time since I've been here." Lashara's cheeks reddened once more.

"It- uh… it did?" Her nervous face made Ash stop himself.

"If you're not ready to speak like that, it can just be between us. Sound good?"

"Well… does it matter? Soon enough… we'll be together, no matter our destination. Losing what got us in these places we- well…"

"Don't rush it. Once we take Babalun down, all we need to focus on is the future." Finally, Lashara smiled.

"Yes… that's true… _our _future." Lashara kissed Ash and held on as she leaped onto Ash and wrapped her legs around his hips. They entered the bedroom adjacent to the bridge. Ash's Koro saw this as Ash and Lashara's lips were still connected as they tucked themselves into bed. It ran off, giving the two some privacy. The next morning, Ash and Lashara slept but began to sweat. "Ash… are you warm?" Ash woke to Lashara's whisper.

"Yeah…" When he looked to the bed, he saw the litter of Koro on top. "And that's why!" Lashara looked to find the Koro as well.

"What the hell!?" Koro spilled out of her nightgown. "I thought that was your hands!" Ash smiled as he petted the Koro. After the Koro escaped and Ash and Lashara cleaned themselves, they arrived at the courtroom which Kenshi took the stand.

"Many of you are here and I want to make an announcement," he started. Those who've been around Kenshi gathered. "I've given the thoughts of everyone, including Queen Flora, and this morning, I had discussed the plan with Empress Lashara and Ash. Here's the deal: I have no intention of aligning with any nation or becoming anyone's property… so the Swan will be the kingdom for Ash and myself, and I'll fly the Swan wherever I please!" Flora, Maria and Yukine watched on in shock. "But I'm gonna need help... mainly, a crew of individuals to make sure the Swan doesn't crash! Who here wants to sign up for something great!?" Silence… and Kenshi seemed to have lost his argument… until Flora began to clap. Suddenly, everyone applauded Kenshi's offer. To Kenshi, support was plentiful.

"We've got a lot of work on our hands," Ash sighed, back in his original outfit without his cap but with Pikachu back on his shoulder.

("I'm ready to help out!") he squeaked. The race to stop the Shitoreyu Empire has begun.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	20. WorkShopping in the Barrier

_Chapter 20: Work-Shopping in the Barrier_

* * *

The Swan was now an independent country thanks to Kenshi's negotiation with Empress Lashara and partner Ash. It was rather interesting when Queen Flora ruled upon Lashara's judgment and Ash not just defending her but also aligning with going independent as a strike against the Shitoreyu Empire. In the meeting hall, Flora was with other members of the Swan: Lashara, Maria, Aura, Rea and Ash. Behind Flora was Team Rocket's Pokémon. "So, you're all leaving for the Barrier Workshop tomorrow?" asked Flora.

"Yes," Lashara confirmed. "Even Ash and Kenshi can't defeat Gaia with their Sacred Mechanoids alone. It is said that Professor Naua has something for both of them."

"Not that we're doubting our abilities in the least," Ash added. "But considering the heavy damage Babalun's anarchy has reigned, preparation is key."

"Well, that's encouraging," Flora hushed. "Perhaps he can give Sirs Ash and Kenshi a power-up or whatever else they'll need while I negotiate with King Shurifon to prepare a counterattack." Taking a moment, Flora recalled other items. "I believe we're almost done evacuating the civilians. I've got a good hunch that King Shurifon isn't going to sit still and watch everything unfold."

"Of course not," Aura believed. "It would be easier to take action now. We don't have a castle to defend."

"Are you implying that you want to attack on the front?" questioned Ash.

"My father may be prideful, especially around the fallen kingdom," Aura started. "But he knew attacks like that is suicide without honor."

"I didn't think he would do it, either," Ash nodded. "So, we'll be heading to the Barrier Workshop. What about you, your highness? And why are Team Rocket's Pokémon are here in the meeting?" Flora giggled to Ash's question.

"Funny you should ask," she giggled. "After knowing about how you raised your Pokémon like Pikachu and Infernape, I wondered if these three are as stoic about theirs since I have them in the dungeons pending their trials for many crimes on the countries. Needless to say, they probably be in there for life upon conviction." Team Rocket's Pokémon gawked to a possible outcome.

"My, aren't we harsh," Rea sneered.

"Though, I do see her more of Carnivine than as Seviper," Maria nagged. "Just waiting for her latest man to be snared in her flytrap."

"Oh, don't be so contrite, dear daughter," Flora laughed. "Besides, I'm wondering what happened to Kenshi? He's the leader of this new country."

"He may be, but Chiaia and Wahan have… strict business that Ash is ignoring by meeting here," Lashara lambasted.

"Hey, I was trying to be the main guy while Kenshi took care of the trash," Ash shrugged. "Besides, he uses Ena to condense while my Ena's expand."

"Perhaps, but Excalibur can still deal with the heavy lifting," Aura added. Ash gulped but bowed his head. He entered the hangar where Ceres and Hazuki found him.

"Hey, Ash!" called out Ceres. Ash turned to Ceres and Hazuki with interest.

"Hey, you two," Ash greeted. "What's up?"

"Well, first," Hazuki voiced. "We were wondering about what to expect in the Barrier Workshop." Ash stepped away from Excalibur to address the issue.

"It's also gonna be the first time a lot of us will be in the Barrier Workshop," he admitted. "So… I'm in the dark with you." Ceres had another question.

"And when this is all over," he started. "We've been wondering when we come over to your world… how can we find a place to live?" This made Ash laugh.

"_That!?_" he realized. "That can be helped. Since I was heading back home and to my mom and Professor Oak."

"That same mom that works at this 'Diner'?" repeated Hazuki.

"Yeah, she has that and with Professor Oak's help, they can get you a place to live," Ash finished.

"We can't wait," Ceres giggled. Ash boarded Excalibur before heading to the landfill that Kenshi, in his White Sacred Mechanoid, condensed iron girders into iron balls small enough for their rifles.

"Why do I have to do this?" whined Kenshi. "I mean, I'm suppose to be King of the Swan and Ash is my first officer."

"Oh, really!?" scoffed Chiaia coming in with a MechaWorker. "I see Ash more of the king-type than you." Kenshi sighed in defeat.

"You don't have to be that blunt about it…"

"Hey, quit with the whining. You're the only one who can do this job."

"Chiaia's right, Kenshi," Wahanly agreed. "Ash's Ena abilities expand while yours compress. Besides, these compressed bullets will help down the road. Not to mention the amount of recycling we're doing to fuel the Swan. When I told Lashara about the project, she nearly flew through the roof in glee." Ash finally arrived.

"This is the ammo?" he guessed as he saw the floating bin of iron balls.

"Yep," Wahanly confirmed. "Sure, it may not get through the Shield of Gaia, it can do some damage if shot properly."

"Well, that's more good news after Rea's offer." This made Chiaia and Kenshi pause.

"The church? Are they offering more weapons to here for the Empiric struggle?"

"Talking with Queen Flora and Rea, they may have more powerful tools when Babalun or Dagmeyr show up."

"Hey, we could use as much good news as possible," Chiaia chirped.

"But, it's not like you need the weapons when you have the Ena Sword, right?" wondered Kenshi.

"Let's not get too uppity until we drop off Flora and Team Rocket back in Havoniwa," Ash hushed. "Flora said she'll have James and Meowth help with rebuilding her city and from what she told me about Jessie… I'd… rather not go into detail."

"Why, for your eyes or her dignity?" joked Chiaia.

"Or what dignity she had," Wahanly sneered. The boys joined in the laughter. Hours later, Havoniwa's people and Flora were departing the Swan. Maria and Yukine opted to remain onboard.

"OKAY, WE'RE LEAVING NOW, MOTHER!" screamed Maria.

"TAKE CARE OF MY BABY!" cried Flora. Ash and Kenshi waived as well, as did Pikachu. Not long after splitting, Ash was at the bow of the Swan when Lashara arrived. Torterra guided her to Ash.

"Oh, please don't tell me that you _actually_ enjoyed Aunt Flora," she believed.

"Uh, no," Ash denied. "I'm still thinking how you were great yesterday with Buizel and I believe you have what it takes to be a Pokémon Trainer." Lashara laughed to Ash's claim.

"So, the battle with Team Rocket has shown more confidence between the two of us. Who may be the next Pokémon to try? This guy?" Torterra grunted to the idea with a smile.

"Torterra has some awesome power, especially when he eats is own Energy Ball." Lashara faced Torterra curiously. "By the way, what was up with the Marksman name to Buizel?"

"Easy… With Buizel's attack of Water Gun, it makes Buizel a Marksman. Is that a problem?"

"So, it's a nickname? That might actually encourage Buizel to aim higher." This made Lashara laugh and Maria approaching with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"So, what's this I heard about Cousin Lashara's new occupation as Pokémon Trainer?" she questioned. Ash, Lashara and Torterra turned to Maria while Pikachu leaped off and reached Ash's shoulder.

"Maria?" spoke Lashara. "Perhaps, you could try with Torterra as your command."

"I'll pass… besides, I'd rather be Pikachu's trainer as a starter to the occupation."

"Someone as trained as Pikachu needs an incredible bond that he and Ash have that you wish to obtain. However, you're here to get some advice after we battled Team Rocket."

"Naturally… After all, it may come in handy when we become a couple and return to the Pokémon World." That made Lashara steam.

"Now, now!" voiced Ash. "I can understand you two still want me, but we need to stop the Shitoreyu Empire before we discuss going home." Lashara and Maria sighed to Ash's rebuttal.

"Fine…" they sighed. Rea appeared to meet the kids.

"Head's up, but we're entering the Barrier Workshop," she warned.

"Alright, thanks!" the three others acknowledged. The Swan reached through a doorway within the draft. They flew above a huge chasm before starting to descend. Ash and Pikachu looked around, seeing floating rooms and cells among the chasm walls.

"So, this is the Barrier Workshop?" guessed Ash.

("This is unbelievable!") cheered Pikachu. Koro also awed the sight of the Barrier Workshop.

"A place like this would marvel first-timers like Kenshi, Lashara and Maria," Wahanly spoke. Ash jumped, spooking Pikachu and Koro.

"Wahan, don't do that!" snapped Ash. Wahanly laughed to it.

"Don't get so uppity. Besides, Professor Naua should be expecting us. I just wonder how many years will we stay before we resurface?" Hearing that from Wahanly made Ash and Pikachu blink.

"Years? You mean, we could be down here for a few days and years will pass by?"

"Funny how it works down here. To think, some of that time, I was helping Mexiah -or Doll- raise Chiaia. Not bad for someone about to hit the century mark." That made Ash and Pikachu gasp.

"Century… mark?"

("How… old are you?") squeaked Pikachu. Wahanly faced Ash and Pikachu with a hand on his head.

"Come on, Pikachu," she sneered. "Didn't Chiaia tell you not to ask about a woman's age? I may be three years away from a hundred, but that's still a bit rude." Ash and Pikachu were floored.

("You mean…?") realized Pikachu.

"You're 97!?" figured Ash. "And you look like _this!?_" Wahanly laughed to their discovery.

"Not bad for someone that old, huh?" she joked. Ash and Pikachu's jaws stretched and slammed the ground hard in shock to Wahanly's age. The Swan stopped and everyone disembarked. Chiaia ran to a man with pale pink hair and glasses. He wore a white jacket and lime green pants.

"Father!" she called out as the two hugged. "Did you hear about Mexiah?"

"Yes, dear," the man confirmed. "I've heard the reports." He looked to Wahanly as she had a brief chat with Lashara. "Wahan, go to the workshop. It's the surprise for everyone."

"Yes, sir!" accepted Wahanly. She took off and the man glanced to the two boys.

"Ash Ketchum and Kenshi Masaki," he named. Ash and Kenshi looked to the man.

"Professor Naua?" addressed Ash. "Or could I call you Professor Flan?" Naua scoffed, not deterred.

"Professor Naua's what they call me," he corrected. "We have a battery of tests that we want to apply to the two of you. My assistant can show you to the labs. Follow him." Ash and Kenshi nodded as a gray-haired man in green bowed.

"Pikachu, you can stay with the girls," Ash pointed out.

("No argument here,") Pikachu sneered as he raced up onto Aura's shoulder.

"I guess it's my turn?" she teased. Just then, a thud. All turned to Rea, collapsed.

"Rea!" gasped Kenshi. He helped Rea up.

"I'm sorry," she weakly sighed. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Luckily, the infirmary is along the way," the gray-haired pointed out. Kenshi carried Rea and Ash followed. In the infirmary, Ash and Kenshi helped Rea in a bed. The gray-haired brought out a stethoscope and patted around. "I detect no abnormalities so all she'll need is some rest."

"That's good," Ash huffed. The gray-haired led Ash and Kenshi down the hall as the rest of the girls gathered in a room with Naua.

"It will take some time before we receive the test results of Ash and Kenshi," he explained. "For now, I need to address our Ancient Civilizations." To Lashara, the coliseum's battles held a source.

"We believe it has something to do with Mexiah, or Doll," she guessed.

"It does." Naua's answer made Chiaia worried. Pikachu reached and patted Chiaia's side, trying to ease her. Chiaia's reaction was to pet him back. "Unlike now, a previous Civilization was almost entirely unified under one nation. Naturally, they still had divisions such as states, cities, towns and villages." This made Lashara suspect turmoil.

"Did the government eventually grow corrupt or suffer from civil strife?" she questioned. "Otherwise, why would they need Sacred MechaLords?" Maria sensed Lashara's information missing some details.

"I believe they were created well before the unification took place," she added.

"Princess, the Sacred MechaLords were created _after_ the unification," Naua corrected. "Another part may be influenced by the first Sacred MechaLord, though smaller in comparison to other Sacred MechaLords." Aura gasped to the news.

"Wait, are you saying Ash's Sacred Mechanoid is actually a Sacred MechaLord?" she guessed.

"Yes," Naua confirmed. "In fact, Sacred MechaLords were modeled after the discovery of Excalibur's legends. However, unlike the legendary Arthur who led Ashvalha to independence, the Civilization created Sacred MechaLords but not for war. First, there were festivals held to offer cultural exchange. In a sense, it was a worldwide fair in which tournaments were held. Man-made giant robots were on display and due to the popularity, they adapted to the environment. Soon, these robots participated in various games. More games were made, including combat like robotic mixed martial arts and Robot Sumo. These tournaments brought entertainment and before long, the people called them Sacred MechaLords." The girls began to believe the history of Excalibur's role with Sacred MechaLords, though they did question Excalibur _as_ a Sacred MechaLord itself.

"So, Excalibur was a man-made robot that people deemed the first Sacred MechaLord?" asked Aura.

"Judging by the history, Excalibur pioneered the robots, and eventually the Sacred MechaLords," Naua explained. "After all, these Sacred MechaLords were created by the imagination of man for power and wealth. Gambling made the tournaments more enjoyable since the Sacred MechaLords were not as powerful as today's Sacred Mechanoids." For Lashara, the link became noticeable. "In fact, what was believed to be a talented pilot at the time had as much strength as today's second-rank Sacred MechaMaster."

"Is that why people from different worlds were summoned here like Ash and Kenshi?" she assumed.

"Yes," Naua agreed. "Dark Elves for example…" Aura jumped as Pikachu rushed to Yukine, rather startled.

"Wait, we were summoned?" she gasped.

"That's right," Naua informed. "Especially your people's defective period is noticeably informal. This is explainable due to their adaptation to this world." Lashara felt the need to point out something.

"But wasn't the Civilization more technologically advanced?" she brought up. "I mean, why couldn't they remotely control these Sacred MechaLords like Arthur in his heyday?"

"You forget that back then, they engaged in sporting events," Naua reminded.

("It did sound like a more peaceful time,") Pikachu squeaked.

"Even Pikachu's understanding the Civilization's period," Naua smiled. "However, developmental wars began to rise. The more advanced the technology, the more they developed the pilots."

"And creating friction and hostility among each other," Lashara concluded.

"At first, they used… mechanical assistance," Naua continued. "Finding those with advanced Ahou resistance was exhausting… Then, they chose to manufacture pilots."

"So what Babalun said is starting to unravel," Lashara believed. "About Mexiah being 'artificial'."

"There's more, and since seeing Sacred MechaLords fighting became a show, those who enjoyed wanted more entertainment," Naua added. "The Pilot Death Rate ballooned. Pilots feared for their lives, understandably. That's when someone created Core Crystals. They stored pilot's skills and experience inside them. After pilots were killed or retired from age, the crystals could be transferred to a new body, the memories stored and the pilot suggestively reborn. To clarify, the pilots weren't skin and bone but crystal and thus, they became Sacred MechaMasters." However, Yukine had found an issue with this.

"So, the Civilization created Core Crystals hundreds of years after Excalibur's stand against radical forces," Yukine brought up. "If so, how could Excalibur be able to move without someone with a Core Crystal?"

"As unlikely as it sounds, the only explanation is that despite centuries if not millennia passing," Naua pondered. "Arthur is alive, let alone among us." Gasps could be heard.

"Wait, you mean that-" stuttered Maria.

"But- but how!?" wondered Chiaia.

"We've heard the tale of King Arthur of Ashvalha and how he used the Sacred MechaLord, Excalibur, to fend off the rogue forces and become king," Naua restarted. "Arthur and his wife, Queen Xiena, had a daughter named Yelina. As Ashvalha became its own country, an army from across an ocean stormed Arthur's kingdom, assassinated him, then took Xiena and Yelina to breed off and take Excalibur which was hidden to where he was discovered by Ash and Kenshi. Well, as it turns out, someone beat Xiena to have a child. A letter from Arthur clarifies it. According to the letter, after fending off the rogues, he was resting as using Excalibur taxed his energy that he lied down… He suddenly felt skin on him and when he was ready to rule Ashvalha again, a maid was missing. That means the maid had raped Arthur and became pregnant with his initial child that he didn't know about." This made everyone wonder if the two were in fact connected.

"So, what you're saying is that the maid had sex with the king and took his baby away?" guessed Maria.

"Most likely," Naua believed. "The maid would've found a way to escape Arthur's wrath and found a way to escape. Since then, the first-born of each after the maid would carry Arthur's and Excalibur's blood." Naua's explanation made Aura blink.

"Excalibur's… blood?" she repeated.

"Or rather, Excalibur's soul," Naua corrected himself. "In any case, the lineage seems to have continued for millennia and if it's true… he has definitely return to a new era… and with it, Mexiah." Chiaia looked to her father.

"My sister?" she remembered. "Or… who was my sister?"

"Yes, the one who controlled the most powerful Sacred MechaLord, Gaia," Naua added. "The greatest Sacred MechaLord the world began to know about. Mexiah was one of three artificial pilots made specifically to destroy Gaia. In order for that to happen, Mexiah was adopted for a family to interact with as she grew up." Chiaia began to break down, tears in her eyes.

"Mexiah, my sister, is an artificial being?" she gulped.

"Excuse us, but if she's an artificial being," Lashara spoke up. "Why does she look and behave so normal to us?"

"That's easy to answer since she's practically made of the same body structure," Naua replied. "Heck, she can become pregnant and have children." The girls blinked to the item.

"She can?" pondered Maria.

"Perhaps, her acting around Sirs Ash and Kenshi may be in belief of raising Sacred MechaMaster stronger than the three combined," Yukine hypothesized. Lashara and Maria groaned to Yukine's guess.

"Did the three pilots stop Gaia?" asked Aura.

"According to the literature, Mexiah and one other artificial being fought the Sacred MechaLord," Naua recalled. "Records indicated they won, but Mexiah was the one who survived."

"And Babalun?" voiced Chiaia. "Did his Sacred MechaMaster Barrier Reactor belonged to one of them?"

"It must have been," Aura bowed. "Also out of noticing the removal of the limiters, mostly by opposing Gaia." The girls' concerns grew.

"What else can you tell us?" urged Lashara.

"The remaining citizens destroyed the surviving Sacred MechaLords and erased her memory," Naua read. "They managed to revert Mexiah's structure to an infant and sealed her away in the center of the world. They couldn't dissemble the Shield of Gaia, let alone destroy it. We already realized they buried it within the Holy Land."

"And the church? Its role was to guard it from Gaia to have back?" Lashara's answer made Naua nod.

"Gaia wanted annihilation of everything, forcing survivors to struggle. Aside, the church had a precursor: that group covered distribution, transportation, allocation of goods in order to help the citizens."

("Gaia's still a big deal today,") Pikachu reminded.

"I suppose that explains why the church was so influential," Maria summarized. "And in so many countries."

("And no other country could support this?") asked Pikachu.

"It seems Pikachu's understanding more which is remarkable in itself," Naua awed. "Makes me wish I had a device that could help understand him better. Anyway, the church supplied many dangerous forms of technology like Sacred Mechanoids and Ahou barrier reactors so that we'd be free of Gaia's nightmarish carnage. What's more, to keep corruption from the church, they've implanted memories of the event into their subconscious minds." Suspicion grew within Lashara's mind.

"Then why excavate Gaia?" she scorned.

"Keep in mind that millennia had passed and the memories had been purged," Naua excused. "The Shitoreyu Empire excavated Gaia that belonged to them. Upon its return and a botched experiment later, the church claimed the Holy Land for themselves to hide the discovery. To stop other nations from competition over Sacred Mechanoid technology, the church used what they stored to supply them with Sacred Mechanoids in return."

"And these countries started their training on Sacred MechaMasters to control the Sacred Mechanoids?" Naua nodded to Lashara's question.

"20 years ago, a capsule was found in the Holy Land… or rather, the capsule unearthed itself." The information made Chiaia gasp.

"Was Mexiah inside?" she asked.

("It had to be, right?") gasped Pikachu.

"The capsule was meant to return to the surface once it reached its operational limit," Naua continued. "Those who sealed it underground probably felt sorry for Mexiah and I probably couldn't blame them. After all, I raised her as if she was my daughter before you, Chiaia." This made Chiaia cry a little before snapping back.

"But it doesn't make sense!" she hollered. "If you raised her, why is she obeying Babalun!?"

"It's not her fault either," Naua sighed. "I believe Babalun has her as a slave due to a safety feature she has to keep her from going berserk. Unfortunately, independent researchers have the documents from the excavated ruins and Babalun is from a long line of Sacred MechaMechanics. However, it may be up to Mexiah and her heart with Ash as Arthur's successor, should the studies be true or death knell to everyone and everything." Suddenly, an explosion. It ruptured the Barrier Workshop and rattled everyone. Ash raced around, trying to help those in the Workshop evacuate. That's when he saw Rea coming.

"Rea!" he called out. Rea stopped by Ash with something red in her hands.

"Ash, you need to evacuate as well," she issued.

"Yeah and-" That's when he saw the red item. "Something for the Swan?"

"Important data on Gaia that the church needs."

"Great, let's get-"

"Ash!" shouted Chiaia. She and Naua raced after the two. "Don't let her go! She has something we need!" Ash blinked before turning to Rea.

"Unfortunately, I have to commit a sin… your highness," she sneered as she donned the white mask that she wore.

"Wait, the storm!?" he remembered before lunging at "Rea." "I'll see you in the Holy Land!" She ran off as a Sacred Mechanoid's hand smashed through the glass, blocking access. Looking to the Sacred Mechanoid, Ash and Chiaia cringed.

"Chiaia, you need to get back to the Swan!" cried Naua as the other hand smashed through the glass and caught him.

"Father!" cried Chiaia. Looking to the Sacred Mechanoid, Ash and Chiaia found Doll as she sneered.

"It's been awhile… father," she coldly welcomed. Ash now faced Doll and now, part of his connection to Excalibur had been uncovered, but it may be for naught if Doll has anything to say about it.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	21. New Power, New Frustration

_Chapter 21: New Power, New Frustration_

* * *

The Barrier Workshop was under attack. Rea had revert herself as an agent by stealing an item and Doll had captured Naua, her father. Now, Ash had to save Naua while Doll came face-to-face against Ash. "I forget that you're still someone I want to hold close in the bathtub," she teased. "For now, it would be better if you leave. Call it a temporary truce." Ash cringed about letting Doll go while holding Naua hostage.

"Ash, just go!" ordered Naua. "She's my daughter! I can understand her needs! Return to the Swan! NOW!" Ash realized that his help became unnecessary and dashed off. He ran hard, hoping to find the Swan and his friends. Before long, he was confronted by Sacred Mechanoids who surrounded him. They had black shields which were the same size as Ash's Shield of Hikari.

"Look what the cat dragged out!" a young woman sneered.

"Don't underestimate him," another young woman warned. "He may be a kid, but he holds a lot of power." Ash tried to look for a way to escape as a Sacred Mechanoid's arm reached for him. There was nothing in its hand.

"He's better off dead than as a Sacred MechaMaster for Sir Dagmeyr," the first woman advised as she pointed her rifle at Ash. Suddenly, a shot blasted the arm, knocking the rifle free. Ash turned to find Ceres and Hazuki in a MechaWorker coming to his aid.

"Ash!" called out Hazuki. Seeing the MechaWorker, Ash rushed in and boarded the MechaWorker.

"Nice timing, you two!" he praised. Ceres steered the MechaWorker towards the Swan.

"Don't let them get away!" the second rogue Sacred MechaMaster shouted. The Sacred Mechanoids grabbed their rifles and fired away, but Ceres' skills on the MechaWorker helped evade each shot. The Sacred Mechanoids followed as Ceres pressed a few buttons.

"Let's see Wahan's new masterpiece!" he sneered as the MechaWorker jumped. It flew into the Swan's docking bay as Wahanly, Yukine and Aura emerged. Wahanly's MechaWorker had a rail gun attached.

"Ash, Ceres and Hazuki are on board," Aura reported.

"Now, we wait for Kenshi and Chiaia to return," Wahanly advised. "Though, I don't like the look of things, especially those shields." Aura and Yukine used their rifles on the rogue Sacred Mechanoids but their shields absorbed each shot. "Great, those must be prototypes of the Shield of Gaia!"

"Wait, are you saying those are replicas?" questioned Aura.

"Yeah, they're copied like Gaia." She fired a round from her rail gun but the shield blocked it. Wahanly freaked. "My gunpowder's ineffective!"

"Just hold on a little longer!" urged Aura.

"I'm trying!" Suddenly, an extending blade reached at a Sacred Mechanoid before it was blocked… or that appeared as the blade pierced through the shield. The blade quickly retracted as Excalibur appeared. Ash smirked inside, ready to combat the new threat.

"All hail… EXCALIBUR!" he shouted. He faced the Sacred Mechanoids as Kenshi and Chiaia appeared on an air bike.

"There he is!" a third rogue Sacred MechaMaster growled. They began to shoot at the air bike but Kenshi steered around each bullet.

"Kenshi, hurry in!" called out Wahanly. "Your Sacred Mechanoid has the upgrades!" Kenshi drove the air bike into the docking bay as Excalibur fought with the Ena Sword and Shield of Hikari and the rogue Sacred Mechanoids deflecting each slash.

"No way will I let some little brat beat me!" shouted the first rogue Sacred MechaMaster. Excalibur saw the charging Sacred Mechanoid and swung a backhand with the Shield of Hikari. The shield smash clocked the rogue Sacred Mechanoid backwards before she recovered. Ash now stood by Aura and Yukine when a roar bellowed from the docking bay. Emerging was Kenshi's White Sacred Mechanoid. Inside, Lashara and Maria were watching the battle with Pikachu on Chiaia's shoulder.

"Our star's arrived," Lashara sneered. Maria snickered to the advantage. The White Sacred Mechanoid raced in and carved pass the replica shields and slicing through the frames and dodging shots. One more rouge Sacred Mechanoid staggered back and turned to see Excalibur leaping at her.

"You won't get through!" she snapped. That's when Excalibur appeared behind the Sacred Mechanoid with the Ena Sword now powered. Without warning, the legs of the Sacred Mechanoid were sliced off, and the Sacred MechaMaster screamed in pain. Lashara and Maria gasped as Pikachu recognized the move.

("Aipom see, Aipom do!") he snickered.

"Wait, what did Ash just do?" wondered Maria. In slow motion, Excalibur tucked itself and rolled over the rogue Sacred Mechanoid and as it straightened out, it spun around and sliced the rogue Sacred Mechanoid by the legs with the Ena Sword. With all the rogue Sacred Mechanoids disabled, the Swan was ready to move.

"Ash, Aura, board the Swan and watch guard from starboard and port!" commanded Lashara. "Kenshi, Yukine, guard around the sides!" The Swan emerged from the hangar bay and began to fly. More rogue Sacred Mechanoids with the same prototype shield flew above, near the rim of the Barrier Workshop.

"Guys, we're in trouble!" warned Ash. True to his guess, an explosion ripped a huge gash of the Barrier Workshop's rim and began to fall directly onto the Swan and Lashara gasped.

"We can't escape!" she shrieked. Without warning, Kenshi flew up and braced for the land to crash.

"KENSHI!" gasped Aura, Wahanly, Chiaia and Yukine. Excalibur prepared his Ena Sword. By some miracle, Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid caught it while holding it up with a mysterious force.

"Come on, Kenshi…" growled Ash. When the force was further applied. The debris quickly converted to heavy black bullets.

"Awesome!" laughed Kenshi. "This should be enough!" He turned to Wahanly and her MechaWorker. "Wahan, let me see that rail gun!" Wahanly obliged and Kenshi took the rail gun from the MechaWorker before loading the new bullets. Now, he pointed the rail gun up to the Sacred Mechanoids and their prototype shields. "Despite the power reactor's output in the upgrades, its power's increasing." Ash swooped in front of Kenshi with the Shield of Hikari ready to defend his partner. The rail gun charged up, the power rapidly skyrocketing from Kenshi's grip. "HERE I GO!" With the pull of the trigger, the rail gum fired the rounds at the flying Sacred Mechanoids, their shields up… but the rounds sheered through the shields. Wahanly's face was of astonishment.

"So cool…" she shuttered with a smug.

"Holy cow…" gulped Ash. "Power I can't handle…" Kenshi fired more shots, tearing though the shields like arrows through paper. The rogues realized they stood no chance with the rail gun and the ammo.

"We take a hit without our shields, we're done for!" another rogue Sacred MechaMaster cried.

"Retreat for now!" one more rogue Sacred MechaMaster ordered. The rogue Sacred Mechanoids flew off, defeated. Kenshi turned to Wahanly.

"Wahan, this new model is awesome!" he cheered.

"No, Kenshi," she chuckled. "_You_ are the one who's awesome." The Swan carried its way to the surface and left the Barrier Workshop. After a day to rest and fly to a new destination. In the meeting room, the Swan's occupants gathered, minus Maria, Yukine, Ceres and Hazuki. Chiaia paced around the room. The thoughts of Mexiah/Doll's origins bothered her while Ash stood in the far side. Lashara and Kenshi sat on one sofa as Wahanly and Aura sat on the other with Pikachu on Wahanly's lap. Chiaia's pacing irritated Lashara's nerves.

"Just calm down, Chiaia," she advised. "Doll, or Mexiah, we guess we should say, clearly didn't come to the Workshop just to do harm to your father."

"I know, but still!" snapped Chiaia.

"If Mexiah wanted to battle me, I wouldn't have minded," Ash groaned. "It's just that I didn't know what Rea wanted from that thing she had. I take blame for not stopping her."

"You mean Neizai?" corrected Lashara. "We do not know of her true intention but we do doubt she's working with the Shitoreyu Empire." Ash sighed, feeling betrayed.

"And that thing Rea- I mean, Neizai took?" he asked.

"It's a device that deletes data of Core Crystals," Wahanly briefed. This made Kenshi and Lashara glance to Wahanly. "In short, if the Core Crystal's data is erased from the artificial being, the being cannot pilot a Sacred Mechanoid."

"Let me put it this way," Aura coughed. "If this device was used on you, it would be useless." Ash nodded, believing he's safe.

"The thing is," Wahanly continued. "It's the only surefire way of stopping Gaia. However, there's a catch." To Chiaia, a fear arose.

"If Mexiah's the one in Gaia…" she brought up.

"The device would erase Mexiah for good and she'll be nothing but a husk for a body," Wahanly concluded. "Believe me, it wasn't easy for Naua considering that he fathered you and Mexiah." Chiaia cringed, thinking of Mexiah's sacrifice.

"That's horrible!" she cried.

"Keep in mind that to stop Gaia, two Sacred MechaLords were needed and one Sacred MechaMaster died," Aura reminded. "Let's not forget that we have one Sacred MechaLord with Excalibur." Ash blinked to the notice.

"Wait, I thought Excalibur was a Sacred Mechanoid, not a Sacred MechaLord," he recalled.

"In fact, Ash," Lashara shrugged. "Yours is the first Sacred MechaLord to exist." Ash closed his eyes, trying to ponder to point.

"I'm not sure if I should be proud or upset that I wasn't told of this sooner," he muttered as Maria and Yukine entered.

"I have bad news," the princess spoke up. "We tried to use Kenshi's bullets as an energy source… but they're insufficient." Everyone looked to the princess and her attendant, including Ash.

"Seeing how much power the rail gun had when Kenshi used them, were they too powerful?" he guessed.

"Exactly… and we don't know how else to recycle them," Yukine confirmed. Ash stood up.

"Maybe not as an energy source to power the Swan, but it's a step to beat Gaia, even without the device," he pronounced. All turned to Ash.

"So, you're willing to risk my sister's life and memory!?" snapped Chiaia.

"Your sister challenged me and I'm willing to uphold this challenge," Ash replied. "I know I can do it."

"But you can't!" shouted Wahanly.

"I know that I can!" responded Ash. "Besides, we don't need that device on Mexiah or Babalun!"

"But it's too risky!" cried Aura.

"And what do you want me to do!?" hollered Ash. "Nothing!?"

"Enough!" shouted Kenshi. Everyone now turned to the Swan's King. "Look, we can't just yell to get our way! We need to calm down and think about a process!" Everyone calmed down but Ash still looked prepared for a fight. Outside on the Swan's deck, Ash looked to the path in the draft. He wondered if what he said, he could back it up. Wahanly, Aura and Pikachu spotted Ash with Wahanly stomping to him.

"You can be unbelievable at the worst of times!" she scowled. "What happened to you!?" Ash didn't look at Wahanly while Pikachu watched on helplessly. "You used to be so kind, considerate, helpful… and now, it means nothing!? What is it that did this to you!? Excalibur!? Dagmeyr!? Mexiah!?" Ash scoffed to Wahanly's claims as he turned to her.

"It'll all work out, Wahan!" he replied. Wahanly didn't trust his low-sounding demeanor.

"Coming from you, I doubt it! Here you are, a kid who now thinks he can stop Gaia without hurting Mexiah because he has a few moves!" She flashed a finger pointing at Ash's nose. "Newsflash, Ash: Gaia is a supreme Sacred MechaLord! Excalibur is a step or two down in power from Gaia! When did you go from carefree to careless!?" Ash didn't flinch while Lashara and Maria started to come out.

"I said Gaia is beatable as it is! I'm not sugarcoating this at all!" Wahanly began knocking on Ash's head.

"Hello…! Geminar to Ash! Shield of Gaia _is impenetrable!_" She stopped the knocking but continued to scorn. "Gaia is too strong!" Ash didn't budge.

"You're all overestimating Babalun's capabilities! I know we have what it takes to win!" Finally, Aura stepped in.

"After that outburst in the meeting room, you're in over your head!" she denounced. Ash stood his ground.

"No, I know what we need to do!" he shouted back. "Sure, Rea or Neizai stole the device, but we don't need it! And when you say the shield's impenetrable, it's baloney!" Recalling the argument, Aura sensed Ash's intention.

"And this is what is making you want to throw your life away!?" she reminded. "Knowing that Bablun could kill you at the moment he has you in his sights!?"

"Who's throwing their lives away!?" demanded Ash. "I know what we're up against and beside-" Without warning, Aura smacked Ash with a backhand to his face. Lashara and Maria gasped to the smack while Ash's knees buckle, but doesn't fall. Pikachu winced and Wahanly cringed to the slap.

"Ouch…" she gulped. "I know he needs a reality check, but yikes." Ash stood firm on his feet, but didn't face Aura.

"I do agree with Wahan that going after Babalun and Gaia is a recipe for disaster," she continued as she rested her hand. "That doesn't give you the right to overturn our decision for this. I do agree that your Sacred MechaLord is powerful enough and your piloting skills are exceptionally high, but Gaia is on another level and simply attacking it won't do the damage needed to stop it. Besides, if Babalun goes down, Ulyte or Dagmeyr will be in charge and the cycle will begin again." Lashara and Maria rushed in to see if Ash was hurt.

"Tell us that Princess Aura's wrong, Ash!" begged Lashara. "You're not gonna fight Babalun and Gaia alone!"

"Don't you love us, Ash!?" added Maria. "Even after the love we've given to you!?" Ash dipped his head and snickered.

"Okay, everyone is misinterpreting my intention," he sighed. "I never said I was fighting Gaia and Babalun alone." This made Aura curious.

"If that is true," she asked. "The what _are_ you saying? Why not just spill the beans?" Ash composed himself and took a breath.

"I know that Gaia and Babalun are beatable… but as a team. Those prototype shields show a hole in protecting the Sacred Mechanoids that Pikachu's able to exploit. Sure, the Shield of Gaia has a lot of defense, but I can find and pry it shield open." Turning to Wahanly, Ash felt ready to explain. "Wahan, how good are you with explosive material?" Wahanly seemed a little stunned.

"A little okay…" she stuttered. "I mean… combustible material isn't really something to write to the Barrier Workshop about…"

"It's a great start: something to bother the shield and find an opening to stop Babalun for good," Ash stated. To Aura, Ash wasn't thinking of battling Gaia himself.

"Wait, I don't understand," she gulped. "Are you seriously implying that this is a team effort? It's not you and Kenshi in this?"

"Princess Aura, there's no 'I' in team as Kenshi told me. It's why we can do it." Realizing Ash's purpose, the girls giggled to the reincarnated Ashvalha's king's confidence. Aura became sympathetic to her action.

"Ash, I'm… sorry for slapping your face like that," she apologized. Ash shook his head.

"Don't be," he politely refused. "I know it came out wrong." Lashara and Maria were happy that the scene ended before anything serious descended.

"That's a relief," Lashara smiled.

"Agreed," Maria nodded. "Bedlam would be the last thing to plague the Swan." Chiaia came out to see the situation resolved.

"I see that I didn't need to intervene," she snickered. She made her way to Ash and the girls. "Alright, we've reached an agreement." Hearing this, everyone was curious.

"What's this agreement, Chiaia?" wondered Lashara.

"We're going to Yukine's village down the draft from here," Chiaia replied. This made everyone blink in befuddlement. They wanted to hear the explanation so they journeyed back to the meeting room. Aura tapped Ash's shoulder before leaning in and kissing Ash on the cheek, the same one she struck. Ash's face became red with embarrassment. A couple of hours later, the Swan landed and the occupants disembarked. They looked up on an enormously large stalagmite-like mountain.

"It's… huge!" gasped Lashara.

"It's the village's deity as they worship this monolith of a mountain," Maria explained. "Occasionally, they conduct rituals, ceremonies and sermons around here."

"That's definitely worshiping this place," Ash gulped.

("So much to ask about climbing it,") Pikachu muttered from Wahanly's head.

"So, this will be the source for the main weapon?" questioned Lashara.

"Over our dead bodies!" someone behind them shouted. All turned to find men and women surrounding the group. "This place is sacred, we won't let you do a thing to change it!" Yukine came forward to reason with the villagers.

"We need to," she softly replied. The head villager groaned.

"Yukine, you're from a long line of priestesses who've sworn to protect this deity," he argued, "We won't let some ruffian desecrate it in a war that we deserve no part of!" The girls turned to the villagers while Ash and Kenshi looked on and Pikachu and Koro mounting Ash's shoulders.

"So, let me get this straight," started Ash. "This monolith is gonna turn into a sword?"

"I know, right?" grinned Kenshi. "There's a special mineral that Wahan says would be strong enough to take on Gaia. Who knows, you may be the one to wield it like the actual Excalibur from Ye Olde England." He proceeded onward toward the gate while the villager argued with Maria and Yukine.

"You should know well enough that no one has passed the barrier for 15 years!" he bellowed. "Not since your grandmother passed away, not a single soul has passed the barrier- AH!" His gawk was seeing Kenshi beyond the gate. "Hey! You! You're not allowed to go pass the barrier!" Kenshi gawked and turned, bowing to the villager.

"I'm sorry!" he freaked. Flustered, Chiaia ran after Kenshi.

"What are you doing!?" she shouted. "Are you trying to embarrass us!?" Just as she was near Kenshi, a force repelled her back to Ash who caught her. She seemed surprised. "What the heck!?" Ash blinked to the barrier before an idea rang.

"Let me try something," he issued. "Pat the force and let me see if I can get through." Chiaia blinked but nodded, thinking Ash wanted to debunk it. Everyone else but the head villager looked on in shock as Kenshi passed the force, but not Chiaia and Ash wanted to see for himself.

"I swear, kids these days have no respect anything holy," he grumbled as he turned away from the action as Ash slipped pass the gate while Chiaia patted the force. "They treat places like this as if it's a tourist attraction." Upset, he turned to Yukine. "And you, Yukine… You should know better than to bring your friends to frolic!" Yukine yanked on the villager's robe and turned him around.

"Please, look," she urged. The villager watched in astonishment as Ash and Kenshi were beyond the barrier, but Chiaia, Pikachu and Koro couldn't.

"Now, there's two!?" the villager snapped. "You two, get back here this instant!" Ash turned to the villager with a smug look.

"Sure, if you can tell us why we can pass the barrier and Chiaia can't," he urged. Finally, the villager collapsed to his frail knees, as did everyone else.

"Well, well…" sneered Maria. "Seems like now that he's finally caught on." The rest of the people fell to their knees.

"IT'S A MIRACLE!" they cried out. A little while later, the Swan's crew were in the holding bay where new Sacred Mechanoids were on display.

"This new Sacred Mechanoid can move in bursts, even with a small output," Wahanly explained. "Not to mention its Operational Limit's been upgraded big time!" She let out a sigh. "I wish I had enough for everyone but don't panic, they'll be complete for the siege on the Holy Land. Anyway, Kenshi has the main one and we can share on the other two."

"Sounds good," Aura, Yukine and Chiaia agreed.

"Kenshi, don't compress it more than 20 M on one go, okay?" warned Wahanly. "Otherwise, your powers will fry the mainframe." Kenshi nodded. Operations were underway. Ash was with Wahanly as they prepared to compress the monolith.

"So, what's in the monolith that you're converting into a sword?" he asked.

"It's not exactly _in_ the monolith but it's how Kenshi compressed that giant chunk of land falling onto the Swan and used it to destroy those replicas," Wahanly briefed. "The Swan's like that but this hunk of rock is more suitable for the job once compressed enough."

"I see… and with Kenshi's Ena conversion, he could shape it into what he wants."

"Exactly." Suddenly, the monolith was aglow. In a flash, the monolith began to thin. Everyone gasped to the impact.

("It's… smaller!?") gawked Pikachu.

"That's… terrifying," shuttered Maria. "All on one shot." Kenshi took a moment to catch his breath. Wahanly gave a list to Ash.

"Here, see if the village can provide us with this," she ordered. Ash studied the list and nodded.

"Sure, I'll be back," he agreed before leaving for the village in a MechaWorker. In the village, he asked around for where to get the items that were on Wahanly's list. When he turned to one direction, Lan was there in a brown leather jacket and denim slacks. Lan also spotted Ash, meeting eye-to-eye. _'Lan?'_

'_The boy…' _she thought. "Funny that we meet out here in the village."

"At least one of us is laughing. How's Dagmeyr doing?"

"Oh, he'll be well rested when we face off against you in the Holy Land. Still, I wasn't expecting a young man like yourself to pilot a relic such as Excalibur. It must be quite the honor."

"If we were still friends, I wouldn't mind sparring with you in seeing how well we're doing."

"And that would be tempting on its own merit." That's when Lan felt something and pulled out a hologram. She pulled it out and Ulyte appeared.

"Oh, Ash…" he greeted. "It's nice to see you. It's a rather interesting surprise that you're not helping Sir Kenshi or your friends on the Swan that I heard is its own country." Ash sighed to Ulyte's comment.

"Actually, I'm running a few errands for them," he corrected.

"Oops… my mistake. Anyway, my nephew is gearing up for the rematch against you, Ash. You know him, always striving to be the best to please his father." The mention made Ash turn his head.

"At least he _has _a dad, even though he's a bit insane."

"Ah, so you were raised by a single mother… How would she feel, knowing that her son is the pilot of a legendary Sacred MechaLord?" Ash didn't budge, knowing full well that Delia wasn't the topic. "Anyway, you may have the Shield of Hikari but that can't be enough with what we have in store."

"You've got new weapons as well?"

"Clearly… but we won't reveal until you come to us… that is, _if _you can." The hologram turned off as Lan pocketed the device.

"In all honesty, I'd like to have front row seats between you and Babalun," Lan sneered. "Who knows, I may get to see it. Later!" She walked off and Ash sensed trouble.

'If_ we can get back to the Holy Land?'_ he thought before a grin appeared. _'Challenge accepted.' _Back at the monolith which was getting compressed more and held by the other Sacred Mechanoids, tents were set up after Ash returned with the supplies and food.

"We see," Lashara realized. "Coming from a trainer who travels across regions, you'd have to have shade to help rest our Sacred MechaMasters."

"Well, I figured witht this big guy," Ash huffed. "It would need at least a couple of days and some extra food to supply their needs to recover." Lashara's nod confirmed her trust with Ash.

"At least you've made yourself useful while unable to compress like Kenshi."

"I have to do some heavy lifting while here." When the Sacred Mechanoid's Operational Limit ran dry, Ash and Maya would help Kenshi and the girls into the tents. Ash even carried both Lashara and Maria to beds when they zonked on the table. As Ash was about to leave, Maria pulled Ash to between the cousins and was forced to sleep with the two. Ceres and Hazuki helped prepare meals with Ash to further replenish everyone. The process continued for days and everyone did what they could to chip in. Ceres even had a chance at the Sacred MechaMaster duties. One morning, the monolith was ¼ of its original size but Lashara and Maria realized a problem.

"The monolith's definitely getting smaller," Lashara noticed. "But, the weight will remain the same."

"Even though they're taking turns, fatigue has to be setting in drastically," Maria added. Ash felt uneasy as the compressed monolith deterred to one side. Kenshi, Chiaia and Aura struggled to hold it up. In Excalibur, Ash appeared.

"Alright, I've been on the sidelines long enough," he announced.

"Good, they'll need fresh bodies in mind," Maria chimed in. Suddenly, the cries of Koro. Lashara and Maria gasped to the realization.

"This isn't good," Lashara cringed. "And during the process." Ash figured whoever was attacking was after the monolith and the Sacred Mechanoids.

"Well, this is as good of a time to get these guys off our backs," he sneered. Excalibur spotted MechaWorkers racing to the scene. Leading the group was Lan. Ash grinned as he raced after the fleet. "Let's see these upgrades in action!" With Ash racing after Lan's fleet, he became the barrier between Lan and Kenshi. He felt alone but ready to fight.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	22. Students Council

_Chapter 22: Students Council_

* * *

The monolith continued to be compressed by Kenshi while Chiaia and Aura held up the village's deity. Now, Lan's forces were attacking and Ash was ready to help in Excalibur. In MechaWorkers, Lan and her cohorts rushed in to attack Kenshi's crew after working themselves to exhaustion. Ash boarded his Sacred MechaLord and prepared for battle. "Fire!" shouted Lan. Each MechaWorker fired rounds toward the Sacred Mechanoids under the monolith. Excalibur intercepted it with his Ena Sword.

"Why didn't you tell me we're playing tennis!?" he scoffed before delivering a backhand swing. It made contact with the rounds and deflected back at the MechaWorkers. Lan moved clear from the volleys of returned shots.

"Dammit!" she snapped. Seeing Ash's defense to Lan's forces, Lashara, Maria and Pikachu awed Ash's actions.

"I had no idea that you could use the Ena Sword like that!" gasped Maria.

"You wouldn't be alone, dear cousin!" believed Lashara.

("That takes me back to Luana's Gym Battle,") Pikachu squeaked. Aura saw Ash's defense and marveled to it.

"It's about time Ash helped out!" she gasped.

"But I thought it was to keep this monolith up!" argued Chiaia.

"Let's let Ash deal with them!" urged Kenshi. "We need to continue on this!" Just then, Sacred Mechanoids appeared and were making a beeline to Kenshi, Chiaia and Aura. Ash spotted them and Excalibur pounced into their path. His Ena Sword clashed with the rifles and shredded them to pieces. The rogues continued to charge, hoping to stall Excalibur from reaching Lan's backup. Shots rang out from behind. Ash turned to find Yukine's Sacred Mechanoid entering.

"Ash!" she called out.

"Yukine, you and the frame aren't back to full strength!" he argued.

"I'll be fine as long as Kenshi's protected!" Hearing Yukine's declaration, Ash bobbed a nod. That's when more shots rang out. Those struck the rogue Sacred Mechanoids and destroyed their frames. Ash and Yukine blinked to the new rounds.

"Looks like we're able to save little brother before he got destroyed," sounded Lithia. Five Sacred Mechanoids sided with Ash and Yukine.

"We're here for King Kenshi!" cheered Yeliss.

"We can't forget about Prince Ash!" added Wreda.

"The Shitoreyu Empire will fall under the real children of the Holy Land!" growled Bwoole.

"And the Swan will rise above all!" grinned Gryino. Ash sneered, ready to help with the help.

"Okay, who said I was the Swan's Prince?" he laughed. That's when Kenshi pushed once more, the monolith aglow. With a flash, the monolith looked to be nothing more than a large and stony spike. A gold ring expanded and the monolith fell into the ring, locking it in place. It now looked like a stone sword and one swing of it created a blast of wind. It was so strong, the frames couldn't stand it. With the heavy resistance, Lan's army retreated. With the forces backing off, everyone still there turned to Kenshi and the new sword.

"Check it out!" he cheered.

"We did it!" huffed Yukine.

"I swear, Ash may need that sword as much as Kenshi does," Aura snickered. "Anyway, let's bring this all on the Swan." The Sacred Mechanoids flew back to the Swan where Lithia and Mexiah's class emerged. They all wore skin-tight outfits: Bwoole wore black and gray, Gryino wore pink, Yellis wore blue and Wreda wore yellow. The students hugged Ash as Lashara and Maria emerged with Pikachu. Ceres and Hazuki also joined.

"Long time, no see, Kenshi!" cheered Gryino.

"No, no, Gryino!" corrected Yeliss as she and the students came near Ash. "You address him as _Sir_ Kenshi."

"Not to mention, Prince Ash," Wreda giggled as she kissed Ash on the forehead.

"Okay, how did I become a prince?" he asked again while blushing with embarrassment. Yeliss added a kiss to Ash's nose while Lashara and Maria growled to Ash's affectionate barrage.

"Easy, since Sir Kenshi is king," Bwoole clarified as she laid a kiss to Ash's cheek. "Sir Ash is the Swan's prince." Ash and Kenshi shuttered to the thought as Gryino ended the kissing with one to Ash's other cheek.

"I'm glad to see everyone is alright," Headmistress sighed in relief. Everyone turned to see the Headmistress.

"How are things with the Pope?" asked Ash.

"We've come to an understanding of sorts," Headmistress smiled. "I'll fill everyone in on where the church stands with the Empire. Meantime…" She stood to the side and revealed the female students who became excited to see Ash and Kenshi again. "These ladies insisted on being by your side in fighting with all of you." Ash nodded, ready for the aid needed.

"Sounds like good news," Ash accepted as Lithia and Lapis approached. Kenshi began to fear what Lithia had in mind. "Stand tall, Kenshi." Hearing Ash, Kenshi stopped and stood straight. Upon reaching, Lithia, Lapis, Bwoole, Wreda, Gryino, Yeliss and everyone else knelt to Ash and Kenshi.

"If you allow us, we will follow wherever you go, Sir Kenshi Masaki and Sir Ash Ketchum," she promised. Kenshi wasn't sure on how to respond but Ash stood and faced the girls.

"Then let us lead the way to putting Babalun's crimes for his penance," he replied. Lithia nodded to Ash's idea.

"Thank you, young prince," she praised.

"THANK YOU, YOUNG PRINCE!" the girls copied. All boarded the Swan as it took off. The next destination would be the Holy Land. Ash and Pikachu joined Headmistress down a hallway.

"To think that the Swan is now an independent country, it does speak highly to the dedication of what's best for the Holy Land and the world in general," Headmistress praised.

"It's a little more complicated than you'd think, but I think my words may have laid the foundation for it to happen," Ash shrugged.

"I was meaning to bring it up… You didn't do anything to Queen Flora while in Havoniwa, right?" A head shake was the start to Ash's reply.

"Queen Flora wanted to buy Kenshi's and my talents as Male Sacred MechaMasters on a blind trust, and I wasn't happy about it."

"Oh, you don't believe you would've gotten something out of it?"

"More like something I would regret if I did… or they would."

"Ahh… In other words, _you_ should be the Swan's king, not Kenshi."

"Whoa, don't sell Kenshi short. He's just as talented as I am, even more. In fact…" As if on cue.

"WE LOVE YOU, KING KENSHI AND PRINCE ASH!" the girls screamed.

("They have a lot of faith in him,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash and Headmistress opened the door to see the girls also gather around him.

"Prince Ash, is it true?" one girl asked. "You're the reincarnated king of Ashvalha?"

"So why are you a prince and Kenshi a king?" another girl wondered.

"And we heard that your Sacred Mechanoid is actually a Sacred MechaLord!" one more advised.

"Believe me, he's more responsible," Ash instructed. The girls cooed to Ash's modesty. Then, there was a thud and a scream.

"KING KENSHI!" they cried. Hearing the thud, Ash and the Headmistress swam through the girls to find Kenshi collapsed on the ground and breathing hard.

"He- He began to lean on the wall!" blubbered Wreda. "And he- he just fell!" Headmistress palmed Kenshi's head, reeling back from the heat.

"He's got a high fever!" she warned. Ash confirmed by the look of Kenshi's exhausted face.

"Let's get the king to his room!" he urged. Bwoole and Wreda helped Ash get Kenshi to his room which he was joined by Chiaia, Wahanly, Aura and Yukine. Lashara and Maria saw Ash and Pikachu leave the room and into the meeting room. The other girls joined.

"How is he?" asked Lashara.

"He's got a fever, no doubt from all that work compressing the monolith," Chiaia reported.

"I can imagine," Maria hummed. "But at least his most ardent supporters are there."

("And he'll be fine with some rest,") Pikachu concluded. Lithia rejoined Ash for the latest.

"The Wild Beast is resting, little brother?" she asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine soon," Ash assured. Out of nowhere…

"Lithia, at least you have the politeness of addressing your prince," another woman sneered. Everyone turned to see a buxon woman with curly dim blond hair. She wore a purple shoulder-less suit. Lithia growled at the sight.

"It's not enough to chastise me while in the holy underground bunker, Morga!" she seethed. "Is it?" Lashara and Maria gasped to the mentioning.

"We barely recognized you, Morga," Lashara awed.

"As did I, Empress Lashara," Morga greeted. Ash and Pikachu blinked to the new woman.

"You know her?" asked Ash as Morga snagged Pikachu.

"Oh, I thought the Koro were the cutest thing!" she cooed. "Makes me doubly glad to come to this country!" She kissed Pikachu's nose, causing him to shrill happily.

"Pikachu's made a new friend with the former Student Council President," Maria joked.

"Oh, so she was the president before Lithia, huh?" guessed Ash.

"That's right, dear," Morga agreed. "Morga, Sacred MechaMaster from the Tribble Kingdom. I was hoping to meet the king but I guess some circumstances are out of my control." Ash nodded to Morga's claim.

"Agreed," he believed. "Hopefully, Lapis will verify his condition." Out of nowhere…

"Poor Kenshi's ill?" cried Flora. All turned to see Flora and King Shurifon. Ash and the girls were surprised.

"Mother!?" gasped Maria. Aside from Lashara and Maria, the girls bowed to the two royals.

"Queen Flora?" realized Ash. "King Shurifon?" The Dark Elf king laughed to Ash's shock.

"I expected a reaction such as that!" he proudly stated. "Besides, we did come to see the progress my future son-in-law is involved with the new country." Flora scoffed to King Shurifon's claim.

"_He_ is gonna be my future husband and stepfather to Maria!" she protested. Maria gawked to Flora's wish.

"Mother, seriously!?" she yelped. Pikachu started to show concern for Maria.

"That notion certainly has left your princess daughter speechless," King Shurifon snickered. "Though the idea's not a bad one." Realizing what he meant, Aura's shock caused her ears to droop.

"Fa- Father…" she muttered.

"Well, well," Flora smiled. "Now they're both in utter shock." They laughed as Morga shook her head.

"Any reasonable being would be in shock about their banter," Lashara scoffed. "You didn't come all the way here to mock us, right?" King Shurifon scoffed to Lashara's assumption.

"On the contrary," he denied. "We actually wanted to show all of you our maturity." The girls looked on in complete shock.

"Sounds to me like you two would be perfect for each other," Morga shot back. "Perhaps show the prince of what true love really is." Ash, Lashara and Maria jumped in surprise to Morga's rebuttal. Suddenly, a thunderous thud was overheard.

"What was that?" wondered Wahanly.

"Kenshi!" realized Chiaia. "Ash, stay with Lashara and Maria! Aura!" Knowing their care for Kenshi, Aura nodded and rushed out with Chiaia. A little while after they left, Chiaia was heard.

"Me- Mexiah!?" Hearing the name, Wahanly, Morga and Lithia rushed out. That's when the Swan jolted to one side. It threw Maria onto Ash and onto Lashara and all three sprawled to the floor. King Shurifon steadied himself as he caught Flora. A woman appeared on a holographic screen.

"Empress, are you okay!?" she tried to mention.

"We're fine!" assured Lashara. "What happened?"

"There's an abnormal mass coming from the hangar!" the woman reported. Those inside the meeting room glanced to each other.

"The Tenchi Sword?" guessed Ash. Ceres ran toward the hangar after hearing of it while trying to enter. He found the ring on the monolith sword opened up. He ran back to the meeting room.

"Everyone, the anti-gravity ring on the Tenchi Sword's busted!" he informed.

"It's what!?" gawked Ash. The Swan was on a dive to the ground. Lashara ordered maximum output to keep the Swan afloat but it looked hopeless as Ash boarded Excalibur once again.

"Let's put Wahanly's upgrades to good use!" he growled as he flew underneath the Swan. He positioned himself under the low point of the Swan. Like Chiaia and Aura before, Ash used a force to catch the Swan. It began to backfire. The weight and force of the Swan was becoming too much. Suddenly, a red and black Sacred Mechanoid emerged and also tried to hold the Swan up.

"So, this is the famed Excalibur," Morga sneered. Ash twitched before turning.

"Morga?" he guessed.

"Told you that I was a Sacred MechaMaster!" she teased. Mexiah's students watched the action, unsure how to help. Out of nowhere, Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid emerged.

"I got this!" he alerted. Ash and Morga gawked and turned to the white Sacred Mechanoid, fully active.

"Kenshi!?" cringed Ash.

"Lapis gave me the right medicine!" advised Kenshi. "I'm good to go!" He joined and all three began to hold up the Swan as Aura and her frame emerged.

"Now I understand Ash's argument from before," she smiled. "And there's no better way to describe it." Flora marveled to Kenshi's Sacred Mechanoid and how it was able to hold up the Swan.

"So, this is the new knight-frame," Lithia awed. "Wahanly's outdone herself."

"Agreed, and it's so incredible!" cooed Flora. "We should be calling it a Sacred MechaLord as well!" When Wahanly repaired the anti-gravity ring and replaced the wedges, the Swan was back in the air. With the Sacred Mechanoids and Excalibur back inside.

"So what happened, Kenshi?" asked Ash. "What did Mexiah tell you?"

"Well, it's that Mexiah said that she and I belong together since we have the Core Crystals and that she can't destroy me or I can't destroy her," Kenshi briefed. "Although, it may have been her ability to come at me for Babalun who tried to take control." Ash and Morga gasped.

"That didn't work?" she pondered.

"No, and while I'm not too sure about it, if I do, I want this to stay safe," Kenshi wished as he palmed his chest. "By the way, I didn't get to meet you until now."

"Indeed, since you're the one Lithia keeps referring to as the Wild Beast," Morga teased. "I'm Morga from the Tribble Kingdom."

"She's Lithia before Lithia in the Academy," Ash summarized.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you," Kenshi smiled and offered a hand to shake.

"Likewise," Morga accepted. After a night to rest, the Swan's Sacred MechaMasters gathered and met with King Shurifon and Flora.

"We have a plan to stop Babalun so hear us out!" ordered Flora. "Basically, we're counting on you two, dears Ash and Kenshi."

"Relax, you two," King Shurifon assured. "We know you two will lead a front on the Shitoreyu Empire." Ash and Kenshi bobbed their heads. Lashara and Maria came to Ash, Pikachu in Yukine's arms as she stood behind the cousins.

"Well, Ash…" Maria teared up.

"This is… goodbye for now," Lashara shrugged. "Hopefully, you'll be back to give you all the love needed." She kissed Ash on the cheek. "That is for remembering us."

"Indeed," Maria agreed as she kissed the other cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ash promised. "My Pokémon are ready to protect you as well as Yukine." Her name mentioned, Yukine nodded. Aura came to King Shurifon and Flora.

"Father, best of luck," she offered.

"Remain true to your husband," King Shurifon suggested.

"I will," Aura smiled. The Swan flew as Shurifon and Havoniwa's fleets left, their royals knowing the battle ahead would be the biggest one to fight. Ash boarded Excalibur but did not activate it. He wanted to take his time, mentally preparing for the fight of his life.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. The Holy War Part 1

_Chapter 23: The Holy War, Part 1_

* * *

The forces aligned for one goal: stop Gaia from resurrecting. The Swan prepared for war with the Shitoreyu Empire. The fallen country of Havoniwa and the kingdom of Shurifon still have forces that have joined the country of Swan in the war against Babalun's forces. They engaged the fighting as the Swan made approaches. King Shurifon dragged giant catapults with Sacred Mechanoids in cocoons in the basket ready to launch. In one of the ships heading to the area, Ash, Lapis and the Pokémon gathered in the hangar. "Are you sure about this, Ash?" she asked.

"It's not an easy decision but it's not a choice I have at this time," Ash sighed. "I'd rather keep my Pokémon safe. They'll be out of action while I do what I can to stop the threats." Ash's Pokémon protested about his choice to be involved in a war. "Guys, all I want right now is that you'll be okay."

("But, Ash!") cried Gliscor.

("We need you with us!") growled Infernape. Ash smiled to the group.

"I'll be back," he promised. A screen emerged with King Shurifon emerging.

"Ash, we've reached the Holy Land, and the resistance is present with more of the prototype Shields of Gaia with mounted guns," he informed.

"Should we be surprised?" sighed Ash. "Careful with your soldiers. We'll be around shortly." Margo also came on to substitute for King Shurifon.

"Ash, again… I wish it was you as the King of the Swan," she huffed.

"Trust me, I wouldn't be ready to lead even Havoniwa just yet," Ash shrugged. "By the way, I heard from Kenshi that you're on his catapult?"

"I am, and ready for launch," Morga grinned. "Ash, you gotta survive this, for your creatures and for the empress and princess." Ash nodded while Mexiah's students emerged and Morga cut the connection.

"Prince Ash, are you gonna be alright?" asked Bwoole. Ash turned to the girls.

"It does sound like a lot but as long as we keep our heads in this fight," Ash started.

"The thing is, whoever one of us gets you," Gryino stepped up. "The rest of us will be her bridesmaids for the wedding!" Ash gulped before taking a deep breath.

"If we fail, there won't be any weddings to have together," he pointed out. "Besides, I'm a little young to marry anyone."

"Nonsense about that," Yeliss denied. "All we need to do is survive this before we think about rings and gowns."

"But you are correct about not falling in battle," Wreda agreed. "And we'll do the same." Ash nodded as he boarded Excalibur.

"Then, let's take back the Highlands, girls!" he cheered. Activated, Excalibur came out of the vessel with the Swan adjacent to it. The Swan was towed by Wahanly's MechaWorkers as it jumped over destroyed rail tracks. Ash looked down to see the MechaWorker in action and Wahanly driving. "Looks like the MechaWorker doesn't need wings."

"Nope, and it gives me a chance to try some new gizmos!" sneered Wahanly.

"Hooray for Aunt Flora for not being a complete idiot," Lashara nagged. "She had holes dug up in the Highlands for Ahou Barrier Reactors before supplying the tracks with Ena."

"Not to mention that the destroyed tracks are so far apart that it gives my MechaWorker a chance for a running jump!" added Wahanly.

"Yep, the Empire's far dumber than her," Ash agreed. He managed to connect with Maria and Yukine. "What's the word, Maria?"

"We're about to reach the rendezvous point momentarily," Maria announced.

"Alright, I hate to see you and Lashara bite the dust," Ash wished.

"As do I, since we can marry once this is over," Maria cooed.

"IN YOUR DREAMS, COUSIN!" snapped Lashara. Ash shyly laughed to Maria's ploy. An armored train from Havoniwa took a different track as it spotted the flying tower that hovered over the academy.

"Warship Babel in sight," one man reported. The roofs of the cars opened as cannons rose from each car. "Fire!" It shot volleys at Babel who began to fire back. Wahanly's MechaWorker disconnected the cables, allowing the Swan and the joining ship to fall toward the river. They crossed a barrier.

"We're back in the draft," Lithia announced.

"Alright, I'll hop back over," Ash excused himself as Excalibur jumped from Lithia's ship to the Swan. After landing, he waited for the next order so he disengaged from Excalibur to let it recharge. Wahanly came to Excalibur on her MechaWorker.

"Are you sure about leaving your Pokémon to Lithia?" she questioned.

"It'll work," Ash assured. "Those girls care a lot about me and my Pokémon." That's when they saw the ship turn around. "They're flanking to the rear for stragglers."

"Right, meaning Babalun's gotta know we're coming," Wahanly believed. Ash nodded, feeling trustworthy to Lithia's protection. "You feel anxious to stop Babalun?" Ash glanced to the sky.

"More like ending the war," he groaned. The fighting became intense as catapults were near the gate. On the cliff side, metal armors severed giant cords of Shitoreyu's Sacred Mechanoids, causing them to cocoon and drop shields. More catapults came with cocooned Sacred Mechanoids.

"These weapons were created by my future son-in-law!" proclaimed King Shurifon. "Fire!" The catapults fired the cocooned Sacred Mechanoids over the gate. Upon landing, Morga and another Sacred MechaMaster activated their frames and weapons came soon after. Morga's laugh made King Shurifon shiver. A bloodbath was about to commence. Back on the Swan, Kenshi, Chiaia, Wahanly, Aura and Ash boarded their Sacred Mechanoids and Excalibur respectfully.

"We will be arriving at the Holy Land soon," Lashara warned. "We hope you're all prepared. No matter what, our mission is to prevent Gaia's resurrection. Babalun must not succeed." One of the maids discovered a threat.

"Empress Lashara!" she spoke up. "There's a Sacred Mechanoid in front of us!" A zoom in on the screen revealed Dagmeyr's Sacred Mechanoid. Chiaia recognized the frame.

"Sir Dagmeyr!" she gasped.

"No, just Dagmeyr!" snapped Ash. "No one can call him _Sir_ when he's betrayed us!"

"I-I know, but what is he doing!?"

"You ask me, he's issuing a challenge!" Looking up, Dagmeyr eyed the Swan.

"Ash Ketchum!" he called out. "I challenge you to a duel: you and me!" Ash grinned to the demand.

"This is about payback for what happened in the coliseum, right?" he wondered. Before he could step up, Ash spotted something in Dagmeyr's Sacred Mechanoid's hand. "Hey, what's that?" Everyone looked to find a large podium-like device that Dagmeyr held. Wahanly realized the device.

"That's a MechaLord's Barrier Reactor!" she determined.

"Now what?" wondered Aura. "We can't get near him if he intends to confront us."

"Is he trying to blow us up?" wondered Chiaia.

"Yeah, I'm weighing he wants to sacrifice us for Babalun," Wahanly guessed. To Ash, Dagmeyr didn't want to fight.

"See, you've proven my point, Dagmeyr!" he sighed. "You'd rather go out like a coward than battle me for real!" Dagmeyr did not appreciate the belittling.

"Don't mock me, child!" he stammered.

"Actually, you're the child! You can either battle me like a man, a real Sacred MechaMaster by throwing out the Reactor or you can leave us for good!"

"You don't understand! My father knows that he can control Gaia once it's resurrected!"

"And he's also willing to throw you away at the drop of a cap from what I figure! I don't know too much about Babalun but I'm wondering who the bigger coward is: you for throwing your life away or your dad for abandoning his kid!?" Dagmeyr seemed taken aback by Ash's harshness.

"There's no mistake as who's the real deal and who's a pretender," Aura summed up. Dagmeyr tossed the reactor before slicing the cord. It fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Fine!" he surrendered. "But let's see who the real coward is!" Ash nodded to Dagmeyr's new stance. He turned to Kenshi and the girls.

"Get going," he hushed. "I'll catch up."

"Please, don't kill Dagmeyr," Chiaia wished.

"Trust me, when I'm done, you can do whatever you want with him ," Ash grinned. With Excalibur, he leaped onto the ground as Dagmeyr drew a long sword.

"Never have I been so insulted by a Highlander," he growled.

"So why call me out to battle you?" asked Ash. "The coliseum fight?" He drew his Ena Sword but not the Shield of Hikari. It remained on the ship.

"I want to prove to my uncle and my father that I am capable of ending a Sacred MechaLord such as Excalibur. Any special Sacred MechaLord has names like Excalibur and Gaia."

"So, this is more of a test of skill to see if you can face your dad?"

"Don't misunderstand me, Ash! I fight to avenge the Mest name and for Cordyline!" To Ash, Cordyline was killed sometime ago.

"When was this? I know I didn't face her for awhile."

"All you need to know is that she's dead… and you bear responsibility!" Dagmeyr charged with his long sword while Ash swatted it aside. They clashed swords over and over. Dagmeyr took to the air while Ash raced below. "Come at me!" Excalibur flew up after Dagmeyr and their swords clashed some more. Ash took the offensive as he slashed away, forcing Dagmeyr onto his heels. "No way you can fight me like this!" He rose his shield and Ash switched the Ena Sword off. Dagmeyr charged with the shield in front of him. "You fool!" Excalibur lowered its shoulder and absorbed the shield's charge from Dagmeyr. So close, Dagmeyr rose his sword to strike Excalibur. Ash pushed forward and planted Excalibur's foot and scooping Dagmeyr's frame. Dagmeyr gawked to the position. "What the-" Before he could figure it out, Ash dunked the Sacred Mechanoid to the ground, face first. Dagmeyr struggled to stand after that slam. "Well… that was a first. I've never been slammed to the ground like that." When he returned to his feet, he faced Ash once more. "Something tells me that was a move from your world."

"You could say that it was Vital Throw." Back on his feet, Dagmeyr prepared himself while Ash brought out the Ena Sword once more.

"I'll keep it in mind. Now…" They clashed swords again and for a minute, they seemed even. Dagmeyr dropped back a step and Ash sensed an opening. They rushed at each other and a series of slashes later, Excalibur's Ena Sword turned off. After a minute, Dagmeyr's frame lost his sword, shield and his arms. He fell to his frame's knees. Excalibur turned to face Dagmeyr as Emera raced onto the battlefield.

"STOP!" she cried out. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL DAGMEYR! I BEG OF YOU!" The two Sacred MechaMasters looked to Emera. "You've already won! The least you can do is spare Sir Dagmeyr!" Excalibur hoisted Dagmeyr up and carried him to a wall for support. Dagmeyr looked up to Ash.

"I-I don't understand," he gawked. "Why? We're enemies! We're in a war! This is no time for chivalry!" Ash smirked at Dagmeyr.

"You may be my enemy, but you've also earned my respect," he briefed. "Anyone who gives me their all shows me their true strength. Besides, your frame can't fight. Taking you out like that is a cowardly move. You're looking for someone without a heart that can end your life." Excalibur turned to leave.

"WAIT!" screamed Emera. Excalibur turned and knelt to Emera before Ash stepped out.

"What's up?" he asked. Emera sighed in relief.

"I do thank you for sparing Sir Dagmeyr's life," she praised. "When you see the Headmistress again, give her my apologies for betraying the academy." Ash nodded to Emera's request.

"I'll let her know," he promised. Emera nodded as Dagmeyr scoffed to Ash's detriment.

"He's definitely king material," he snickered. Meanwhile on the armored train, Flora sat patiently with Maria when a notice came over. It's one of her maids.

"Queen Flora, I have some bad news," she reported. Flora suspected the Shitoreyu Empire.

"Is it Babalun?" she guessed.

"No, it's Team Rocket. They've escaped their cells and are heading to the Holy Land on a few air bikes." A question arose within Flora.

"Is the crimson still wearing the 'slut' outfit?"

"Yes, we've burned the uniforms of the two."

"Then they'll be getting a massive dose of pain when they see their bonding agent get slain." Elsewhere, a pulse rippled to Aura.

"One of those waves!" she alerted. To Kenshi and the girls, Gaia was awakening. Tremors quaked the Holy Land as black mist shot up from the coliseum's hole like a geyser.

"BEHOLD… THE SACRED MECHALORD'S RESURRECTION!" bellowed Babalun. A light emerged. Finally, a giant black frame emerged with a halo in the back. Kenshi and the girls trembled in fear.

"No…" shuttered Aura.

"The Sacred MechaLord…" gulped Wahanly.

"We're… too late…" muttered Chiaia. On Excalibur, Ash flew as fast as he could. Suddenly, a screen came on and Morga showed up.

"Ash, we've got a problem," she spoke.

"Is Gaia appearing?" he guessed.

"Yeah, and Babalun's done the work."

"I'll be there soon. The final battle's about to start!" They disconnected and Excalibur raced to find the Holy Land after the delay. Kenshi emerged with the Tenchi Sword, ready to face Gaia. Ash carried the reactor Dagmeyr wanted to use. He reached the Swan and landed.

"I take it you won against Dagmeyr?" guessed Wahanly.

"I did," Ash confirmed.

"You didn't kill him, right?" demanded Chiaia.

"I left him for you to deal with," Ash replied.

"Good boy!" grinned Chiaia. "But now, we need to fight Gaia and Kenshi's holding up pretty good."

"Alright, let me take the shield and I'll see you on the front line," Ash excused himself before taking off with the Shield of Hikari in hand, but not the reactor. When Excalibur reached the Holy Land, he found Kenshi and the other Sacred MechaLord battling. It looked even. "Maybe he won't need my help." That's when a weird light emerged as the two jumped back. The light came at the top of Gaia. In an instant, Babalun appeared. Ash, Kenshi and the girls gasped to Babalun's arrival.

"What is he doing!?" barked Lashara. Babalun gazed at Ash and Kenshi.

"Sacred MechaMasters from other worlds," he called down. "Prepare to experience Gaia's true form!" That's when Babalun melted into a back sludge and entered Gaia's hull. Then, a heartbeat. Ash and Kenshi's hairs began to stand up.

"I don't like the look of this," Ash growled. Gaia rose the arms before it turned to ooze and engulfed Gaia.

"Was… Babalun… not human to start!?" trembled Kenshi. The ooze cocooned Gaia. Finally, blades emerged from its back. The cocoon dissipated to which a black man-like Sacred MechaLord emerged with a metallic garb on like a cape.

"I AM THE PERFECT FORM OF GAIA!" shrieked Babalun. Ash and Kenshi now faced a foe unlike anything they've seen. Everyone watching became fearful, dreading Gaia's new form and basing attack. What can they do against a foe that's "perfect"?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	24. The Holy War, Part 2

_Chapter 24: The Holy War, Part 2_

* * *

Perfect Form Gaia… Babalun fused with Gaia in front of Ash and Kenshi. Those surrounding the Holy Land were trembling in fear. Without wasting a moment, Maria started to make an order. "All cannons!" she shouted. "Aim it at Gaia-"

"Maria, wait!" shouted Ash. Maria seemed taken aback.

"But, Ash-"

"Everyone needs to leave!" Ash's roar made Lashara and Maria flinch. "Besides, the frame's too sturdy for any firepower to damage it!" Lashara had faith in Ash's judgment.

"Babalun's body has strengthened the armor!" she warned. "It's best to follow Ash's advice!" Gaia turned to the Tower of Babel and open its jaws. Inside was a cannon that formed light into it. Suddenly, a laser shot from Gaia and nailed the flying fortress. The Tower began to explode and fall from the air, those inside screaming as they're about to crash. The train had backed away after the warning and was out of Babel's path. Gaia continued to blast away at anyone around the Holy Land.

"He just killed his own men," Kenshi gasped.

"Nothing but pawns for his own quenching of power," Ash growled. "He's got nothing to lose with Gaia. This means we can't pull any punches." Kenshi heard Ash's anger before gripping the Tenchi Sword tight. They charged at Gaia, the evolved Sacred MechaLord charging the laser and facing down its opposition. Meanwhile, the ship carrying Ash's Pokémon reached the Swan. They're the last ship to enter and soon, Mexiah's students walked out with Lithia having Pikachu on her shoulder. Havoniwa and Shurifon kingdoms united on the Swan, King Shurifon embraced his daughter, Flora hugged Lashara, much to Lashara's chagrin and Maria hugged Pikachu.

"The Shitoreyu Empire's fleets are defeated," Lithia reported as Headmistress came from behind.

"And all of the students we fear would be caught in the crosshairs are safe," she added. Everyone turned to Chiaia, Wahanly, Aura and Yukine who were worried about Ash and Kenshi. Flora heard the report from her daughter about the occasion.

"I see," she sighed. "So we were unable to stop Gaia's resurrection." Chiaia, Wahanly, Lashara and Maria groaned to the truth.

"I know we would've made it if not for Dagmeyr's stupid duel," Chiaia moaned. King Shurifon cackled to Chiaia's defeated stance.

"Of course!" he realized in his laugh. "As a Sacred MechaMaster, it was natural for him to address it so. He has such heart and courage! This is why Ash is destined to be the next king of the Swan!" He bellowed more laughter while Lashara wasn't as enthralled.

"Unfortunately, Gaia's already surpassed our worst fears," she debunked. Pikachu's concern became more and more noticeable. "Somehow, Babalun has merged with the Shield of Gaia and became one being with the Sacred MechaLord. He became Gaia!"

"Is that so?" pondered King Shurifon.

"That would mean Babalun succeeded," Flora guessed. A nod from Lashara's head made Ash's Pokémon fearful.

("Then… Ash and Kenshi don't stand a chance?") feared Pikachu. Wahanly had more.

"Before Ash arrived from his duel with Dagmeyr and before the merging," she briefed. "Kenshi and the Sacred MechaLord were even. Now, even with Ash at his side, it may not be enough to win the day." Everyone looked out to the laser beams shooting into the air.

"Ash and Kenshi were like brothers," Chiaia realized. "They looked out for each other. Now, they're fighting as one and they're fighting for us." Everyone looked helpless. They want to enter the fray and save Ash and Kenshi. Finally, Aura decided that sitting back isn't an option.

"Listen, Ash and Kenshi can't do it alone!" she growled. "We owe our lives to them! And besides, we're a team, a united squad! That's how Ash fights!" Chiaia, Wahanly and Yukine nodded and started to run to their Sacred Mechanoids. Lashara and Maria looked to each other, willing to join.

"Shall we?" urged Maria.

"We shall," Lashara agreed.

"In that case," Flora muttered before grinning. "I wanna go too!" Lashara and Maria didn't accept it and stepped on Flora's skirt, tripping her and planting her face to the ground.

"You will stay on the Swan where it's safe," Maria scorned.

"Bad girl!" scowled Lashara. "Bad Aunt Flora!"

"WHY!?" cried Flora. Meantime, Gaia bashed Ash and Kenshi around, the Sacred MechaLords fighting with all their might. Excalibur rushed with Ena Sword and slashed, but Gaia swatted Excalibur to the ground while Kenshi's Sacred MechaLord leaped up, the Tenchi Sword cocked back.

"**USELESS!"** growled Babalun before shooting his laser. Kenshi swung his sword, hoping to slice through the strike. However, the laser blast pushed the forces away from each other as Excalibur rushed again with Ena Sword and Shield of Hikari. Kenshi saw it and didn't like the outcome.

"Ash, back away!" he shouted.

"No, back me!" countered Ash. "Now! I'll block you!" Excalibur jumped to avoid another laser shot from Gaia. Kenshi's frame sneaked behind Excalibur as Gaia charged another laser shot. It fired and Excalibur kicked Kenshi's frame up and curled both of them, riding the shield like a sled. However, a quick adjustment from Gaia blew Ash and Kenshi apart, both landing away from each other. Gaia glared down to the two Sacred MechaLords.

"**EVEN WITH YOUR SPECIAL FRAMES, ALL YOU'VE DONE IS PROVE THE LIMITLESS POWER I POSSESS,"** Babalun scoffed. Ash and Kenshi groaned as they stood.

"Man, I thought it was bad enough fighting Gaia as it was," Kenshi gulped.

"It's like we're battling the Regi trio in one!" groaned Ash. "But we can't give in!" Excalibur rushed once more with Gaia constantly firing his laser. Ash saw where Gaia aimed and strafed enough for Excalibur to slash away with the Ena Sword. The strikes left gashes but they instantly healed. Kenshi tried with his Tenchi Sword but the results were the same.

"**FOOLS!" **taunted Babalun. **"THE OUTCOME WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME!" **Aura, Chiaia, Wahanly and Yukine arrived in their Sacred Mechanoids but all they could do was watch.

"Ash…" murmured Wahanly.

"Kenshi…" mumbled Aura.

"If those two continue," Chiaia warned. "They'll reach their operational limit. Can't we do anything?" Wahanly didn't know what to do. Excalibur's Ena Sword wasn't able to do any damage, same with the Tenchi Sword. Everyone watched from all the vessels that remained, the shelters they hid in, viewing the vain of Ash and Kenshi against Gaia as it kept charging at the two.

"**DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT IT IS FUTILE!?"** he bellowed.

"I'll let you know when I feel like telling you!" yelled Ash as he charged once more. He felt the strain of battling Gaia at this pace. "Okay… is it just me or am I at my operational limit?" Gaia fired his laser again, striking the shield. Excalibur pushed but before he could reach, the laser enveloped the shield before shattering it, the pressure too much and it shot through the frame around the diaphragm. Ash felt extreme pain from the blast as he fell.

"ASH!" cried Lashara and Maria. Ash felt the pain, breathing labored and his eyes dilated.

"Ash, no!" yelled Kenshi. Gaia pursued Kenshi as Wahanly reached Excalibur.

"Ash, are you alright!?" she shouted. Excalibur tried to move.

"Stay down!" advised Aura as she and the others reached Excalibur. "You've reached your operational limit! Anymore and you'll suffer permanent damage!" Ash seethed in pain.

"It hurts…" he groaned as he forced Excalibur back on its feet. "But I can do it!"

"Don't be an idiot!" warned Chiaia. Ash concentrated as he stood up.

"I'm only an idiot if I just let Gaia win…" he hushed before he bellowed himself. "I DON'T DO ANYTHING HALFWAY!" He began to glow blue immensely. The glow seeped onto Excalibur as the injury began to heal. The girls gasped to Excalibur's newfound ability.

"What's going on!?" wondered Aura. Seeing the glow, Wahanly believed Ash tapped into a new power.

"His aura!" she concluded. "And he's enveloping Excalibur with it!"

"And I'm picking up his operational limit restoring!" added Chiaia. Only equipped with the Ena Sword, Excalibur looked up to Gaia and Kenshi with the latter still swinging in vain and the former shooting his laser like a machine gun.

"Hey, Wahan," Ash spoke. "That reactor I brought from my duel with Dagmeyr…" Wahanly's face beamed.

"Of course!" she realized. "We can recharge the Ahou Barrier reactor and you can use it on Gaia!"

"But can you give us enough time?" asked Yukine.

"You got it," Ash agreed as he took off after Kenshi and Gaia.

"Ash!" alerted Kenshi. Excalibur had his Ena Sword but when he charged it up, the sword beamed white.

"**YOU RECOVERED," **Gaia scoffed. **"NOT THAT IT MATTERS!" **He shot his laser once again, but Excalibur smashed the beam back, decapitating the head and destroying the laser in a massive explosion. The Pokémon cheered, thinking Ash beat Gaia.

("How about that!?") cheered Buizel. Gaia screamed in pain.

"**YOU BASTARD!"** it shouted. **"FOLLOWERS NEVER DEFY THEIR GOD!"** That's when black ooze began to form from the missing head of Gaia. The other Sacred Mechanoids continued charged the reactor Wahanly brought over. Aura, Chiaia, Wahanly and Yukine poured energy into the Ahou Barrier Reactor. "BEHOLD THE TRUE ESSENCE OF GAIA AND YOU'LL FACE THE FATE OF DEFYING YOUR GODDDDDDDDD!" Ash and Kenshi didn't look in good shape, but Ash's tongue still had venom to spit.

"_We're_ defying god?" he sneered.

"All you did was pervert it into an abomination!" argued Kenshi.

"Big deal if I am," Gaia snickered. "You'll realize the real power I hold!" Hands forming, it shot lasers back at Ash and Kenshi. Excalibur had its Ena Sword drawn again.

"If we destroy Gaia too soon, we'd destroy Doll as well!" warned Kenshi. Ash looked to Kenshi, wondering about the briefing.

"Were you trying to save her?"

"Yeah, and if it's been as long as we've all been out here, she's running out of time!" To Ash, Doll was in a crisis.

"I have an idea. Get the reactor when it's charged and I'll deal with freeing Doll. I'll need the Tenchi Sword for it." This made Kenshi grin as he tossed the Tenchi Sword.

"Go to town!" The two Sacred MechaLords split as Excalibur raced at Gaia who fired over and over with the lasers. With both swords in hand, Excalibur swatted back the shots.

'_Alright, I got one shot at freeing Doll,'_ Ash minded. _'Inner Lucario… Inner Lucario…'_

"You cannot penetrate the Shield of Gaia!" scowled Gaia. "Those swords are weak and can't do anything to me!" Excalibur cross-slashed both swords before releasing them.

"It's not the swords that will get through!" countered Ash as it looked like he balled energy in Excalibur's hands before slamming them, palms out, onto Gaia. The amount of force blew a hole into Gaia. At the moment, the core was ejected and bounced off the cliff as Chiaia raced in and rescued the core.

"I got her!" she claimed. White as a sheet, Doll looked lifeless. Kenshi came back with the reactor compacted but glowing brightly. Excalibur saw it.

"Kenshi, pass it!" commanded Ash.

"Alright!" agreed Kenshi as he hurled the reactor. Gaia's gaping hole began to repair. In a flash, Excalibur stabbed the Tenchi Sword through to keep the hole open. It caught the reactor before partially removing the Tenchi Sword and fitting the reactor in.

"Time for your last ride, Babalun!" grinned Ash. Excalibur and Kenshi's Sacred MechaLord pushed Gaia upward.

"You cannot stop Gaia!" roared Gaia. Ash and Kenshi grinned.

"Oh, Gaia," Ash teased. "We're not stopping you." Now, they seethed.

"We're ending you!" bellowed Kenshi as he sneaked a press on the gravitational ring. With one immediate push, Gaia was hurled into orbit. The compressed monolith was now a rocket flying higher and higher, no way to stop even as it reached the edge of gravity. Finally, a white ball emerged, growing rapidly before dissipating. Ash and Kenshi fell back to the Holy Land, breathing heavily. Landing, the other Sacred Mechanoids joined and Excalibur was now brown, rusty… kneeling, Ash began to fall out as Kenshi and Chiaia caught him.

"Whoa, hero!" joked Chiaia.

"You really pushed yourself," Kenshi warned. As the other girls came to Ash, Wahanly was eager and hugged the recovering Ash.

"That was totally unbelievable!" she cheered while holding Ash up. "I never saw someone overtax their operational limit and then restore it with their aura! It defies anything about Sacred Mechanoids but I can make the exception!" She kissed Ash on the cheek, making sure he felt the smooch.

"Thanks, Wahan," he giggled. "All that's left is the Mest he and his family made." While chuckling, Chiaia softly slapped Ash on the head.

"Did you just pun Babalun's name, goofball?" she teased.

"Not even Kenshi could pull of what you did," Aura shrugged. "And not any Sacred MechaMaster will attempt to copy it anytime soon." Doll soon appeared and substituted Wahanly to hug Ash.

"Thank you!" she cried. "Ash, you're indeed one of a kind! While I want to love Kenshi to all eternity…" Kenshi gulped to Doll's confession. "You are indeed the king of the Holy Land." That made Ash huff a chuckle.

"We did it because we listened to you two," Yukine smiled.

"And if I was any younger, I'd definitely seek you as a husband," Wahanly joked. Ash glanced to see ships from everywhere descend upon the group. Girls cheered on as they began to beg for Ash and Kenshi.

"MARRY ME, KING KENSHI!" they all shouted. "MARRY ME, PRINCE ASH!" With the flood of girls coming, Ash, Kenshi and the girls wondered what was going on.

"That will not occur!" opposed Aura. "He is already declared to marry into the Shurifon family!"

"Hardly!" denied Maria. "He's going to marry Yukine and be part of the family!" Yukine blushed to the offer.

"The possession of Ash and Kenshi belong to the Swan and our occupants!" scoffed Lashara. Everyone made pleas for Ash and Kenshi. Morga swooped in and declared a statement.

"Anyone who wants to marry Ash and Kenshi will have a 'first come, first serve' basis!" she brought up. Ash and Kenshi now realized they had hundreds of girls willing to descend upon them.

"We may need to run, Ash," Kenshi advised.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Ash agreed. That's when the two scrambled away. The girls gave chase. Seeing a fork in the road, Ash and Kenshi split apart. Mexiah's students were ready to make their splits as well.

"Gryino and I will go after Ash!" chose Yeliss.

"Alright, Bwoole and I will find Kenshi!" decided Wreda. They reached the split and each half of the girls after the two while Lashara and Maria find one more declaration.

"HEY, LEAVE ASH TO US!" they cried out. No one listened. Now, Ash and Kenshi have scores of girls who are after them to wed. Who will take Kenshi? Who will take Ash?

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	25. The Royal Peace and Love

_Chapter 25: The Royal Peace and Love_

* * *

Gaia and Babalun were dead. In their Sacred MechaLords, Ash and Kenshi destroyed the two with their swords. Now, they have an army of lovelorn girls after them which they split and so did the girls. Ash perched himself in a tree to escape the throngs of girls willing to marry him. Sensing the coast being clear and with Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash began to hop down from the tree. ("Those girls seemed desperate,") Pikachu squeaked. Ash's Koro found Ash and Pikachu and squeaked to alert its presence.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" asked Ash. Koro squeaked again, alerting Ash and Pikachu to Dagmeyr coming onto the area. A chunk of ruby caught his attention. "Dagmeyr?"

("What's up?") the Mouse Pokémon wondered. Dagmeyr inched toward the broken ruby.

"Is… this what's left of Gaia?" he wondered as he picked up the shard. "So… my father was a fool. He didn't have what it took to rule everything."

"And neither will you!" shouted Ash as he lunged. "This is for your betrayal!" Dagmeyr turned to Ash just as he connected a powerful left hook on the jawline. Ash was only starting. "This is for what you did at the academy!" He nailed the back of Dagmeyr's head with a spinning elbow. Kenshi's training began to show. "This is for breaking Chiaia's heart!" He swung a knee, connecting to Dagmeyr's stomach. "And this…" Finally, Ash performed an uppercut, flipping Dagmeyr's head back and falling. Dagmeyr lost the shard, his footing and his consciousness. He fell to the ground in a sickening thud. "…Is how you'll remember me." He picked up the shard and had an idea. "Pikachu... Thunderbolt." He threw the shard up and Pikachu fired Thunderbolt, striking and destroying it Babalun bellowed one more cry upon his destruction. He closed the ball as Emera reached the scene.

"Dagmeyr!" she cried out as she rushed to his side.

"He'll be fine," Ash advised as Pikachu and Koro rejoined. Emera looked up to Ash. "Besides, Chiaia still has a word with him soon." Emera shed a tear.

"You've never wanted to take his life without a reason," she cried. Lan soon found the group but aimed her sights at Ash.

"There you are, you little bastard," she scowled. Ash, Emera and Pikachu looked to see Lan coming with a gun in her hand. "My mother's dead! My army's gone and now I won't be paid!" Ash stood, willing to protect the others.

"You've got more to worry about now that the Holy War's over," Ash warned.

"What should be over is your life-" Lan's rant stopped when a shot rang out. She dropped her gun before she fell on her face with Ulyte behind her with a gun of his own. Ash and Emera feared Ulyte killed Lan.

"That should silence her," he grinned.

"You didn't…" believed Emera. Ulyte never dropped his smile.

"Sedative," he replied. "This way, she'll be silent until she reaches her new home in the dungeon." He made his way to the group and knelt to Dagmeyr. "Nephew, you disappoint me, but I will grant Ash's wish." He placed the gun by Dagmeyr's neck before pulling the trigger and a small pop was heard. "Unfortunately, you won't see me again…" That's when he began to faint.

"Ulyte!" cried Ash. Emera caught Ulyte as he reeled. She palmed his forehead, only for her to recoil.

"He's burning up," she warned.

"Don't bother treating me," he groaned. "I've been on borrowed time since Babalun's death. Besides, there's a secret I'm… willing to shed with you." In a flash, Ulyte morphed into Rea, shocking everyone.

"Rea!?" gawked Ash.

("Who are-") fumbled Pikachu. ("What are you!?")

"That feels a bit better," he, or she sighed. "I'm sorry for the surprise but now that Babalun's dead, I can come clean to you in that I conspired against the Shitoreyu Empire. See, I carried a Core Crystal like Kenshi and Mexiah." This made Ash and Pikachu blink but Emera realize Rea's point.

"I heard about Sacred MechaMasters and Core Crystals in which they can be transferred to new people upon relationships to replace those who could no longer pilot a Sacred Mechanoid," she believed.

"Just about," Rea replied. "My body couldn't keep the Core Crystal maintain and broke down my body, so I changed my body to withstand it and become a spy against the Shitoreyu Empire." She brought out another gun. "I was meaning to use this to destroy Gaia's core but with Gaia as a whole destroyed, it's no longer useful." To Ash and Pikachu, she was a spy meant to help the Holy Land.

"So, that's why you came to me to help you?" he guessed. "Because you knew I was a Sacred MechaMaster before I acquired Excalibur?" Rea giggled to Ash's guess.

"I sensed something unique about you but I wasn't sure what," she responded. Suddenly…

"There you are!" cried Jessie. Ash, Emera, Rea and Pikachu looked over to find Team Rocket with Jessie in a black leotard and holes where her undergarments covered. James had on a black t-shirt with his uniform pants.

"Team Rocket?" recognized Ash.

"So that's the slut outfit Queen Flora had for the female prisoners," Rea hummed. "Glad I never saw it until now." Jessie steamed at the lack of reactions.

"Because of you, I had men torture me!" she cried out. "Put stuff on and in my body and felt pain all around!" Hearing this, Emera winced to Jessie's words. Ash scoffed.

"You know, I've heard you plenty of times saying that you're the most beautiful person in the world," he shrugged. "And men came after you. That _is_ what you wanted, right?" Jessie's face became redder than before.

"Da twerp's not wrong, Jessie," Meowth admitted. "You've bragged all da time about your beauty." Jessie punched Meowth in the head.

"You shut your Meowth!" she snapped. "Now, you should pay for everything, twerp!" She raced after Ash but he beat her to the punch with a punch to the gut. She spat up phlegm and vomit before Ash swept Jessie off her feet and didn't catch her. Instead, he leaped into the air and gave Jessie's face a stomp onto her nose, mouth and forehead. Jessie's body became limp. She was knocked out cold and blood spurted from her ears.

"JESSIE!" cried James and Meowth as they ran to their fallen comrade.

("You stay right there!") yelled Pikachu as he raced in like a shining yellow comet. When he reached James and Meowth, a huge explosion of light flashed before Pikachu sprung back to Ash and reeling from the shock. James and Meowth were on the ground and unconscious.

"What… was that?" asked Emera.

"That was Pikachu's Volt Tackle," Ash informed. "It's a powerful Electric-Type move but it does recoil damage."

"But why use it?" questioned Rea. Ash stood up.

"Doesn't matter," Ash scoffed. "We can bring these guys to the academy… and Emera, you'll have to discuss with Headmistress and Chiaia about Dagmeyr." That's when he felt something on his side. Looking down, he saw Koro pulling out one of Ash's Pokéballs and it plops to the ground. Knowing which hole on his belt the ball fell from, Ash smiled. "Hey, good idea, Koro!" Ash picked his ball up and tossed it. "Torterra, I choose you!" The ball opened and Torterra came out with a roar.

"Good idea," Rea believed. "Torterra can carry Dagmeyr and the rest to the academy." Ash, Emera and Rea loaded those knocked out onto Torterra's back. They lead the Continent Pokémon to the academy to which men stood by.

"Rea?" one man recognized. "And Prince Ash!" Rea confronted the men and told them the ordeal.

"Gather anyone to escort these to the dungeons!" she ordered. "They won't wake up for awhile so feel free to carry them how you need to."

"Yes, ma'am!" they agreed. With a Mechaworker attached to a flatbed, they loaded the unconscious, including Jessie's and Dagmeyr's deformed faces full of bruises, blood and broken/missing teeth. As soon as Ash could be free from Team Rocket, Lashara and Maria reached him and tackled him.

"You escaped!" they cheered. The girls smothered Ash with kisses.

"Ash, you were amazing out there!" cooed Lashara.

"You vanquished a god!" awed Maria. "You deserve our love more than ever!" As they hugged, half of the army of girls chasing Ash and Kenshi, including Gryino and Yeliss, stopped at the sight of Lashara and Maria over Ash. Morga awed the sight.

"Looks like Kenshi can wait for some time," she sneered.

"I can take him as the new prince," Maria suggested. "Or should I say… the purebred prince."

"Now, hold on!" snapped Lashara. "How do we know that Aunt Flora won't take Ash to fool around in bed?"

"Oh, and you know how to control the funds with your gambling habits when they work against you like with Kenshi?" retorted Maria.

"And you have-"

"Okay, you two!" barked Ash. "I know you two like me equally." Lashara and Maria blinked before turning to Ash.

"Like you?" repeated Maria.

"You know that I love you, Ash!" snapped Lashara. Everyone but Ash and Lashara gasped to the empress referring to herself.

"Cousin!?"

"Well, ever since that night after the talk of Ash and Kenshi's ownership, he has helped me with self-confidence."

"And he has helped keep me safe!" That's when the cousins realized Ash's point. "He's right… we can both take him in as our husband."

"I agree. Ash deserves the two of us." This made Ash smile.

"I can't do anything without you two around, huh?" he joked.

"Nope!" chirped Lashara and Maria. "And we're ready to marry!" Ash gawked to the proposal.

"Marry!?" he repeated with a shriek.

"Of course, Ash!" agreed Morga. "Since you've got the girls before Kenshi, you're in line to be wedded off with Empress Lashara and Princess Maria!" Ash wasn't sure about the idea of marrying someone, let alone the cousins.

"Hold on a second!" he protested. "Don't you think I'm a little too young to marry?" Headmistress came by with assurance.

"As a Sacred MechaMaster and a hero of this world, the obligation of proposals will come," she explained. "The sooner you accept the proposal, the less of a risk with everyone else who wants what you have." Hearing the Headmistress, Lashara and Maria continued to plea for Ash's hands.

"If we get married, we can go to your world," Maria offered.

"And that way, we can have our childhood like yours," Lashara added. Ash surrendered with a nod.

"You two win," he sighed with a smile. The girls cheered to the successful proposal while Lashara and Maria smothered Ash some more. Night fell in the new and peaceful era. A church was being restructured for the occasion as Headmistress entered the Swan's War Room with Kenshi and the main girls, including Doll, or Mexiah in this case. Pikachu's in Wahanly's lap.

"So, the wedding will be in the rebuilt church hall for Ash and the royal cousins," Headmistress announced. "A warrior and a Sacred MechaMaster certainly deserves a reward of a king." Kenshi felt like he was about to lose the Swan.

"I'm not handing the Swan over to Ash!" he whined.

"No, the Swan's yours," rebutted Aura. "Though, it's a big wedding to put those three in."

"True, but you can't argue how much they loved him after he and Kenshi destroyed Gaia," Wahanly pointed out.

"Not to mention the love everyone from this world was after being reminded Kenshi's still single," Mexiah cooed.

"And you need to hold back on that," Chiaia scolded as she pulled her sister off of Kenshi.

"I mean, besides," Kenshi spoke up. "I wanna choose who I wanna marry, but not now. Heck, I'm rather stuck between Yukine and Princess Aura." This made Aura gasp.

"Wait, _you_ intend to fulfill my father's wish and be your wife?" she pondered. "And queen?" Kenshi sighed, believing he stirred a hornet's nest.

"Well… it's one suggestion…" he gulped before shaking his head and clearing his throat. "Anyway, what's with the hellbent discussion?" Chiaia bopped Kenshi's head with a slap.

"Are you stupid?" she nagged. "We're trying to determine who should be Lashara and Maria's bridesmaids!"

"And besides," Wahanly added. "You're automatically Ash's Best Man for the wedding." Pikachu felt hurt that Kenshi became the Best Man and not him.

("Why can't I?") he pleaded. Aura came over and petted the worried Pokémon.

"Not only are you the Best Animal for Ash," she started. "But you'll get the best seat in the event."

"Indeed," Headmistress giggled. "As long as you're on your best behavior." That made Pikachu feel a bit better.

("Why would I let you down?") he squeaked. Chiaia giggled to Pikachu's newfound happiness.

"Somehow, it's always fun to have a happy Pokémon," she snickered. "Anyway, it's been determined that since Yukine and I've been the main attendants to the princess and empress, respectfully… we automatically became Maids of Honor."

"And right now, Ceres is the only groomsman for Ash while Hazuki's one of the bridesmaids," Wahanly added. "Then again, we've all been with Lashara since her induction." Kenshi pondered as Wahanly made a set of lists with Ash, Lashara and Maria on the headers. Under Ash was Kenshi with a mark of Best Man and Ceres underneath. Lashara's list has just Chiaia as "Honor Maid" as was Yukine in Maria's list before Wahanly added Hazuki under it.

"That means Wahan and I would be Empress Lashara's bridesmaids," Aura determined. Wahanly placed her and Aura's name under Lashara's list.

"In addition," Headmistress spoke up. "Queen Flora will walk Princess Maria down the aisle and Maya will walk Lashara." Wahanly added Flora and Maya's names below with asterisks on them. Mexiah thought of something.

"What about my students?" she wondered. "Could they also be Empress Lashara's bridesmaids?" Chiaia giggled to the though and sneered back.

"So would you," she countered. Mexiah had a good snicker.

"I wouldn't mind at all," she agreed before Aura snapped her fingers.

"I've got a better idea," she voiced. Everyone turned to the Dark Elf princess. "We can have Mexiah and her four main students be Empress Lashara's bridesmaids while all of us be with Princess Maria's staff." The girls pondered for a moment but Kenshi found a problem almost immediately.

"Except it doesn't even out," he complained. "Empress Lashara's got five bridesmaids, Princess Maria's got three and Ceres is Ash's only groomsman." Out of nowhere, Aura's attendants came out.

"So, it's not your wedding but Ash's?" the taller Dark Elf wondered.

"Can we request to be in the wedding as well?" the shorter Dark Elf offered. Wahanly was in glee.

"You guys are heroes!" she cheered. "That would give Ash three groomsmen!"

"And I should bring up that two graduates from a year ago heard about this and want to be part of the wedding as well," Headmistress added.

"I'm sure Queen Flora could offer two of her maids to serve as Princess Maria's bridesmaids," Aura suggested. Seeing the lists on Wahanly's screen, Chiaia realized the outcome.

"Whoa, are we all set with this?" she awed.

"Not really," Headmistress denied. "We won't be for a while but I'm sure in a week, we'll be ready." No one argued Headmistress' item. As the days leading to the newfound wedding counted down, Ash, Lashara and Maria were outfitted with several measurements to the gowns and uniforms for the brides, bridesmaids, Maids of Honor, groom, Best Man and groomsmen. Finding what they were after, including rings handmade, the practice runs to know when those would enter… the wedding was set and the night of it meant Ash had to be ready. A pair of young men exited the bath with towels around their waists, both wearing glasses.

"Get plenty of sleep," the blond warned.

"It's gonna be one heck of a day," the raven-haired advised.

"I will, Diego," Ash acknowledged the raven-haired. "I'll see you and Pete before we start." Ash soaked in the large bath by himself. No Pikachu, no Buizel, no Infernape… It was just him. "Marriage… can I really go through with it? And at my age? I know we rehearsed…" Suddenly, arms and legs wrapped around Ash's chest as Mexiah, her plump breasts scrubbing Ash's back, rose from beneath the water's surface. Her breasts rubbing and bouncing over his back made Ash freeze.

"I know what your brides are about to get when you three are declared married," she teased.

"Me- Mexiah?" he shuttered.

"Now, don't get so worked up, little hero… otherwise, you won't know what to do when you have to do the duty." Mexiah's words made Ash quiver. "You dealt with the Shitoreyu Empire, you killed Babalun and Gaia and ended the Holy War."

"…With Kenshi's help."

"I know… but who decided to be so brave to find a way to rescue me from my prison and clutches of Babalun?" She leaned around Ash's head and kissed him on the lips as she swung around his body to face him. She pressed her lips, her tongue and her breasts on Ash. She broke after a minute, saliva drooling from their mouths and into the bathwater. "I cannot thank you enough for what you did to save me, even after all I did to you." Ash finally recovered as Mexiah hugged him, chest and breasts scrunched together.

"I never wanted to hurt you anyway."

"I can figure that and maybe if not for my newfound love for Kenshi…" That's when she morphed from her adult form to Doll. "This would be my form to love you. After all, you did save me from Gaia." Once again, she gave Ash a kiss, burying her tongue into Ash's mouth. "This is to help you in kissing Lashara and Maria." The more she held the kiss, the more Ash began to panic. About 20 seconds later, they broke. After their bath together, Ash and Doll entered Ash's bedroom that hadn't been changed since the initial attack on the Holy Land.

"I wonder… what is it about me that you can't get enough of?"

"Oh, your muscle, your innocence with your Pokémon… You have a lot in common to a lot of people here. Of course, I never suspected you to be a Sacred MechaMaster, let alone control Excalibur. Hearing about this, and learning about Core Crystals, I automatically assumed you had the same Core Crystals like Kenshi and I have. Learning the truth from my father, I feared that you would be unaffected and could kill anyone without concern. Makes me glad that I'm wrong." Ash giggled to Doll's beliefs.

"Like I said… I never wanted to hurt you… and you did give me a good fight when you first possessed the Sacred MechaLord against me." Doll palmed Ash's head and rubbed it, messing his hair. Ash reached for her arm, giggling the entire time. "Okay, I deserve that. Anyway, will this be your last night as Doll and you'll live as Mexiah?" Doll sighed.

"I will always be Doll… and I'll always be Mexiah… I want you to focus tomorrow on Lashara and Maria, and to know that we all have your support." Ash nodded before they turned themselves in. Ash fell asleep as Doll observed his face, adoring the zigzags she fingered. "I will be there for my sister which is the most important thing we all need to worry about." She snuggled with Ash under the blankets before beginning to fall asleep herself. Before she did, she began to sing softly into Ash's ear. Tonight was Ash's last night that he would be alone while Chiaia had Pikachu for the night.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…


	26. The Royal Wedding

_Chapter 26: The Royal Wedding_

* * *

The morning of the wedding had arrived. However, Chiaia has someone to visit in the dungeon. She entered to find several Holy War criminals locked up: many of the rogue Sacred MechaMasters, members of the Shitoreyu Empire and the boys of Team Rocket. Meowth recognized Chiaia entering. "It's dat protector of da twerp!" he alerted.

"What do you think is the reason she's stopping by?" wondered James. Chiaia turned to the Rocket boys.

"This doesn't concern you," she warned as she noticed Jessie wasn't with them, making Team Rocket incomplete. "By the way, where's that other redhead? You know, the one snobbier than me?"

"Last I heard," James spoke. "She's been taken to Havoniwa to be in a dungeon deep underground." Meowth had more.

"Dat queen said dat she's not gonna wear dat outfit," he mewed in fear. "But didn't say anyting else." Chiaia scoffed and shook her head.

"Knowing Queen Flora," she realized. "She's probably stripped naked and her men are waiting… and it's not pretty." James and Meowth gulped, realizing Jessie's fate. Chiaia made her way to Dagmeyr's cell who looked defeated. "I learned that aside from your father's fate, your uncle is dead." Dagmeyr sighed, the outcome set in stone.

"I suppose that makes me the last Mest around," he summarized. "It's rather fitting since it marks the start of the new Mest lineage." Chiaia scoffed to the point.

"Are you serious about that? Considering all the war crimes you and your father did, it's a miracle you're alive to stand trial."

"And why have they not started on that? Are you implementing mercy to me? One you feel the need to have a new chance for the both of us to work things out?"

"No… In fact, I should've listened to Ash when you first betrayed me. It's also a decent start that your title of 'Sir Dagmeyr' has been removed. You're now _just _Dagmeyr." The imprisoned blond became angered.

"I did so upon my father's decision."

"That 'decision' nearly destroyed the world with you among it!"

"You're wrong! My father had the power to rule everything and _you_ would be along the lines of the Empire!"

"That 'Empire' was nothing more than a sham to rule with a power even WE weren't meant to contain! And Mexiah… To manipulate my sister…"

"She carried the Core Crystal as did Kenshi…" Finally, he relented his anger. "And still, a child who inherited Excalibur through some obscure lineage was the one who gave me humiliation. Sounds like a comedy when it's all edited and published." Chiaia nodded to Dagmeyr's assessment.

"Though, the laughs are at you. If not for your betrayal, you would've been one of Ash's groomsmen today." This interested Dagmeyr.

"That would've been a pleasure to see who Ash's bride is, though, I doubt it's you. At least Lan is alive and if we do get released…" That's when Chiaia pulled a gun out, pointing at Dagmeyr's head.

"There may be a chance those running the trial may spare your life but if anything, you're already dead to me. I came to see you… one… last… time." Dagmeyr began to squirm in fear.

"If you kill me in prison, you'll be in the same cell I'll die in… Don't you know the laws?"

"If you think I'm here to kill you, I just said that you're dead to me. Instead, I'm here to give you a lifetime of suffering… bitch." That's when a gunshot echoed through the dungeon. A second later, Dagmeyr's cries bellowed from depths as Chiaia walked to the exit. The Rocket boys feared a terrible fate befell Dagmeyr. Looking toward Dagmeyr's cell, James saw Dagmeyr's pants staining with blood.

"What happened, Jimmy?" asked Meowth. James wasn't sure how to answer the sight. Meanwhile, the sun had begun its ascent as Ash slept with Doll. She woke up and morphed herself to Mexiah before leaning to between Ash's nose and cheek with a kiss. Ash felt the kiss and began to wake up.

"Good morning, Ash," she greeted. Ash giggled to the greeting from the elder Flan. That's when he noticed four other girls: Mexiah's students.

"GOOD MORNING, PRINCE ASH!" they welcomed. Now, Ash wondered about the ordeal in great concern.

"Bwoole?" he irked. "Wreda? Yeliss? Gryino, what's going on!?"

"Oh, Prince…" Yeliss giggled. "We're here to help you and King Kenshi prepare for the wedding."

"It does hurt us that you chose Empress Lashara and Princess Maria," Gryino admitted. "But we wouldn't mind helping you get prepared."

"Wahanly's bringing breakfast in and hopefully, it's enough for the day," Bwoole advised. Ash chuckled to Mexiah's students.

"You definitely taught them well," he complimented.

"Oh, you don't know _how_ well I taught them," Mexiah warned. Wahanly and Pikachu soon entered with a few trays of food.

"Hey, I didn't interrupt happy time, did I?" asked Wahanly. Mexiah and her students looked to Wahanly and Pikachu with smiles.

"Nah, just welcoming Ash to his last moments of being single," Wreda joked. Everyone had a laugh.

"So, are those for Ash and the Pokémon?" wondered Mexiah.

"Yep, and they'll be getting prepared afterwards," Wahanly reminded. "You and Kenshi do want to look good in front of the Pope, right?"

"And Headmistress, if I was told correctly," Bwoole believed. The girls acknowledged the ordeal and Ash brought out his Pokémon for breakfast. Numerous ships flew in from different countries while the wedding wouldn't occur until the middle of the afternoon. Lashara and Maria also woke, preparing themselves to marry the boy that fell from the Highlands to their hearts. They bathed in separate dorms. Kenshi arrived and joined Ash in being fitted in white military uniforms. Scores of people from humans to Dark Elves to other life forms began to gather and see pamphlets of the event.

WELCOME TO THE REBUILT HOLY LAND MEGACHURCH

WE CORDIALLY WELCOME YOU TO TWO MOMENTS TODAY:  
THE KNIGHTING OF SIR ASH KETCHUM & SIR KENSHI MASAKI

THE WEDDING OF ASH KETCHUM, EMPRESS LASHARA EARTH XXVIII & PRINCESS MARIA NANADAN VII

STAFF:  
CONDUCTOR OF CEREMONIES: POPE, HEADMISTRESS, KING SHURIFON

GROOM: ASH KETCHUM  
BEST MAN: KENSHI MASAKI, KING OF THE SWAN  
GROOMSMEN: CERES TYTE, VEREK CLAIRE, ZERRICK CLAIRE, PETE SIRLO, DIEGO BIRND, PIKACHU, INFERNAPE, GLISCOR, TORTERRA, BUIZEL, STARAPTOR

BRIDE #1: LASHARA EARTH XXVIII  
ESCORTED BY: MAYA LAFALLA  
MAID OF HONOR: CHIAIA FLAN  
BRIDESMAIDS: MEXIAH FLAN, BWOOLE BLONNET, GRYINO FLOWZA, WREDA GRANZ, YELISS VOWLZ

BRIDE #2: MARIA NANADAN VII  
ESCORTED BY: QUEEN FLORA NANADAN  
MAID OF HONOR: YUKINE MARE  
BRIDESMAIDS: PRINCESS AURA SHURIFON, WAHANLY SHUME, REA SECOND, LAPIS LARZ, LITHIA PO CHIINA

Those who came by prepared to watch as the sun reached the high point of the arch. They learned about the events in a theater-style church with multiple balconies wrapped around the stage with the cross at the back end. Inside, Emera helped put Kenshi's white military suit on. Ash had his eyes closed while Pikachu, Infernape and Buizel watched on with some concern. "You okay, Ash?" asked Kenshi. Ash opened his eyes and turned to his friend and Emera.

"Just reflecting all the time of me being single," he joked. Infernape patted Ash's back for the support. Wahanly emerged in a sky blue strapless gown and blue stiletto heels.

"Hey, we got 30 minutes," she warned. "You guys ready?" Ash stood and looked to Wahanly and nodded.

"He feels ready to get this over with," Emera summarized.

"That's for sure," Wahanly giggled. "By the way, I'm surprised that Kenshi's allowing you to help prepare for today."

"Actually, Prince Ash implied that I be part of it since I had no direct involvement with the Shitoreyu Empire, let alone the war," Emera concluded.

"That's Ash for you…" giggled Kenshi. "Ash, one question: how do you intend for Torterra to enter the church?" Ash scoffed to Kenshi's concern.

"Torterra's with King Shurifon and he's waiting for us on stage," he cleared up. Torterra watched by the stage in the church as the balconies filled for the events.

"A lot of people to watch your trainer become knighted, huh?" sneered King Shurifon. Torterra grunted to the sight. An elderly white-haired man in a clerical robe came to Torterra and palmed his head.

"So, this is one of the creatures that the young Sacred MechaMaster carries?" he assumed.

"Torterra may be big, Pope," King Shurifon described. "But he doesn't lash out at anyone." Pope understood King Shurifon and steeled himself for the event as the pews on the ground floor and on the balconies filled. Soon enough, the time was at hand as the two white-haired men were joined by the Headmistress. Her nod told the men that everyone was ready. With Headmistress and King Shurifon flanking each side on the stage, Pope was ready.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Holy Land's united place of worship!" he greeted. Everyone in the audience quieted down. "It is without question that we have endured the greatest and worst days with the Shitoreyu Empire's criminal acts of war. Their crimes, though yet to be tried in the holy court, will not go unpunished. Alas, the Shitoreyu Empire's no more!" Cheers from the crowd applauded the outcome. "Of course, this ambition would not be possible without the Academy's Sacred Mechanoids and their piloting Sacred MechaMasters… but who stands out the most were those who came from the heavens to smite the empire that is now figments of history. As we welcome the Sacred MechaMasters, we shall also welcome the beasts who forged a path for their master to traverse upon." Pikachu realized that Pope meant the Pokémon and Torterra stomped forward to introduce himself. Pikachu led the charge with the Pokémon, all wearing bow ties. King Shurifon and Headmistress greeted each Pokémon onto the stage.

"Are you ready to see Ash get the royal treatment?" she smiled.

("We all are,") Infernape hooted. Pikachu rode on King Shurifon's shoulder as he threw a nod to the back. Pope extended his hand.

"Come forth!" he urged. The audience stood as Ash and Kenshi came out with Ceres, Aura's attendants and the two young men who was with Ash in the bath last night. They walked to the stage amid the cheers of the young women. Pope and Headmistress rose their hands to shush the crowd. Cheers of love for Ash and Kenshi made the two blush in embarrassment.

'_Just wait until you and my daughter are going to marry, Kenshi,'_ thought King Shurifon. Pope retained the floor.

"These two beings from the Highlands, different worlds in hindsight, came into our war with the empire," he resumed. "Kenshi Masaki, a country boy who resided with family until he was brought to this world by means outside of his actions… Ash Ketchum. A young Pokémon Trainer who travels the world of his own only to discover this upon discovery and curiosity… Yet, these two have a connection which not even the Shitoreyu Empire was able to overcome. We do not see young boys who saved the world. They were strangers upon first sight, friends upon first learning, brothers among understanding… They became Sacred MechaMasters before our eyes as soon enough, they performed tasks that were impossible alone and among the frames of Excalibur and what is to be deemed Night Raider, ended the reign of a tyrant, one of many a sin he commits to. Nevertheless, the thorn to the Holy Land has been extracted, no longer a burden to anyone." Pete and Diego circled around Ash and Kenshi and gave Pope two gold broadswords.

"I'll take this one," the Dark Elf offered. He and Pope unsheathed the broadswords and directed them to Ash and Kenshi. The Pokémon became fearful of what the two elders were doing with weapons. Kenshi tapped Ash's shoulder.

"This is the time we kneel," he whispered. "Follow my lead." Kenshi knelt before Ash followed. Pope addressed Kenshi first, a broadsword touching one shoulder. King Shurifon had the other broadsword and placed it on Kenshi's other shoulder.

"In the name of the father," Pope started.

"In the name of the son," King Shurifon added.

"You are hear by bequeathed the title of Holy Knight," Pope declared as the broadswords were removed from Kenshi's shoulders.

"Arise and face those you have protected, Sir Kenshi Masaki!" ordered King Shurifon. Kenshi stood and turned to the crowd as they cheered.

"KING KENSHI!" girls cried in joy. "KING KENSHI!" Now, Pope and King Shurifon prepared to knight Ash. Once again, Pope addressed Ash first, a broadsword touching one shoulder. King Shurifon had the other broadsword and placed it on Ash's other shoulder.

"In the name of the father," Pope started.

"In the name of the son," King Shurifon added.

"You are hear by bequeathed the title of Holy Knight," Pope declared as the broadswords were removed from Ash's shoulders.

"Arise and face those you have protected, Sir Ash Ketchum!" ordered King Shurifon. Ash now stood and addressed the crowd, chanting for Ash.

"PRINCE ASH!" they shouted. "PRINCE ASH!" King Shurifon handed Kenshi and Pope to Ash the broadswords to which they lifted to the air. Then Ash and Kenshi turned to each other and laid the blades onto each shoulder. After that, Headmistress was given the broadswords back.

"Sir Ash, it is time for your destiny to be fulfilled," Pope reminded. Ash took a breath as his groomsmen shuffled to the side. The organ began to play when Headmistress and the boys saw Lithia, Wahanly, Rea, Aura, Lapis and Yukine in blue gowns. Yukine's gown was strapless unlike the other bridesmaids. Flora wore her usual gown but by her was Princess Maria in which she wore a white gown that strapped around her neck and her legs were exposed with what seemed like a tiny and long loincloth in between. She had her hair ribbon removed and allowed her hair to drop but was braided into a ponytail. Her silky gloves were sewn with sequins to the knuckles. She also wore pearl-white stiletto heels as she walked then down the aisle to meet with the groom. Reaching, Aura and Yukine looked to Kenshi. The organ replayed itself as the Flan sisters and Mexiah's students, all in pink gowns. Like Yukine, Chiaia's gown had no shoulder straps. Maya was in a similar gown like Flora but Lashara's bridal gown looked more swimsuit than a normal gown. Her hair was let loose until it was fashioned into a crown. She wore pearl-white stockings with flower designs and the long skirt was to the outside while wearing ballerina-like stiletto high heels. Maria growled to Lashara's new look when Flora whispered something to Maria which calmed her anger. After arriving to the stage, Ash was flanked on each side by his brides, Lashara and Maria.

"Ash really got a pair of girls who seem impatient," Pete whispered. Diego snapped an elbow to his rib. He winced in pain. Headmistress began to settle the crowd.

"Everyone, be seated!" she commanded. Once silence was granted, Pope began.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome," he started. "To set the story of these three becoming one within the Holy Land Academy's halls where Ash's curiosity brought him to the sights of Empress Lashara Earth who welcomed him after his bout with Ahou Sickness. Soon after, Ash saved Princess Maria Nanadan from injury with a catch. Since then, these two had fought to be with Prince Ash and had been his company equally. They discovered Ash as a great listener and provider of aid when these two needed a voice to speak forth, Ash was there. Sometimes, he needed no words. His actions proved to have volume louder than mere words. To these two, their groom was their gift from the goddess: A knight, a trainer, a warrior… and their savior. These two had the knowledge to know that Sir Ash was special to them: a Sacred MechaMaster, a trainer and a prince." Morga and Hazuki came forward with a pillow and two rings on each. Hazuki reached Maria and Headmistress nodded.

"Morga and I have the rings," she informed.

"Thank you," Pope acknowledged. "Ash, since Princess Maria came first, you'll dress the ring to each other." Ash and Maria picked up rings forged from an iron-base mineral like Hematite. Inside was an aquamarine jewel. "Sir Ash, do you take Princess Maria Nanadan as one of your beloved wives, thus becoming her beloved husband under the blessings of the Goddess? Will you provide your heart, your soul and all the worlds within, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, enjoyment granting among the bonding families until death do you part?" Ash slipped the ring on Maria's finger after handing Hazuki her bouquet.

"I do," he replied. Flora began to tear up at the sight of giving away her daughter to Ash. Maria teared up, her dream of marrying Ash becoming a reality.

"Maria, Princess of Havoniwa," Pope spoke. "Do you take Sir Ash Ketchum as your beloved husband, becoming one of his beloved wives under the blessings of the Goddess? Will you provide your heart, your soul and all the worlds within, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, enjoyment granting among the bonding families until death do you part?" During the Pope's talk, Maria slipped the ring on Ash's finger.

"I cannot say I do enough to the wish from the Goddess," she agreed with tears flowing from her eyes. Ash knew he wasn't done as Morga had her set of rings to give him and Lashara as Maria retook her bouquet back and Lashara handed hers to Morga. The rings seemed to have been forged with an amber-like mineral and the gem had the appearance of an amethyst. Kenshi gawked at that with Chiaia standing right by.

"Is that one of my-" he began to ask before Chiaia clocked him.

"You have more you want to dig up, idiot," she growled. Now it was Lashara's turn for Ash.

"Sir Ash," Pope continued. "Do you take Empress Lashara Earth as one of your beloved wives, thus again becoming her beloved husband under the blessings of the Goddess? Will you provide your heart, your soul and all the worlds within, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, enjoyment granting among the bonding families until death do you part?" Ash slipped the ring on Lashara's finger.

"I do," he replied. Now, Mexiah started to tear up, as did her students and Lashara, realizing that her dream of marrying Ash was becoming true.

"Lashara, Empress of the Shitoreyu Empire," Pope named. "Believe it or not, I nearly forgot that you're the empress at such a young age… Anyway, do you take Sir Ash Ketchum to be your beloved husband, thus becoming his beloved wife under the blessings of the Goddess? Will you provide your heart, your soul and all the worlds within, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, enjoyment granting among the bonding families until death do you part?" Lashara slipped the ring on Ash's finger of his other hand.

"I do," she replied. Buzz rang as Lashara's referral to herself caught everyone off guard. Nevertheless, Pope proceeded as Morga handed the bouquet back to Lashara.

"These three have chosen to become one as a new family, stretched before the horizons of Geminar!" he proclaimed. "Anyone who has doubts as to why any of them can be together, that these three have serious animosity betwixt, speak now. Otherwise, forever hold your peace." Silence… not a peep lisped. Satisfied, Pope nodded. "Very well… Sir Ash, Empress Lashara and Princess Maria, everyone under the ceiling of the world created by the Goddess, let alone under this roof, has all accepted the bonding of you three. Under the guidance of the Goddess, I have the message to grant the three of you the family of one. Ash, Lashara and Maria: I hear by name you husband and wives. Congratulations, you three. You may kiss the brides." Ash, Lashara and Maria kissed with the girls covering Ash's lip with theirs. The crowd cheered wildly while the bridesmaids, Flora and Maids of Honor cried at the successful wedding. Kenshi couldn't hold his emotions back and neither did the Pokémon. Buizel comforted Staraptor and lent his fur to wipe its tears. Infernape consoled Torterra, knowing Ash was growing up. Flora, unable to hold her excitement any longer, hugged Ash.

"I finally have a son!" she cried before kissing his temple. People came together to see the new members of Ash's family, Flora's new son and perhaps the new Emperor of the Shitoreyu Empire. Outside, more people met with the married trio. Wahanly got a Mechaworker built with speakers and grabbed a microphone.

"Okay, everyone!" she voiced. "Let's get the single ladies out here! I know we have plenty to go around!" About every girl who attended wanted the bouquet that was being thrown by Ash's wives, including Dark Elf children who played with the Pokémon, mostly Torterra. Lashara stood to go first. "Looks like Lashara's wanting to throw her bouquet! Ash, get her into position!" Ash nodded before turning Lashara to face him. With a nod from Lashara, Ash flicked a thumb up. "She's ready! Here we go! One… Two… Three!" Lashara flung the bouquet behind her and to the crowd. Flora began to shove girls out of the way and she looked to be in position to catch it.

"Finally, I can declare Kenshi mine by catching this!" she yelped when out of nowhere, two fingers jabbed at Flora's neck. Flora felt the jab but she fell to the ground while Rea stood over.

"Seriously, you need to mature yourself," she nagged as Aura swooped in and claimed Lashara's bouquet.

"I got it!" she declared. The girls and Dark Elves who saw Aura's catch cheered for the Shurifon princess. Flora, knocked out from the sting, was dragged away from the crowd to avoid being trampled. Ash now had Maria face him, her task to throw her bouquet.

"One more time!" sneered Wahanly. "One… Two… Three!" Maria tossed her bouquet and it fell to the back. Girls tripped over themselves as Yukine caught the bouquet just shifting her body. Maria became giddy with her attendant catching her bouquet. "Alright, let's switch and get the boys out here!" The boys soon gathered as Lashara and Maria lifted legs for the garters to be removed. Ash grabbed both by the teeth and pulled them off. Like a slingshot, Ash pulled one garter back before flinging it into the crowd. The garter seemed to have flown in the middle but squirting out of the pile was Ceres. When he emerged, the girls cheered for the successful catch as Hazuki ran to his side.

"Ceres!" she cried. Ceres sat up with the garter in hand.

"What do you say in a few years?" he teased. Hazuki hugged Ceres before Ash readied the other garter and flung it. The garter sailed into the crowd before everyone jumped into it when Pete emerged with a roll and the garter around his leg. Mexiah's students helped Pete to his feet with Bwoole dusting him off. After some dancing and a banquet, night fell and Ash, Lashara and Maria gathered in a secret bedchamber with Lashara and Maria. He entered to see his new wives talking to each other. Ash was now wearing a black tank-top and white lounging shorts. Lashara and Maria wore silky white nightgowns.

"I can only wonder what my mom will think when I come home to tell her that I'm a married man," he huffed.

"That may be but at least it won't happen until we find your way back," Lashara reminded.

"And tonight, it'll be our fun night for ourselves," Maria added. "I still laugh to Empress Lashara Ketchum and me, Princess Maria Ketchum." Ash laughed, knowing that it'll take a while for his new reality to sink in. "And speaking of fun…" With a nod, both wives stood, shedding their nightgowns to reveal shoulder-less silky satin bras and thong-like panties. Ash's face became red at the figure of his wives.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with sleeping with our underwear on-" he tried to believe.

"Oh, but remember what you said during the stay at home?" brought up Maria. "That you'd wait until we're married?" Lashara acknowledged Maria's point.

"And we're all married," she added before the two removed their undergarments, now only wearing their stilettos from the wedding. Ash's embarrassed face got more red.

"Ne- Next level, huh?" he guessed.

"Not just the next level, honey," Lashara teased, her body pressing to Ash's arm with Maria copying. "We still have a lot of energy to go…"

"And the only way we can go to sleep is with the pleasure of marriage," Maria cooed, her breasts wedging Ash's other arm.

"Something tells me it doesn't have to do with a bath, huh?" he guessed again.

"No, it'll be a shower but the sprayer's in your shorts," Lashara sneered as she reached for the archway. Ash finally realized the occasion.

"You mean…" he began to picture.

"Every married couple does it, Ash!" reminded Maria. "With us and this lubricant my mother gave us, we're gonna have a fun night bonding as one!" Ash felt unprepared.

"Now, wait!" he gulped. "Don't you think we're a little young for this? Like, I get that we're all a family but-"

"No buts, dear, unless it's the one we can't handle enough of," Lashara cooed. "We wanted you for such a long time since the accidental splash in the academy's bath that we can't wait!" Maria nodded to Lashara's claim. Ash quickly surrendered.

"I can't deny my wives," he sighed. "They're serious and I'm responsible for them." Maria rubbed a lubricant onto herself and locked the door to the bedchamber.

"Let me get some of this on you," she offered to Lashara. She accepted and Maria got it all over Lashara's small chest and vagina. Lashara remembered Flora's antics including the few times she tried to sleep with Ash and Kenshi.

"Hold on," she figured. "Isn't this that… aphrodisiac from her medicine cabinet?"

"It's a small amount, since she's saving it for another man like Sir Kenshi," Maria clarified. "We're in for a smorgasbord of fun." She rubbed the aphrodisiac lubricant on Ash's chest. Reluctantly, Ash gave but soon found his lips finding Maria's and their noses touching with the lubricant.

"Ash, we cannot have this night fulfilled with your shorts on," Lashara softly told when she pulled his shorts down with his underwear. What she saw, Lashara gawked and jumped back. Maria turned to see and gawked horribly to the sight. As security, Kenshi was walking with Wahanly and she was looking at a red hand-held device.

"So, this is Ash's PokéDex?" she observed while looking at Pikachu's stats and picture.

"And not only does it have Ash's Pokémon but other ones in it," Kenshi added.

"That's pretty cool. I certainly like the Magnezone that looks like a flying saucer. Could you imagine riding from place to place on it?"

"Hey, I'm more for a simple Pokémon. I know Ash's Koro's with Pikachu and they're with Chiaia for the night." Suddenly, a pair of screams echoed out. They came from the bedchamber's door. Wahanly reached for the door but Kenshi placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wha-" stuttered Lashara. "What the hell!?"

"See, this is why I have specially-made underwear all the time," Ash admitted.

"It's not that we don't believe it," Maria gulped. "But I didn't think it would be this big!" Wahanly's face flashed red at the description of Ash's abnormality.

"Ash… has… a big boy?" she shuttered.

"Maybe he's already gone through that growth spurt," Kenshi thought. "Still. it's... down there?" Wahanly's looked to Kenshi to be sure of what he heard.

"And those two... Those two are gonna do him with that?"

"It's out of our hands anyway." Suddenly, Lashara and Maria started to make new sounds.

"It's big and erect," Lashara urged. "Can it fit?"

"I'm sure with our love to him!" cringed Maria. Finally, a pair of screams before moans from all three. "Oh my god! It's… It's hitting it all! I can feel it warping my stomach! YES! MORE! MOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEE!"

"And you're so tight!" winced Ash. "I'm sure this is more exciting than when they're in your mouths!"

"That makes three of us!" cried Lashara. Moans, pants and howls echoed through the chamber for a long time. Lashara had her turn as well. "I'm… at my limit!" pained Lashara. "Ash has a lot of stamina!"

"That was obvious seeing him with Kenshi!" awed Maria while moaning. A minute later, even Ash felt something coming.

"It's- It's there!" he yelped.

"Do it, Ash!" ordered Lashara. "I'm there too!" A lasting scream bellowed through before near silence. "So full... So full of him..." Kenshi and Wahanly moved on with the latter's face flushed with embarrassment. Ash was one his back in bed with Lashara and Maria's legs wrapped around his. Sweat, lubricant and white sticky liquid soaked the bed and the three married kids. Lashara and Maria also had their arms wrapped around Ash's head and neck.

'_So, that was sex…'_ he thought. _'No wonder they seemed eager and now I know why. Maybe in a few years when we want kids of our own…' _Ash shook his head softly. _'One step at a time… One step… at a time.'_ Finally, he fell to sleep for the first time a married man.

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	27. Honeymoonova

_Chapter 27/Final: Honeymoonvoa_

* * *

The sun began to rise the day after Ash and Kenshi were knighted by the Pope before Ash married Lashara and Maria. The married trio slept soundly in the bedchamber where "they had fun." Kenshi was seen climbing through the trees and gathering food from them, ignoring his duty as King of the Swan. Chiaia and Pikachu looked around and the Mouse Pokémon spotted Kenshi. ("Up there!") he alerted. Chiaia looked up and spotted the King above.

"Kenshi, what are you doing?" she scorned. Kenshi looked down and spotted Chiaia and Pikachu, who began to climb up and join Kenshi.

"Oh, good morning, Chiaia!" he greeted. "I was gathering some food for breakfast!" Pikachu reached Kenshi before he spotted something off and dashed to it. "If you want, I can throw you a line and join me picking all of this fruit!" Chiaia scoffed to the invite.

"Please, I'm not a monkey like you, idiot…"

"Alright!" As Kenshi continued to pick from the trees, including mushrooms, Chiaia noticed Pikachu's gone.

"Hey, Kenshi? Is Pikachu with you?" Hearing Pikachu's name, Kenshi looked around when a spot of yellow was there for half a second.

"Yeah, he's over there!" Finding Pikachu, Kenshi pursued in the trees while Chiaia was on the ground. They reached a large tree which had a large hole in it and a tunnel going up.

("What's this?") he wondered. When Kenshi caught up, he also saw the tunnel that led straight up and looked to be made of rock.

"What's this?" he repeated. Hearing Kenshi, Chiaia also wondered.

"What's what?" she asked. Kenshi looked down to Chiaia.

"Pikachu found a weird cavern in this tree! I'm wondering where it leads to!" Not willing to see Kenshi depart, Chiaia protested.

"Oh no! I'm coming up and seeing this!" Kenshi dropped a rope to which Chiaia climbed up. Gathering the rope and with Pikachu on Kenshi's shoulder, they climbed the wall. "You know, you're lucky that you went first!"

"Why?" Not wanting to reveal the reason, she got upset.

"Trust me!" When they reached the other entrance, Pikachu hopped off Kenshi's shoulder and found green caterpillars with pink antennae, green crescent pods with yellow eyes, yellow worms with a spike on each crown, dark yellow cocoons on a few trees and even round white balls made of silk with red eyes peering out. Pikachu's eyes were ready to bulge out.

("It's home!") he cheered. ("I'm home!") Kenshi turned around to help Chiaia up and she found more than the creatures Pikachu found like walking blue pods with grass as hair, small red pigeons and walking acorns with eyes.

"Oh my goodness…" she gasped. "This place… It's only been a minute but… it's incredible!"

("We're back home!") shrilled Pikachu. Kenshi took note of Pikachu's excitement.

"I'm guessing from Pikachu's reaction that this is the Pokémon World," he assumed as he pulled out Ash's PokéDex and pointed at the caterpillar.

"CATERPIE, THE CATERPILLAR POKÉMON," it registered. "CATERPIE RELEASES A FOUL PHEROMONE WHENEVER IT'S IN DANGER." Next, was the tound cocoon hanging by a silky thread. "SILCOON, THE COCOON POKÉMON AND AN EVOLVED FORM OF WURMPLE. SILCOON ABSORBS DEW WHILE IT WAITS UNTIL ITS EVOLUTION." Chiaia was by the tree with the pods and petted the shell of it.

"Oh, I wish I could take a Silcoon home," she cooed. "I bet you turn into one of those butterflies above us." Looking up, there were large purple butterflies and black butterflies that had stringy noses.

"Let me see what Silcoon turns into if it does," Kenshi offered. Before he could get Ash's PokéDex back out…

"Silcoon does evolve into Beautifly," a young man answered. "Unlike Cascoon that evolve into Dustox." All turned to see a raven-haired young man in a teal t-shirt, peach-colored headband and shorts. By him was a purple round fuzzball with buggy red eyes and hands, but no arms. Pikachu recognized the young man immediately and dashed to his side.

("Tracey, hi!") he squeaked. The raven-haired seemed surprised.

"Pikachu?" he gawked. "Are you okay? What about Ash?" Pikachu gestured sleeping to Tracey.

"We had a wild night last night and he's sleeping it off," Kenshi clarified. The raven-haired gawked to the notice that Kenshi realized who he referred to.

"Oh, so he's okay?" guessed Tracey. "We heard that he finished his trip around Sinnoh about a month ago and were wondering if he was on another journey without our knowledge."

"Well, in a sense," Chiaia sighed. "He was, helping us with a bit of a crisis. Kenshi just took Pikachu out and we found a way back here." Pikachu squeaked to confirm Chiaia's claim.

"But now that we found ourselves back here," Kenshi added. "We can bring him back."

"That's good," Tracey sighed. "Mrs. Ketchum's worried sick. By the way, you guys weren't in Sinnoh as well, right?"

"No, we never heard of Sinnoh before Ash came to us," Chiaia corrected. "I'm Chiaia Flan and he's Kenshi Masaki."

"We became friends with Ash and Pikachu," Kenshi clarified. Tracey seemed satisfied.

"I'll bet with how Pikachu's looking, I believe it," he accepted. "By the way, I'm Tracey Sketchit. I once traveled with Ash and Pikachu before I became Professor Oak's assistant in Pallet Town, which is where I'm going with Venonat." Seeing the fuzzball with the buggy eyes, Kenshi used Ash's PokéDex to scan it.

"VENONAT, THE INSECT POKÉMON," it registered. "USING ITS RADAR-LIKE EYES, VENONAT FEASTS ON SMALL BUGS IT FINDS IN THE DARKNESS."

"It's cute for a bug," Kenshi giggled. That's when Chiaia made a choice.

"Kenshi, why don't you go back and prepare Ash for a return?" Chiaia suggested. Kenshi blinked in surprise.

"You're… staying?" he guessed.

"I wanna see what Pallet Town looks like and Pikachu's comfortable with me," Chiaia explained. "I can also see Ash's mother and tell her the deal with Ash." Kenshi understood the ordeal.

"How about meeting back here in a few hours?" he suggested. "It should buy you enough time to see Pallet Town and prepare Ash's mother." Chiaia nodded to the idea as a squeak echoed. All turned to a Koro, unsure if it's the one with Ash. "Koro? What are you doing here?" Koro ran to Chiaia which Pikachu leaped down and wondered.

("It's Ash's for sure,") he confirmed. Kenshi realized Pikachu's point. Tracey became curious to Koro.

"I highly doubt that's a Pokémon," he presumed.

"It's not," Chiaia assured. "It's a Koro and this is one Ash raised while with us." Kenshi knelt to Koro.

"Hey, we're gonna bring Ash back here since this is his home," he briefed. "You wanna come and wake him up?" Koro mewed in agreement before jumping on Kenshi's back. "Oh, Chiaia… don't tell her about all the battles he fought and that they're different from Pokémon battles." Chiaia nodded, feeling pressure about the bloodshed Ash inflicted.

"I'll make sure," she assured. Kenshi leaped down into the cave with Koro as Tracey led Chiaia and Pikachu to the town. Back at the bedchamber, Ash, Lashara and Maria slept soundly, nothing willing to wake them up. Finally, Ash started to stir. As he opened his eyes, he felt the breathing of his new wives and the milky bounce of their chests, mostly Maria's.

'_I feel the rings on my fingers,' _he thought to himself. _'I feel sweaty skin __and boobs.' _He looked turned his head and realized what happened was not a dream. _'I can't believe it and neither will my other friends. If Misty or May- no, Brock would lose it the worst if he learned I got hitched, let alone to two girls… and the sex we had…'_ Lashara and Maria felt Ash's movements and made sure he stayed in place with their legs wrapped around his.

"Morning, dear," they greeted Ash. He smiled, still a bit tired from the ruckus he and his wives performed. That's when Ash's Koro squirmed in and raced to the bed.

"Koro?" blinked Lashara. Ash allowed Koro on his shoulder to which it mewed frantically.

"Dear, what's going on?" asked Maria.

"If you ask me, I'm guessing Koro found something," Ash pondered. Kenshi heard but did not peak since seeing the firm set of Maria's breasts in comparison to Lashara's.

"We did," Kenshi confirmed. "We found your world." Ash, Lashara and Maria gasped to the news.

"The… Pokémon World?" believed Ash. Lashara and Maria clasped Ash's arms in delight.

"This is incredible, darling!" cheered Maria. "We're all going to your world!"

"Isn't that amazing!?" urged Lashara.

"It is!" agreed Ash. A sigh of relief billowed from him."Finally…_ Pikachu and I will reach home to Pallet Town… and Mom's cooking that I missed… and preparing for the next __Pokémon __journey.'_ News spread about Ash's world being found. Wahanly, Aura, Yukine, Mexiah, Flora and Lithia became upset that Ash was going home.

"So, this is it?" wondered Wahanly. "You're going back home?"

"It is, Wahan," Ash shrugged. "I'm sorry that I can't stay long."

"No, don't apologize," Aura eased. "We knew that we had to help get you and your Pokémon back from the start."

"Though, it does hurt that I won't see my little brother anymore around here," Lithia sighed.

"And I know my students who helped you and sweet Kenshi in the Holy War are gonna miss you, too," Mexiah whimpered as she hugged Ash. Yukine confronted Lashara and Maria about their departure.

"So, this is it, princess?" wondered Yukine. "You and the empress will live in the Pokémon World?"

"Pretty much," Maria shrugged. "After all, we've been wanting to see the Pokémon World when we learned about it." Lashara offered her advice as she rested her hand on Yukine's arm.

"Promise that you'll take care of King Kenshi," she wished.

"Of course, Empress," Yukine agreed. Flora rushed in and smothered Ash with a massive hug and several kisses.

"Oh, I can't believe my new son-in-law is leaving me already!" she cried. Her pelting of kisses to Ash's face prompted her daughter and Yukine to pry Flora from Ash. Mexiah's students came to say their goodbyes as Headmistress, Ceres and Hazuki arrived.

"Goodbye, Prince Ash," Bwoole started.

"We're gonna miss you around the academy," Gryino teared up.

"And I'm gonna miss you girls as well," Ash returned.

"Ash, we want to honor your efforts here," Wreda offered. "There's already a discussion of erecting a statue of you and Kenshi."

"And we want to preserve your room if you wanted to visit us!" mentioned Yeliss.

"Thanks," Ash praised. "I might take up that offer. I know that's where my knighted sword will be." This surprised Mexiah's students.

"You're… not taking the sword along?" questioned Mexiah.

"Weapons aren't allowed in my world, remember?" reminded Ash. "Same goes with Excalibur, even though it won't fit through the cavern." Headmistress finally addressed Ash to say her goodbye.

"Ash, let me say on behalf of all the students and faculty of the Holy Land Academy," she began. "Your efforts will eternally be remembered as heroic and pure to which the Goddess blesses down upon every sight." Ash acknowledged Headmistress' claim.

"Thank you…" he praised. Lashara and Maria were set to go in their normal attire.

"Are you ready, darling?" asked Lashara.

"I am," Ash nodded. "I owe Mom an apology for being away for so long." Maria giggled, knowing Ash's honesty.

"So, it is true?" spoke Hazuki. "Your home's found?" Ash nodded while his Koro had a smaller Koro by its side.

"That's great!" awed Ceres. "We can go with you!" Ash remembered inviting Ceres and Hazuki and now, that can be arranged. They began to make their way to the cavern outside when Ash had something to address to his wives.

"Before we go," Ash voiced. "I wanna make something clear for you two." Lashara and Maria blinked to the upcoming detail.

"What is it, darling?" asked Lashara.

"Indeed, what is it you're addressing, my love?" urged Maria.

"Here on Geminar," Ash started as he looked to Lashara. "You may be the Empress of the defunct empire…" Now, he glanced to Maria. "And you may be Havoniwa's princess. However, those titles are meaningless since they don't know you. All they'll know is that you're married to me. There won't be maids, butlers, retainers, attendants… any servant won't be there. I hope you're okay with that?" Lashara and Maria nodded, noting the new roles attained.

"We won't lie," Maria shrugged. "This will indeed be something not easy to adjust to."

"But we're confident that we'll manage," Lashara smiled. "And when I say we, I mean we: you, Maria and myself. All that we care about is that we're your wives."

"And that we love you so much, Darling Ash!" they proposed together.

"And I love the both of you too," Ash giggled. Lashara cupped her chin and grinned.

"I, for one, cannot wait to see your homeland and meet our mother-in-law," she thought.

"Neither can I," Maria joined. "We've been wanting to meet her since you showed all of us that photo of her in the underground hideout." That's when Ash gulped considering the actions of last night.

"Speaking of my mom," he muttered. "Could you two please do me a favor and not bring up… well, what we did last night?" Lashara chuckled to what Ash couldn't say.

"You don't want her to know about all of us having sex?" she giggled. "Even with your Excalibur and our full scabbards?"

"I'm still surprised about your stamina," Maria awed. Ash shuttered to the reminder.

"Right…" he gulped. "She'll be fine if we told her that we're married, but if she finds out about us doing that, she'll have a heart attack… and if that happens, I'll have a heart attack." Realizing the ordeal, Lashara and Maria laughed.

"Don't worry, darling," Maria assured. "We promise not to tell her or anyone else."

"It's our little secret," Lashara sided.

"Thank goodness…" sighed Ash in relief. Ceres and Hazuki turned to see the discussion. Kenshi also saw the gather.

"Hey, Ash!" he called out. "What's the hold up!? You coming!?"

"Yeah, don't leave your mom hanging!" sneered Ceres. The married trio realized they're trailing.

"Coming!" they replied. They reached the hole and Ash and Kenshi climbed it first. Ceres was next, only to turn around and hoist Hazuki up. Ash pulled Lashara and Maria up last at the same time. Maria took a few steps before taking a deep breath.

"So clean!" she awed. Lashara took a breath as wel.

"Pure oxygen, no Ahou," she mentioned. Ash finally took his breath.

"Smells awesome to be back home," Ash smiled. Suddenly, there was a series of shines and all turned to it. The Metapods and Silcoons were shining and glowing light blue.

"Wha… what's going on?" stuttered Hazuki. Ash grinned to the sight.

"Talk about a welcome to the Pokémon World by watching their evolution!" he pointed out. The Metapods hatched and Butterfree emerged. From Silcoons, the stringy-nose black butterflies flew up. "Butterfree and Beautifly flying up to greet us from Geminar."

"That's so cool!" awed Kenshi.

"Our first experience with this and it's beautiful!" cheered Ceres.

"Sure is!" agreed Hazuki. That's when Chiaia, Delia and Pikachu came around to find the kids.

"ASH!" called out Delia. Everyone turned to Delia with shock.

"MOM!" gawked Ash. Pikachu reached Ash, only to find Ash's shoulders occupied with two Koro. Ash's Koro hopped off to see Pikachu as Delia hugged Ash.

"Chiaia told me what happened!" she cried. "I'm so glad you're okay!" Ash hugged Delia back before she began to kiss Ash on the face several times. Lashara and Maria watched as they saw Delia in real life.

"So that's… our mother-in-law," Maria noticed. "I can see why she can be liked." Hearing "mother-in-law," Delia slightly pushed Ash up.

"Mother… in-law?" she repeated. "Ash, what's going on? Why was I referred as a mother-in-law?" Ash billowed a sigh, knowing what's about to happen as a Koro mewed to Delia. She knelt down and had the Koro run up her arm. "And what's this cute little creature?" Koro nuzzled to Delia's face. "Rather affectionate for sure."

"Mom, that's a Koro," Ash answered as his Koro mewed from his shoulder. "I got one that I raised while I helped Chiaia and her friends. Looks like that one wants to be with you." Pikachu's squeaking confirmed Ash's claim.

"A Koro, huh?" repeated Delia as she petted Koro. "And about this mother-in-law?" Ash turned to Lashara and Maria and managed to steel himself.

"There are two women who I want to introduce you to," Ash introduced as he brought Delia to his wives.

"Delia Ketchum," Maria started. "I know this is the first time meeting you. I am Maria Nanadan-Ketchum." Lashara nodded before addressing Delia.

"And I'm Lashara Earth-Ketchum," she named herself.

"Just yesterday, Lashara and I declared our lives to be with your son," Maria informed.

"In other words," Lashara summed up. "We married Ash." Delia gasped and began to tear up.

"You two… married my boy?" she wallowed.

"It's true, Mom," Ash sighed. "Lashara and Maria are my wives." It took a few seconds for Delia to realize the ordeal when she cried and hugged Ash once more.

"I'm so proud of you!" she cried. "I knew one of these days that you'd be loved! Sure, I was expecting one but I'm in heaven with two!" She hugged Lashara and Maria. "Welcome to the family!" Her tears made Lashara and Maria giggle. Finally, she saw Ceres and Hazuki and met. "Are you two also married?" Ceres and Hazuki giggled.

"We may be together but not like that," Ceres clarified. "Well, at least not yet. I'm Ceres Tyte and this is my girlfriend, Hazuki."

"Hello, Mrs. Ketchum," Hazuki greeted. Delia smiled and Chiaia came up.

"This is the pair who wanted to start a new life here?" the mother asked.

"It's them," Chiaia confirmed. To Delia, an idea.

"We've got a lot to talk about," she believed. "Why not we all go home to situate ourselves? Mimey will be glad to see you back, Ash."

"Good idea!" agreed Ash.

"Well, I'd like to stay, but Chiaia and I need to settle things back at our home," Kenshi excused.

"We do," Chiaia accepted before heading to Ash. She knelt and hugged him. "I think I should be like Lithia and call you a little brother as well." Ash laughed to the thought. That's when Kenshi had something else.

"By the way, Ash," he spoke. "Here!" He presented a crystal. This shocked Chiaia.

"One of your crystals you dug up?" she gasped.

"Think of it as our time together." Ash awed the crystal before he removed his cap and slipped it on Kenshi's head.

"You have something for me to remember you by," he sneered. "Why not one in return?" Kenshi laughed before joining Chiaia and to the cave.

"See ya!" waived Kenshi before he and Chiaia headed back down the tunnel… before Chiaia sprung her head up.

"Oh, Lashara?" she called. "Maria? Don't let him go after another girl." Finally, she vanished.

"If Chiaia's worried about me with another girl, she can put that worry to the side," Ash shrugged.

"I was meaning to ask," Maria brought up. "If not for the both of us, was there another girl like Lapis or Wahan?" Ash scoffed to Maria's question.

"That's easy," he replied. "No one." Lashara gasped to Ash's response.

"No one?" she repeated. "So, it was us all the way?"

"Not really," Ash corrected. "More like I _wouldn't_ look for love. That just leads me away from my journey." To Pikachu, there's another reason.

("Ash is _not_ Brock,") he pointed out.

"Well, at least you have us," Lashara eased as she held the hand of her ring Ash gave her yesterday.

"Let's go home!" urged Maria as she held the other hand, her hand that slipped the ring on Ash's finger. With Lashara and Maria holding his hands, their husband began to walk to Pallet Town and to the future.

* * *

_(Three Months later/Nimbasa City)_

In a city, Ash, Lashara and Maria were shopping around. Ash wore a white spring jacket and his Koro hung around as Lashara sported a red blouse with matching windbreaker pants and maroon high-heel shoes. Also with them was a green-haired young man in a waiter's outfit and a tanned purplette in a cream-colored sweater and slacks. "Elesa knows fashion well!" sounded Maria. She emerged from a dressing room with a white blouse under a blue vest and blue skirt. She also wore white biker shorts and inch-high blue heels.

"Not too shabby, Maria," Ash agreed.

"Indeed, she's got Elesa's design sense down pat," Lashara smiled.

"Seriously, they celebrate Ash's Nimbasa Gym victory with shopping?" snorted the tanned girl. "What little kids!" A faint greet creature with huge tusks protruding from its mouth agreed from inside the hair of the tanned girl. It had a headfin and barked to agree.

"Now, Iris," irked the green-haired. "It's best not to get upset. Besides, this is Ash treating them. They've got unified power, which further expresses the robust blend of their marriage." Iris groaned to the thought. After making their purchases, everyone stepped out of the store.

"So, Cilan," Maria spoke. "Do you have anything to pick up?"

"Not off the top of my head, Maria," he shrugged. Suddenly…

"There they are!" sounded Wahanly. The five heard the shout and turned. Coming was Kenshi, Aura, Yukine, Wahanly, Lithia, Lapis, Mexiah and Chiaia. Mexiah looked to be in her school teacher garb.

"Everyone from the Academy!" recognized Maria. Ash and Kenshi bumped forearms.

"Kenshi!" cheered Ash.

"Hey, Ash!" welcomed Kenshi. Everyone got to see the married trio joined by Iris and Cilan.

"How is everyone?" wondered Lashara.

"Splendid," Mexiah cooed. "And it seems this marriage is going strong?"

"It is," Ash confirmed. "In fact, Lashara and Maria are strong wives with our gym battles like in Striaton City with Cilan and his brothers." All three showed off a badge which had a piece of blue, green and red on it in diamond shapes.

"There's no question Ash, Lashara and Maria have what it takes in many years," Cilan trusted. Lapis saw and approached Cilan.

"Are you a friend of Sir Ash?" she guessed. Lithia gawked and leaned to Lapis' ear.

"Lapis, they don't need to know about that status," she warned. Already with cheeks reddening, Lapis gasped and covered her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry…" she apologized. "But… I…" Then, she clasped Cilan's hands. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Cilan began to become red in the face with shock and embarrassment.

"We- Well…" he stuttered. Ash and Kenshi were getting back to old times.

"The Swan still flies for you and the academy?" asked Ash.

"Oh, it does," Kenshi nodded. "But the search for my hands are over." Ash and Pikachu looked to see a ring on each hand. Aura stood on one side.

"I am now Princess Aura Shurifon-Masaki," Aura proclaimed. Yukine stood on the other side of Kenshi.

"And… I'm Yukine Mare-Masaki," Yukine claimed. "And Princess Aura and I… have tested… positive." Ash and Pikachu blinked to Yukine's claim before Wahanly came to Ash's ear.

"She means they're pregnant, but they've got a lot of time," she cleared up.

"Oh, congrats!" applauded Ash. That's when someone new came in. She was slightly taller than Ash with wild pink hair. She wore a black shirt, cargo shorts and leggings.

"So, you're the one who helped my little brother out after an accident brought him to Geminar, huh?" she believed. "Sure, you're a lot younger than Tenchi but I can see potential with some of my handiwork." No one knew of the young-looking pink-haired woman.

"Wait…" startled Ash. "Are you… Sister Washu?" The pink-haired gasped and hammer her hand.

"Oh, Kenshi _did_ mention me!" she realized as Lashara and Maria showed off their Pokémon: Lashara's had an orange puppy, a white swan with blue feathers around the chest, a large blue reptile-like rhino with large ears, a purple humanoid-like creature with diamonds for eyes and a ruby on its chest, a round stone with a hexagon hole in its middle… and a Meowth who enjoyed Wahanly's petting.

"Definitely much friendlier than Team Rocket's Meowth," she studied. Maria had a pink rotund star-like creature with black tips for ears, a humanoid-like creature that had a flower like a crown and leaves to make a dress for itself, a tall white humanoid with a flowing skirt and a fin embedded in its chest to go with the green hair, a horned goldfish with a dress-like tail, a green dragon with buggy red eyes and a ghostly creature in an ice helmet and gown.

"From what I see," Lithia studied. "Lashara's got Growlithe, Swanna, Nidoqueen, Meowth, Sableye and Roggenrola. Maria's got Clefairy, Lilligant, Gardevoir, Goldeen, Froslass and Flygon." The girls enjoyed Lashara and Maria's Pokémon. Iris backed far from seeing Froslass.

"So, if you're married, who's she?" asked Aura to Ash.

"She's Iris who said she's from the Land of Dragons," Ash informed. "But all she's got from that type is Axew." Aura shook her head to that as Washu held Pikachu.

"I bet with enough power, this little guy can run my lab back home," she assumed.

("You have a lab?") blinked Pikachu. Mexiah finally reached Ash and hugged him.

"You don't know what it's like without you around, Ashy-poo!" she cried before kissing his cheek. This infuriated Iris as the others acknowledged how far he's gone.

"What's the matter with all of you!?" she snapped. "Stop kissing up to Ash! Little kids don't deserve love, let alone a wife or two at this stage!" This made Mexiah and Washu shoot glances like daggers at Iris when Washu inserted earplugs into his ears. Everyone watched.

"What did you say, you brat!?" snarled Mexiah. Washu pressed a button before Ash could try to remove it. The button sent a jolt that left Ash standing but unconscious.

"You might want to watch your mouth now that he's under this strict hypnotism with my invention," Washu advised as Mexiah whispered something to Ash's clogged ear.

"And why should that matter to a little kid!?" scoffed Iris. That's when Ash began to tense and extend his fingers to the will to claw. This made Iris scared. "Ash… take it easy… I know you've done a lot like cooking… and you've been getting better with Cilan…" That's when Ash made a full sprint onto Iris who ran. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPP!" Lashara and Maria came to Washu for an explanation.

"What did you do to our husband?" asked Lashara.

"You see, my invention taps into the subconsciousness and unleashes his Berserker Mode," Washu explained. "When she muttered those two words that I programmed with a few keystrokes, this will unleash Ash on a mission onto her."

"And he still remembers the massage training I gave him," Mexiah added.

"And here's the best part," Washu sneered. "The Berserker Mode lasts a complete hour, no more, no less… unless she says it again during his mode to which resets the Mode and she'll be in for some time in her own torture." Lashara and Maria gulped while Pikachu became fearful. After a few hours, Ash returned, but not Iris.

"Sorry about that," Ash apologized. "I don't know what happened." At the Pokémon Center, Iris cringed at moving with every part of her body aching.

"What- what did he do to me?" she shuttered. "I've… never been so… so violated in my life." Axew peeked out and pulled on Iris' ear. This caused Iris to whine in bliss. "No fair!" Meanwhile, Kenshi had revealed his Pokémon: A baby brown fox with white fur around the neck, a green mantis with blades for arms, a purple cat that stood on its hind legs, a large red penguin with a white feathers over the face and chest and carrying a sack, an orange lizard with a red mohawk crest and molding yellow skin and a Pikachu with gold fur unlike Ash's Pikachu.

"It's a good thing Iris isn't here now," Maria nagged. "That Delibird would've frighten that girl off." Lashara turned to Cilan who seemed to be looking at the cat with great concern.

"Is there a reason that Purrloin is rattling your nerves, Cilan?" she asked. Cilan feigned to answer.

"You've also got a Shiny Pikachu, an Eevee, Scyther and a Scrafty!" listed Ash. "That's Scraggy's evolved form! I just happen to have a Scraggy myself!"

"Nice!" That's when Ash remembered something else as the two Pikachus met.

"Oh, did you come across Ceres and Hazuki?"

"We did, and your mom's diner is helping in a huge way."

"Glad to hear that. Seeing your Pokémon, I wanna see how I do against yours!" This made Kenshi sneer.

"You're on!" Hearing the challenge, Cilan came forward… somewhat.

"Can you put Purrloin away, please?" he requested. "At least until you battle." Kenshi complied and returned Purrloin. "Okay, I'll officiate. This will be an official Pokémon Battle between Ash Ketchum and Kenshi Masaki! Each trainer will use three Pokémon and substitutions are legal for both sides!" Washu, Lashara and Maria stood by Ash. Aura, Yukine and Chiaia stood by Kenshi.

"I'll start with Pikachu!" declared Ash. Pikachu stood up.

"And I'll go with my Pikachu!" ordered Kenshi.

"This should be a classic," Washu grinned.

"Begin!" shouted Cilan. Both Pikachus charged at each other. No one in the world of Pokémon knows of Ash Ketchum other than being the husband of Lashara and Maria. They do not know about Ash as a hero, a knight… and a Sacred MechaMaster. They know he's one kid who can do a lot. He carries the legacy of Arthur… and the lives of many from the world of Geminar.

* * *

THE END.

(Thank you all for staying with me. Next time, I'm going back to Equestria in a new My Little Pony story.)  
(Also, I do want to apologize for the Diphalia bit. I did want to try something new, and it is a real medical mystery… however, not only was it poorly timed, it was not appropriate. I am sorry about it and promise to not include that again in future M-Rated stories. There will be more out there but not to the extent of using medicine to justify inclusions like that.)


End file.
